Confia en tu viaje
by Lira12
Summary: Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos al peligro. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus.
1. Una lluvia de advertencias

**_¡Nueva historia!_**

Han pasado unos días desde que subí alguna historia nueva, sé que tengo unas cuantas en construcción pero la verdad es que me era imposible escapar de la historia que mi mente estaba creando tras haber visto la película de Frozen, realmente la vi hace poco y ya mi mente maquinaba la historia así que aquí estoy. En mi computador ya tengo tres capítulos escritos y ya voy el cuarto, lo cierto es que tengo la idea central y el resto simplemente lo voy hilando de a poco. Quise hacerlo de esta manera porque me recuerda a cuando comencé a escribir en Fanfiction que solía tomar un programa de televisión y escribir de la anda las ideas que iban saliendo de poco en poco.

Se siente bien volver atrás y quería intentarlo nuevamente así que lo único que tengo para decir es... espero que todo salga bien y no sea un gran fail esta historia.

_**Resumen:** La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_1  
Una lluvia de advertencias_

Fue el galopar de los cascos de un caballo el único sonido que atravesó el bosque a toda velocidad. El animal de escarcha atravesó los troncos esquivando con destreza mientras su jinete no perdía la vista de enfrente. El aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado mientras una estela cristalina era dejada detrás de ellos.

La muchacha de cabellos albinos echó un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro y luego fijó nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente, sorprendiéndose cuando la rama de un árbol aparecía rápidamente cerca de su rostro. Esquivarla fue una suerte, pero el desafío mayor comenzó cuando la tierra comenzó a sacudirse de manera en que el caballo de cristal tuvo problemas para mantenerse en pie. Las decisiones vinieron con un parpadeó, sin vacilación el gran animal obedeció sus órdenes esquivando los quiebres que se formaban en la tierra. Saltando de lugar en lugar, luchando por defenderse a sí mismo de lo sucedido.

El fuego comenzó a arrasar por todo el bosque derritiendo la nieve y quemando las cenizas de los árboles. Convertido en una llama que ardía como una serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo, el peligro comenzó a aumentar al ver que éste estaba cerca de su objetivo. El acantilado se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia entre la tierra resquebrajándose y el fuego acercándose, el viento sopló con tanta fuerza que para el jinete fue difícil mantenerse sobre el caballo.

La decisión de vivir o caer ante el peligro se volvió más próxima de lo que el jinete esperaba. El animal soltó un fuerte galope cuando el viento empujó con más fuerza y la gran llama ardió con más fervor cuando se encontró frente a su objetivo.

Fue su último aliento antes de tomar la drástica decisión de lanzarse al galope directo hacia el fondo del acantilado. El caballo chilló y ella cerró los ojos esperando su inminente final.

**Tres días antes.**

La campana de un nuevo día comenzó a sonar por todo el Reino de Arendelle advirtiendo a sus habitantes que el medio día había llegado finalmente. Fue un aliento de alegría para muchas personas, desde los niños ansiosos por jugar en las calles hasta los ancianos que agotados estaban por una dura y fructífera montaña de trabajo. Los hermanos Bjarne y Bjorn se peleaban nuevamente por quien debía ser reconocido por obtener más ventas que el otro, incluso cuando ambos manejaban el mismo negocio.

Anna rió al cruzar con ellos mientras realizaba una caminata tranquila por el reino siguiendo a su consejero de mano derecha junto a su guardia real. La alegría saltaba por todo el reino causando que la joven reina –aún incapaz de hacerse a la idea del nuevo título sobre su cabeza– sintiera completa satisfacción por la forma en cómo había comenzado a dirigir su reino.

Apenas había pasado un tiempo desde que comenzó a desempeñar su nuevo papel como Reina de Arendelle después de la intensa aventura descubriendo el pasado del pueblo, sus padres y el destino de su hermana. Había sido difícil caminar con la corona por el pueblo, no tenía nada de similar a las tiaras que acostumbraba a usar y desde luego en la mirada de los habitantes se podía notar el apoyo incondicional que le tenían desde que asumió el poder. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar preguntarse si la mirada en sus rostros sería diferente si ella continuara siendo princesa y su hermana mayor no hubiera cedido la corona.

Un nuevo capítulo para la vida de ambas: Elsa renunció al título poco después de descubrir algo increíble sobre el propósito de su magia mientras ella tomaba el lugar que le correspondía a la mayor por derecho de nacimiento.

¿Era difícil manejar el reino? Sí, lo era. A veces no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo duro que podía llegar a ser una sola mañana. Entre papeles y decreto, reuniones y citas con los habitantes. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo lo hizo Elsa en su reinado. Cómo lograba mantenerse elegante y con una sonrisa refinada en su rostro todo el día después de horas de tratar con gente terca o gente que no tenía tiempo para pensar si la reina tenía algún dolor de cabeza tras escuchar tantas quejas en el día. Anna quería gritar en muchas ocasiones, pero la compostura ante todo. Ya tendría tiempo por la noche cuando nadie la estuviera viendo.

Sin embargo, pese a todo el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza, adoraba al reino y a sus habitantes. Podían sacarla de quicio a veces, podían dormirla con sus largos e interminables problemas e incluso podrían hacer que quisiera aventarse por la ventana hacia una aventura completamente diferente, pero seguían siendo su familia. Su hogar natal que nunca iba a desaparecer del mapa.

Los negocios con otros reinos iban bien, desde reinos lejanos como no tan lejanos, lo cual era demasiado hablar ya que Arendelle realmente estaba ubicado al muy lejano norte del mundo, donde el reino o pueblo más cercano estaba a un día de distancia.

Pasando por la más reciente estatua ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en sus labios. Fue una reverencia pequeña la que hizo, pero llena de amor y cariño hacia quienes le dieron la vida y ya no se encontraban cerca.

– Estoy seguro de que estarían orgullosos – Kai, su consejero, murmuró con una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a emprender la caminata.

– Dices eso Kai, pero mi estómago no deja de revolverse cada vez que lo pienso – Ella murmuró viendo a unos niños jugar con un balón no muy lejos – Dirigir el reino, escuchar las solicitudes de todos los habitantes, asistir a reuniones importantes, planear una boda… ahora entiendo por qué Elsa decidió irse a vivir al bosque

Mattias, que mantenía una distancia no muy lejana, emitió una suave risa mientras Kai ignoraba el comentario de la muchacha. Siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en las puertas del castillo.

La caminata del día había sido un éxito. Logró comprobar que todo estaba en orden y nada faltaba en su reino. Nada mal para un día ordinario dónde no sucede nada fuera de lo normal.

¿Por qué eso no sonaba bien en su cabeza cuando lo pensó?

Gerda corrió hacia ella sosteniendo una cantidad de mantas doblada excesiva. La mujer de cabellos castaños, que con una sonrisa se le acercó, entrego las mantas a una joven doncella que se encontraba junto a ella mientras se dirigía hacia los recién llegados.

– Su Majestad, hemos contactado con Gin, de la tienda de flores, y hemos ordenado los arreglos florares que ha pedido – Ella habló con cortesía y subordinación hacia su reina. La mujer de cabellos cobrizos, Anna, sonrió ampliamente agradeciendo a la mujer que con tanta amabilidad se había ofrecido a encargarse de la decoración de uno de los eventos más esperados de todo el reino: su boda.

Pensar en casarse era una idea tan lejana cuando era joven. Vivir junto a la persona que su corazón eligiera para amar había sido un sueño hecho realidad. No era que no tuviera experiencia en el amor como para que años después pudiera conocer a la persona ideal. Tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que su prometido la respetaría y cuidaría del mismo modo en que ella lo haría con él. Unidos por algo más que amor, un viaje que ambos emprendieron juntos y que siempre iban a acabar juntos.

Los preparativos se habían puesto en marcha tres meses después de que Anna asumiera el mando de Arendelle, su prometido Kristoff lo había propuesto después de una tarde en que la joven llena de energía de pronto se había quedado dormida en la mesa del comedor a la hora de la cena sobre su postre: una tarta de chocolate de siete tonalidades diferentes, cosa que dejó sorprendido a muchos de los presentes en aquel momento.

Su corazón daba un latido cada vez que pensaba en su propia boda. Un vestido blanco y elegante, precioso y decorado con las flores más hermosas y aromáticas que pudieran existir en Arendelle. Su prometido vestido elegantemente (una rareza), su familia en primera fila observando con una gran sonrisa. Un gran pastel con una decoración única y especial, y los lugares para la cena todos organizados con tal armonía que no desentonara con la gran sala de su hogar.

Todo estaba en marcha, no terminado por completo ya que apenas habían comenzado los preparativos, pero por mucho que fuese un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier chica de corazón enamorado, el suyo daba un vuelco quedándose al revés. Ese latido que escuchaba cuando pensaba en matrimonio siempre venía acompañado de malas vibras. Su preocupación más grande no había sido encontrar a la dama de honor perfecta o encontrar el lugar perfecto para casarse, tampoco había sido la ligera preocupación que tuvo hacia su prometido, quien era bastante conocido por dirigir un negocio de venta de hielo y no un reino. Su preocupación provenía de la palabra «Altar».

¿Cómo podía Anna caminar hacia el altar cuando no había nadie que la pudiera llevar hasta allá?

De momento se había negado a expresar sus preocupaciones a alguien más, en especial a su prometido, por tanto cada noche que caminaba de regreso a la misma cama de la cual se levantaba por las mañana tenía que aguantar la incertidumbre de que un día se acababa y otro comenzaría estando cada vez más cerca de la fecha de la boda.

– Estupendo Kai – Ella dijo interrumpiendo al consejero que se encontraba leyendo las minutas de la última reunión. Se encontraban en la sala del trono de un momento a otro, lista para empezar otra hora recibiendo a los habitantes de Arendelle y sus solicitudes o sugerencias para mejorar el reino.

El verdadero desafío acababa de comenzar, ¿la misión? No dormirse. Así de simple.

Por desgracia, su consejero la conocía mejor que cualquier otro empleado y él sabía que la chica era de corta atención, sabía que se distraía fácilmente y sobre todo sabía que si alguien se sentiría orgulloso por ver el gran progreso que ha hecho la joven reina, esa sería su familia, incluido él.

El gran salón era tan inmenso como su nombre lo indicaba, imponente ante cualquier persona ordinaria. Tenía decoraciones muy bonitas que Anna había decidido mantener desde el reinado de su hermana y anterior a ella, su padre. La luz que se filtraba iluminaba todo el salón, lo que volvía cálido en momentos como este. Ella respiró hondo, ambas manos en los brazos del asiento, mirada al frente y corona en la cabeza. Estaba lista.

¡Que entre la gente!, quiso ella gritar, pero mantuvo sus labios juntos con una fina sonrisa que expresaba todo lo que pensaba. Entonces, cuando pensó que el primer habitante entraría por esas grandes puertas para consultar sobre la feria que estaba por abrirse esa misma semana, una figura completamente diferente cruzó las puertas.

Con pasos que hicieron eco en todo el salón, la sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción en su rostro y sus caderas meneándose elegantemente al caminar, Elsa hizo su camino a través de las puertas con aquel elegante atuendo color blanco como la nieve y su cabello albino suelto como nunca antes lo había usado. La imagen de la mujer de las nieves caminando con aires refinados superiores a un humano normal, incluso al hijo más educado de la realeza, hizo que el aliento de algunos presentes se enganchara en sus gargantas sin saber que decir ante la presencia de la joven.

El corazón de Anna volvió a dar un vuelco, pero ese era un vuelco feliz. Kai, quien había permanecido a su lado en silencio, sonrió ante la visita inesperada de la hija mayor del difunto rey.

Anna no aguantó la emoción, dio un saltó del trono y acortó la distancia con la muchacha en poco tiempo. Su piel helada se sentía refrescante ante su tacto. Una suave risa proveniente de sus labios y el abrazo más cálido que haya recibido en un tiempo.

– ¡Elsa! No dijiste que vendrías antes de lo planeado.

– Bueno, no puedo decirte siempre lo que haré o no sería sorpresa – La muchacha de ojos azules respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar al consejero. Fue una inclinación pequeña, pero llena de respeto que hizo sentir a la chica como en los tiempos anteriores al reinado de la cobriza. Volvió a mirar nuevamente a la chica y sonrió – En realidad estábamos dando un paseo y terminamos aquí sin darnos cuentas

– ¿Estábamos? – Anna sonrió mirando por encima del hombro de la muchacha esperando ver a alguien más, pero no fue nada más que el camino fresco por el hielo lo único que quedo atrás.

Fuera del castillo, el viento sopló entrando por las ventanas y jugando con las flores que se encontraban adornando la sala. Anna emitió una risita suave.

– Hola, Gale – Ella saludo mientras el viento la envolvía antes de desaparecer nuevamente por donde había venido.

Elsa meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Tal vez nos desviamos apropósito – Admitió la joven.

– Oh – Anna sonrió.

– Está bien, lo hicimos – Ella asintió – De todos modos pensamos en pasar a saludar. Hola.

Anna volvió a reír. ¿Era tan torpe Elsa cuando tenía la corona o simplemente era parte de su personalidad reprimida debido al miedo hacia esos poderes tan mágicos que tenía?

– ¡Kai, cancela todas las citas! Todo lo que haya programado para hoy lo quiero agendado para otro día. Dile a Cas que prepare comida, mucha comida y que la lleve a mi habitación. Daremos por terminada la sesión de hoy – Anna declaró rápidamente mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana mayor. Ella dio la vuelta, lista para arrastrar a la joven hacia su habitación para tener una de esas charlas de hermanas que tanto le gustaban cuando gritos de alegría se escucharon por el corredor.

Elsa sonrió inclinándose hacia abajo cuando un extraño muñeco de nieve que tenía vida propia entró corriendo hacia la sala. Sus palabras estaban llenas de alegría y se dirigían hacia ambas hermanas como un llamado de emoción.

El muñeco de nieves viviente dio un salto terminando en los brazos de la albina que aguantó la risa devolviendo el abrazo con alegría.

– Olaf, pequeño amigo, ¿dónde has estado?

– ¡Dando abrazos gratis! – El muñeco de nieve exclamó alzando los brazos mirando a sus dos amigas – Supe que Gina estaba triste así que fue a darle un abrazo para que se sintiera feliz de nuevo. Antes de eso estuve jugando con los niños fuera, ellos lo llamaron quemados pero no entendí cuál era el propósito – rió despreocupado – ¡Elsa, viniste a vernos!

– Nunca podría dejar este lugar – Sonrió la muchacha mirando al muñeco de nieve y a su hermana – ¿Dónde está Kristoff, por cierto? No lo veo cerca

– Oh, dijo algo sobre un rebaño de renos bebés. Es grandioso que estés aquí, llevo un tiempo siendo reina y este es mi primer evento nocturno con el reino. No puedo esperar para la lluvia de estrellas de esta noche, gracias por estar aquí, lo haces más fácil

– No tiene por qué ser más fácil – Fue un tono suave, pero sabio – tiene que ser cómodo. Además, solo es una lluvia de estrellas, no estamos hablando de una cena con algunos reyes y reinas de otros reinos

– Pff, duh, sigue siendo un evento de gran magnitud. Es la noche de estrellas, Elsa, no cualquier noche.

– Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué es tan importante una noche en donde el cielo se cae – Olaf torció el gesto con curiosidad.

– No, no Olaf. _Lluvia de estrellas_. Es un evento que solo se puede ver de noche. El cielo no se cae, sino que las estrellas caen y es un evento precioso. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vimos uno juntas – Anna miró a su hermana con una gran sonrisa – No puedo esperar para ver otro

Olaf rió mientras caminaba – Yo tampoco puedo esperar para ver como las estrellas caen del cielo. ¿Me preguntó si podré atrapar alguna?

– Cuando las estrellas caen, tienes que pedir un deseo – Anna señaló – y sé de buena fe que ese deseo se cumple. Mi amiga Mary una vez pidió que su familia fuera más grande, un año después su madre tuvo otro hijo. ¿A qué es genial?

– ¡Cielos, estrellas que cumplen deseos! – Olaf abrió los ojos con emoción.

Elsa rió viendo a los dos intercambiar ideas para deseos propios cosas como: diversión, más helado, felicidad para todos, cálidos abrazos. La diversión nunca acababa en casa por lo visto.

La lluvia de estrellas…

Una idea hizo que Elsa de pronto comenzará a cuestionarse todo sobre sí misma. ¿Qué podría desear ella que estuviera fuera de su alcance en estos momentos? Había alcanzado la libertad y la felicidad, descubrió quién era y qué es lo que quería, protegió su reino y a su familia. La paz reinaba en Arendelle y en Northuldra debido a la protección de Elsa como quinto espíritu y la de Anna como reina. Las dos chicas habían corregido los destrozos de su abuelo y habían forjado un vínculo con aquella gente que fue traicionada años atrás.

En esos momentos, los deseos que la joven podría desear no se encontraban en su lista. Únicamente el título y lo blanco del papel. Su vida estaba bien como lo era y no necesitaba pedir nada más. Finalmente había logrado que todas las paredes se descongelaran y el paisaje frente a ella brillara bajo una nueva luz que antes no tenía.

El viento sopló fuera del castillo y viendo desde la ventana, ella pudo notar como una hoja de árbol se zarandeaba levemente de modo en que parecía que estaba saludándole.

No necesitaba nada. Lo tenía todo finalmente y estaba contenta con eso.

…

…y por eso mismo, sabía que un simple deseo no iba a descartar aquello que se arremolinaba en su interior.

* * *

Kristoff acababa de llegar a las afueras de Arendelle el cielo se encontraba teñido de un bello color naranjo iluminado por los rayos del sol que lo convertían todo en dorado. Mucha gente estaba reunida con tiendas de acampar, pequeñas fogatas y grandes telescopios y cámaras fotográficas. Un aroma delicioso inundaba todo el lugar y es que la reina Anna –Le encantaba decirlo– había decido proporcionar alimento a todos los que fueran participe de la lluvia de estrellas.

Pasando entre que la gente que ofrecía sus saludos, él se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo que estaba reunido en una zona no muy alejada de todo el campamento. Sven hizo un resoplido contento mientras trotaba directo hacia donde estaba el grupo dejándolo a él solo. Rió acercándose a ellos.

Su novia, ahora prometida, fue la primera persona en captar su presencia y con una gran sonrisa corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza. Vio a Olaf dirigirse hacia Sven y hacerle un gesto señalando a las estrellas mientras Elsa veía a ambos con una ligera sonrisa.

– Espero que no hayan comenzado sin mí – Él rió mientras se acercaba.

– Oh, no nos atreveríamos – Anna sonrió.

– Aún estoy pensando que pedir de deseo una fuente de dulces no es mala idea – Olaf dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el lomo de Sven – ¿Qué pedirás tú, Sven?

Sven emitió un sonido contento mientras acercaba el hocico hacia la nariz del muñeco de nieves con claras intenciones de morderla, pero en un movimiento distraído, Olaf se movió esquivando la mordida del reno y miró hacia la muchacha albina que se encontraba mirando el cielo con atención.

– Es hermoso – Ella dijo sin quitar la mirada de este.

– ¿Así de hermosa será la lluvia de estrellas? – Olaf preguntó con curiosidad.

– Más hermoso que esto – Ella dijo sin mirarle.

El viento sopló a su alrededor y el muchacho vio las hojas de los árboles de otoño elevarse hacia donde estaba la muchacha y el muñeco de nieve conversando. Olaf sacudió su bracito de madera saludando al viento mientras éste acariciaba con tono juguetón al muñeco.

– Oh, Gale, basta, me harás sonrojar – El muñeco dijo con un tono avergonzado mientras la muchacha sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Kristoff alzó una ceja confundido ante la interacción del muñeco y del viento. Si un muñeco parlante que evidentemente está vivo, no era una señal de que todo era posible entonces definitivamente una ráfaga de viento con vida propia y que respondía al nombre Gale era la señal que necesitaba para comprenderlo.

El caso era que por muy interesante que fuera todo el tema de los espíritus, Kristoff todavía no podía entender del todo la naturaleza de estos entes que solían presentarse junto con la anterior reina de Arendelle cada vez que ella se acercaba al reino. Parecían unidos por la cadera. Su novia solía decirle que a ellos les agradaba Elsa y que incluso a veces estaba celosa de que ellos pudieran estar con su hermana jugando y divirtiéndose todo el día mientras ella estaba atada a las reuniones diarias.

No es que Kristoff no comprendiera el valor de estos espíritus, pero habían pasado tantas cosas imposibles en su vida, tantas cosas sorprendentes que realmente esto era algo completamente normal.

El muchacho se dejó caer sobre un trozo de tronco que estaba tirado mientras miraba el cielo con una gran sonrisa. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse y la lluvia de estrella aún estaba lejos de comenzar. Según lo que habían descubierto sería esa misma noche dentro de un par de horas más.

– ¿Y ya tienes un deseo que quieras realizar? – Anna habló con un tono bajo y suave para ambos. Él sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba el cielo un momento.

– No realmente. ¿Tú?

– Definitivamente no. Por primera vez en mi vida todo está en orden: Arendelle está a salvo, mi hermana y Olaf están bien, y tú y yo… – Ella sonrió besando su mejilla – Todo está perfecto

Él asintió abrazando a la muchacha. Definitivamente todo estaba perfecto después de tantos problemas que han tenido desde hace tanto tiempo. Anna estaba contenta con todo a su alrededor, Kristoff no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Las horas pasaron y el clima cada vez se volvía más oscuro ante la noche. Las pequeñas farolas comenzaron a encenderse entre la gente cuando la visión comenzaba a complicarse cada vez más. La gente comenzaba a abrigarse con el pasar de las horas mientras que los niños caían dormidos antes de que las estrellas decidieran hacer su espectáculo nocturno.

Kristoff no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero fue despertado por una sacudida del suelo que lo hizo levantarse abruptamente del suelo en donde se encontraba apoyado junto al tronco en que anteriormente estaba sentado. Él vio con una visión nublosa el paisaje que se cernía ante él. Muchas personas se habían dormido y ahora se encontraban despertando asustadas, mientras que las que habían estado despiertos parecían alerta ante el fuerte movimiento en la tierra. ¿Un temblor? No supo decidir si lo era o no, porque en el instante en que Anna despertó sobresaltada todas sus preocupaciones se dirigieron hacia ella.

La joven sacudió el sueño de golpe mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente buscando una señal de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Olaf, que no dormía muy a lo lejos junto a Elsa –que extrañamente parecía tranquila–, se sacudió entre sueños murmurando algo sobre los glaciares y las montañas y cómo deberían ser hermanos lejanos. El muñeco de nieves se despertó de golpe cuando la sacudida se hizo más fuerte y Elsa también alzó la mirada hacia su alrededor cuando esto sucedió. La cabeza de Olaf, que se encontraba en el regazo de la chica se levantó rápidamente golpeando la frente de ella causando que ambos gimieran de dolor.

– Lo siento – Olaf se rió haciendo un chiste sobre cómo la cabeza de Elsa estaba en el camino. La chica frotó su frente, pero no parecía preocupada por lo que acababa de suceder.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Anna se puso en pie mirando hacia su alrededor. Kristoff volteó la mirada hacia atrás cuando escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre. Una voz conocida lo llamó a él causando que el resto de sus amigos y familia lo mirase confundido por un momento, y entonces, en un parpadeó, rocas bien pulidas con aspecto redondo como si fuesen una pelota rodaron cerca de ellos hasta donde él estaba rodeando por completo.

Kristoff, aún sorprendido, echó un vistazo hacia los troll que acababan de llegar y lo miraban con una gran sonrisa. Sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, dirigió su mirada hacia Grand Pabbie que se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión maravillada.

– Grand Pabbie, ¿qué está pasando?

– El cielo ha despertado – Murmuró el anciano de piedra con una pequeña sonrisa – Hay magia en las estrellas. Pronto caerán y una hermosa vista se cernirá frente a nosotros. Hemos venido a hacerles compañía ante tal espectáculo

– ¿Ya va a empezar? – Anna dio un saltó sorprendida, Grand Pabbie asintió sin más y la joven corrió hacia el resto de la gente del pueblo llamando su atención para hacerles saber a todos lo que estaba por suceder.

Kristoff sonrió mirando a los trolls, agradecido por ver que se habían unido a ellos.

– No esperaba que vinieran también – Él comento contento.

– Bulda insistió – Grand Pabbie sonrió señalando a la mujer troll que se encontraba hablando animadamente con otros trolls – y parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo

Olaf emitió un gran jadeo mientras señalaba el cielo. Kristoff siguió con la mirada el lugar hacia donde su brazo de rama estaba apuntando con tanto interés y su interior se maravillo ante la vista de las primeras estrellas fugaces.

– Woah – Dijo él con sorpresa.

Anna, que se encontraba todavía con otras personas, observó el cielo con una gran sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos.

– Es ahora cuando hay que pedir un deseo – Elsa le dijo a Olaf con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Pero hay tantas estrellas! – Olaf dijo señalando el cielo con ambos brazos – Es… hermoso… ¡Tantos deseos para pedir! ¿Qué debo desear? ¡Ah! Sí, ya sé… Deseo que la diversión no acabe, deseo que Marshmellow, mis hermanitos y yo podamos tener mucha diversión, deseo que…

– Déjame adivinar, ¿algo más relacionado con la diversión? – Kristoff alzó una ceja.

– ¡Eres psíquico!

– Algunas personas desean en silencio. Dicen que si cuentas tu deseo, no se hará realidad – Kristoff presionó.

Olaf jadeó cubriendo su boca con sus manos. Siguió deseando, pero con las manos en la boca era difícil entender lo que estaba diciendo. El muñeco de nieve volteó a mirar el cielo con emoción mientras deseaba un sinfín de cosas.

– ¿Algún deseo para pedir, Elsa? – Anna se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

Elsa cerró los ojos y luego miró a su hermana con una sonrisa – No realmente.

Anna la miró con curiosidad y luego asintió. Hubo un silencio como que hizo que todos observaran las estrellas que se encontraban cayendo a gran cantidad en el cielo. Olaf hizo un comentario sobre querer atrapar una estrella, por lo que en algún momento entre la conversación de Anna con Kristoff sobre desear que el negocio de hielo se volviera más próspero, el pequeño muñeco de nieve montó a lomos del reno y corrió detrás de una estrella en específico.

– ¡Sven! – Kristoff gritó cuando vio que aparentemente Olaf había secuestrado al reno para ir en busca de las estrellas que estaban cayendo. Anna soltó una risita antes de correr detrás de los dos aventureros que habían escapado. Por otro lado, Elsa vio a la pareja alejarse entre risas y llamados.

Una brisa de viento pasó por su lado envolviéndola con calidez. Ella alzó la mirada hacia las hojas de árboles que se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

– ¿Gale? – Ella llamó.

Las hojas dejaron de arremolinarse a su alrededor y el viento sopló con fuerza logrando llevarse varias tiendas de acampar consigo. Elsa cubrió su rostro con sus manos para evitar que las ráfagas de viento cayeran en su rostro con fuerza, la gente se alejó lo más necesario posible para no ser arrasada por la fuerte ventisca. Pasaron varios minutos desde que el viento comenzó a soplar con la fuerza necesaria para hacer caer una casa, la gente había huido despavorida hacia donde pudieran encontrar refugio. Elsa escuchó a Anna gritar a lo lejos, pero todo el sonido fue aturdido hasta que finalmente las hojas de los árboles de otoño que habían estado flotando a su alrededor cayeron al suelo sin vida. Elsa se inclinó recogiendo una de las tres hojas que cayeron al suelo y la giro sobre su tallo mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Gale… – Murmuró con preocupación – Oh no…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que no es un gran inicio, pero como dije... espero que no sea un completo fail. Tengo las ideas en mi cabeza para la nueva aventura, pero aún no las he podido conectar del todo, eso sí lo que es el general lo tengo ya ideado así que por ese lado cero problemas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía una historia de forma espontanea, ¿saben? Realmente se siente diferente subirla. Si alguno ha leído mis historias y se ha preguntado por el final de Melodía del Corazón, prometo que lo estoy aun revisando, aquí el caso es más complicado porque cada vez que lo termino lo borro y vuelvo a comenzar... ya explicaré que pasó con eso en su momento, por otro lado esta historia es la que tengo ahora y la que tengo ganas de subir. Ya saben, para que en un par de años más pueda mirar atrás y leer esa historia cuando tenga ganas como he hecho con mis viejas historias. Dios, lo divertido que es leer esas ideas que tuve, la mala ortografía y como mi cabeza quiere editarlo todo...

En cuanto a esta historia, quiero retomar cuatro ideas que son Anna como Reina, Elsa como Quinto Espíritu, los Espíritus y evidentemente la relación familiar que tienen los personajes, así que planeado mi enfoque en esto.

Por cierto, ya tengo 3 capítulos escritos y el personaje de Olaf realmente me está dando muchos problemas para escribirlo, no sé cómo hacerlo espontaneo y despreocupado, pero que no parezca un idiota que sobra. Me cuesta mucho.

Dejen Reviews  
Saludos Lira12.


	2. Ni siquiera Grand Pabbie lo sabe

_**Resumen:** La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~  
**

_2  
Ni siquiera Grand Pabbie lo sabe_

Anna había tenido un día difícil. Reuniones a las que asistir, manuscritos que leer, muchas labores en las que no quería pensar. Ella había aceptado todo lo de ese día con tal de mantener la idea de poder almorzar con su hermana –que no la había visto en casi una semana– fresca en su mente.

Sin embargo, Elsa le cancelo el almuerzo y el resto del día Anna lo pasó con un aire muy lúgubre que incluso sus súbditos lo notaron.

Cuando la noche cayó y las estrellas comenzaron a dar un precioso espectáculo, ella esperaba que al menos esto pudiera quitarle el mal humor, lo cual fue sorprendentemente rápido. En el momento en que se encontró con Elsa en la colina para ver las estrellas y la mayor se disculpó con ella, todo el mal humor de ella desapareció enseguida.

La noche pudo haber sido perfecta. Ella y su familia, la gente del reino, las estrellas, los deseos a montón. Todo lo que adoraba con anhelo estaba ahí. Esa si era una manera de cerrar alegremente un día pesado. Pero jamás espero que en medio de la lluvia de estrella el clima se descontrolara.

A pesar de la aventura vivida hace dos meses atrás, Anna no había tenido tiempo o necesidad de conocer a todos los espíritus como ella quisiera. Apenas conocía a Gale y solo porque ella (o quizá era un él) era la única que se había acercado a ella de manera amable tras demostrar que no quería hacerle daño, al contrario del resto de los espíritus.

Por lo tanto, se sorprendió cuando Gale comenzó a arruinar la noche con una fuerte tormenta que sacudió todo el pequeño campamento. La lluvia de estrellas quedó olvidada mientras que la gente huía del fuerte viento que había envuelto a su hermana.

En una situación normal, Anna habría querido unirse a la diversión, pero tan pronto cuando descubrió que algo malo estaba sucediendo, comenzó a preocuparse e impacientarse.

Elsa no le dijo nada sobre lo sucedido. Ella insistió en que Gale solo estaba demasiado emocionada, a lo que Olaf aceptó la explicación diciendo que Gale era muy traviesa. Anna decidió ignorar esa pequeña parte de su interior que le decía que no podía ser tan sencillo como eso. Después de todo, nada podía ser realmente malo.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tranquilas nuevamente, por lo que Anna decidió ver el espectáculo de estrellas con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente. Agradeciéndole a Kristoff por dárselo.

Tomó un trago, soplando el calor para enfriarlo un poco y evitar quemarse la lengua, y se sorprendió de ver a su hermana junto a Grand Pabbie alejarse. La curiosidad pico en su interior. Quizá no era coincidencia que Grand Pabbie hubiera venido esa noche y tampoco era un simple "nada" de Gale lo que sucedió.

Aquello en su interior se estaba removiendo. Anna se bebió todo el chocolate quemando su lengua en el proceso y luego salió corriendo detrás de Elsa para hablar con ella.

– Puedo entender la situación, pero debemos proceder con cautela– Ella escuchó a Grand Pabbie hablar.

Elsa parecía preocupada por algo, Anna no podía decirlo solo por la expresión de su rostro o por la forma en como la pequeña hoja de un árbol que había sujetado toda la noche giraba sobre su tallo en sus manos. Era un presentimiento de hermana, solo por eso podía estar segura de que Elsa estaba preocupada por algo. Sip, presentimiento de hermana. Aunque, si tenía que pensarlo bien… su presentimiento jamás le dijo que su hermana ocultaba poderes o que estaba oyendo una voz, o cuando estaba tan cansada de sus labores de reina entre reuniones y otras labores que casi termina por desmayarse del cansancio, o cuando… vale, ya entendió la idea.

Elsa murmuró mirando la hoja – Esto ya ha pasado antes y no dejo de pensar que algo anda mal.

– Puedo sentirlo, los espíritus están inquietos por una razón – Grand Pabbie torció los labios pensando – Algo se ha despertado y me temo que no es nada bueno

– ¿Algo? – Elsa murmuró – ¿O alguien?

– ¿Alguien? – Anna habló en voz alta sin querer. Los dos pares de ojos voltearon a mirarla con sorpresa mientras pensaban en las palabras que se habían dicho sin el conocimiento de que alguien estaba escuchando a hurtadilla.

– Anna, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas viendo las estrellas con Kristoff.

– Oh, solo estaba tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente, ya sabes, ha sido una noche helada incluso para el otoño. Se nota que estamos entrando en invierno, solo espero que este invierno no sea como aquel invierno de verano… espera, ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo! No pienses en distraerme – Elsa la miró con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros – ¡Ustedes estaban hablando de algo serio!

– Anna, es tarde – Elsa apeló a la hora de la noche sabiendo por experiencia que el día que su hermana había tenido había sido largo y pesado – Tal vez debamos hablar mañana

– ¡No lo pienses, Elsa! – La muchacha la apunto con su dedo índice mientras ponía una expresión en su rostro que no dejaba lugar a debates – Esta es una orden de la reina

Elsa hizo una mueca removiendo la memoria de Anna sin saberlo. Los viejos recuerdos de Anna, ubicados a un tiempo atrás cuando las dos eran niñas, salieron a relucir en su cabeza. La imagen de una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios albinos que se encontraba siendo regañada por su madre después de que encontrara a sus dos hijas jugando con los poderes de la mayor a escondidas de la hora de dormir. Pese a que estaban aguantando la risa, Elsa aún mantenía un puchero doloroso a la vista.

Su padre incluso solía decir que estaba considerando cambiar a la guardia real y poner los pucheros de sus hijas como armas letales. Anna solía dar saltos diciendo con emoción como ella sería la Teniente de la nueva guardia real si eso llegaba a suceder.

Se sacudió el recuerdo. Hacía años que Elsa dejo de hacer pucheros por lo tanto Anna casi había olvidado como se veía aquella expresión. ¡Pero tuvo suerte, y tuvo que rezar a dios por ello! Porque Elsa dejo ese breve puchero en un instante. Anna incluso pensó que fue inconsciente y que probablemente la chica no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

Ella quiso abrazar a su hermana mayor solo por traer esos recuerdos casi olvidados, pero su mente le recordó nuevamente lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. ¡Elsa y Grand Pabbie estaban hablando de algo importante y claramente no deseaban que ella se enterara! ¿Kristoff lo sabía? ¿Olaf, Sven?

Su hermana mayor soltó un suspiró – Bien, tú ganas.

– Bien, eso es bueno – Anna intentó mantenerse firme, pero tuvo la sensación de que daba la sensación contraria – ¿Qué está sucediendo?

No supo que esperar de la respuesta de la mayor: ¿Poderes, espíritus, qué seguía ahora? El corazón comenzó a acelerarse al pensar en que su hermana nuevamente estaba ocultándole cosas. Anna realmente creía que después de todo lo que habían vivido, los secretos ya debían ser cosa del pasado, pero claramente los malos hábitos morían tarde… demasiado tarde, tenía que añadir ella.

– Por favor no me digas que has despertado a alguien más que puede ser un peligro para todos nosotros – Ella rogó.

– Bien, no lo diré entonces – Elsa murmuró. La boca de Anna se abrió con fuerza, la mayor resopló pasando una mano por su cabello – No sé qué está pasando realmente, ¿está bien? Solo sé, lo puedo sentir, algo está allá afuera o más bien alguien que está esperando

– ¿Esperando qué?

– No lo sé – Elsa sacudió la cabeza. Su mano se cerró en un puño junto a su pecho – Solo puedo sentirlo y los espíritus… ellos intentan advertirlo, estoy segura de eso

– Entonces son problemas, ¿verdad? Qué haremos con eso.

Elsa la miró incrédula – ¿Haremos?

– Sí, no piensas que volveré a dejarte sola. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas y no puedo simplemente dejarte sola – Anna dijo con firmeza.

Grand Pabbie miró a Elsa por un momento y luego miró a Anna – Es probable que se trate de eso.

– ¿Eso? – Anna dio un salto.

El anciano de piedra movió las manos y la magia surgió en el aire. Hubo imágenes de los cuatro espíritus conviviendo en armonía debajo de un árbol gigante. Anna observó con emoción.

– El conocimiento es profundo, pero tiene un límite. Años atrás, mucho antes de la era de los humanos, era la de los espíritus. La naturaleza vivía en armonía y de esa armonía nacieron ellos. El espíritu del fuego, del agua, del aire y de la tierra. Un gran poder que conllevaba a la libertad. Cuando los humanos llegaron, los primeros residentes de Arendelle y de sus pueblos vecinos, los espíritus encontraron bondad en ellos y decidieron que podían vivir todos juntos en gran armonía. Esa convivencia ceso el día que estalló la guerra en Northuldra y Arendelle. Dos pueblos enemistados por el miedo ante la magia y el poder – Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar y se enfocaron en el árbol – Contrario a lo que se creía, los espíritus no durmieron hasta que fueron despertados por la magia de Elsa, al contrario, ellos estaban despiertos

– Atormentaban a la gente de Northuldra, eso es lo que Yelana nos contó – Anna recordó haber escuchado eso antes – Espera, Grand Pabbie algo no encaja. Si Elsa no despertó a los espíritus esa noche hace tres meses, entonces por qué ellos eligieron ese momento para llamarla

– Lo que sucedió aquella noche, fue que la magia de Elsa alertó a los espirítus de su presencia en Arendelle para que ellos supieran que el quinto espirítu estaba más cerca de lo que se esperaba. Sin embargo, mientras eso sucedió Gia se despertó de un sueño profundo – Grand Pabbie dijo con pesar mientras sacudía la cabeza. La imagen del árbol comenzó a incinerarse y poco a poco a desvanecerse hasta cambiar nuevamente.

Anna dio un paso atrás ante las imágenes, sintiendo una mano en su hombro. Ella se sorprendió de ver a Kristoff a su lado.

– Puedo sentir un gran odio dentro de ella. Los espíritus también y tienen miedo por el porvenir que les espera – Grand Pabbie continuo.

– ¿Gaia? – Elsa torció el gesto pensando – ¿La madre naturaleza?

– ¿La madre naturaleza? – Anna la miró sorprendida – ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Elsa movió su dedo índice como siempre hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo, ideando teorías o tratando de descubrir las respuestas – Yelana me contó historias de cuando ella era una niña. En las historias hablaban de la madre naturaleza como un ente real al que llamaban Gaia, la madre de la Tierra. Aparentemente, Gaia convivía con los espíritus, le tenía un gran amor a todo ser vivo, pero cuando la guerra estallo y los espíritus se enfurecieron, Gaia desapareció…

Anna torció el gesto. Su cabeza se arremolinaba de preguntas.

– He tenido esta sensación de que alguien nos observa desde hace días. Al comienzo pensé que tenía que ver con la voz de mi madre, que me estaba llamando desde Ahtohallan pero, ¿qué tal si es Gaia?

– Tendría sentido si se tratase de algo tan simple como eso – Las imágenes de Grand Pabbie desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por los cuatro elementos – pero por mucho me temo, la historia de la desaparición de Gaia es bastante desconocida. Me preguntó si hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos. Puedo sentir un gran odio en el aire. Está enojada por algo.

– No debería estar enojada, hay paz. La guerra termino y nosotras aceptamos lo que nuestro abuelo ha hecho – Anna dijo con dureza antes de mirar a Elsa – ¿Espera, esto tiene que ver con la razón por la que Gale espantó a todo el mundo?

Elsa torció el gesto mientras miraba a Anna – No creo que haya querido hacerlo. Los espirítus están actuando extraño, hacen daño a quienes se encuentran cerca y no son conscientes de que lo hacen hasta que toman el control nuevamente. Los he visto hacerlo y es como si estuvieran conmigo y al mismo tiempo no

Anna apretó su puño – Oh dios…

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Elsa? – Kristoff preguntó después de un buen tiempo en silencio.

– Los espíritus – La miro a ella nuevamente – te están alertando de que algo va a suceder. Te advierten que debes estar preparada para lo que pueda suceder. Descubrir la verdad sobre Gaia, entender de donde proviene su odio y cumplir el papel que tienes como puente entre lo espiritual y lo terrenal

Hubo un silencio. Anna hizo una mueca y luego resopló.

– Oh, sencillo, lo normal, ¿cierto? – Rió, aunque no sonaba contenta – Emprendemos otro viaje para salvar a Arendelle

– No veo peligro sobre Arendelle – Grand Pabbie continuo – pero sí sobre la familia real

Kristoff se tensó a su lado. Anna inhalo el aire con fuerza mientras pensaba en las duras palabras de Grand Pabbie.

– Volveré al Bosque Encantado – Elsa dijo con firmeza antes de que Anna pudiera hacerse una idea de lo qué es lo que debían hacer ahora – Consultaré con Yelana en caso de que pueda saber algo que sea importante

– Bien, nos iremos ahora – Anna dijo con firmeza.

– No. Iré sola – Elsa miró a la menor con firmeza. Por mucho que Anna quisiera discutir con ella en ese momento, la expresión en su rostro hizo que no pudiera replicar. No parecía seria o enojada, al contrario, se veía tan calmada y tan en paz que todo rastro de posible preocupación en su rostro desapareció por completo.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior y luego soltó un suspiro – Quiero escuchar sobre ti lo más pronto posible, por favor.

– Te prometo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Volveré en cuanto consiga la información.

* * *

Anna realmente quería gritar un montón de cosas al día siguiente. Elsa se había ido a primera hora de la mañana prometiéndole a ella que volvería, pero la preocupación de Anna no creía desde una promesa pequeña que podría verse afectada a causa de cualquier acontecimiento, por el contrario, su preocupación giro en torno a ciento de cosas que estaban sucediendo.

– ¿Crees que ya llego? Ya debería haber llegado, ¿por qué no me dice qué está pasando? – Anna comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro como si fuese un animal enjaulado que necesitaba salir con urgencia. Kristoff, que estaba medio dormido todavía, echó un vistazo hacia el reloj de mesa y luego se frotó los ojos.

– Anna, ella acaba de irse, realmente dudo que ya haya llegado. Creo que apenas salió de Arendelle.

– ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora cuando todo estaba tan tranquilo? – Anna continuo debatiéndose a sí misma sobre lo sucedido ignorando al recién despertado – Dios, Elsa, a veces es tan difícil entender qué pasa por su cabeza. ¿Por qué insiste en hacer todo sola?

– Es alguien ha hecho las cosas sola la mayor parte de su vida, no es raro de entender – Kristoff bostezó mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿Por qué estás despierta desde… woah, seis de la mañana?

– ¿Crees que no quiera estar conmigo? Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos para las charadas en familia, sé que perdimos, pero ¿cómo iba a adivinar que ella estaba intentando decirme que le toco la palabra «Océano»? Tal vez ella no es muy buena en las charadas y por eso no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo últimamente, porque la estoy obligando a hacerlo. Es probable – La cobriza murmuró dando otra vuelta por la habitación – Ni siquiera hemos hablado de la boda, ¿cómo sé siquiera si ella quiere ser mi dama de honor si no me permite preguntárselo? Ayer ni siquiera se quedó a almorzar conmigo cuando iba a preguntárselo

– Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que será tu dama de honor.

– Probablemente está enojada conmigo por las charadas, ¡Oh! ¿y si piensa que no la he elegido como mi dama de honor? – Las manos de Anna se dispararon hacia sus mejillas con sorpresa mientras continuaba divagando – Tal vez es por eso que vino ayer, quiso hablar con Grand Pabbie por lo que sea que esté sucediendo –comienzo a pensar que nuestra familia tiene una maldición seria– y planeaba irse pronto para no tener que verme la cara. ¡Tengo que decirle a Elsa que será mi dama de honor pronto!

– Quizás está molesta porque no le pedi su consentimiento – Kristoff murmuró medio dormido causando que Anna detuviera sus divagaciones y se volteara a mirar a su prometido con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué?

– Kristoff, cariño, ¿podrías repetir eso?

El muchacho rubio miró a la chica sin comprender sus palabras. Estaba cansado, se podía notar en su expresión. Anna sabía que el día anterior el muchacho había ayudado a una manada de renos bebés que se habían separado de los adultos de la manada, también había estado trabajando duro en su negocio de hielo y por la noche se acercó a ella a ver la lluvia de estrellas. Él estaba tan cansado como ella, pero en ese momento Anna no era capaz de recordar aquella información.

– Kristoff… – Ella murmuró con temor – ¿Elsa te dio su consentimiento para boda?

El muchacho parecía despertar enseguida, se mordió la lengua y torpemente comenzó a hablar.

– Claro, quiero decir, somos familia o no. Lo siento, yo lo pensé. Iba a decirle, ya sabes, consultarlo con ella primero, aún recuerdo lo que sucedió hace tres años cuando le pediste su consentimiento para casarte con un extraño, no es que yo sea un extraño, pero tú entiendes, no quería provocar otra nevada pero las cosas pasaron y… ¡No me estoy excusando! Simplemente no tuve tiempo de preguntar, ya sabes…

Anna jadeó mientras hiperventilaba. Sus manos se sujetaron a la cabeza mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas.

– Ahora lo entiendo, ¡Está enojada! – Ella pasó las manos por la cara – No puedo creer que haya sido eso todo este tiempo

– Anna, creo que estás exagerando. Si ella estuviera molesta lo habría expresado enseguida – Kristoff camino hacia ella tomándola de las manos para calmarla. Sus pulgares hicieron patrones de círculos en el dorso de su mano – Escucha, si te hace sentir mejor, hablare con ella y se lo preguntaré directamente. Por ahora, creo que deberías volver a la cama y descansar antes de que sea la hora de trabajar

– ¿Piensas que estoy exagerando?

– Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, lo que sea a lo que Grand Pabbie teme lo enfrentaremos juntos. Ya sea un espíritu, ya sea el mundo entero o ya sea Elsa – Él le sonrió mientras hablaba suavemente – Incluso si tienes razón y ella está molesta por no haberle pedido su consentimiento o porque no le pediste ser tu dama de honor, te lo prometo, no permitiré que una sola lágrima sea derramada.

Ella sonrió dulcemente agradeciendo al muchacho, un beso en la comisura de los labios y lo siguiente que sabía es que en algún momento se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su novio. Pero no logró dormir más de unos minutos porque para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el desayuno no la estaba esperando y la ansiedad cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento arraso con todo Arendelle destruyendo ventanas y llevándose la preciada bandera de su gente.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Kristoff la tomó de la mano y la arrastró lejos del camino que el viento estaba siguiendo. Anna gruñó mientras ayudaba a la gente a refugiarse. Un deja vu de pronto soltó una punzada en su interior.

– Es una tormenta – Anna murmuró con temor – ¿Por qué?

Olaf, que se encontraba mirando hacia el ojo de la tormenta que comenzaba a formarse, extendió los brazos y gritó a Gale preguntándole qué estaba sucediendo y por qué estaba enojada.

– No creo que pueda calmarle – Olaf dijo cuando todo su cuerpo salió volando en diferentes direcciones. Sven atrapo sus brazos y su nariz mientras que Anna sostuvo su cabeza y Kristoff el resto de su cuerpo.

– ¡Tenemos que correr lejos! – Kristoff gritó.

– ¡Gale! – Anna gritó ignorando a su novio – ¡Gale, basta!

Pero el espíritu no la escuchó, al contrario, rugió con más fuerza mientras se arremolinaba en las casas de Arendelle. Todo objeto frágil salía volando, incluida las flores e incluso algunas tejas. Anna observó con temor lo que estaba sucediendo, deseando ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a Gale.

– ¡Mala Gale! – Olaf dijo molesto – Ah, pero somos amigos, es difícil enojarse cuando un amigo está en problemas

– ¿Te parece en problemas? – Anna cuestionó mientras huia con la cabeza de Olaf en sus manos – ¡A mí me parece enojada por algo!

– ¡Anna! – Kristoff le llamó desde no muy lejos – ¡Por aquí!

Anna corrió detrás del muchacho mientras el viento seguía soplando con fuerza.

– ¡Gale, en serio, detente! – Anna gritó más fuerte esperando que su voz fuera oída por el espíritu del viento – ¡Estás destruyendo todo!

Fue un destello de esperanza cuando el viento comenzó a calmarse. El remolino que estaba amenazando al reino dejó de soplar y muchas de las cosas que habían salido volando regresaron a sus lugares, aunque no quedaron como ante. Anna observó la bandera de su pueblo caer frente a sus pies mientras el viento se mostraba arrepentido por lo sucedido. Ella vio la ráfaga huir lejos, de regreso por donde vino, directamente hacia el Bosque Encantado.

El corazón de Anna latía con fuerza mientras miraba la ráfaga de viento abandonar el reino. Olaf se despidió con gesto y luego fue rearmado por sus amigos cuando trajeron todas las partes de su cuerpo.

– Bueno, eso salió bien – Dijo él con una risita – ¿Ahora qué?

– Algo anda mal – Anna murmuró mirando a sus amigos – Elsa acaba de irse y esto sucede luego, también está lo de anoche – Sacudió la cabeza – Estoy preocupada por Elsa y por el reino

– Grand Pabbie dijo que el reino no estaba en peligro.

– La familia real lo está – Anna dijo con seriedad – Debemos ir a buscar a Elsa y descubrir qué está pasando

– ¡Conseguiré los bocadillos y un par de mantas! – Olaf dijo con emoción – Se ve que los vamos a necesitar

– No. Debo ir sola, alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar del reino.

– No pienses que voy a dejarte ir sola. Si es cierto lo que dijo Grand Pabbie, y sé que lo es, entonces tú también estás en riesgo – Kristoff dijo.

– ¡Será como el primer viaje! – Olaf dijo con emoción – Fuimos los tres tras Elsa y Arendelle estaba en peligro y…

– Lo entendimos, Olaf – Anna dijo con cariño hacia el muñeco de nieve antes de mirar – Iremos todos juntos. Si el reino está en peligro por mi culpa, tenemos que salir de aquí, pero ir al Bosque Encantado pondría a los Northuldra en peligro también.

– Pero… Elsa está allá.

– Habrá que ir con cuidaod y con cautela – Kristoff asintió – No podemos ponerlos en peligro

– Entonces andando – Anna dijo con firmeza – Tenemos que buscar a Elsa y descubrir qué está pasando

* * *

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeó desde detrás provocando que avanzara unos pocos pasos hacia adelante contra su voluntad. Elsa se protegió los ojos de la tierra que se estaba levantando del suelo junto con la ráfaga de viento. Pasaron unos minutos en que el viento sopló y finalmente se detuvo dejando a Elsa a medio camino sorprendida. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver desde donde provenía el viento, rogando para que no hubiera cruzado por el reino que se encontraba sobre el mar justo detrás de ella a varios kilómetros de distancia.

El caballo de escarcha dio un fuerte relinchido mientras se sostenía sobre sus patas traseras. Elsa se sorprendió ante el acto de caballo por lo acarició su costado con calma esperando a que este entendiera sus sentimientos. Cuando el caballo se calmó, Elsa siguió no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia el frente donde el mar se encontraba agitado. Frunció el ceño decidida a cruzar el mar para apresurarse a llegar al Bosque Encantado, después de todo era el camino más corto y más rápido.

Con un relincho y un galope, el espíritu del agua volvió a trotar en dirección del Bosque Encantado, listo para llevar a su jinete hacia donde necesitaba estar. Elsa sintió el viento sobre su rostro golpear con fuerza, casi tanta fuerza como para impedirle respirar correctamente.

Las aguas se agitaron impidiéndole al espíritu avanzar correctamente. Elsa maniobro al caballo guiándolo por el camino más seguro por el cual transitar, pero el océano no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Ella grito cuando una ola se acercó hacia ellos, cerró la boca rápidamente al ser cubierta por el mar y ser tragada por él. Nokk, el espíritu del agua, nado a través de las olas y dio un salto hacia la superficie permitiéndole a la chica respirar nuevamente. Siguieron galopando a gran velocidad y esquivando la marea que parecía decidida a derribarlos.

El viento sopló con fuerza cuando una ola parecía retroceder para intentar ahogarlos, golpeando con tanta fuerza la ola que la deshizo. Elsa observó con sorpresa agradeciendo a Gale que ahora se encontraba de regreso a su lado. Sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, Elsa no se detuvo a pensarlo. Tenía que apresurarse porque sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, definitivamente era algo que quería impedirle avanzar, no tenía dudas de eso.

Ignorante del reno que corría a toda velocidad por el camino largo llevando a cuestas un trineo, Elsa continuó su camino acompañada de Gale y Nokk esperando poder llegar pronto a tierra. El trineo iba a tardar al menos un día en llegar al Bosque Encantado y ella llegaría en unos minutos, por tanto sus caminos no iban a cruzarse hasta que estuvieran allá.

Anna agarró las sogas arrebatándolas de las manos de Kristoff y arreó con fuerza esperando que Sven corriera más rápido. Kristoff la regaño por hacerlo, cosa que no tenía nada nuevo. La muchacha era un espíritu aventurero que siempre estaba lista para saltar a la acción, pero la idea de ir a gran velocidad por un acantilado no le hizo gracia al chico.

El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento, cualquier paso en falso los iba a tirar hacia su perdición. Anna miró hacia atrás cuando Kristoff recupero el control y grito hacia el aire esperando que este le respondiera, pero no había respuesta. Tampoco podía asegurar que fuese Gale, ya que no tendría razón para hacerle daño.

– ¡Hey, chicos, veo a Elsa! – Olaf de pronto grito y Anna dio un salto desde su asiento buscando a su hermana hacia el frente, pero al no ver nada se volteó hacia su amigo para preguntar en dónde estaba y fue cuando la vio. Muy debajo de la montaña en donde estaban ello, se encontraba el océano y corriendo sobre las aguas en sentido contrario al que estaban ellos (debido a que iban a rodear la montaña por el acantilado), Elsa se encontraba montada en su corsel de agua esquivando con maestría las olas del mar que parecían sacudirse con fuerza. Anna gritó esperando a que la chica la escuchara, pero sabía que debido a la altura y la lejanía era difícil.

Vio una ola tragarse a Elsa y nada más unos segundos salir nuevamente desde el agua en el caballo. Una ráfaga de viento la estaba ayudando con las olas del mar que estaban en su contra. Anna intentó tomar las riendas de Sven, pero Kristoff se lo impidió alegando que ellos no podían correr por el agua y esta era la forma más rápida en como llegarían.

– Llegará en menos de un día mientras que nosotros tardaremos al menos uno en llegar – Kristoff dijo cuándo el viento dejo de soplar sorprendiendo a todos – No sé qué está sucediendo, pero es evidente que algo intenta matarnos

– No puede ser Gale, ¿cierto? – Olaf preguntó.

– No lo sé – Anna dudó. Kristoff tenía razón, pero si era Gale como Olaf temía qué significa eso entonces para ellos, para su hermana, para la paz que habían obtenido con los espíritus.

Necesitaban llegar al Bosque Encantado pronto y descubrir qué estaba sucediendo. Solo esperaba que Elsa aún estuviera ahí cuando ellos volvieran.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno no sé si ha tenido un buen apoyo o no, pero bueno... tenía ganas de subir eo capitulo así que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Por cierto, aún no termino el capítulo 4 pero quiero contarles algo, originalmente esta historia tendría solo 5 capítulos, pero cuando comence a escribir el capítulo 4 me di cuenta de que en 5 no lo iba a terminar así que la voy a alargar más, quizá mucho más de porque tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza y cada vez se me suman más, pero por qué les cuento esto? Es porque probablemente sientan o noten que los capítulos van como muy rápido. He intentado corregirlo cuando quise alargar la historia, pero me quedan mal escritos así que preferí dejarlos así y evidentemente después bajar la revolución.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12


	3. Las puertas hacia el peligro

Resumen: La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus.

_Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee._

* * *

**~ Confía en el viaje ~**

_3  
Las puertas hacia el peligro_

Cuando Elsa finalmente llegó al Bosque Encantado, se bajó del caballo que desapareció en el agua enseguida, ella observó todo el lugar y fue recibida por una pequeña salamandra color morada que dio un salto hacia ella, encantado con la temperatura del cuerpo de la chica y cambiando su color a un celeste invernal. Ella sonrió saludando al pequeño animalito que la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

– Hey, probablemente no sabes nada de lo que está sucediendo, ¿cierto? – La salamandra la miró con una expresión sonriente y al mismo tiempo despreocupada, la misma que solía tener siempre, pero que al mismo tiempo le daba la respuesta a Elsa. El pequeño animal camino desde sus manos hacia su hombro acomodándose contra su cuello recibiendo la temperatura helada de ella – Será mejor buscar a Yelana

Elsa miró el bosque con sus hojas otoñales que no parecían cambiadas bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo cual agradeció. El invierno estaba acercándose y en cualquier momento habría llegado hasta cubrir todos los árboles con la nieve. La gente del pueblo de Northuldra le había asegurado a ella que no estaban preocupados por el invierno, a pesar de que Elsa creía algo completamente diferente. Para ella el invierno jamás había significado algo, pues el frío no le molestaba. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de abrigarse a causa de una fuerte helada o las ganas de abrigarse con una buena taza de chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea. Es cierto que muchas veces lo había hecho, sobre todo cuando era niña y después de su coronación cuando las cosas con Anna comenzaban a mejorar, pero aún incluso con eso, Elsa no entendía por qué la gente sentía tanto frío.

Lo peor de todo es que ella no era capaz de percibir los cambios de temperatura del cuerpo de otra persona, por tanto saber si esa persona estaba helada por el frío era todo un desafío para ella, sin embargo, un cambio de temperatura que sí podía sentir era el calor, lo que era reconfortante en muchos casos, aunque nunca sufría de calor excesivo en verano, estaba segura de que debido a su magia jamás había experimentado algo como sudor, ni siquiera cuando era niña.

Vio el campamento Northuldra desde no muy lejos, por lo que una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Ella camino hacia el campamento siendo rápidamente notada por muchos de los habitantes que la saludaron con una amplia sonrisa. Elsa sonrió inclinándose brevemente.

– Elsa, volviste antes – Honeymaren la vio desde lo lejos, se encontraba cargando una gran cantidad de leña en sus brazos. La salamandra en su hombro se estiro dejando caer sus patas vagamente sobre el hombro – ¿Qué tal la lluvia de estrellas?

– Hablamos de eso luego, necesito encontrar a Yelana – Dijo ella con rapidez. La muchacha sorprendida por el humor de la Arendeliana, señaló hacia una tienda en concreto que Elsa agradeció rápidamente.

Sin esperar a que la chica le dijera algo más, Elsa camino hacia la tienda y llamó a la líder de la tribu que se encontraba sentada en el suelo rezando. La muchacha se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba de espaldas.

– Haz vuelto antes de lo que esperaba – La mujer le sonrió – ¿Qué tal la lluvia de estrellas?

Elsa se lamió los labios – Fui a ver a un amigo de mi familia. Un viejo sabio que conoce mucho sobre todo – La muchacha comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas mirando a la anciana. La pequeña salamandra dio un salto hacia las manos de Elsa acurrucándose con alegría en el centro de ellas. La chica sonrió creando un pequeño montículo de nieve para que la pequeña criatura pudiera jugar con ella. Mantuvo las manos en su regazo y a la salamandra en sus manos mientras miraba a la anciana – Había algo que me estaba inquietando desde hace unos días

– ¿Las pesadillas?

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

– Puede que no sea un sabio como tu amigo, pero sé cuando alguien no ha dormido como debería – La anciana recogió dos pequeños objetos de maderas con aspecto de un cucharon grande de madera. Elsa sacudió la cabeza, por lo que la mujer dejó uno donde estaba anterior mente y se quedó con el otro. Humeaba y tenía un té a hierbas delicioso que hizo que Elsa casi se arrepintiera de no aceptarlo – Has estado con los espíritus mucho tiempo. Casi ni se te ve por aquí

Ella respiró hondo – Lo sé y es por eso que necesitaba ayuda de un amigo – Ella admitió mirando a la salamandra jugar en sus manos – Yelana, necesito preguntarte algo

– Adelante…

– Los espíritus están inquietos y yo también. Siento una presencia que nos observa mucho y parecen descontrolados, atacan a las personas aunque no parece que intenten hacerles daño. Mi amigo, el gran sabio, descubrió anoche que algo se había despertado de un letargo y que buscaba hacerle daño a mi familia. Yelana, ¿qué recuerdas esa historia que me contaste sobre la madre naturaleza, Gaia?

La mirada de la mujer parecía congelada en el momento en que las palabras salieron de la boca de Elsa y eso no pasó desapercibido para ella, tampoco lo fue le hecho de que la pequeña salamandra de pronto dejada de jugar con la pequeña montaña de nieve que ella le había hecho y ahora la mirara con una penetrante expresión.

– ¿Crees que Gaia está amenazando a tu familia?

– No lo sé, Grand Pabbie lo piensa pero yo siento que hay algo más.

– No hay mucho de qué hablar. Te he contado todo lo que sé sobre ella – Sacudió la cabeza – Gaia era especial, tenía amor por todos y jamás lastimaría a alguien por tanto no veo por qué amenazaría a tu familia

– Dijiste que desapareció el día de la guerra, hace treinta y cuatro años, ¿estás segura de eso?

– Rezamos a Gaia por su ayuda cuando los espíritus se enojaron – La mujer mayor observó a la pequeña salamandra en las manos de la chica, tan dócil como nunca antes la había visto y tan cariñosa como siempre se lo había esperado – pero ella no respondió. Pensamos que simplemente había desaparecido, ya que ella jamás los habría abandonado a ellos o a nosotros

Elsa torció el gesto – Necesito respuestas.

– No puedo darte las respuestas que no tengo – Yelana dijo con dureza bebiendo un poco de té – Sin embargo, puedo aconsejarte en donde buscarlas

– Ahtohallan – Ella dijo con dureza a lo que la mujer asintió – Las respuestas del pasado están ahí

– Es un comienzo.

– Tal vez deba ir hacia allá – Elsa respiró hondo mientras miraba a la salamandra – ¿Qué dices amigo, quieres ir también?

La salamandra se había animado, su lengua lamió su cabeza pasando por su ojo y luego volvió a recostarse sobre las manos de ella. Elsa sonrió ante el pequeño animalito.

– Lo mejor será ponerse en marcha ahora.

– Lamento no poder ayudar más – Yelana hizo una mueca mirando sus manos – Gaia no es un ser rencoroso y mucho menos destructivo, por tanto si ha regresado de dónde sea que ha estado se me hace difícil creer que podría amenazar la vida de alguien

Elsa frunció el ceño – No tengo idea de qué está sucediendo, pero he visto a los espíritus alterados. Pierden el control de sus elementos y parecen desconcentrados cuando eso sucede. Yo solo puedo hacerme las preguntas sobre qué ha sucedido con ella. Dijiste que ha desaparecido, pero ¿y si no fue así? ¿Y si Gaia se sumió en un sueño profundo el día que la niebla se levantó sobre el Bosque Encantado? Grand Pabbie cree que lo que se despertó la noche de hace tres meses no fueron los elementos, sino Gaia que podría haber estado dormía y no desaparecida. Pero todo esto hace preguntarme por qué ahora, por qué es ahora en que vengo a oír de ella. Cuando estuve en Ahtohallan descubrí muchas cosas, entendí muchas otras y supe cuál era mi lugar en el mundo, para que tengo estos poderes y qué debo hacer con ellos. Si yo soy el quinto elemento, ¿qué es Gaia?

– Puedo entender tus preocupaciones. Después de pasar años con estos poderes y de pronto descubrir la verdad detrás de ellos, saber que no eres una humana común con poderes sino un puente entre nosotros y ellos debe ser un poco chocante, pero al mismo tiempo puedo sentir que intentas destapar algo que no debe ser revelado. Nosotros no solemos abundar más allá de lo que queremos saber. Los espíritus son seres especiales que no deben ser tratados como un misterio para resolver, y por ende Gaia tampoco. Elsa, toma mi consejo y ten cuidado con la verdad que buscas. Si Gaia realmente estuvo dormida y despertó la noche que diste a conocer tu presencia a los espíritus en tu reino entonces puede no ser algo malo.

– Comprendo lo que dices, pero mi familia está en peligro, Anna lo está y no puedo permitir que algo malo le suceda. Si Grand Pabbie cree que Gaia es una amenaza, entonces le creo. He visto a los espíritus descontrolados, he recibido sus ataques y he logrado calmarlos. Necesito encontrar la verdad para proteger a Anna y al resto de mi familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de causar tantos problemas. Si fui yo quien despertó a Gaia y está molesta por eso, entonces tomaré la responsabilidad.

– No debes elegir un bando – Yelana dijo suavemente – Eres un puente. Si eliges un bando, puede que estés condenando al otro. Piensa con la cabeza fría, mi niña. Si piensas que tu amigo tiene razón, entonces es todo lo que necesitas para aventurarte nuevamente. Cuando la niebla cubrió el bosque y quedamos atrapados en ella, los espíritus dejaron de mostrar confianza ante nosotros. Ya no nos ayudaban como antes y tampoco nos prestaban amabilidad. Confiamos en la naturaleza incluso cuando ella nos dio la espalda por la guerra, o tal vez nosotros se la dimos a ella al pelear con nuestros hermanos – Suspiró la mujer – Solo ten cuidado. No sabes lo que puedas encontrar

Elsa asintió con firmeza mientras se ponía en pie con una mirada fija – Será mejor partir ahora. Le prometí a Anna que le daría noticias enseguida, pediré a Gale que le envié una nota. No sé lo que podré encontrar en Ahtohallan, pero espero poder encontrar algo. Comprendo el papel que se me ha dado, pero cuando mi familia es amenazada no puedo evitar ponerlos primero. No quiero disgustar a nadie, por lo tanto, discúlpame de ante mano si las cosas no van como lo deseo

Yelana asintió con comprensión. Elsa salió de la choza en donde se encontraba, aún sosteniendo a la pequeña salamandra en sus manos cuando un suave viento chocó en su rostro arruinando todos los planes que tenía para él día. Ella miró a la pequeña salamandra que le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro hacia las hojas de los árboles que flotaban en el aire.

* * *

Kristoff soltó un buen bostezo cuando la noche comenzó a caer. Fue un milagro que Olaf dejara de hablar y se quedara dormido, no fue algo que él hubiera esperado que sucediera realmente, pero estaba agradecido.

– ¿Aún preocupada por Elsa? – Anna dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

– Solo pensando en cómo dejamos a Arendelle solo.

– Kai y el resto se hará cargo del reino, estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

– Lo sé, pero… – Anna suspiró – Quisiera que llegáramos pronto al Bosque Encantado

– Solo un par de horas más y estaremos allá.

– Espero que Elsa aún continúe allá.

– Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos – Kristoff dijo con calma.

La muchacha miró hacia el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa de añoranza pensando en lo que pudo haber sido la noche anterior y no fue. Nuevamente los pensamientos relacionados a su boda comenzaron a inundar su mente siendo reemplazados por lo sucedido en el reino. El viento jamás había rugido de esa forma, enojado y arrepentido al mismo tiempo, queriendo lastimar a las personas.

Anna se había abstenido de verse horrorizada por aquella idea de que Gale pudiera hacerles daño. Se supone que eran amigos, no enemigos. Miró sus manos con una mueca antes de cubrirse nuevamente con la manta.

– ¿Crees que podamos solucionar lo qué sea que esté pasando?

– Bueno, ya atravesamos la montaña del norte, cruzamos el Bosque Encantado, destruimos la presa y de alguna forma seguimos en pie… creo que podemos con lo que sea – Kristoff rió.

– Eso espero – Anna se molestó por sentirse tan pesimista en ese momento. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para todos.

Una suave ráfaga de viento los rodeo sin intención de hacerles daño y después desapareció. Anna frunció el ceño curiosa y luego sacudió la cabeza. Elsa probablemente ya regreso a Arendelle, ellos también debían hacerlo, pero algo en su interior le gritaba a Anna no hacerlo. ¡Su presentimiento de hermanas!

Llegaron al Bosque Encantado justo antes del amanecer, decir que hacer una carrera en el último tramo apresuro su tiempo de espera fue lo suficiente agradable para que Anna dejara de lado la angustia. Era extraño mirar el bosque por primera vez desde hace tres meses sin la niebla cubriéndolo por completo. No es que ella tuviera mucho tiempo para visitar a su hermana desde entonces. De todos modos, ¿Elsa realmente estaba viviendo ahí? La chica siempre había sido muy reservada, incluso después del invierno eterno por tanto para Anna era todo un puzzle intentar descubrir algo sobre Elsa sin tener que presionarla a que se lo cuente.

La albina solía contarle mucho sobre los Northuldra cada vez que la visitaba en Arendelle (que por cierto, eran muy pocas veces las que Elsa visitaba su hogar natal), hablaba de los renos que Kristoff amaría ver, hablaba de las amistades que había forjado que Olaf envidiaría, hablaba de las costumbres que Anna desearía conocer. Pero cada vez que Anna le preguntaba sobre su estadía ahí, no en cuanto a sus experiencias sino a su método de vida, la muchacha solía reírse despreocupada mientras le recordaba que no necesitaba ciertas cosas para vivir.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

El camino hacia el interior del bosque no fue como la primera vez. La belleza de los árboles estaba ahí iluminado bajo un precioso cielo que no tenía fin, pero las personas no los atacaban cuando los vieron llegar como la primera vez y tampoco una pequeña salamandra incendió el bosque en un intento de hacerles daño. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado desde su primera visita.

Aún era demasiado temprano para que la gente estuviera despierta a esa hora, apenas estaba amaneciendo, por lo que Anna se sintió realmente sorprendida al encontrar que muchas personas, adultos y ancianos más que jóvenes y niños. Tampoco eran muchas personas, pero las que eran definitivamente la reconocieron.

Se sentía cohibida desde que llegaron. Ahora la gente de Northuldra la conocía no solo como la nieta menor del Rey Runerand –alguien a quien realmente no apreciaban–, sino también como la hermana del quinto elemento de la naturaleza y además como la nueva Reina de Arendelle. Ellos no la trataban mal, tampoco la miraban con desprecio por las acciones de su antepasado, pero si la miraban con respeto y Anna no dejaba de preguntarse si era por la corona o por su lazo de sangre con Elsa. Era difícil entenderlo.

No había visitado a esta gente desde el primer viaje que hizo para ayudar a Elsa a seguir una misteriosa voz que la llamaba. Esta gente apenas la vio la reconoció y eso la hizo sentirse bastante querida pese a cómo eran las cosas. Por suerte tenía todo de su parte en cuanto a los nombres de cada habitante gracias a Elsa.

Su mirada se posó en un hombre anciano que se encontraba arrodillada junto a una fogata pequeña de la cual un caldero colgaba con la ayuda de firmes ramas. Él hombre revolvía el interior del caldero con una cuchara de madera y de vez en cuando proba a el sabor del alimento que estaba preparando.

– Qué trae hoy a la Reina de Arendelle por nuestro humilde pueblo – Anna se volteó a ver a Yelana que acababa de llegar sosteniendo su bastón. Acababa de bajarse del trineo ya estaba siendo recibida por la líder de los Northuldra. Su corazón latió nervioso. Yelana le sonrió con amabilidad y con una breve reverencia volvió a alzar la mirada – Si busca a su hermana, Majestad, ella la está esperando en el río. Ha estado ahí toda la noche

– ¿Cómo lo supo? – Anna murmuró. Yelana no le respondió, probablemente porque no la había oído. Olaf dio un salto desde el trineo y corrió junto con Anna en busca de Elsa, dejando a Kristoff con toda la carga.

Se sintió mal, pero tiempo para pensar no tenía.

La advertencia de Grand Pabbie rondaba tanto en su cabeza que para ella era difícil cerrar los ojos y relajarse un poco. Estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Elsa, la de Olaf, Kristoff y Sven, porque a fin de cuentas también eran su familia ellos por tanto también estaban en peligro. Aunque si tenía que ser más técnica, la familia real solo constaba de dos personas en estos momentos: Elsa y ella.

Ouh… su estómago volvió a revolverse y no supo si era por la falta de un desayuno decente –pues había comido algunos dulces, literalmente dulces, que Olaf empaco– o era por el lío en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en que estaban en peligro.

– Finalmente hemos llegado – Olaf dio un salto mientras corrían – ¡Veremos a Elsa! Celebraremos, comeremos y nos reiremos.

– No creo que las circunstancias sean las adecuadas, Olaf – Ella sonrió deteniéndose finalmente.

Llegó al río y lo primero que sus ojos detallaron fue la pequeña figura de una persona sentada en el suelo contra el tronco de un árbol. Muy pocas personas estaba despiertas a esa hora del día, casi se había sorprendido cuando Yelana le había hablado y por la cantidad de personas despierta, Anna llegó a creer que su hermana también lo estaría incluso para la hora que era, pero lo contrario fue encontrar a Elsa completamente dormida contra el árbol. Sorprendentemente, Elsa siempre había sido una persona muy madrugadora debido al hecho de que la reina de Arendelle debía estar despierta desde temprano para comenzar a trabajar.

No podía ser que en tres meses ella perdiera aquel hábito, ¿cierto?

El precioso atuendo color blanco como la nieve y sus pies descalzos no parecían dar indicios de padecer frío en el cuerpo, pero claro, Elsa no sentía frío nunca por tanto era normal verla tan desabrigada. La cabeza de la muchacha colgaba sobre su hombro y en su regazo –o más bien en sus manos sobre su regazo– se encontraba una pequeña salamandra de color celeste que dormía plácidamente junto a la rubia.

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Anna. Su hermana estaba bien, la advertencia de Grand Pabbie sobre que la familia real estaba en peligro no se había cumplido de momento, eso significaba que estaban a salvo por ahora.

Ella quiso acercarse, despertar a Elsa y abrazarla con fuerza, pero la rubia parecía cansada mientras dormía. Sus cejas se fruncían de vez en cuando a causa de un mal sueño. Sintiendo el corazón encogerse, Anna decidió que debía despertarla con delicadeza.

– ¡Elsa! – Olaf no conocía ese concepto porque se lanzó sobre la chica despertándola bruscamente. La criatura dormida en su regazo dio un salto encendiendo su cuerpo con una flama color morada y escupió una bola de fuego que quemo las ramitas en la cabeza de Olaf haciendole dar vueltas a lo loco. Anna se golpeó la cara con una mano mientras veía a Olaf alterado por el fuego. El río junto a los pies de Elsa de pronto escupió agua directamente hacia la cabeza de Olaf para apagar el fuego y una gran criatura que Anna no había notado, pues se había camuflado muy bien, relincho enojada antes de desaparecer por completo en el río. La pequeña salamandra por su parte seguía alerta mirando a Olaf mientras este le recordaba que no debía jugar con fuego de esa forma.

– ¿Anna? – Elsa la miró medio dormida. La muchacha ignoró a Olaf que regañaba a la salamandra –quien por su parte no parecía oírle porque parecía enfocada en una posición como si fuese a atacarle en cualquier momento– y se lanzó hacia la mayor que acababa de despertar – Me estaba preguntando cuando llegarían

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Anna la abrazo con fuerza – Me alegra tanto que estés bien

– Tuve un poco de ayuda – Elsa dijo mientras el viento soplaba suavemente a su alrededor.

Gale…

Anna echó un vistazo al viento y las hojas que se encontraban no muy lejos, parecían que estaba moviéndose de arriba abajo como asintiendo ante la declaración de la rubia y luego cayeron al suelo mientras la ráfaga de viento se alejaba.

La muchacha quiso decir algo sobre la declaración de su hermana, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Los recuerdos del día anterior se volvieron vividos. La tormenta en Arendelle que los siguió incluso cuando salieron de allá, su hermana luchando por escapar de las aguas que intentaban lastimarla, Olaf gritándole a modo de pregunta sobre por qué estaba atacándolos…

Tiempo para pensar en ello no tuvo, porque de un momento a otro se encontraba sentada sobre un tronco mientras sostenía un cuenco típico del pueblo de Northuldra que se encontraba humeando cálidamente. El olor a té de hierbas hizo que el estómago de Anna de pronto se sintiera cálido y calmado. Bebió el té con alegría mientras miraba a los ancianos que los rodeaban. Los jóvenes comenzaban a despertarse de poco en poco con el pasar el tiempo y Kristoff había estado muy contento de estrechar las manos nuevamente con Ryder.

– Entonces no sabes nada – Más que una declaración, era una pregunta. Anna miró a Yelana con esperanza, pero la mujer solo sacudió la cabeza mientras le entregaba a Elsa un paquete pequeño de algo envuelto en hojas de árboles. La muchacha lo tomó con una sonrisa agradecida y comenzó a desenvolver el pequeño paquete: galletas, o eso parecían.

– De los cuatro espíritus, Gaia quien no pertenecía a ellos como tal y tampoco era considerada un quinto espíritu siempre ha sido un misterio para nuestra gente. Recuerdo muchas veces a mi abuelo contarme historias de lo especial que era Gaia. Según mi abuelo, que en paz descanse, los espíritus convivían en armonía gracias a la existencia de Gaia debido a que ella era su creadora. Siendo la madre naturaleza no era difícil de creer.

– Aun así no tendría sentido que ella quisiera hacernos daño – Anna dijo saboreando su té – Lo que sucedió ayer en el reino… por un momento realmente temí que el viento fuera a arrancar las casas del suelo.

– Es un misterio que debe ser resuelto – Olaf dijo con emoción mientras intentaba beber del té humeante y caliente. Anna vio al pequeño muñeco de nieve reírse cuando su nariz comenzó a caer de su rostro a causa del calor que comenzaba a derretirlo. Ella quito el té de sus manos y le entregó una de las pequeñas galletas con forma de rombo que Elsa tenía en sus manos – ¡Será genial!

– Genial no – Anna dijo con temor, volteó a mirar a su hermana – Si las respuestas sobre Gaia se encuentran realmente en Ahtohallan no pienses que irás sola allá. Me encadenare a ti de ser necesario

– Anna…

– No, no me vas a dejar fuera de nuevo. Toda nuestra familia está en peligro porque un ser fue despertado por ti. No me importa si te sientes responsable o no, yo también iré – Anna habló con firmeza.

Elsa resopló.

– Sin embargo, cruzar el mar oscuro no es, como los jóvenes dicen, pan comido – Yelana dijo mientras – Cruzarlo podría poner en peligro sus vidas. Los barcos no son capaces de soportar tal furia. Muchas vidas se pierden ahí.

– Tiene que haber una forma de que podamos cruzar sin morir en el intento – Anna dijo con firmeza antes de mirar nuevamente a su hermana – Supondré que la última vez te ayudo el espíritu del agua

Elsa torció le gesto pensando – Llegar a tierra no es una opción y cruzar el mar podría ser muy peligroso. Incluso si el espíritu del agua nos ayuda, tengo la sensación de que podría ser peligroso.

– ¿Qué nos queda entonces?

– ¿Volar? – Olaf preguntó mirando a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada. La primera palabra de Elsa fue un «no» y la de Anna fue un «sí».

– Vamos, Elsa, ¿qué tal si es la solución a todo?

La voz de Elsa sonó casi como un ruego – ¿Volar, Anna? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

– Bueno, aún no lo he pensado pero desde luego es una idea muy inteligente.

– No creo que sea buena idea – Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

– Pero si lo pensamos bien no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer que no sea eso – Anna dijo maquinando ideas sobre lo que debían hacer para cruzar el océano por el aire.

Elsa cubrió su frente con sus manos mientras sacudía la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de sugerir nuevamente que debía ir sola cuando un grito hizo que todos voltearan sus cabezas hacia atrás. Lo primero que Anna vio fue a Kristoff cubriendo su rostro de una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Sobre la copa de lo que parecía formarse como un tornado, un chico estaba gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Anna corrió hacia Kristoff mientras lo miraba confundida.

– No lo sé, estábamos conversando cuando de pronto el viento nos ataco.

– ¡Es Gale de nuevo! – Olaf se acercó al remolino con los brazos extendidos – Oh, seguramente ha tenido un mal día, ¿quién necesita un abrazo?

– ¡Olaf aléjate! – Anna gritó, pero fue tarde. Cuando el muñeco de nieve volteó a mirarla confundido, el remolino se lanzó contra él lanzándolo contra el árbol más cercano. El cuerpo de Olaf no se separó, pero definitivamente el muñeco de nieves había sentido el golpe pues ojos parecían girar en círculos.

Kristoff preguntó mientras recogía una rama del suelo y la blandía como una espada cortando las corrientes de aire que intentaban acercarse a él y a Anna – ¿Qué está pasando?

Anna vio a Yelana advertir a los ancianos y a los adultos sacar a todos los niños del lugar. Ella dio un grito de alerta, muy parecido a un llamado animal, y luego miró al grupo de Arendelianos con una expresión firme en su rostro – Te lo dije antes, cuando la naturaleza habla nosotros escuchamos.

– ¡Espera, qué significa eso! – Anna gritó mientras la veía alejarse.

Un muro de hielo apareció detrás de ella sorprendiendo a Anna cuando se volteó a mirar. Vio a Elsa mover las manos y lanzar estelas de hielo que creaban muros o simples ataques para evitar que Gale les hiciera. Su mirada se volteó hacia Ryder que seguía arriba siendo arrastrado por el tornado. Anna gritó a Kristoff mientras corría al campamento y recogía una cuerda que sostenía varios ropajes que se encontraban secándose al sol. Ella ató la soga a una rama y luego se la ató a sí misma en la cintura. Elsa continuó manteniéndolos a salvo mientras ella misma intentaba calmar a Gale, pero no funcionaba.

Anna se preparó para saltar dentro del tornado, pero en el momento en que decidió dar un pie enfrente para saltar, la tierra se sacudió y la gente que había huido para proteger a los niños grito desde lo lejos parecía alterada. Elsa vio a los Gigantes de la Tierra acercarse a ellos con los ojos enrojecidos de la furia. Las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a soltar un vapor helado que en cosa de segundos congelaron el tornado y lo hicieron desaparecer. Anna vio a Ryder caer al suelo mientras Kristoff estaba siendo atado por Gale que evitaba que pudiera moverse hacia él en busca de ayuda.

Olaf, sin pensar bien las cosas, corrió estirando los brazos para atraparlo. Sven troto también y en cosa de segundos, tanto Sven como Olaf chocaron entre sí mientras Ryder caía sobre ellos. Anna intentó romper la soga rápidamente cuando vio que Gale dejó a Kristoff y se dirigía hacia ella. Estaba desesperada. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca sucedió.

El frío aumento en el ambiente y cuando ella abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró dentro de una cúpula de hielo junto con todos en el pueblo. Elsa mantenía las manos hacia arriba y una expresión sería en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el frente. Los Gigantes de la Tierra comenzaron a golpear el cristal intentando romperlo, por lo que la chica tuvo problemas para mantener la cúpula.

– Si el hielo se rompe estaremos atrapados – Kristoff trastrabillo hacia ellos.

– Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí sin que nos hagan daño – Anna asintió mirando a su novio. Olaf, que se acercó con una gran sonrisa, les propuso a los demás dialogar con los espíritus para entender qué estaba sucediendo.

– No creo que eso ayude ahora mismo, Olaf – Anna realmente lo agradecía, pero lo que necesitaban ahora era una idea que pudiera suceder. Elsa dobló los brazos con cada golpe. Apretó los dientes y mirando hacia el frente, directamente a los ojos de los gigantes esperando a que se detuvieran.

Otro golpe y el hielo comenzó a quebrarse. La gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras Anna recogía unas piedras del suelo.

– Tenemos que alejar su mirada. Kristoff, necesitamos atraerlos para que los demás puedan refugiarse.

Nuevamente el hielo se resquebrajo, Elsa gruñí intentando mantener la cúpula. Olaf corrió detrás de Anna cuando la muchacha se acercó a uno de bordes de la cúpula gritándole a su hermana que le permitiera salir para servir de cebo junto con Kristoff y Olaf, Sven por otro lado ayudaría a que los aldeanos más lentos pudieran huir. Elsa no parecía escuchar a su hermana, seguía manteniendo la cúpula mientras miraba al gigante. Gale, desde afuera envolvió la cúpula con fuerte tornado en el cual Anna temió que si intentaban salir serían succionados por él impidiéndole respirar correctamente, pero necesitaba hacerlo si quería ayudar a proteger a todos.

Elsa soltó un gritó que Anna no había oído antes en su vida. Si bien era un grito normal para alguien que estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo en algo que se resistía a ella, también parecía un grito cristalizado que rápidamente le recordó al algo congelarse. Partículas de hielo que salían de su mano cada vez que congelaba las aguas o usaba sus poderes, ese era el recuerdo que trajo el sonido. Y por extraño que parecía, el grito calmo a los Gigantes y a Gale enseguida. La cúpula desapareció y la muchacha se dejó caer de rodillas cansada mientras miraba sus manos con sorpresa. Respiró agitado mientras echaba un vistazo nuevamente hacia los gigantes que ahora parecían confundidos consigo mismos, como si no supieran lo que acababa de suceder.

Anna, por otro lado, tiró las rocas al suelo y corrió con su hermana mayor para ayudar a que se pusiera en pie, Olaf hizo lo mismo que ella.

Elsa movió la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida cuando Anna se acercó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

– Eso fue… impresionante – Olaf dijo emocionado.

– ¿Elsa? – Anna llamó a la muchacha. Los Gigantes se alejaron y Gale flotó lejos. La muchacha comenzó a murmurar algo que Anna no entendió para nada, se puso en pie con su ayuda y luego dio un paso enfrente mientras murmuraba nuevamente soltando vapor de su boca. Su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse más helado de lo normal y Anna quito la mano de su brazo rápidamente cuando sintió que comenzaba a congelarse ella misma. Elsa miró hacia atrás, con la visión nublada y luego de volver a murmurar algo, cayó al suelo siendo sostenida por Olaf para evitar un golpe fuerte.

Sus ojos cerrados, su boca soltando el vapor congelado y su temperatura bajando cada vez.

– ¡Elsa!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en unos días más con el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12


	4. Después de la tormenta

_**Resumen:** La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_4  
Después de la tormenta…_

Hubo un tiempo en que la tierra era prospera de la naturaleza, cuando los animales convivían en su propia armonía demostrando que incluso en lo salvaje se podía encontrar amabilidad. Las riñas entre las criaturas provenían desde la supervivencia del más fuerte, pero aun así incluso en la naturaleza lo imposible podía ser lo posible, como ver una cría de oso siendo protegía por un lobo salvaje de una vil criatura. O incluso pensar en un pequeño nido de aves que era alimentado por una pequeña ardilla que acababa de ayudar a los padres a cudiar de sus bebés.

De alguna forma, todo estaba completamente bien. Eso era bueno.

Pero a lo lejos, donde las personas no estaban presentes, una pequeña salamandra parecía detener la disputa entre un venado y un reno que peleaban por ser el dueño de un territorio junto al río que se movía suavemente. El fuego no quemaba ni causaba destrozos, simplemente alertaba a todos y cuando la disputa terminaba, la salamandra era impulsada hacia el cielo por el viento que con alegría jugaba con ella en un intento de mostrar apoyo al pequeño animal

Por otro lado, la majestuosa criatura que se encontraba acostada a los pies del río viendo a todos beber sus aguas, parecía contenta con la tranquilidad que había conseguido la salamandra entre el venado y el reno. Y a lo lejos del río, las piedras que formaban una pequeña montaña de guía, se desamontonaron y crearon una figura humanoide de un hombre que se había sentado a recolectar más rocas.

Elsa vio la imagen con una sonrisa encantada mientras caminaba hacia ellos, espero que su presencia fuera notada, pero lo contrario sucedía.

Cuando el cielo se tiño de rojo color, los animales huyeron y los cuatro espíritus echaron sus miradas hacia cierto lugar en concreto. El caballo de agua soltó un relinchido mientras corría en una dirección y los espíritus se movían en una dirección completamente diferente. Ella estiro las manos queriendo detenerlos, pero entonces el cielo pasó a volverse color negro. Un gran árbol con hojas de colores preciosos se cernió detrás de ellas, un ambiente cálido se convirtió en frío que incluso ella comenzó a sentir. Sus manos comenzaban a congelarse a poco, una experiencia ya vivida dos veces y que no le traía buenos recuerdos. El árbol comenzó a incinerarse, los cuatro espíritus estaban ahí intentando apagar las llamas, pero una especie de onda sonora los empujo lejos.

Elsa extendió la mano queriendo acercarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Grito e intento usar sus poderes, pero sus manos congeladas no estaban haciendo uso de su magia. El vapor salía de su boca y por un breve momento se preguntó si estaba en Ahtohallan nuevamente congelándose hasta la muerte después de ir más allá de donde debería. Ella grito nuevamente y el grito que salió de su boca no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera hecho, al contrario, era como si no fuese su propia voz y algo resonó en su cabeza, no era una voz que la llamaba desde lejos y tampoco era una melodía que le advertía no cruzar la línea. Era un zumbido que causo que el frío creciera más y todo su cuerpo se congelara. La imagen se rompió y ella comenzó a caer a lo lejos, cubierta por la negrura de la noche.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba sentada en medio de una cama en el suelo. Varias mantas estaban sobre ella, lo que hubiera atraído el calor a cualquier otra persona, pero para ella eran indiferentes, además estaban completamente congeladas. De hecho toda la pequeña casita estaba congelada, desde los cimientos hasta el techo.

La muchacha miró su alrededor con una mueca sin encontrarse sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la pequeña choza. No era nada nuevo encontrarse con su alrededor congelado después es una pesadilla, en su habitación en el castillo también sucedía cada vez que pasaba una mala noche. Cuando un puñado de nieve cayó sobre su cabeza, Elsa alzó la mirada hacia el techo e hizo una mueca molesta mientras se quitaba la nieve de encima.

Pasó las manos por su rostro y luego se puso en pie para poder salir del lugar completamente congelado. Se preguntó si alguien usaba aquella choza o simplemente estaba deshabitada, esperaba que fuera la segunda opción o de lo contrario sentiría pena hacia lo que acababa de suceder. Claro, descongelarlo era una opción, pero con el corazón latiendo tanto como lo hacía quizá no era buena idea del todo.

A propósito, ¿qué estaba soñando? Ella gruñó, otro día en qué los sueños no estaban haciendo ningún bien para ella. Cada noche sucedía lo mismo.

Al salir de la choza se encontró con que incluso el suelo fuera de la choza estaba congelado. Elsa hizo una mueca y reprimió los latidos de su corazón para calmarse a sí misma mientras descongelaba todo lo que había sido víctima de su magia.

– ¡Elsa, despertaste! – Olaf camino a tropezones hacia ella abrazándola por las piernas.

Elsa sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su amigo mientras miraba a su alrededor – Algo me dice que es mi culpa

– ¡Uh! ¿La nieve? – Olaf dijo sacudiendo la mano – Se ve bien así. Me gusta la nieve, pero aún podríamos ponerle algo de color: ya sabes, algo suave como el celeste, pero no se vería mucho, qué tal algo de morado, así se vería bonito. Definitivamente el amarillo queda descartado, iuh, no, uh, ya sé: rojo! No, espera, quizá no es buena idea, puede alarmar a la gente, ya sé… naranjo… sí, ese está bien

Elsa rió suavemente mientras caminaba hacia donde Anna y Kristoff se encontraban debatiendo sobre la forma de llegar a Ahtohallan por el aire. No es que fuese una idea que a Elsa le hiciera demasiada gracia. Se detuvo a medio camino sintiendo una presencia diferente que los observaba a todos. Dio un paso hacia atrás con la intención de buscar esa presencia, pero unos brazos que la sujetaron con fuerza le impidieron seguir avanzando. La sensación desapareció y el imán que estaba atrayendo a Elsa se desvaneció. La chica parpadeó alejando el aturdimiento mientras miraba con sorpresa a su hermana y a Kristoff que se habían acercado a ella.

– ¿Estás bien? Yelana dijo que no has estado durmiendo bien desde hace unos días, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Aun no entiendo por qué insistes en alejarme – Anna reclamó sin piedad mientras examinaba a la muchacha – Te estabas congelando hace un rato y luego toda la choza estaba congelada, Elsa. ¡Casi temí que estuvieras muriendo de nuevo!

Elsa miró a la menor con sorpresa y luego sonrió acariciando los hombros de la muchacha.

– Necesitamos irnos pronto, algo me dice que nos quedamos sin tiempo.

Kristoff la miró sin comprender – ¿Sin tiempo para qué?

Elsa lo miró sin saber qué responder. Echó un vistazo hacia los alrededores viendo no muy a lo lejos a un remolino de hojas que parecía mantenerse en pie y a uno de los gigantes a su lado. Ella vio lo que los ojos de otras personas no.

– No lo sé – Ella murmuró – pero esa magia se vuelve cada vez más peligrosa. Cada vez les cuesta más controlarse a sí mismos. Puedo sentirlo más fuerte, están en peligro, todos lo estamos

– Estamos planeando la forma de llegar a Ahtohallan – Anna torció el gesto mientras pensaba en los planes – pero no creo que sea tan fácil cruzar volando

– Cruzaremos por mar – Elsa dijo con seriedad sorprendiendo al resto.

– El mar oscuro es uno de los lugares más peligroso de todo el Bosque Encantado, muchas vidas se pierden ahí – Yelana, que se encontraba cerca, le recordó con un tono calmado – Si cruzas el mar, estarán en peligro

– Casi tanto como lo estamos aquí – Elsa dijo con firmeza – Todos estamos en peligro, no solo la familia real sino todos – Volteó la mirada hacia los espíritus – Ya no puedo oírlos y creo que ellos tampoco pueden oírme a mí. Es como si el lazo que nos une de pronto comenzara a desvanecerse

Olaf la miró preocupado – ¿Quién querría hacernos daño?

Elsa miró sus manos – Alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo solo y siente que lo han encerrado injustamente – Sacudió la cabeza mirando a Anna y a los demás nuevamente – Sé que suena loco, pero los espíritus están en peligro y son el peligro. Alguien está moviendo los hilos, lo puedo sentir. Sus voces se alejan y pierden el control mientras alguien gana más fuerza. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… sé que es así. Todos estamos en riesgo y la única forma de descubrir cómo detenerlo es ir a Ahtohallan nuevamente para hallar respuestas – Volteó a mirar a Yelana – Una vez dijiste que cuando la naturaleza habla debemos escucharla, pero si no puedo oírla no puedo ayudarla. Si mi teoría de que Gaia es a quien he despertado, además de alertar a los espíritus sobre mi presencia en Arendelle es correcta, entonces ese odio que Grand Pabbie puede sentir proviene de ella. Es quien ha estado utilizando a los espíritus para hacernos daño a todos. No creo que Gaia sea malvada, tiene que haber más en la historia de lo que podemos ver, pero el deber de Anna para proteger el Reino y mi deber de cuidar a los espíritus y a los humanos son razones suficiente para ir tras ella y detenerla

Yelana sacudió la cabeza – Si tienes razón y es Gaia quién está detrás de todo, entonces me cuesta creerlo. Te lo he contado, Gaia no tiene odio hacia nadie, es un ser especial.

– Uno que ha estado durmiendo tanto tiempo como para odiar a la humanidad – Elsa torció el gesto llevando una mano a su cabeza. Anna se acercó preocupada – No tiene sentido, ¿cómo puedo saber esto?

– Tal vez solo es un presentimiento – Anna declaró – Quizá no sea real. De todos modos, te creo. Si queremos llegar a Ahtohallan lo más pronto, necesitaremos un barco y tiene que ser un barco grande, tan grande como para soportar las aguas del océano oscuro.

Kristoff miró a su alrededor y luego sacudió la cabeza – Dudo que podamos encontrar algo así.

– El barco de Minlady – Ryder dijo con una grande en sus labios mientras se acercaba.

– ¿Minlady? – Anna alzó una ceja.

– Una vieja historia de años de antaño – Honeymaren, que se encontraba cerca, miró al grupo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño reno bebé – Hace más de cincuenta años una mujer llegó al Pueblo del Sol sobre un gran barco que parecía dañado. Las historias han ido cambiando entre los años contando sobre como Minlady era una pirata buscada, una fugitiva de la corona o una simple mujer que buscaba aventura. Sin embargo, todas concuerdan en una cosa: llegó al Bosque Encantado en un barco gigante tras atravesar el mar oscuro. Según lo que sabemos de las leyendas, el barco de Minlady es lo suficientemente fuerte como para surcar esas aguas sin problemas, pero con el pasar de los años la gente dejo de creer en la historia y se convirtió en una leyenda. Hay quienes dicen que el barco aún se encuentra encallado en donde ella lo dejo, pero no creo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda ese viejo barco

– ¿Eso por qué? Si realmente existe, podríamos tomar el barco e ir – Anna dijo con emoción mirando a los demás.

– Pero el barco está dañado – Elsa dijo mientras Honeymaren asentía con la cabeza – ¿es grave?

– No estoy segura, pero han pasado muchos años desde aquella leyenda. Es probable que la madera se encuentre podrida, además de los daños externos que tenía cuando llegó aquí. El problema es encontrar el barco. Según las leyendas, el trozo de tierra en donde el barco se encontraba encallado ha desaparecido por completo después de un maremoto

Kristoff sacudió la cabeza – Entonces es inútil.

– No realmente – Ryder dijo con una gran sonrisa – Algunos piensan que se hundió en el mar oscuro justo en la costa. Si esto es verdad, entonces pueden sacarlo de ahí, ayudaremos

– Gracias por eso Ryder, pero iremos más rápido en trineo – Elsa dijo con seriedad mientras movía las manos.

– Ah, creo que alguien olvida que los trineos no pueden cruzar el, oh ya entiendo – Kristoff parpadeo con sorpresa – ¿Será seguro?

– El trineo no es lo que me preocupa – La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte – Tenemos que apresurarnos, antes de que no podamos contar más con la ayuda de los espíritus

Anna asintió con firmeza – Tú lidera el camino.

* * *

Anna soltó un suspiró mientras caminaba junto a Kristoff siguiendo a Elsa y a Olaf que iban a la cabeza. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás. La caminata hacia el Mar Oscuro no había sido corta ni cómoda. Había tropezado en varias ocasiones por estar distraída, por suerte Kristoff y Sven estaban con ella, porque por lo visto Elsa no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella.

Seguramente ella estaba molesta con Kristoff por proponer matrimonio sin consentimiento o tal vez con ella por no pedirle directamente que sea su dama de honor… o tal vez ambas.

No, fuera ese pensamiento Anna. Si Elsa estaba molesta por eso, definitivamente no era lugar para hablarlo y de todos modos, Anna sabía que si los problemas de la muchacha superaban las trivialidades como la boda, definitivamente Elsa pondría esos problemas a la par. En estos momentos, incluso Anna no podía decir qué estaba en la cabeza de la mayor.

Llegaron al mar oscuro y la impresión que tuvo de aquel lugar fue bastante inquietante. Ella respiro hondo mientras observaba el enorme mar que se encontraba justo delante de sus narices. Tan grande y tan agitado como nunca lo había imaginado. Le hacía honor a su nombre, de eso no cabía duda, pues las aguas se veían negras aunque Anna realmente dudo que fueran de ese color o estuvieran sucia. El cielo por encima de ellos no reflejaba la luz del sol o sus cálidos colores sobre el mar, por ende era normal que se viera tan lúgubre y atemorizante.

¡Pero si ni siquiera está el sol sobre ellos!

Anna sacudió la cabeza respirando hondo. Kristoff tomó su mano al ver que estaba nerviosa. Fue cálido y dulce, algo completamente contrario a como la hacía sentir aquel inmenso mar.

Observó a Elsa parada a los pies de la orilla, recibiendo las aguas oscuras de forma en que llegaban a cubrir sus pies descalzos –aunque Anna juraría que solo en apariencia porque estaba segura de que una delgada capa de tela creada con hielo cubría sus pies– por completo. Anna no estaba segura de qué estaba esperando o qué estaba haciendo, pero desde luego debía ser importante si incluso Olaf guardaba silencio. Aunque tratándose de Olaf, Anna no le había quitado el ojo al pequeño muñeco de nieve que se encontraba recogiendo conchas en la arena. Al menos las que podía encontrar porque no parecía un mar muy vivo como para estar soltando aquellas preciosas capas de almejas.

– Ahtohallan se encuentra directo al frente. Solo debemos ir recto – Elsa de pronto habló sin voltear a mirar a nadie – Las aguas son peligrosas. Creare un trineo de hielo e iremos en él, pero para la seguridad, realmente preferiría ir sola

– Ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces, no va a suceder – Anna dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia las orillas del mar sintiendo sus calcetas bajo sus zapatos mojarse – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para objetar?

Elsa la miró con una pequeña sonrisa – No estaba objetando, simplemente estoy preocupada de que no puedas resistir el viaje.

– ¿Estás poniéndome a prueba? – El calor de la broma hizo que todo el miedo y la inquietud desapareciera. Si la rubia lo hizo a propósito o no, Anna nunca lo llegó a saber, incluso después de la aventura aquella, pero una cosa si le quedo claro en aquel momento, Elsa había tenido razón cuando dijo que no era viaje pacifico.

No pasaron más de dos segundos desde que ella reto a su hermana mayor cuando el agua dio un chapuzón salpicando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca. Olaf dijo que estaba lloviendo mientras Kristoff se quejó de que su ropa tardaba en secarse, Anna por su parte se quito el agua del rostro y vio enfrente al hermoso caballo de aguas claras que se encontraba ahora de pie frente a ellos.

El animal la miro con una expresión penetrante y vacía que hizo que la chica se estremecerá, éste no parecía agradarle ella porque dio un relinchido parándose sobre sus patas traseras. El agua salpico de nuevo y cuando se detuvo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todo su cuerpo estaba compuesto de líquido y desde la cola y la crin el agua rociaba el suelo sin tener fin.

En otras circunstancias Anna habría pensado que era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca… y con otras circunstancias ella se refería a que su vida no estuviera en peligro por un ser que accidentalmente fue despertado por su hermana y ahora clama odio porque le interrumpieron el sueño, y debido a esto habían estado sufriendo los ataques de Gale y además de estar por cruzar el mar más peligroso de todo el mundo.

Elsa estiró la mano hacia el caballo acariciando su rostro con suavidad, el animal había dejado de estar inquieto y de pronto se veía tan dócil que le recordó a la reina a los caballos que ella tenía en su reino. Todos tan dóciles y tan elegantes, caballos de raza pura, preciosos y fuertes. En cambio, el de Elsa, no estaba segura de en qué categoría podría ser calificado. Poco a poco el agua que conformaba al animal fue solidificándose hasta convertirse en escarcha, preciosa y brillante. Tanto la crin como la cola dejaron de gotear incesablemente, pero ahora parecían delgadas persianas preciosas hechas con escarcha.

El animal de pronto parecía encantado con la presencia de todos –Anna lo dudo un momento–, se movía de un lado a otro como si esperara a que alguno de ellos lo montara para comenzar a trotar sobre el agua como muchas veces ella le había visto hacer.

Rápidamente la magia de Elsa creo un hermoso trineo lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a tres dentro, sostenido por cuerdas hechas de la misma escarcha que ahora componía al animal mientras que todo el trineo era de hielo puro. El agua parecía hundirlo, a lo que Kristoff cuestiono las leyes de la física, pero la mayor aseguro que no habría problemas.

– Olaf, ¿te sientes bien? – Desde que Anna había descubierto al verdad detrás del por qué Elsa se había mantenido alejada de ella durante tanto tiempo, ella había aprendido dos cosas que antes no sabía: la magia de Elsa podía ser impresionante de maneras en las que nadie pensaría como darle a la nieve, hacer esculturas preciosas –las cuales ya descubrió que eran pasatiempo de su hermana–, cosas jamás imaginadas por alguien y la segunda cosa era que… el hielo es muy frío, demasiado frío, demencialmente frío. Elsa podía no sentir la temperatura bajar drásticamente pero ella desde luego que sí.

Había aprendido que si quería jugar en el hielo, tenía que estar diez veces más abrigada que en un invierno normal. Normalmente Elsa tenía esta capacidad de controlar al temperatura del hielo para que no bajara tantos grados y fuese imposible tocarlo, pero el caso es que cuando ella estaba preocupada por algo, siempre olvidaba hacerlo y ahora Anna iba sentada en un trineo de hielo con el trasero congelándose hasta el punto que quemaba y la espalda casi pegada a los bordes. Tenía guantes al menos, pero deseaba haber conseguido algo más que pudiera abrigarla. Por otro lado, Kristoff no tenía tiempo para reparar en que estaban sentados prácticamente en un bloque de hielo pues no dejaba de admirar con detalles la escultura que literalmente se estaba deslizando por una fina capa de hielo en el suelo que estaba construyendo ella mientras montaba al caballo de escarcha. Olaf no había abandonado la expresión molesta en su rostro y eso hacía que Anna se preguntara qué estaba molestando a su pequeño amigo.

Olaf la miró y la expresión no desapareció del rostro, él simplemente soltó un suspiro – Elsa había prometido que los peligros habían terminado y no se convertirían en algo anual.

– Técnicamente, han pasado tres meses así que no es anual – Kristoff dijo antes de silbar mientras pasaba la mano por los bordes del trineo – Es hermoso

– No te preocupes, Olaf, una vez que nuestra aventura termine aquí estoy segura de que todos podremos volver a casa y prepararnos para la siguiente aventura.

– ¡La boda! – EL muñeco de nieves de pronto parecía contento – Ah, estoy tan emocionado por ver cómo es una boda. Las flores, el pastel, las luces… espera, ¿tengo que vestir elegante también? Uhm, supongo que por ti Anna puedo hacerlo una vez más

– Ouh, gracias Olaf – Anna sonrió abrazando al muñeco de nieve – Eres el mejor…

Olaf soltó una risa antes de comenzar a dar ideas sobre la boda y al mismo tiempo, de manera inocente, hacía comentarios sobre como él debía llegar montado en Sven como si fuese un príncipe en un corcel. Con la inocencia de Olaf, era normal encontrar comentarios como: «El príncipe de los renos» o «seguro que con una buena ducha se te va toda la peste de reno y nadie se dará cuenta en la boda» o incluso «no te preocupes, Kristoff, no es tu culpa por ser criado por una familia tan rara»

– Que gracioso – Kristoff le sonrió. Lo bueno es que no estaba molesto.

Los pensamientos de la boda trajeron nuevamente los miedos de Anna a colación. Ella solo podía pensar en que Elsa estaba a solo un metro de distancia cabalgando a su increíble caballo mágico completamente desconectada de la conversación que tenían ellos tres ahí atrás en el trineo de hielo. Con lo fácil que era extender un brazo y pedirle unos minutos para hablar.

Pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento correcto.

– ¿Por qué la gente se casa de blanco? Creo que agregarle color a la boda se vería mejor – Olaf comenzó a divagar nuevamente sobre los colores.

Anna miró a su hermana y respiro hondo. Algo le estaba molestando y no podía aguantárselo más – Hey, Elsa, creí que dijiste que era un camino recto – Ella agarro los bordes del trineo al sentir la curva que estaban haciendo. La muchacha no le respondió ni la miro – ¿Elsa?

– Oh, hey chicos, miren, hay peces y vinieron a vernos.

– ¿Peces? – Anna frunció el ceño – No sabía que había vida en el Mar Oscuro

– ¡Esos no son peces, Olaf! – Anna solo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero aparentemente cuando Olaf se inclinó sobre el trineo para mirar más de cerca a los peces, Kristoff lo agarró fuertemente y lo empujó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que un tiburón hiciera pedazos al pobre hombre de nieve.

– Seguro no eran malos – Olaf dijo riendo cuando Kristoff lo había alejado.

Anna miró a los animales moverse entre las aguas como grandes sombras más oscuras que el propio océano, sorprendida de qué esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Ella recogió cosas entre los pocos objetos que decidieron traer con ellos en una bolsa. No había muchas cosas y desde luego no había nada que le ayudará a deshacerse de los grandes animales aquellos. Ella miró sus opciones y opto por recoger el laúd de Kristoff. Abanico el objeto para chocarlo en la cara de uno de los tiburones, pero este lo despedazo sin problemas.

– ¡Anna! – Kristoff se quejó mientras recogía un hacha pequeña – ¿No pudiste hacerlo con esto? Era mi favorito

– Te comprare otro – Anna gritó mientras veía a los tiburones acercarse nuevamente. El trineo se sacudió con fuerza, la curva y las olas estaban comenzando a dificultar la estabilidad en el océano. Lo que sea que estaba pasando, Anna creía que no iban a lograr salir con vida.

Las olas se volvieron más fieras, sacudiéndose por completo y el clima empeoró drásticamente. Una tormenta con rayos y relámpagos los envolvió dificultando el camino. Anna gritó cuando los tiburones se acercaron nuevamente, pero un destello de hielo golpeo a uno de ellos aventándolo de regreso al mar. Con alivió, vio que Elsa había salvado su vida antes de voltear nuevamente hacia adelante.

Cuando la tormenta comenzó a volverse más peligrosa, el trineo se sacudió con tanta fuerza que Kristoff temió que la creación más hermosa que había visto, después del palacio de hielo se destruyera frente a sus ojos –y con ellos dentro, añadió Olaf–.

La magia de Elsa comenzó a tomar el control de la situación cuando lo que parecía un tornado en el océano comenzó a arrastrar el trineo hacia el succionándolo con fuerza hacia sus entrañas. Anna vislumbro del otro lado del remolino una especie de isla que se encontraba oculta tras las nubes negras y los rayos que estaban azotando el cielo con horror.

– ¡Kristoff, toma el control del trineo! – Elsa gritó por encima de su hombro. Su mano se movió y en el centro del trineo apareció una especie de mástil sin vela y en el centro del remolino había un puente creado recientemente. Anna lo vio y supo enseguida qué quería que hicieran. Había enfrentado muchas cosas antes, pero estaba segura de que esta era la locura más grande de todas.

Kristoff no perdió el tiempo. Él alzó el hacha y cortó las cuerdas de escarcha que la chica había creado antes, separando de esta manera al trineo del caballo. Las cuerdas instantáneamente se desvanecieron en cuanto él las cortó y enseguida Elsa se movió lejos del trineo causando que las aguas a su alrededor comenzaran a calmarse. El cabello cambio de estructura desde la escarchada que tenía antes a la acuosa original. A galope sobre el agua, sin ni un poco de hielo debajo, el caballo y Elsa salieron a gran velocidad con las aguas agitándose detrás de ellos.

– ¡Necesitamos una vela! – Anna gritó mientras se quitaba de encima el abrigo que traía puesto. Se acercó a Kristoff para quitarle el suyo – ¡Olaf, ayúdame con esto!

– ¡Enseguida! – El muñeco de nieves colocó una mano en su frente al estilo militar y corrió a ayudar a la chica a atar ambas prendas para luego atarlas al mástil improvisado. Kristoff utilizo el hacha para poder mover el trineo, gracias al estrecho camino de hielo que Elsa les había preparado de ante mano. Anna grito cuando comenzaban a acercarse al ojo de la tormenta. Kristoff grito, Anna movió la vela y Olaf se aferró a sus piernas.

Se sintió como estar horas cruzando el camino, pero ella estaba segura de que no fueron más de unos minutos. La peor parte la cruzaron con éxito sin salir lastimados, pero el problema era que los tiburones aún estaban detrás de ellos. El camino creado por su hermana los llevaba directo hacia la isla que Anna pudo dislumbrar del otro lado del torbellino, por tanto sabía que su destino estaba a varios metros de distancia.

El chico sostuvo el hacha con fuerza y no dudo en atacar al tiburón que intento saltar para destruir la vela. Le hizo daño, sí. Pero estos solo enfureció a los otros.

Las aguas seguían agitándose con fuerza, cada vez más furiosas por la presencia de aquellos intrusos que osaban cruzar el mar sin ningún problema. Los tiburones, al ver que no podían atacar el trineo, decidieron darle azotes de modo que pudieran desestabilizarlo y hacerlos caer al mar. Kristoff tenía la mirada enfrente mientras movía la vela intentando mantener el trineo recto por el camino de Hielo, mientras Olaff comenzó a tirar la carga para hacer más ligero el pequeño vehículo congelado.

– ¡Kristoff! – Anna gritó cuando el trineo se sacudió. Los tiburones no iban a detenerse y el miedo de Anna se incrementó cuando vio que el camino delante de ellos comenzaba a quebrarse por los golpes que seguramente le estaban dando.

El muchacho gritó mientras recogía una soga y un gancho, ya que como buen esquimal recolector de hielo siempre andaba con uno cerca, sin importar la aventura que sea nunca se sabía cuándo iba a ser necesario. Unió ambas piezas y las hizo girar sobre su cabeza para luego lanzarla hacia el mar para golpear al gigante pez que intentaba cortarles el camino.

Lo que sea que sucedió debajo del agua dio resultado para evitar que el animal dejara de golpear el cristal. Kristoff recogió el gancho y luego miró hacia los alrededores fijándose en los animales.

– ¡Hay que acelerar esta cosa! – El trineo comenzaba a perder velocidad ya que cuando cruzaron el ojo del remolino, lo que había hecho que se moviera a gran velocidad había sido el empuje que el espíritu del agua les había dado, ahora simplemente se estaban moviendo gracias a ese empuje pero a poco comenzaba a terminarse. Como si fuese un llamado de ayuda, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló la vela improvisada que Anna había creado y los empujó nuevamente dándoles más velocidad.

Anna miro hacia arriba sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con Gale que tras tantos problemas que les había dado antes ahora los estaba ayudando. Ella sonrió ampliamente dejando salir un grito de alegría mientras Gale seguía empujando la vela.

– ¡No hay que celebrar tan pronto! – Kristoff interrumpió a Olaf y Anna fijando su mirada enfrente. Los tiburones se habían juntado justo delante de ellos, listos para impedirles el paso y para hacerles daño. Anna sostuvo el hacha con fuerza mientras esperaba que el trineo fuera tan rápido que no le diera tiempo a aquellos animales de hacerles daño.

Escuchó un relinchido no muy lejos y lo siguiente que vio fue que una inmensa ola que venía desde un costado se tragó a los tiburones y de paso rompió el camino dejándole un gran agujero. Si Elsa no hubiera sido la culpable del problema en el que estaban o no se hubiera encontrado cerca de aquel lío, seguramente el camino no hubiese sido reconstruido y ellos habrían caído al mar.

Las aguas se agitaron con más fuerza desde donde Elsa se encontraba en lo profundo del océano, parecía como si quisieran hundirla a ella y a Nokk en lo más profundo del océano. Anna ni siquiera la vio salir cuando finalmente, debido a la inmensa velocidad que tenía el trineo, se estrellaron en tierra firme cayendo desperdigados por todos lados y el precioso trineo de hielo se hizo pedazos en la arena.

Gale debió disculparse, porque Anna había escuchado que Olaf estaba agradeciendo el aventón.

– ¡Puaj! – Anna escupió la arena que había alcanzado a tragar e hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras se ponía en pie – Bueno… eso resulto bien…

– Pudo haber sido un aterrizaje más suave, ¿no crees? – Kristoff se encontraba aún en la arena, ya se había volteado después de aterrizar de cara y tenía los brazos extendido hacia los lados.

– ¡Hey, estoy haciendo un ángel de arena! – Olaf dijo mientras movía las ramas que tenía por brazos.

Un montículo de agua se acercó a la orilla y en cosa de segundos el espíritu del agua se encontraba de pie en la orilla junto con Elsa, la muchacha, cubierta de agua desde la cabeza hacia los pies se bajó del caballo y le hizo una mueca agradeciendo su ayuda. El animal sacudió su crin haciendo una reverencia para luego disolverse de regreso al mar.

– ¿Ahora qué? – La rubia la miró sin saber qué más hacer.

Anna miró a su alrededor entonando por primera vez la isla en donde habían aterrizado. No parecía ser un trozo de tierra muy grande, pero era difícil decirlo cuando no había mucha luz iluminando el lugar. Frente a ella había un gran muro de color oscuro, el cual ella podría adivinar que era color verde ya que escuchaba las hojas de los árboles moverse junto al viento. Volteó a mirar nuevamente hacia el mar donde la tormenta no había cesado y los animales se encontraban al acechó.

– Bueno… – Anna resopló – Es difícil saber en dónde estamos

– No creo haber visto esta isla la primera vez que fui a Ahtohallan – Elsa dijo mirando hacia los árboles antes de mirar en otra dicción – Ni siquiera creo que esté en el mapa

– Según tus instrucciones, Ahtohallan se encuentra al otro lado, ¿por qué estamos aquí? – Kristoff se puso en pie – ¿Y dónde es aquí en primer lugar?

– No lo sé – Elsa miró a su alrededor – pero tengo la sensación de que estamos en el lugar adecuado

– ¿Siniestro y tenebroso? – Olaf dijo con interés – Creo que podríamos hacer una buena decoración aquí

Kristoff recogió una rama del suelo y la miró antes de mirar a su hermana – No sé qué de adecuado tiene, pero será mejor caminar hacia el interior y buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos de la tormenta. Si ésta se pone peor, podría llegar a subir la marea.

Elsa miró a su futuro cuñado con una expresión tranquila, asintió con la cabeza. El viento sopló suavemente rodeándolos y señalando una dirección. Anna entrecerró los ojos.

– Creo que… creo que Gale quiere que la sigamos – Ella señaló mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

– Yo también lo pienso – Elsa asintió – Olaf, queda cerca de mí

El muñeco de nieves dio tropezones desde la arena para acercarse a su amiga rápidamente.

– Me esperaba algo mejor de la playa – Dijo él tomando la mano de ella – Quizá gente, sol, un poco de calor no haría mal

– He visto muchos mapas cuando fui reina, e incluso antes de serlo, pero estoy segura de que esta isla no estaba en ellos. Es como si no existiera – Elsa hizo una mueca mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

– Da un poco de miedo – Anna hizo una mueca.

– Esta zona es extraña – Kristoff dijo mientras cortaba las hojas que impedían el paso. La hierba por la cual se encontraban caminando era bastante densa y les impedía bastante el paso para poder llegar a donde sea que Gale los estaba guiando.

Anna respiró hondo mientras se frotaba los brazos – ¿Hacia dónde vamos realmente?

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Anna sopló algo de aliento caliente en sus manos para poder abrigarse, pero no estaba dando tanto resultado como ella esperaba. Se frotó las manos mirando a su alrededor intentando descubrir hacia donde se dirigían.

Era inquietante saber cómo los únicos sonidos que los rodeaban en ese momento era la tormenta, la cual se sentía cada vez más lejana, y las hojas de los árboles que Kristoff iba cortando mientras seguían el camino de Gale. El cielo era oscuro y realmente daba miedo. En sus manos ella sostenía una antorcha que había creado improvisadamente antes de adentrarse en la niebla verde.

No había animales, por lo que ella podía notar y tampoco había vida… nada…

En algún momento, Kristoff se detuvo y causo que Anna chocará con él. La muchacha se frotó la nariz mirando por encima del hombro del muchacho solo para encontrarse con un oasis en medio de un desierto.

Sus ojos se ampliaron tanto que si ella se hubiera visto frente a un espejo se habría sorprendido de que no se le salieran de la cara.

– Parece que hemos llegado al destino – Kristoff dijo con la misma sorpresa que ella.

Olaf emitió un fuerte sonido impresionado ante la vista frente a él – Woah, es… hermoso…

– Es único – Anna dijo mientras se acercaba un poco, compartiendo la idea de Olaf.

El viento sopló con tanta fuerza que las hojas se sacudieron con firmeza. Frente a la vista de Anna, un precioso árbol enorme se encontraba en el centro de un claro donde los árboles rodeaban este claro. La luz del sol iluminaba el árbol con alegría y pajaritos se encontraban bebiendo agua de un pequeño lago. El corazón de Anna latió con cariño al ver lo hermoso del lugar y luego la lógica le hizo preguntarse cómo era posible que hubiera vida y luz solar cuando todo lo demás parecía muerto, incluso el cielo. Ni siquiera estaba el sol en el cielo.

– Es hermoso – Kristoff dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el claro con completo cuidado, preocupado – ¿Cómo es esto posible?

– Gale debió habernos traído para pasar la tormenta – Anna dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al árbol gigante.

– No – Elsa se detuvo a mitad de camino mirando todo a su paso. Observó nuevamente el árbol, sus manos cosquillearon mientras un pequeño humo blanco escarchado comenzaba a formarse en ellas – He visto este lugar antes, ¿pero dónde?

– ¿Elsa? – Anna miró a su hermana mayor. La magia de Elsa parecía descontrolarse como antes de que ella aprendiera a usarla. Anna se acercó a su hermana con la intención de calmarla, pero la magia se lo impidió congelándola al suelo.

Las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor dejaron de sacudirse y el enorme árbol del centro comenzó a zarandear sus hojas. El espíritu del viento hizo un pequeño remolino en el suelo levantando varias hojas. El remolino era fuerte ni peligroso, simplemente estaba hecho para darle forma al espíritu.

Anna miró a su alrededor con temor en sus ojos y luego nuevamente a su hermana.

– Este lugar me resulta muy familiar – Elsa parecía hipnotizada hacia aquel árbol, lo que Anna no lograba entender. Si es verdad que era muy lindo, pero aún así no entendía cómo podía alguien olvidarse de todo solo por verlo.

– Tal vez debamos pasar aquí la noche o día, ya ni sé en qué hora será – Kristoff sacudió la cabeza.

– Concuerdo contigo – Anna dijo cuándo la magia la despegó del suelo – Parece lo más sensato

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A: **Okey everyone, tenía planeado subir esto ayer pero por x motivo no lo hice... bueno en realidad lo vengo retrasando desde el domingo, pero... en fin. Quiero agradecer a esas dos personas que decidieron convertir este fics en uno de sus favoritos y decidieron seguirlo. Espero que les este gustado la historia, como dije antes, espero que esto no sea un gran fail kajskjas, de todos tengo unas ideas interesantes para la historia, ciertas escenas y ciertos dialogos que planeo incluir, aún no sé de cuantos capítulos será pero espero que salga todo bien.

Y para aquellos que la leen, pero no se animan a comentar o a llevarla a su lista de favoritos o seguir, pues espero que también la estén disfrutando.

Realmente espero que todo este bien con la historia.

Dejen review, que lo crean o no son importantes o no sabré si la historia les gusta o no.  
Se despide Lira12.


	5. Atrapados en un oasis de recuerdos

_**Resumen:**_ _La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_5  
Atrapados en un oasis de recuerdos_

Debía ser algún momento de la noche o quizá del día, ella no estaba segura del pasar de las horas del tiempo, pero todo su cuerpo le había exigido un descanso necesario, por tanto no fue difícil para Anna quedarse dormida inmediatamente junto a Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, pero se despertó en medio de la noche (?) porque a pesar de todos los viajes que había hecho y todas las aventuras que había vivido, siempre había una razón por la cual despertarse: hambre, ruidos externos, ganas de ir al baño, en esta ocasión era el inmenso sol que estaba brillando en el centro del claro.

No comprendía cómo el resto de sus amigos podía dormir tan cómodamente cuando ella no podía mantener sus ojos cerrados por más de un segundo. Resopló mientras se ponía en pie. Todo su cuerpo realmente le estaba exigiendo el descanso, pero Anna no tenía ganas de preocuparse por ello en ese momento. Ella camino hacia donde se encontraba su hermana sentada sobre un bloque de hielo mirando el árbol.

Su estómago rugió, alertando a la rubia de su presencia y aunque ella intento no ruborizarse y disimular la risa nerviosa, Elsa alzó una ceja claramente sabiendo lo que ocultaba. Anna soló un resoplido mientras se acercaba a la chica.

– Olaf arrojó nuestra comida al mar – Anna se excusó mientras se sentaba junto al trozó de hielo en el suelo. Inmediatamente sintió el cambio de temperatura y se frotó los brazos. Elsa, sonrió ligeramente deshaciendo su magia y sentándose sobre sus piernas justo al lado de la nueva reina.

– Me estaba preguntando hacia donde había volado nuestra comida – Ella dijo con un tono divertido – Sé que Gale tenía buenas intenciones, pero cuando todo salió disparado contra la isla fue lo último que cuestione hasta hace un momento

Anna sonrió mirando hacia el frente, al enorme y precioso árbol que se encontraba a varios metros de donde se encontraban ellas. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ellos llegaron a aquel claro y Gale, que había estado ansiosa por llevarlos ahí, ahora no se encontraban en ningún lado que ellos pudieran identificar.

– Me sorprende que no estés cansada después de ese viaje – Ella dijo.

– A mí me sorprende que no lo estés tú – Elsa respondió – Estoy segura de qué has tenido mucho trabajo en el castillo

– Ah… – Anna resopló manteniendo una sonrisa – Ya sabes, lo normal, cosas por aquí, cosas por allá…

– Anna…

– ¡Es horrible! – La chica se rompió enseguida – Siempre hay problemas, las reuniones son aburridas, no puedo comer chocolate cuando quiero, tengo que madrugar, leer un montón de minutas, ya no tengo tiempo para jugar como los demás… – Por un momento, Anna hizo una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca y recupero la compostura fingida que tenía antes – Quiero decir… es genial, todo bien

Elsa rió dándole un empujón con el hombro – Sé de eso. Aunque no todo es tan malo, solo hay que encontrar lo bueno en lo que haces

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Como que es para el reino – Elsa sonrió – Nadie podría cuidarlo mejor que tú

– Ouh… – Anna sonrió – Gracias…

Elsa sonrió mirando a su hermana – Sé que el reino está en buenas manos.

– Aún me cuesta creer que soy la reina – Anna dijo colocando las manos en su pecho – Quiero decir, ayer era una princesa y hoy una reina, es como las estaciones del año, ¿tiene sentido?

La mujer mayor entrecerró los ojos pensando en la pregunta de ella y luego asintió con la cabeza. Anna rodó los ojos.

– Solo desearía poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Fuiste la reina antes que yo, podrías quedarte más tiempo en casa, ¡podrías ser mi consejera! Hey, eso no suena mal – La muchacha considero.

Elsa rió suavemente – No creo que eso sea buena idea realmente.

–Claro, porque tienes tantas cosas que hacer con los espíritus – Anna resopló – Quiero decir, esto de mantener la paz entre los Northuldra y Arendelle realmente ha dado un resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero ya podrías visitarnos más seguido

Nuevamente rió la chica mientras Anna sonreía, en especial porque lo último que dijo lo hizo en un susurro como si de un secreto se tratase.

– No lo había pensado antes, pero realmente me gusta esto – Elsa admitió sonriendo – Es una libertad que antes no tenía

Anna sonrió sin decir nada. Realmente estaba feliz por su hermana, después de tanto sufrimiento parecía que las respuestas llegaron a ella en forma de una misteriosa voz que la había conducido a algo más que solo una búsqueda.

Sin embargo, Anna no estaba contenta con la respuesta de Elsa. Por supuesto que estaba feliz por ella, eso no lo iba a negar y por supuesto que deseaba que Elsa pasara más tiempo en el castillo ayudándola con los deberes de reina –o ya para el caso solo estar ahí con ella–, pero horas atrás ella y Yelana habían hablado y lo que la mujer anciana le había contado no le hizo feliz para nada.

– Hablando de libertad, ¿qué tal va todo con el Pueblo del Sol?

– Fantástico – Elsa le sonrió sin vacilación y Anna sintió una punzada. ¿Le estaba mintiendo a la cara… de nuevo? Bueno, técnicamente ella no le mintió sino que le oculto cosas pero en rigor era lo mismo.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

– Seguro debe ser divertido, no tener a nadie a quien mandar, no tener deberes que cumplir, poder jugar todo el día.

Su hermana se rió con fuerza – No juego todo el día, simplemente…

– Simplemente estás centrando tu atención en otras cosas que pueden ser más importantes – Anna dijo con una sonrisa – Lo entiendo, esa es la excusa que yo le daba a papá cuando no quería estudiar cosas sobre el reino

– Anna – Elsa la regaño y por un momento, la joven reina no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña a punto de ser castigada.

– Solo digo, que a pesar de todo, aún podrías pasar más tiempo en casa – Ella suspiró.

– Es probable – Asintió Elsa con calma. Anna hizo una mueca nuevamente, se mordió el labio inferior intentando pensar en cómo podría hacer que Elsa bajara las paredes.

– Quiero decir, fuiste ayer a casa y aun así siento que no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntas – Anna señaló el árbol – Supongo que esto tendrá la culpa si tiene toda tu atención

– No estaría mal volver a casa, pero aún hay cosas que quiero proteger en el Bosque Encantado – Elsa dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sin mirar a Anna – Los espíritus, la gente, la naturaleza. Al menos por un tiempo más

Anna sonrió y susurró suavemente – No tiene que ser permanente, Elsa. Puedes pasar tanto tiempo en casa como en el Bosque Encantada. No es necesario estar permanentemente en un solo lado.

– Sí… Me encanta el Bosque Encantado – La sonrisa de la chica comenzó a crecer de a poco – Es… impresionante… Cada día que estoy ahí es como vivir una historia diferente sacada de un cuento de hadas. No es en nada a lo que jugábamos cuando éramos niñas, definitivamente es… diferente…

– Supongo que los Northundra son muy afortunados por tenerte con ellos – Anna hizo una mueca – Seguro te diviertes teniendo aventuras con Ryder y Honeymaren

Elsa parpadeó saliendo de su ensueño, miro a su hermana por un momento – La verdad yo pensaba más en el bosque en sí. Me divierto con ellos, aprendo cosas nuevas cada día sobre sus tradiciones, pero no se compara a montar a los lomos de Nokk o jugar con Bruni y Gale o incluso estar con los Gigantes de Tierra. Todo eso de verdad que me tiene encantada de alguna manera.

– Probablemente sea tan bueno como dices, pero ¿qué hay de la gente del pueblo? Dijiste que estarías con ellos para proteger el bosque, pero Yelana me dijo que apenas pasabas tiempo con ellos. Es como si realmente no vivieras ahí – Se mordió la lengua y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Resopló al darse cuenta de que lo único que no quería decir se había escapado de entre sus labios y fue muy tarde. Elsa la miró con sorpresa y luego rodó los ojos – Yelana solo se preocupa por ti, como cuando me dijo que no estabas durmiendo bien y vale, ya me calló

– Sé que tiene buenas intenciones pero no creo que haya sido su lugar decir esas cosas – Ella suspiró.

– Solo estoy preocupada. Tuviste un enfrentamiento contra Gale y contra los Gigantes, Elsa, los Gigantes – Ella dijo con una mueca – Se supone que son amigos, ¿o no? Por qué tienen que atacarnos y luego sentirse culpables por eso

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

– Elsa, tienes un mal hábito de guardarte todo para ti – Anna dijo con un tono suave – incluso de mí

La muchacha la miró con una sonrisa triste antes de volver a mirar el árbol – Te lo dije, el bosque tiene algo que me tiene fascinada, supongo que es el poder estar con los espíritus cada día. Cuando estoy en con los Northuldras realmente me siento bien, me gusta estar ahí pero en el bosque… – Sacudió la cabeza – No es lo mismo.

– Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que me molesta es que no me dijeras nada, ni sobre el hecho de que no pasas tiempo con ellos o sobre el hecho de que… ¡Bueno! De lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí

– Lo siento, Anna – Ella la miró con una sonrisa – Es solo que…

Anna sacudió la cabeza mirando el cielo – Estaba asustada ayer cuando Gale ataco el reino, aunque no usaría la palabra atacar, pero se sintió como si estuviera enojada con algo o alguien. Y solo podía pensar en que Grand Pabbie nos dijo que estábamos en peligro. Tuve que salir del reino para no poner a nadie en peligro mientras los demás se quedaron ahí. ¿Cómo puede una reina abandonar su propio hogar por miedo? Quiero decir… ups, lo siento, eso fue insensible. No es que tu hayas abandonado Arendelle dejándolo cubierto de nieve y con la gente congelándose hasta los huesos, quiero decir lo hiciste, pero no fue tu intención. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, aunque claro, no cualquiera tiene poderes de hielo, pero cualquiera comete un error como ese. Es probable que también sea mi culpa, si no te hubiera presionado quizá nada hubiera sucedido, pero claro tampoco estaríamos hablando aquí y ahora y probablemente… ¿sabes qué? Mejor cierro la boca, se te da mejor hablar a ti que a mí. Ya sabes cómo es, entre mi cerebro y mi boca no hay filtro

La mayor la miro con una ceja alzada. Anna se encogió nerviosa ante la mirada de ella, casi esperando algún regaño, pero Elsa no parecía molesta a pesar de todo.

– Hace unas semanas atrás, Bruni y yo estábamos dando un paseo por el Bosque Encantado. Acababamos de volver de Ahtohallan con Nokk y habíamos decidido caminar hasta la aldea para estirar las piernas – Su mirada se posó en el árbol con calma – Los Gigantes de Tierra estaban descansando en ese momento y Gale, bueno no estoy segura de en donde estaba ella, pero no estaba cerca. Como decía, volvíamos de regreso a la aldea cuando tuve una extraña sensación de que alguien nos estaba observando. Pensé que se trataba de Gale, pero Bruni de pronto parecía enojado y en menos de un parpadeó él estaba quemando el bosque. Intente calmarlo, pero él me miró enojado e intentó atacarme – Ella entrecerró sus ojos – Tomó un tiempo calmarlo, pero cuando lo hice… estaba asustado, temblaba en mis manos en lugar de acurrucarse como siempre lo hace cuando siente mi temperatura corporal. Se veía tan… diferente, tan pequeño y temeroso de todo.

– Pobrecillo, ¿está bien?

– Sí. Sé que él no hubiera querido hacer tal cosa, o lastimarme a mí ya para el caso, pero lo que sucedió en ese momento llamó mi atención. La sensación se desvaneció cuando él comenzó a calmarse y yo creí que había sido a causa del viaje hasta Ahtohallan ya que el Mar Oscuro puede poner de malas a cualquiera, pero días después los Gigantes tuvieron una reacción igual, Gale y Nokk también – Elsa hizo una mueca – Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo de algo. No podía comentarlo con Yelana libremente, porque ella expresaría que esa era la voluntad de la naturaleza así que decidí ir a ver a Grand Pabbie

– Antes de ayer – Anna dijo con dureza.

– Sí. Sé que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, que estuviéramos juntas y pudiéramos hablar de muchas cosas, pero en ese momento (y ahora más que nunca) mi mente solo podía recordar lo que había pasado con ellos. Sentí una gran responsabilidad ya que una parte de mí quería proteger el bosque como había prometido que lo haría y la otra simplemente tenía curiosidad de saber qué estaba sucediendo, así que lo volví mi prioridad.

» Cuando volví a Arendelle, originalmente no planeaba ir acompañada de ninguno de los espíritus, pero Gale insistió en ir también y no pude negárselo – Elsa suspiró – Pensé que si iban conmigo y volvían a descontrolarse, la gente podría salir lastimada, pero ella no parecía que fuera a enloquecer como hace unos días así que decidí creer que incluso si sucedía algo no sería nada grave

Anna soltó un suspiró – Bueno, grave no fue. Algunas tejas se salieron, flores volaron, la basura quedo desperdigada por las calles, pero todos estaban a salvo y nadie se vio obligado a abandonar Arendelle – Anna torció los labios – Olaf cree que Gale estaba en problemas

– También lo he pensado. Cada vez que este fenómeno sucede, ellos no parecen saberlo hasta cuando termina, siempre están asustados y…

– Y te recuerdan a ti a cuando tu magia se descontrolaba, ¿no es así? Es por eso que estás tan desesperada por ayudarlos – Anna murmuró con un tono tan suave que solo por estar sentada a su lado Elsa la pudo oír, de lo contrario dudaba que hubiera hecho.

– Sí – Admitió – El miedo en los ojos de Bruni por haber usado sus poderes sin darse cuenta o sin querer lastimar a alguien me trajo tantos recuerdos y como sabía lo que se siente estar asustada… No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, además el bosque está peligro y quiero protegerlo

– Sin embargo no sabemos que está sucediendo, ni que tan malo es, quiero decir claro que es malo pero… ¿será tan grave como puedo imaginarlo? – Anna la miró mientras abrazaba sus rodillas – ¿y si los espíritus simplemente se están rebelando?

Elsa no respondió, simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

– Y a pesar de todo lo que sabemos, que tampoco es mucho que digamos, de hecho juraría que la lista de las cosas que no sabemos es más larga que la lista de cosas que sabemos, pero eso no viene al caso. A pesar de todo eso, no sabemos por qué estamos aquí o qué tiene que ver ese árbol con nosotros

– No tengo respuestas claras para eso, pero – Ella señaló el árbol – he visto este árbol antes y creo que fue en uno de mis sueños, pero no puedo recordar nada y eso me tiene frustrada. Puedo sentirlo, no nos desviamos del camino porque jamás estábamos destinados a llegar a Ahtohallan. Estamos en el lugar indicado

– Bueno, si lo pasó en el mar es culpa del Espíritu del Agua, entonces creo que nos debe la comida al menos – Anna rió – Nada como un viaje al borde la muerte para avivar el espíritu de aventura

– No era mi intención traerlos a esta locura.

– No, simplemente pensabas en cargar con todo sola como lo has hecho siempre – Anna no quiso que sonará como un regaño o un tono irónico y burlón, por lo que cuando vio la mirada de Elsa desviarse se mordió la lengua – ¿Cuándo comenzó a salir todo mal para nosotras? Quiero decir, ocultar poderes es una cosa, pero mantenernos alejadas…

– Tenía miedo – Elsa murmuró mirando sus manos – No lo habías visto. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo se congelaba y mi poder crecía conforme pasaban los días, a veces incluso los minutos. Antes de darme cuenta, no podía ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación que otra persona sin preocuparme de congelarla hasta los huesos

Anna respiró hondo mirando hacia el cielo – Debió ser horrible…

Su hermana no respondió, por lo que Anna decidió no presionar más los recuerdos de Elsa. Ella miró nuevamente el árbol y luego resopló.

– Está bien, el árbol es importante… ¿por qué? – Cuestionó la cobriza mirando a su hermana – Gale tiene que haber tenido una razón muy grande para traernos aquí

– Eso es lo que tendremos que descubrir – Elsa miró hacia el árbol con una intensa expresión. Anna la miró un momento y luego dejó caer las manos hacia atrás para poder dejar caer su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, miro el cielo con interés un momento sin saber las respuestas de lo que el espíritu del aire les intentaba decir.

Estaba tan tranquilo el ambiente. No había peligros de los cuales huir, ni problemas a los cuales enfrentar. Solo eran dos hermanas compartiendo pensamientos mientras se encontraban sentadas en las orillas de un claro bajo las sombras de los árboles. El sol –que en realidad no había ningún sol– calentaba cada lugar de una manera en que a Anna le reconfortaba. Era increíble pensar que mientras fuera de aquel claro había un desastre climático, ahí todo estaba tan pacifico. Anna incluso quería quedarse más tiempo ahí, solo le hacía falta algo de comida.

– Tal vez deba volver a Arendelle después de esto – Elsa de pronto habló. La chica la miró con intriga – Alguien tiene que ayudarte con tu vestido de boda, dudo mucho que Olaf o Sven sean capaces de ayudar, ¿no?

Imaginárselo daba miedo, así que Anna decidió que alejaría esos pensamientos. Pero sus ojos brillaron por un momento ante la idea de pasar más tiempo de calidad entre hermanas.

– ¡Elsa, esa es una gran idea! Quiero decir, que me ayudes tú a encontrar el vestido perfecto. No digo que Olaf y Sven no ayuden, quiero decir estoy segura de que estarán encantados de ayudar, pero Sven es un reno y Olaf un muñeco de nieve que no usa ropa, ¿crees que usará el código de vestimenta en la boda? Probablemente deberíamos decírselo.

– Creo que te desvías del tema.

– Sí, yo también – Anna rió suavemente mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente. Apretó el puño de su mano con firmeza – Entonces ya sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer. Descubriremos que quiere Gale con este árbol y volveremos a casa para buscar ese vestido de boda. ¡Ah! – Ella chilló al darse cuenta de algo muy importante. La muchacha la miró, aún sentada sobre sus piernas, con una expresión de estar confundida y llena de inocencia. Anna se mordió la lengua con fuerza.

– Aunque primero tenemos que descubrir sobre Gaia – Elsa dijo mirando nuevamente el árbol – pero creo que no encontraremos respuestas aquí sentadas mirando el árbol

Elsa no dijo nada más, ella simplemente se puso en pie. Por un momento, Anna ignoró la expresión en el rostro de Elsa, tan impasible como fuera imposible para una persona. Una expresión que hablaba por las palabras y al mismo tiempo que era difícil de descifrar, como si lo que estuviera pensando estuviera siendo bloqueado con un fuerte candado sin llave.

– En realidad estaba pensando – Anna siguió hablando – Kristoff ha dicho que no le gustaría tener que hacerse cargo de la corona y yo pensé: "woah, debes ser el único hombre al que no le interesa la corona". Me sentí tan contenta cuando lo dijo, pero no porque lo dijo, eso sí, sino porque en comparación con Hans… bueno – Ella hizo una mueca – ¡Pero de todos modos! Kai y yo hablamos y él dijo que incluso si estoy casada con Kristoff, no necesariamente tiene que ser el rey al mando. Dijo que el reino era mío así que pensé "entonces está bien porque Kristoff puede seguir siendo el maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle", así que todo estaba bien pero entonces Kristoff me dijo – Anna se rió – ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una tontería, Kristoff dijo… él dijo… bueno, ya sabes lo que dijo… Kristoff dijo que no te había pedido la bendición para casarnos – Ella lo tan rápido que apenas se entendieron sus palabras y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Elsa ni siquiera estaba cerca, la muchacha se había alejado lo suficiente como para caminar hacia el árbol – Fantástico, aquí estoy yo, divagando sobre mi vida personal y sobre cómo decirle a mi hermana que quiero su bendición para casarme con mi novio y ella ni siquiera me escucha.

La muchacha cobriza se levantó del suelo y camino hacia su hermana que ya se encontraba a solo unos pocos centímetros del suelo, su mano derecha acariciaba el tronco del árbol mientras sus ojos cerrados le permitían al resto de sus sentidos absorber todo lo que le rodeaba: desde el suave y delicioso silencio de la naturaleza que había aprendido a amar durante su tiempo con los espíritus de los elementos como las personas que le rodeaban.

La magia de la chica comenzó a surgir, pero rápidamente el calor que le rodeaba la derritió haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Anna, que acababa de acercarse a la chica, alzó la ceja confundida.

– Creo que algo impide que use mi magia.

– O tal vez solo estás cansada. Cuando te desmayaste antes pensaba que no te despertarías hasta dentro de varias horas, pero lo hiciste a los pocos minutos, eso si congelaste todo, creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Lo que me recuerda nuevamente que Yelana me había dicho que notaba que no estabas durmiendo bien.

– ¿Dijiste unos minutos? – Elsa la miró con sorpresa – Se sintió como horas

– No, definitivamente fueron minutos. ¿Cuántos, treinta como mucho, veinte? Más de eso no habrán pasado y lo sé porque Olaf estuvo contando todo el tiempo en que estuviste dormida.

– No se sintió así – Elsa murmuró mirando el árbol nuevamente – No estoy segura de haber soñado una pesadilla, pero si recuerdo despertarme agitada

– Eso es porque estabas congelando todo, me tenías preocupada y yo pensaba que ibas a dormir tranquilamente. También recuerdo que antes de desmayarte estabas murmurando algo, pero no pude entenderte nada.

– ¿Lo hice?

– Sí, mirabas a Gale mientras lo hacías, pensé que era algo de espíritus, ya sabes… no busco ofenderte. De todos modos, pensé que estabas cansada para usar tu magia, pero luego nos trajiste hasta aquí, aunque es posible que hayas llegado a tu límite – Anna señaló el árbol – Supongo que no podremos ver los momentos del pasado si no puedes usar tu magia, así qué, ¿alguna otra idea?

– Ninguna – Elsa resopló molesta.

– Tal vez deberíamos revisar toda el área a ver si encontramos algo.

– Sí, eso suena bien – Elsa dijo sacudiendo el dedo – Hay que despertar a los demás

– Quizá podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude a entender por qué Gale nos trajo hacia aquí – Anna dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse – Tal vez haya alguna cueva. Las cuevas siempre son importantes ya que ocultan muchos misterios en su interior

Elsa no respondió a la muchacha, ella le sonrió al verla alejarse y luego miró nuevamente hacia el árbol que se encontraba frente a ella. Su mano todavía acariciaba la madera astillada mientras Anna corría hacia donde el resto estaba durmiendo en la arena.

La muchacha por un breve momento se preguntó qué tan cansados estaban como para poder dormirse bajo el sol, o quizá era justamente esa la razón por la cual lo hicieron. El ambiente era tan cálido y tranquilo que daba una sensación de paz imposible de combatir. Seguramente ella también podría dormirse sin problemas si lo intentará.

¡Y tal vez debía hacerlo!

Por alguna razón, cada vez que dormía sus sueños no podían ser recordados cuando despertaba, razón que desconocía. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que su mente estaba maquinando un escenario en el cual posiblemente podría descubrir por qué Gale les trajo hasta aquí. Si ella dormía, al igual que lo hicieron los chicos, probablemente se encontraría con este árbol en su sueño –y lo decía probablemente porque tampoco estaba del todo segura, sin embargo dado que antes de llegar ahí tenía la sensación de que ya estaba soñando con ese árbol, por lo que estando ahí debía ser superior.

La energía espiritual que emitían los espíritus de la naturaleza no se sentía diferente en aquel lugar, probablemente por la presencia de Gale cerca, pero si Gale y Nokk no estuvieran ahí… ¿se sentiría algo?

Elsa no estaba segura de cómo responder esta pregunta. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro buscando a Gale, a quien hace horas que no veía, esperando poder preguntar directamente la verdad, pero al no verla ella resopló.

– Estoy aquí – Ella decidió hacer algo diferente – Quien seas, lo que quieras, estoy aquí y solo quiero ayudar…

Respuesta no hubo y ella no estaba sorprendida. Deslizo la mano por el tronco del árbol y luego se alejó regresando a donde Anna debía encontrarse con los demás.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** La verdad, este capítulo y el capítulo siguiente me dieron varios problemas con los dialogos. Sabía lo que quería escribir, pero muchas de las palabras no me gustaron al formarlas en una oración, sin embargo, el resultado me dejo satisfecha. Siento que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero es algo que para mí está bien. El próximo capítulo, por el contrario, necesito revisarlo bastante porque si bien la orientación del capítulo está bien ya que detalla cosas que planeo a futuro, los diagloso me molestan ligerante cuando piensoq ue antes de ese episodio tengo este, pero el caso es que aunque ambos chocan yo necesitaba que fueran las dos caras de la moneda.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado el episodio... puedo ver que alguien más le dio a seguir a la historia, evidentemente tengo el listaode las personas que dieron a favorito y a seguir así que no lo digo solo por decir... gracias.

Dejen reviews  
Se despide Lira12.


	6. Gaia, la madre tierra

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ He dejado una nota de autor bastante extensa, pero era algo que quería destacar ya que se presentó como tema en el capítulo de ahora, así que si quieres saber sobre eso al terminar de leer, ahí la tendrás al final de todo.

Por cierto, me compr Frozen: Bosque de Sombras y me tarde 1 día en leerlo, la verdad me termine durmiendo en la madrugada, pero valió la pena para leerlo. La cosa es que aunque no me queda claro si el libro es canon con la franquisia, quiero tomar algunos elementos de ese libro y plasmarlos aquí a futuro. En mi opinión rápida y corta: el libro es bueno. Y si entrará en detalle de lo bueno y lo malo del libro, probablemente no terminaría de hablar nunca, pero a mí me ha gustado. Tengo también otro libro comprado, aún me llega y es Frozen II Edition Deluxe creo que se llamaba si no me falla la memoria, solo que aún no me ha llegado, debería estar llegado en menos de una semana así qué... evidentemente este segundo libro tiene la historia de Frozen II con más detalles, yo conozco varios pero quiero leerlos todos.

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_6  
Gaia, la madre de la tierra_

Volver a Arendelle se volvió a la prioridad de Anna para cuando esta aventura terminara. Pensar en su hogar era lo único que la mantenía cuerda en ese momento, a diferencia de Olaf que estaba hablando un montón de incoherencias o temas sacados de la manga sin que ella entendiera el por qué. Kristoff le había advertido sobre mantener silencio, pero el muñeco de nieves prefería seguir hablando. Ella no quiso presionar al silencio, de alguna forma le parecía que la voz de Olaf la sacaba de la realidad en la que estaba y entregaba un calor reconfortante.

¿Horas, días, ninguno de los dos? No lo sabía. Había caminando durante tanto tiempo que sus pies comenzarían a arder si seguía así, Anna apenas podía mantenerse en pie mientras su garganta comenzó a quemar por la falta de agua. Estaba sedienta y beber del claro había sido su única opción tiempo después de haber caminado tanto.

Kristoff había hecho comentarios sobre cómo no creía que la isla fuera muy grande y pensaba que se reducía solamente al claro rodeado de árboles. Anna terminó creyendo que él tenía razón, pero aún no era capaz de comprender cómo era posible que fuera del claro hubiera una gran tormenta mientras que dentro el sol brillaba preciosamente sobre aquella reducida zona… pero lo que comprendía sobre eso era el sol que no estaba realmente en el cielo.

Anna resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a Kristoff.

– Tal vez Gale solo quería que viéramos el árbol y nos fuéramos – Ella dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza – No hay nada más que eso, dudo mucho que podamos encontrar algo

– Puede que tengas razón, pero volver al Bosque Encantado con esta tormenta parece una misión suicida – Kristoff dijo mientras miraba el océano con temor – Ya la atravesamos una vez, pero tuvimos suerte. Tengo la sensación de que no podremos hacerlo una segunda vez

– No me gusta este lugar – Anna suspiró frotándose los brazos – Ya hemos dado varias vueltas y siento que estamos caminando en círculos

– Tal vez porque la isla es pequeña – Kristoff dijo nuevamente – Lo mejor sería que montemos un campamento en donde estábamos antes, buscar comida y esperar a que la tormenta termine

– No somos náufragos y no parece que vaya a terminar pronto la tormenta – Anna miró al cielo – El lugar en el que estábamos antes, estaba bien para descansar, pero no podemos descansar aún. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de volver – Ella miró hacia su hermana mayor que se encontraba en la orilla de la playa mirando hacia el mar con una expresión que no le gusto para a Anna. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar a las peligrosas aguas – ¿Tú qué piensas, Elsa, podemos salir de aquí o no?

No hubo respuesta. Olaf, que se encontraba al lado de la muchacha, la miró con una gran sonrisa de esas que solo él podía dar en momentos tan malos como aquel, algo que Anna realmente agradecía. Kristoff la miró encogiéndose de hombros y ella resopló. Sin pensar dos veces las cosas, Anna se puso en pie y camino hacia su hermana zarandeándola de los hombros y trayéndola a tierra nuevamente. Ella parecía sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué siento que cada vez que te damos la espalda por un momento, tu mente vuela a otro lugar donde no estamos nosotros? – Anna rodó los ojos – ¿En qué pensabas? – Vio a la chica abrir la boca, pero la detuvo bruscamente con su siguiente añadido – y no te atrevas a decir «no es nada importante» o «no es nada de qué preocuparse» conozco el truco aquel

– ¿Soy tan predecible?

– Sí, espera, no, quiero decir si eres predecible y no cambies el tema.

La chica suspiró mirando por su hombro nuevamente – No puedo oír al Espíritu del Agua.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Creo que algo anda mal con Nokk – Ella dijo mientras miraba nuevamente a su hermana – Es como si no estuviera ahí afuera

– Tal vez solo estás cansada – Anna se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia el océano – y por eso no puedes oírlo, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Escucha, necesitamos saber que hacer ahora. No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente, así que es hora de decidir y creo que por muy buena que sea tu idea, Kristoff, creo que deberíamos buscar una manera de cruzar el océano de forma segura y volver a casa. No hemos encontrado ninguna razón por la cual los espíritus quieran hacernos daño, así qué quizá si le rendimos algún tributo a este árbol ellos quieran dar por terminada la guerra que han estado comenzado

– No creo que sea tan simple como eso, pero por mí está bien – Kristoff dijo con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

– Tal vez debamos separarnos – Elsa dijo señalando a Anna – Aún necesitamos encontrar una forma de volver a casa. Atravesar la tormenta una vez fue suerte, pero una segunda vez sería como si pidiéramos a gritos morir. Kristoff y tú vuelvan al claro y vean que pueden descubrir. Si mi magia no funciona, tal vez no haya nada que intentar. Yo seguiré intentando llamar a Nokk. No podemos volver sin su ayuda

– Claro, porque el tiraba del trineo – Anna rodó los ojos – Ni siquiera pienses en marcharte sola. Esa tormenta casi te mata, a todos casi nos mata, ¿qué planeas hacer?

– ¡Hey! – Kristoff sonrió con emoción – ¿Y si congelas todo el océano?

– ¡Oh, esa es una buena idea! – Anna asintió chasqueando los dedos con una expresión emocionada – Ya lo hiciste en Arendelle, puedes hacerlo aquí. Solo tendremos que cruzar el hielo y listo. Aún no soy muy buena para patinar, pero encontraré la manera, tal vez si Kristoff y tú me llevan con una de estas lianas podríamos apurar el paso...

– No puedo congelar el océano – Ella señaló la tormenta – Al mar no le gusta que lo controlen. Incluso si intento congelarlo, las olas romperán el hielo. Créeme, ya lo he visto hacerlo

– ¿Qué hay de mí, en qué puedo ayudar? – Olaf con una gran sonrisa.

– Tú te encargaras de algo importante – Elsa apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras le sonreía al muñeco de nieve. Bajo la voz para mantener un tono suave y bajito, como si quisiera contar un secreto – ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de esto?

– ¡Una misión secreta! – A pesar de que su voz había bajado de tono, todavía parecía como si quisiera gritar. Olaf compartió un guiño con la muchacha y esperó a las órdenes de su creadora.

– Necesito que intentes encontrar a Gale y descubras qué sucede con ella. Yo me encargaré de Nokk mientras tanto. Necesitamos la ayuda de ambos si queremos volver a casa. Confío en que puedes hacerlo.

– ¡Déjalo a mí cargo! – Olaf se llevó una mano a la frente antes de guiñarle el ojo y acercarse con calma para volver a susurrar – No te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie

La chica rió suavemente antes de volver a mirar a su hermana que parecía molesta, pero ella no le dijo nada. Elsa asintió antes de voltear nuevamente hacia el océano con una expresión firme. Sus ojos escanearon las olas que rompían antes de llegar a la orilla y su expresión se endureció de a poco. Anna vio a la chica poner un pie sobre las aguas congelándolas bajo su peso.

La cobriza no dijo nada, soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al interior del claro. Kristoff salió detrás de ella mientras que Olaf se quedaba en la orilla junto con Elsa.

– Puedo sentir que estás molesta, ¿es así? – Kristoff pregunto con temor – Quiero decir, evidentemente lo estás, pero solo me preocupo

– Está alejándome. ¡No debería sorprenderme! – Anna gruñó – Desde que volvió de Ahtollahan hace tres meses está completamente cambiada, ¿te lo parece a ti? ¡Claro que no, si ni siquiera pasa tiempo con nosotros! Acepte la idea de convertirme en reina porque ella me lo pidió y porque ella creyó en mí para cuidar del reino, y acepte que fuera a quedarse en el Bosque Encantado para protegerlo, pero desde hace tres meses que ella ni siquiera vive con la tribu de Yelana. Casi se siente como si Elsa nos hubiera mentido para escaparse. No es que necesite ayuda para eso, ella puede escaparse siempre que quiere, ¿no es verdad? Lo hizo en su coronación, lo hizo cuando nos dirigíamos a Ahtohallan, lo hizo cuando tuvimos aquella reunión con los duques y condesas de otros reinos, ¿recuerdas que no me dejo ayudar y cómo tampoco me dejo intervenir cuando ese duque de Altoizar intento cortejarla?

– Yo no creo tú debías intervenir en ese momento, aunque tampoco es que hicieras caso a nada de lo que te dijo, igual le lanzaste la jarra con agua – Kristoff señaló con temor.

– ¡Y ahora… ahora no deja que nos acerquemos a lo que sea que haya en su cabeza! – Anna resopló con furia ignorando el recuerdo que brilló en su mente debido a lo que Kristoff le había señalado. Era más fácil enfocar su furia en el presente que en el pasado, pero en este caso... hacerlo en ambos tampoco se sentía tan mal. Era liberador en cierto aspecto que no podía comprender y tampoco tenía deseos de intentar comprenderlo – ¿Qué sucede con ella? Esto de ser el quinto espíritu la ha cambiado por completo

– Anna, creo que deberías calmarte un poco.

– ¡Estoy calmada! – La muchacha gritó deteniéndose bruscamente. Volteó la mirada hacia su prometido que parecía sorprendido y haber retrocedido un poco mientras la chica lo miraba enojada. Respiró hondo guardando silencio, lentamente comenzando a calmar su respiración y su estado de ánimo. Viendo la expresión de Kristoff, Anna dejó escapar un suspiró más calmado mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro – Lo siento…

– Hey, está bien. Tienes derecho de sentirte enojada, lo entiendo.

– No lo creo. – Anna murmuró cansada. Guardó silencio un momento mientras sacudía su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, se lamió los labios y luego volvió a mirar a su novio – Hace un momento tuvimos una conversación real, ella no oculto las cosas de mí, bueno lo hizo, pero logré hacer que bajara esas defensas que siempre pone y ahora es como si esa conversación no hubiera existido nunca. Nuevamente volvió a cerrarse y a intentar todo por su cuenta.

»Cuando Elsa congelo el fiordo hace tres años, cuando la vi usar sus poderes por primera vez lo único que podía pensar era en por qué nunca me lo dijo, ¿sabes? Cuando éramos niñas… nos contábamos todo, Kristoff y un día sin más ella se alejó. Me pregunte muchas veces qué había hecho mal o incluso, ya sabes cómo son los niños, pensé que quizá Elsa no quería tener una hermana menor y después de un día simplemente decidió odiarme porque mis padres… ya sabes me tuvieron…

– Anna…

– Es difícil mirar atrás y no recordar la cantidad de veces que pase jugando con mi padre o con mi madre mientras Elsa estaba encerrada en su habitación. Una parte de mí pensó que la estábamos dejando fuera. Pensé: «¿qué pasa si Elsa cree que estoy tratando de quitarle a nuestra familia?» Pero mi madre dijo que era una tontería ya que nos amaba a ambas por igual. Lo creí, quería creerlo. Y años después descubrí que mi hermana mayor tenía poderes de los cuales nunca supe…

– Eso no fue tu culpa. Grand Pabbie dijo que era necesario borrar los recuerdos de la magia para ayudarte. Él te devolvió esos recuerdos, ¿no?

– Sí, lo hizo, pero fue… Kristoff, ¿cómo te sentirías si de un día para otro unos recuerdos que no sabías que existían golpearan en tu mente y chocaran con los recuerdos que creerías que son reales? Elsa estuvo ahí en todo momento y tú también, y por un momento creí que todo iba a cambiar. No más puertas cerradas, tenía a mi hermana de regreso, un gran novio con su reno mascota y un muñeco de nieves parlantes. Era perfecto todo, pero entonces Elsa seguía escondiéndose detrás del silencio. Aguantando todo sola, siendo negativa ante la idea de pedir ayuda – Anna sacudió la cabeza – No me moleste en aquel momento porque sabía que iba a tomar tiempo que se abriera, así que espere pacientemente. ¡Y lo hizo, Elsa realmente abrió la puerta para mí y derritió los muros de hielo que creo a su alrededor! Pero luego Ahtohallan comenzó a llamarla, ella estaba desesperada por ir y cuando descubrió la verdad detrás de todo… una parte de mí siente que perdió a su hermana.

– Eso no es verdad, ella está aquí y está viva. Eso es lo que importa, Anna – Kristoff dio un paso enfrente.

– Sí, lo sé, pero desde entonces ella ha cambiado. Volvió a cerrarse, no le gusta estar con nadie. No visita el castillo y… y ya viste como se puso cuando supo que algo estaba sucediendo. Ella no solo me empujó lejos, también a ti y a Olaf – Anna pasó las manos por su rostro nuevamente – Es eso de ser espíritu… Extraño a mi hermana, Kristoff y siento que incluso si completamos esto… lo que sea que estamos haciendo aquí, las cosas no van a cambiar. Ella puso primero a los espíritus y cuando supo que nuestra familia estaba en peligro...

– Ella nos priorizo – Kristoff dijo suavemente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – No mentiré y diré que entiendo lo que sientes. No tengo hermanos, pero tengo a los Trolls, tengo a Sven, te tengo a ti y a Olaf y sé que perder a uno de ustedes me haría sentir muy triste y muy desdichado, pero Anna, ella está aquí todavía. Ella sigue pensando en ti y en tu seguridad e incluso si ella no lo demuestra puedo asegurarte que Elsa jamás va a dejarte sola de nuevo. No creo que Elsa vaya a dejarte de lado

– Kristoff…

– Tal vez, solo tal vez, deberías decírselo – Él sonrió ampliamente – Seamos sinceros, ella puede ser algo torpe relacionándose con otras personas, es probable que ni siquiera sepa que te está afectando su forma de actuar.

– Ahora me siento mal por todo lo que dije – Anna gimió escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del muchacho – ¿Cómo puedo estar tan molesta con Elsa cuando sé que ella no hace más que protegernos a todos? Debe ser este lugar que me pone tensa

– No lo sé, pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso – Kristoff sonrió – Será mejor ir a ver ese árbol

Anna sonrió tomando la mano del muchacho, besó su mejilla agradeciendo por todo y se acercó al claro a su lado. Nuevamente el precioso árbol se encontraba en el centro del claro, el sol brillaba y no parecía que hubiera nada importante ahí. Kristoff se acercó hacia el pequeño laguito que se encontraba cerca y se inclinó para recoger un poco de agua con sus manos.

– Tiene que haber algo con este árbol si Gale nos ha traído aquí.

El muchacho bebió un poco y luego pasó las manos mojadas por su cabello, luego repitió la acción volviendo a sumergir sus manos en el lago y beber un poco más. Dulce, no salado. El agua era refrescante y no se veía ningún rastro de contaminación ni del océano ni ambiental, era perfecta. – O tal vez los espíritus nos trajeron aquí para protegernos de la tormenta. Cuando esta termine podemos volver a tomar el camino a Ahtohallan.

– Sí, puede que sea una opción pero Elsa tiene la sensación de que aquí es donde debemos estar y yo le creo – Anna lo miró con firmeza – Solo tenemos que descubrir por qué

Kristoff frunció el ceño – ¿Dijo que su magia no funcionaba?

– ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos al Bosque Encantado por primera vez y ella creo estas estatuas que eran momentos en el tiempo, ella los llamó así? La teoría de Olaff era que el agua tiene memoria, por lo que Elsa intentó encontrar esos momentos en el tiempo de aquí para descubrir por qué Gale nos trajo, pero su magia no hizo efecto.

– Tal vez porque no hay nada que mostrar – Kristoff dijo mirando el lago con una mueca – Hey, ¿no te parece que no tiene fondo?

– Eso pensé hace un momento, pero no me gusta este lugar y me inquieta. Hace un momento sentí una gran rabia subir por mi cuerpo y termine explotando contigo, ¿no es así? Qué tal si es por el lugar en que estamos. ¡Lo sé, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra! Pero me inquieta el hecho de que fuera de este claro hay una horrible tormenta y aquí dentro no hay nada, ni siquiera da la sensación de que el mundo fuera acabarse como se siente allá afuera, además, el sol está iluminando pero no lo veo en el cielo – Anna miró hacia arriba – Hay algo mágico en este lugar, es precioso, pero aterrador al mismo tiempo

– Parece una caverna, ¿crees que haya una caverna subterránea? – Kristoff metió el brazo en el lago con una mueca – No siento el fondo. Dada la superficie en la que estamos, no debería ser tan hondo el lago. Aunque, tal vez lo sea ya que no hay un río que traiga esta agua, pero si estuviera conectado con el océano dudo mucho que el agua pueda ser tan clara y refrescante, mucho menos salada

– Kristoff, ¿crees que quizá haya algún tipo de magia protectora que pueda evitar que Elsa no use sus poderes aquí? – Anna se volteó al muchacho. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a él con curiosidad, Kristoff inclinó su cuerpo aun más abajo con la intención de tocar el fondo del pozo, pero con el peso termino cayendo hacia el lago con un fuerte chapoteo. Anna rió suavemente y llamó a su nombre esperando a qué él subiera, pero no sucedió – ¿Kristoff?

El muchacho no saco la cabeza del agua, y cuando Anna se acercó al lago para ver si era posible ver la figura de él –probablemente intentando asustarla para calmar sus nervios ante todo lo que estaba sucediéndo– se sorprendió al no ver nada.

– Está bien, ni Gale, ni Nokk están cerca lo cual me tiene preocupada, creo que quizá ni siquie- ¿qué estás haciendo? – Elsa, que se acercaba a la zona junto con Olaf, la miró con una ceja alzada interrumpiendo abruptamente lo que estaba contándole a su hermana menor. La muchacha tenía ambos brazos metidos en el agua.

– Kristoff acaba de caer aquí.

– Eso no tiene sentido, no parece un lago profundo.

– ¡Él estaba diciendo algo sobre una caverna! – Anna gruñó mientras Olaf se acercaba hacia el lago y miraba su reflejo.

– ¿Debemos bajar y comprobarlo?

– Ah, no creo que esa sea buena idea para ti, Olaf – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Incluso con tu helada permanente, sigue siendo agua…

Anna resopló mientras sacaba las manos del agua y miraba a su hermana esperando a que la chica tuviera alguna idea sobre qué hacer con su novio tragado por el agua. Quizá era una broma del espíritu del agua –una que a Anna no le hacía gracia– o quizá realmente había una caverna subterránea.

Su hermana mayor, por el contrario a lo que Anna esperaba, se encontraba mirando el árbol con un gran interés que antes no había mostrado. Si cuando llegaron a la isla, Elsa miró el árbol hipnotizada era una señal de curiosidad, entonces Anna no supo nombrar ese interés que mostraba ahora. Brazos bruzados, dedos en su mentón, cabeza inclinada, ojos entrecerrados, engranajes girando, sí, Anna reconocía eso tiempos anteriores en los que Elsa era reina de Arendelle.

– ¿Por qué eres tan importante que Gale y Nokk nos trajeron aquí? – Elsa murmuró mientras comenzaba a acercarse. La cobriza se puso en pie y señaló el lago.

– ¿Crees que puedes dejar de hablar con los objetos inanimados por un momento? Mi prometido se cayó por ese lago. Podría estar ahogándose y… ¡Olaf! – Anna gritó sacando a Elsa de su interés momentáneo hacia el árbol. Ambas chicas vieron al muñeco de nieves siendo arrastrado por el agua del propio lago, como si tuviera vida propia. Anna había corrido hacia él y se lanzó al suelo para evitar que cayera al agua, pero fue tarde ya que su cuerpo se estampo contra el suelo cuando el muñeco fue arrastrado hacia el fondo del lago.

Elsa ayudo a Anna a levantarse y ambas retrocedieron con sorpresa.

– ¿Ese fue tu amigo?

– Lo dudaría si no supiera que algo extraño está pasando con ellos. Una vez intentó ahogarme en el fondo del Mar Oscuro – Elsa murmuró.

– ¿Enserio Els? – Anna la miró con una ceja alzada – ¿No planeabas decirme que tu magnifico y precioso caballo intentó ahogarte una vez?

– Fue hace tiempo – Elsa se encogió de hombros – Está bien, debí decirte, lo siento, no hubo tiempo para eso

– Contigo nunca hay tiempo, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando eras la reina tenías más tiempo para mí.

Elsa alzó una ceja. Ambas hermanas habían retrocedido cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, se encontraban de pie caminando hacia las orillas del claro mientras el viento soplaba creando un pequeño remolino.

– Tengo la sensación de que estás molesta conmigo.

– Eres demasiado densa cuando se trata de relacionarte con personas, incluso conmigo – Anna la miró con una mueca. Elsa balbuceo algunas palabras, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando mientras su rostro mostraba total inocencia. El viento rugió con tal fuerza que hizo estremecer a ambas hermanas y luego, las hojas de los árboles fueron arrancadas de cada uno de ellos. Anna se estremeció viendo los troncos muertos, el sol se ocultó mientras el cielo se tenía de rojo y el precioso árbol parecía iluminado como la única fuente de luz. Las hojas de los árboles que habían sido arrancadas, formaron figuras que con la ayuda del viento parecían animadas – ¿Eso lo has hecho tú?

– Tengo poderes de hielo, no viento – Elsa le recordó.

Ambas chocaron con algo, mirando hacia atrás notaron una pared invisible que les impedía el paso hacia fuera del claro. Había ruido que no tenía explicación, el relinchar de un caballo, un sonido similar a un croar de un reptil, el gruñido de un gigante y el silbar del viento. Las dos hermanas miraron las cuatro figuras formadas por las hojas de los árboles que habían cambiado su tonalidad de colores para asemejarse a la de los espíritus de la naturaleza. Parecía que había pelea, una disputa entre ellos.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Elsa murmuró con las cejas alzadas.

– Parece como si estuvieran… peleando – Anna dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza – Espera… ¿están… peleando entre ellos o con el árbol?

– No lo sé – Elsa murmuró en el mismo tono suave y bajo de voz. Las dos chicas observaron a los cuatro espíritus cuando el viento resopló con fuerza, la pequeña salamandra corrió alrededor del árbol creando un anillo de fuego mientras el gigante de piedra rugió. Anna frunció el ceño.

El cielo, que de rojo se tiñó, cambio de color a negro nublando toda visión de ambas hermanas. Fue un movimiento instintivo el que llevo a Anna a tomar el brazo de su hermana, esperando a que la luz volviera pronto y cuando así sucedió no era más que el anillo de fuego que iluminaba la zona. El árbol parecía que estaba incendiándose, Elsa llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

La tierra tembló y el gigante dio varios mazazos contra ésta como si intentara calmarla, pero parecía enfurecer más a la tierra. El viento, que Anna asumió se trataba de Gale, giro alrededor del anillo del fuego incrementando las llamas hasta que gran parte del tronco se viera cubierto por ellas. Una cortina que se desplegaba desde el suelo, caliente y peligrosa, impidió el paso hacia el árbol. Anna vio con sorpresa lo que estaba pasando.

Hubo un rugido que no provenía desde ninguno de los espíritus. Una voz que provenía desde la lejanía, ella entrecerró los ojos intentando centrarse en aquella figura tan extraña que se formaba en la copa del árbol, creada por las ramas de éste, parecía una figura humana que estaba hecha de madera. Sin rostro, sin boca, sin vida…

Se estremeció. Había una gran energía negativa que rodeaba el árbol, los espíritus estaban encerrando el árbol bajo el fuego, pero la figura en la copa del árbol debía estar peleando contra ellos.

Elsa gimió llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. El dolor estaba aumentando, Anna frunció el ceño mirando a su hermana con sorpresa y luego regreso hacia los espíritus. El árbol había sido consumido por las sombras y las figuras de los espíritus desaparecieron. Había una figura frente a ellas que las miraba con una expresión vacía, literalmente, pues no tenía rostro.

Anna jadeó y empujó a Elsa hacia atrás, pero la muchacha estaba tan concentrada en el dolor que estaba sintiendo que no tuvo en cuenta la figura que las miraba desde lejos.

La figura estaba hecha de madera por completo, llena de imperfecciones pues era completamente natural como un tronco sin pulir, y tenía un cuerpo humano similar al de una mujer. Brazos largos y piernas delgadas, sus dedos se asimilaban a las raíces de un árbol y su cabello se asimilaba un matorral, peinado hacia un lado y largo y laceo. Se veía muy elegante, no traía ropa, pero Anna imagino que un árbol no necesitaba un vestido precioso para lucir hermoso. Ella había visto muchos árboles que la habían cautivado, era la magia de la naturaleza, vestir siempre de forma… natural. Pero aquella figura, a pesar de eso, se veía muy hermosa ante los ojos de Anna. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y hermoso, la belleza natural era palpable. Sin embargo, sin rostro, sin ojos o boca, sin expresión… la figura se veía muy solitaria.

Inquieta.

Ella vio a ambas hermanas inclinado su cabeza de un lado hacia otro con curiosidad y eso asusto a Anna, no porque temiera que les fuera a hacer daño –que podía hacerlo– sino porque hasta ese momento, las cuatro figuras de los espíritus no parecían haber notado su presencia, pero esta criatura sabía que ellas dos estaban ahí y Elsa no parecía tener fuerzas para enfrentarse a la criatura si ésta las atacaba.

La figura dio un paso enfrente, Elsa gritó ante el dolor, apretando los dientes con fuerza, sus ojos cerrados creaban puntos invisibles en la oscuridad. La respiración de Anna se volvió más agitada que antes.

Vio a Anna y luego a Elsa, mirando específicamente a la chica mayor por unos segundos más y luego comenzó a caminar hacia ellas estirando la mano. La tierra tembló bajo sus pies, Anna apretó los dientes. El suelo bajo sus pies se congelo de poco en poco. Anna vio el copo de nieve característico en los poderes de Elsa, una representación de belleza y elegancia, pero el hielo que congelaba el suelo y amenazaba con hacerla resbalar a ella, no era del tono celeste cristalino a veces transparente, aquel precioso color que Anna amaba tanto, de hecho lo era, pero parecía que tenía luz propia y como si fuese una preciosa gema, desde el interior del hielo, un color lila iluminaba desde el interior sorprendiendo a Anna.

Por un momento breve, Anna tuvo la sensación de que ésta no era la primera vez que veía la magia de su hermana cambiar su tonalidad de color debido a sus emociones, pero tiempo para pensar en ello no tenía. Elsa no dejaba de gemir ante el dolor que tenía su cabeza. ¿Migraña? No, no podía ser tan fuerte como para eso.

Cuando la figura dio otro paso, el dolor de Elsa incremento y Anna conecto ambos puntos enseguida. Ella estaba esperando a que la figura les hiciera algo, pero entonces la figura del espíritu del agua creada con las hojas teñidas de azul salto sobre ellas echando hacia atrás a la figura. Si el Nokk era consciente de la presencia de ambas admirando aquel espectáculo mágico o no, Anna no lo supo. La figura de madera retrocedió mirando al Nokk enfadada –o al menos eso pensó la reina de Arendelle–, ella estiro la mano provocando que el viento soplara y las hojas que conformaban al espíritu del agua soplaron en diferentes direcciones. Nuevamente la figura miró a las dos hermanas queriendo acercarse a ellas, pero algo detuvo a la criatura. Anna vio los cristales con forma de rombos aparecer frente a la criatura como si fuera una pared que las estaba protegiendo. Los grandes cristales se volvieron pequeños y se transformaron en los espíritus nuevamente, claramente una representación de ellos. Rodearon a la figura de madera obligándola a retroceder.

La imagen frente a ella cambio nuevamente, el árbol se encontraba en el centro del lugar y el anillo de fuego todavía se encontraba encendido. Los cuatro espíritus estaba mirando el árbol con una gran tristeza que Anna no pudo ignorar. Ella quiso dar un paso hacia el frente, pero Elsa seguía sufriendo y Anna se negó a dejarla sola.

Cuando el fuego se apagó, los espíritus que parecían decaídos se alejaron lentamente del lugar, con una tristeza que palpaba el aire. La muchacha vio las figuras desvanecerse en el aire con un soplido y nuevamente todo se encontraba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Anna vio a su alrededor. El árbol estaba en centro del claro marcando un terreno de sombra fresco para descansar, los árboles que rodeaban el claro ya no parecían muertos y las copas de éstos tenían hojas brillantes y preciosas. El césped no parecía hecho cenizas, el sol iluminaba el cielo y a su vez este ya no era rojo ni negro, era claro y celestino.

Anna guardó un momento de silencio que fue roto únicamente por un golpe sordo. Vio a su hermana caer de rodillas, lentamente quitando las manos de su cabeza como si el dolor se hubiera detenido y aunque no sudaba en lo absoluto, Anna todavía se preocupó por el incesante dolor que la chica sintió. Se inclinó preocupada.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Eso creo – Ella jadeó mirando hacia el árbol – Yo soñé con este árbol…

– Ya lo dijiste antes, pero qué quiere decir eso – Anna habló con suavidad mientras ayudaba a la chica levantarse.

– Ellos también estaban en el sueño – Elsa aún tenía la respiración algo agitada, pero poco a poco parecía calmarse – Gale nos trajo aquí para mostrarnos lo que sucedió con Gaia

– Creo entender algo de lo que ha pasado – Anna sacudió la cabeza exhalando aún atónita – Espera, ¿los espíritus encerraron a Gaia en un árbol o Gaia era un árbol? No me ha quedado claro

– Creo… – Elsa torció el gesto – Creo que sé lo que Gale quería mostrarnos, pero no me gusta nada lo que significa. También creo que sé por qué Kristoff y Olaf fueron tragados por el lago

– Es decir que si fue el Nokk – Anna dijo con una sonrisa triunfal que solo le duro unos segundos – Espera, qué

Elsa miró el árbol y luego miró a la menor con una expresión seria – Cuando la guerra entre los Northuldra y Arendelianos estalló, Gaia estaba enojada con el abuelo Runeard y con la tribu de los Northuldra por perturbar la paz del bosque, así que ella quiso detenerla, pero los espíritus previeron peligro y ellos debieron encerrarla en un sueño profundo para evitar que hiciera daño a las personas, y luego encerraron el Bosque Encantado bajo la niebla para evitar que otra guerra estallara

– Ellos no estaban tratando de castigarnos – Anna dijo con suavidad – Estaban protegiendo a los humanos. Espera, pero eso todavía no tiene sentido, si estaban protegiendo a las personas, ¿por qué querían que se hiciera justicia con la presa? Eso no tiene sentido a menos qué… ¡Tú despertaste a Gaia esa noche! Ellos debieron pensar que ahora que Gaia estaba despierta y estaba enojada, atacaría a todas las personas por lo sucedido hace años, por eso querían que la presa se destruyera y hubiera paz, para que Gaia no se sintiera enojada hacia la humanidad

– La madre naturaleza vio peligro en los humanos, no por el hecho de que se atacaran entre ellos sino porque estaban atacando y perturbando el bosque – Elsa asintió lentamente mientras pensaba – Cuando tuve ese sueño no podía recordarlo al despertar, pero ahora siento como si lo viera todo. La ira de Gaia no se calmó cuando la presa se rompió – La chica sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, frotó su sien con suavidad – porque a ella no le importaba la traición de nuestro abuelo

– Quiere lastimarnos a todos. Seguramente debe pensar que la naturaleza destructiva de los humanos es peligrosa para ella, tiene sentido si lo pensamos bien ya que eso es lo que hacen las guerras: destruir todo – Anna dijo suavemente mirando a la chica con una mueca preocupada – Hey, ¿estás bien? Te ves más… pálida, ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible. No te tomes a mal, me encanta tu color de piel, hace juego con tus poderes, pero…

– Estoy bien – Elsa asintió – Nokk debió llevarse a Olaf y a Kristoff pensando que no debían estar presentes para ver lo que Gale nos quería mostrar

– Nuestro abuelo comenzó esta guerra y aún se está llevando a cabo, solo que no con otros humanos… sino con la propia madre naturaleza – Anna coincidió con la idea de su hermana – Seguramente el espíritu del agua pensó que esto solo nos involucraba a nosotras, pero Kristoff y Olaf son familia también. Son parte de nuestra familia, él debería saberlo… ¿lo sabe cierto?

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Elsa frunció el ceño confundida.

– Solo digo, parece que tu amigo no sabe que somos hermanas – Anna se encogió de hombros – Escucha, no quiero pelear

– A mí me parece que intentas decirme algo – Elsa inclinó la cabeza.

– Oh, no, no es nada – La cobriza se volteó y camino hacia el lago nuevamente.

– ¡Anna! – Elsa alzó la voz y la sostuvo del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando – ¿Crees que no he notado que has estado molesta conmigo desde que nos vimos en el Bosque Encantado?

– Es impresionante que en realidad lo supieras – Anna dijo con un tono de sorpresa mientras rodeaba los ojos – No quiero pelear contigo, Elsa, en serio

– Solo quiero saber qué está pasando contigo.

– Yo también – La chica dijo irritada – Nunca me cuentas nada, siempre ha sido así y pensé que eso cambiaría hace tres años y funcionó…, pero hace _tres_ meses volviste a cerrarte y a no contarme nada. ¿No crees que hubiera querido saber qué algo estaba sucediendo? Decidiste hablarlo con Grand Pabbie sola

– No quería preocuparte, mucho menos cuando tenías otras cosas en la cabeza – Elsa se defendió con calma. La muchacha cerró los ojos y movió las manos – Escucha, hay que calmarnos

– Sí, concuerdo con eso – Anna se cruzó de brazos – Intenta escapar de nuevo

– ¡No, Anna! – Elsa la miró con dureza – Es la isla. Si ese es el árbol en el que Gaia estuvo dormida, entonces tiene sentido que estemos enojadas la una con la otra. Se desprende una energía negativa muy grande aquí

Anna parpadeó un par de veces como si una campana la hubiera sacado de un sueño – Hace un momento tuve un arrebato con Kristoff – Murmuró pensativa – también pensé que era culpa de esta isla, deben ser los sentimientos de Gaia los que nos están afectado

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué te sentías sola? – Elsa murmuró suavemente. No había rastro de malicia en su voz – O que te molestaba que pasara tanto tiempo en el Bosque Encantado

La cobriza miro a la muchacha durante un momento y luego cerró los ojos. Esos sentimientos negativos estaba fluyendo nuevamente, pero Elsa podía mantenerse calmada mucho mejor que ella porque estaba acostumbrada a eso, Anna no, sin embargo, lo iba a intentar. La rabia de Gaia iba a dominarla si Anna se lo permitía y no quería hacerlo. Ya había sido bastante malo arremeter con Kristoff, pero el chico no se vio influido por la energía de Gaia, Olaf tampoco y Elsa definitivamente no…

– Debo estar más frustrada de lo que esperaba si me afecta tan fácilmente – Ella llego a la conclusión de que Kristoff no tenía nada de lo que sentirse molesto en esos momentos, Olaf siempre había sido una persona muy feliz y Elsa sabía cómo mantener el control, pero Anna no era una experta en sentimientos negativos. Ella siempre había brillado más fuerte el sol, por eso no sabía cómo resolver esas frustraciones de las cuales Gaia se estaba alimentando al permitirle sacar todo de su pecho de una forma brusca y sin tacto.

– Tú eres mi hermanita – Elsa dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa – Si quieres decirme algo, puedes hacerlo. Nunca te has detenido antes, ¿por qué ahora? Sé que no he estado muy presente últimamente, es mi culpa, pero eso no implica que deba descuidar nuestra relación, ¿no es así? – Elsa rió suavemente – Estaba tan concentrada en todo esto de cuidar el bosque, aprender más de los espíritus y de Ahtohallan que me olvide de ti

– Jamás vi a nadie desligarse tan pronto de algo – Anna admitió alzando las cejas y mirando hacia otro lado – Quiero decir, dejaste al corona y nunca más volviste para ver si estaba todo bien. A propósito, puede que haya hecho enojar a la Condesa Mariana, ya sabes, la inglesa – Elsa hizo una mueca – Sí, así de malo. Necesitaba tu ayuda, tu consejo pero no estabas ahí y cada vez que volvías a Arendelle ni siquiera hablábamos del reino. Lo dejaste en mis manos, confías en mí y eso me halaga, pero también me deja un gran peso. No quiero restar importancia a lo que haces con los demás espíritus, me encanta escuchar las historias que cuentas, pero a veces solo quiero a mi hermana…

– Lo sé – Elsa sonrió abrazando a la chica – Prometo que no volverá a suceder

– ¿Sabes? Me siento egoísta ahora que lo digo en voz alta – Anna considero con una mueca antes de reírse – Pero no sé cómo llenar tus zapatos. Mucha gente me mira y sonríe, contentos de que sea la reina, pero hay ocasiones en las que me ven y esperan a que pueda crear un ejército de hielo que pueda proteger el reino

– No necesitas llenar mis zapatos – Elsa rió suavemente – No te deje a cargo para eso. Deje el reino en tus manos porque sé que nadie lo protegería como tú. El amor que profesas por nuestra gente, la forma en cómo te preocupas por cada uno de ellos. Anna, no necesitas poderes para cuidar de los ciudadanos, solo un corazón honesto y puro

La muchacha sonrió levemente.

Elsa hizo una mueca susurrando, aun sonriendo – Además, si llegara a haber algún gran problema en el reino, sabes que tienes a quienes pedir ayuda. Estoy segura de que a _ellos_ no les molestará echar una mano.

– Dirás si tú se los pides. No es como si yo los controlara… ¿control? – Anna frunció el ceño – ¡Eso es!

– ¿Qué?

– Control. Esa es la razón por la que los espíritus pierden el control de sí mismos. Gaia debe estar controlándolos para atacarnos.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par.

– Si Gaia está enojada con la humanidad, también debe estarlo con los espíritus por haberla encerrado, por eso intenta tomar el control sobre ellos para hacerle daño a la humanidad. Tiene sentido, ya que ella los creo, ¿no? Por tanto…

– Quiere ese poder de regreso – Elsa escucho en sus oídos el retumbar de su corazón. Ella miró el árbol con temor mientras el hielo bajo sus pies cambiaba el tono a un color rojo. Anna miró el hielo con sorpresa y luego a su hermana – Tenemos que encontrar a Kristoff y a Olaf. Si Nokk se los llevo…

– Y Gaia intenta tomar el control de Nokk… ambos están en peligro – Anna terminó por la muchacha.

Y con eso, ambas chicas corrieron hacia el lago con una expresión preocupada. Elsa llamó al espíritu, pero este no respondió. La brisa sopló y Anna no lo pensó dos veces, tomó la mano de Elsa y decidió saltar hacia el lago deseando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Si se hundían y caían en una cueva, entonces estaría agradecida de saber que Kristoff y Olaf no se ahogaron en el lago, pero si no había dicha cueva, entonces estaba rogando para que el espíritu del agua se apiadara de ambas y las salvara.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Siendo sincera, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia tenía dos cosas en claro: la trama y la relación de hermanas. En el episodio anterior hubo un poco de conversación sobre Anna y Elsa, y el cómo ambas llevan por delante los nuevos rumbos que decidieron tomar y a su vez consideran el pasado y todo aquello a lo que alguna vez se aferraron y las mantuvieran separadas, en cambio en este capítulo quise enfocar cómo pasamos de una conversación tan tranquila y sentimental a una cargada de enojo y malestar. Les dije en el episodio pasado que tenía escrito ambos capítulos, pero por alguna razón no se me conectaban bien, así que he releído el capítulo y finalmente descubrí por qué no se me conectaban... me faltaba un dialogo que pudiera conectar ambos capítulos y evidentemente cuando lo puse me sentí muy satisfecha.

Chicos, chicas, amigos, amigas... para mí, esto no ha terminado. Quiero desarrollar más la frustración de Anna y lo ajeno de Elsa pero de momento necesito tantear el terreno para que esa escena que tengo en mente, aquel capítulo que será en varios a futuro (el cual incluso ya tengo hasta el nombre perfecto para el capítulo) esté bien hecho y no parezca sacado de la manga. En principio no planeaba hacer este episodio futuro, pero mientras escribía me di cuenta de que quería meterme más en ese rollo de Anna y Elsa, quería escribir más sobre la frustración de Anna con el peso de ser la reina, de la boda y ahora el repetino caso de que hay un problema por delante con Gaia mientras Elsa, claramente no tiene ni idea de cómo se siente Anna, está más preocupada por los espíritus... quería desarrollarlo bien, así qué si parece latoso... realmente espero que me puedan disculpar pero para mí esto es importante.

Volviendo a otro tema, la magia de Elsa. En la primera película, quizá muchos recordaran, el hielo que Elsa creaba cambiaba de color debido a sus emociones y yo dije "me encanta la idea" pero en la 2da película creo que no se veio mucho de eso por no decir nada, así que pensé... quiero agregarlo a mi historia. Para los que no saben: el celeste es felicidad (que sería el color natural), el rojo es miedo y el amarillo es ira, yo he agregado el lila como sufrimiento, dolor, debido a que me recordó a los colores de Arendelle y la capa que ella usaba en la 1era película. Pensé en cómo tenía que guardarse todos esos sentimientos y cómo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo frente a todo el reino y claro luego en la canción Let it go, ella se deshace de todo eso y la capa se va, también les recuerdo que la capa era morada y no lila, pero dado que los colores de Arendelle son esos no quise que fuese total el color morado indicando dolor cuando después de la 1era película eso quedo fuera. Evidentemente quiero poner más colores a futuro, pero solo haré si es que estos representan algo relevante para mí o para mí historia, no quiero hacerlo solo por ser algo llamativo o interesante.

Hay 2 cosas más de las que quiero hablar, pero no lo haré ahora o si no la nota se me va a alargar, sin embargo les diré que probablemente lo hable en capitulos futuros y esas dos cosas son Olaf y Nokk. Es muy probable que lo hable en los próximos episodios.

Bien, antes de irme... quisiera agradecerte _**BlackStarr18 **_si es que estás leyendo esto, yo sé que sí, quizá te saltaste la N/A, Ppero vamos, confío en que has visto tu nombre destacado. Quiero agradecerte por recomendar la historia, aún no te he una review en tu historia porque cuando leí esto me puse a editar el capítulo solo para escribir este agradecimiento (un capítulo que no subiré todavía así que es probable que ya te haya escrito una review para cuando actualice esto). No quiero decirte mucho ahora, porque quiero hacerlo en la review que planeo escribirte, pero de corazón gracias por recomendar la historia y más allá de eso debo decir que me hizo feliz, no tienes idea de cuanto ya que estaba como un poco... desalentada por otros temas y cuando lo vi me hizo gracia y me alegró la noche.

Bien, ya lo dejó aquí o sino la n/a se me va alargar demasiado (lo advertí al inicio del capítulo, que conste) y tampoco quiero eso. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos veremos en el próximo.

Dejen review.  
Se despide Lira12.


	7. Donde las leyendas cobran vida

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_7  
Donde las leyendas cobran vida_

Una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a los movimientos inesperados de Anna, no podía evitar gritar de sorpresa cuando la muchacha de cabellos castaños la agarraba de la mano y se aventaba con ella hacia el interior del pozo de agua. Elsa grito, Anna grito, el eco grito.

El agua las cubrió durante un buen rato, Elsa por un momento llegó a pensar que realmente no existía un fondo para el lago y que quizá Kristoff y Olaf estaban en lo profundo del agua luchando por subir, pero incluso cuando estaba sosteniendo su respiración con la boca cerrada, sus ojos no podían ver nada en la oscuridad y su cuerpo definitivamente estaba descendiendo a gran velocidad a causa del aventón de Anna, quien por cierto estaba nadando con poca gracia hacia el fondo del agua, más bien parecía que estuviera luchando contra el agua.

Elsa miró hacia arriba –o quizá hacia abajo, porque no estaba segura de donde era dónde– y solo vio la penumbra más oscura que alguna vez había visto. Podía sentir que Anna la jalaba desde el brazo mientras desastrosamente seguía moviendose hacia algún lado, pero no fue Anna quien la tomó de la cintura y la empujó bruscamente hacia un lado. La fuerza del empujé la obligo a abrir la boca dejando escapar todo el aire, y poco antes de que pudiera sentir que se estaba ahogando, las dos chicas cayeron hacia una zona extraña que Elsa se sorprendió de verla.

Fue como si estuvieran saliendo del lago, pero el lago estaba en el techo y su cuerpo cayendo directamente hacia el suelo. Entre borrones color café, Elsa estiro ambas manos creando un gran montículo de nieve en donde tanto Anna como ella aterrizaron con un sordo sonido. La muchacha tardó un poco más en ponerse en pie, pero Elsa ya estaba mirando hacia el techo de lo que parecía ser una caverna donde un espejo o más bien el agua se encontraba sobre sus cabezas sin caer ni una sola gota.

Es como si estuviera viendo un lago, pero al revés, en lugar de estar abajo en el suelo, estaba arriba en el techo.

La caverna tenía paredes de roca, lo que era normal, pero el espacio no era muy reducido y no había goteras como normalmente se esperaría. Elsa miró a su alrededor y el techo nuevamente, sorprendida de lo que le rodeaba. Las paredes de la cueva, si bien eran de color café, también tenían una tonalidad negruzca, probablemente a causa del polvo, pero eso no era lo que estaba llamando la atención de Elsa sino ese extraño brillo que se podía notar en algunos lugares.

– Eso fue un buen aterrizaje – Anna dijo mientras se levantaba de la nieve sacudiendo su cabello – Gracias

– ¿Qué es esto? – Elsa dijo con curiosidad mientras estiraba la mano hacia la pared. Toco el polvillo que brillaba de un color precioso y sintió como si fueran diminutos cristales rotos que hacían cosquillas en sus dedos en lugar de lastimarla por lo filosos que podrían haber sido.

– Mira eso, son huellas – Anna sonrió ampliamente mientras se lanzaba desde la nieve hacia el suelo, tropezando a gatas torpemente mientras miraba la forma de las huellas – Deben ser de Olaf y Kristoff. Van por ese camino, deben estar bien

– Seguramente deben estar buscando otra forma de salir de aquí – Elsa miró hacia el techo y toco el agua que parecía flotar sobre ella. Pensó que se encontraría con una pared cristalizada, pero su mano atravesó el agua y cuando la saco estaba mojada y goteaba. Volvió a mirar el agua con una expresión maravillada en su rostro.

– Si seguimos las huellas los encontraremos – Anna dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Vamos Elsa, los chicos nos están esperando

La muchacha miró a su hermana alejarse, sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos y siguió si camino con más calma. Anna no estaba prestando atención a la cueva, pero parecía que su instinto lo hacía por ella porque en el momento en que comenzaron a adentrarse más hacia el fondo, la muchacha encendió una antorcha para iluminar la cueva.

– No parece que hayan estado aquí hace mucho tiempo, aún podemos alcanzarlos – Anna dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– No estoy segura de que haya una salida por allá – Elsa camino de espaldas por un momento mirando hacia su alrededor – Hey, ¿no te parece que hay algo raro en el aire?

– Sí, para ser una cueva bajo el lago, hace demasiada calor – Anna dijo pasando el dorso de su mano por su frente.

– Uhm, no me refería a eso – Elsa sacudió la cabeza volteando hacia su hermana menor.

Las dos chicas continuaron caminando por un buen tramo hasta que Anna se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada de otra caverna. Elsa miró con una gran sorpresa mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cargado de sorpresa, las dos chicas observaron el interior de aquella cueva sintiendo el aliento ser arrebatado de sus pulmones.

– Bueno… esto no es lo que esperaba – Anna dijo apagando la antorcha en el suelo.

Oscuro no se tornó. El interior de la cueva se encontraba iluminado por gemas incrustadas en la pared, todas de diferentes colores y no estaban esparcidas a lo largo de toda la pared, sino que en algunas zonas haciendo que la penumbra no fuese tan oscura, aun así lo maravilloso de la cueva no era que pudiera iluminarse sola o el hecho de que estuvieran esas preciosas gemas dando luz propia sino, que a pesar de que esto ya de por sí era precioso, las dos chicas tenían que recordar que se encontraban en una isla en medio de la nada donde un árbol precioso era iluminado por un sol que no se encontraba en el cielo mientras fuera del claro en donde se ocultaba aquel árbol había una gran tormenta. La cueva sin duda estaba ligada a aquel fenómeno maravilloso que las dos chicas habían presenciado anteriormente.

– Las huellas – Elsa señaló el suelo.

– Supongo que debieron verse atraídos por estos cristales – Anna dijo mientras caminaba hacia un lado de la pared donde tres cristales se encontraban incrustados en las rocas: verde, rojo y morado. Los tres brillaban de una manera que calentó el interior de la chica, casi como si le gritaran que el peligro había terminado. Acarició el mineral sintiendo el cuerpo liso y bien pulido, nada de raspones o imperfecciones, e intentó jalar de él para sacarlo de la pared, pero se encontró con que estaba muy bien incrustado en ella – ¿Crees que sean naturales?

Elsa abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Ella deslizó la mano por la rocosa pared mirando las gemas con una expresión de sorpresa.

– Es difícil de decir – Terminó por admitir.

Anna sonrió mirando a la chica y luego, de un ligero empujón, la animo a dirigirse hacia el interior de la cueva para buscar a sus amigos rápidamente. Esperaba también la cabeza cobriza encontrar la salida de esta cueva subterránea a la que cayeron. Bueno, había muchos túneles, así que seguro que uno los llevaba a la superficie, ¿cierto?

Oh, estaba tan preocupada de que no pudieran salir de ahí.

Escucho unos murmullos conforme avanzaban aún más en el interior de la cueva. Anna sonrió ampliamente al reconocer las voces y sin esperar a la mayor, corrió a través del túnel en busca de su novio y su amigo. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, la sonrisa creció en sus labios con cada paso que daba acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban. Tantas ganas de verlos a salvo…

– Anna, espera – Elsa la llamó y su voz hizo eco en el túnel, seguramente –realmente Anna lo esperaba– su voz alertó a los dos chicos que se encontraban más adelante. Corrió más y más rápido hasta que finalmente logró divisar a Kristoff que había volteado la mirada hacia atrás cuando escuchó el eco de los pasos.

Lo primero que Anna vio no fue la cueva gigante en donde un gran barco se encontraba encallado o el muñeco de nieves que se encontraba al lado del chico o la gran cantidad de gemas que se encontraban iluminando toda la cueva. Ella simplemente vio al muchacho y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo junto con el muñeco de nieves. Kristoff podría decir más tarde que la chica casi lo aplasta con el abrazo, pero Olaf desafiaría aquella idea diciendo que fue un cálido abrazo.

Anna vio a ambos con una sonrisa y después reparó en el gigante barco que se encontraba encallado en la orilla de lo que parecía ser un lago subterráneo. Había una gran cueva y mucha agua por doquier, Anna podía escuchar a duras penas la tormenta que había afuera por tanto estaba segura de a dónde dirigía la salida.

– Eso parece nuevo – Elsa murmuró mientras salía del túnel hacia la cueva. Ella miró el barco con sorpresa y luego miro los cristales en las paredes con completo interés.

– ¿Están bien? – Anna preguntó y en el momento en que vio a Kristoff asentir, ella le dio un golpe dejándolo con la palabra en la boca – ¡No me asusten así! Estamos perdidos en el Mar Oscuro, no es tiempo de separarnos sino de estar juntos y poder superar los obstáculos

– Eso dolió – Kristoff se frotó el hombro – Tranquila, todo está bien

– Bien – Ella suspiró – Eso es bueno

– Bien es bueno – Asintió Olaf antes de señalar el barco – Mira eso, Anna, encontramos una forma de salir de aquí

La muchacha miró el barco con una sorpresa – ¿Por qué hay un barco aquí?

– ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó Ryder antes de venir aquí? – Kristoff la miró con una amplia sonrisa – Creemos que este es el barco de Minlady. La leyenda es real

Los ojos de Anna brillaron de emoción al ver el barco frente a sus ojos. Olaf dio un salto y dirigió su camino hacia el barco señalando por completo.

– ¡Podemos salir de aquí si nos montamos en el!

– Esa es… una gran idea – Anna dijo mientras miraba el barco – Espera, pero ¿qué hace aquí el barco? Ryder dijo que desapareció con un maremoto, debía estar hundido en el fondo del mar.

– Técnicamente estamos bajo el océano – Kristoff dijo con una sonrisa encogiendose de hombros – No estoy seguro de qué hace aquí, pero no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que lo hemos encontrado y podemos volver al Bosque Encantado en el

– Se supone que está dañado, ¿no es así? – Anna camino hacia el barco con una expresión que mostraba recelo a simple vista. El barco del cual le habían hablado los Northuldra de pronto estaba frente a ellos en lo que parecía un estado más o menos favorable para poder navegar... no, no podía ser tan simple, ¿cierto? Debía estar en el fondo del océano, completamente destrozado por la presión del agua y no encallado en una cueva como esta.

Kristoff suspiró mientras rascaba su nuca – Sí, lo he revisado y he visto varios agujeros que podrían filtrar agua. El problema es que no tenemos madera para cubrirlos, así que estábamos pensando en qué hacer.

– Oh, Elsa puede usar su magia para cubrir los daños – Anna dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Que gran idea! – Olaf dijo con emoción mirando hacia la muchacha que se encontraba todavía examinando los cristales en las paredes.

Anna alzó una ceja intercambiando una mirada con Kristoff. Claramente Elsa no se había dado cuenta de que finalmente habían encontrado a Kristoff y a Olaf, al contrario, parecía tan hipnotizada por las gemas que por un momento la cobriza no pudo evitar pensar en que la mente de la mayor debía estar maquinando un sinfin de preguntas y respuestas, deseosa de querer analizar lo que estaba frente a ella. ¿Cómo alguien que podía, literalmente, usar magia estaba tan interesada en unos simples cristales? Sí eran bonitos, a Anna le gustaron, pero no era el momento ni la situación para estar fascinados por la ciencia.

– ¿Alguien más se siente fascinado por estas gemas? – La muchacha preguntó mirando sus amigos – Oh, Kristoff, Olaf, aquí están

– Mi hermana la nerd... – Anna dijo con aires despreocupado antes de emitir un suspiro cansada – Quiero decir, mira eso, son bonitos y brillan, pero no tienen ninguna ciencia. Probablemente sea magia

– Sí, porque la magia puede hacer que los minerales brillen – Elsa rodó los ojos.

– Alguien que puede crear un Palacio de Hielo solo moviendo su mano o cambiar el color del hielo con sus emociones no tiene derecho a hablar de ciencia por un par de cristales, así qué dime... Sin embargo, si quieres hablar de lo qué es lógicamente posible o no – Anna rió mirando nuevamente el barco – ¿Qué dice tu ciencia sobre eso?

Elsa se volteó a mirar el barco con sorpresa. Dio unos pasos hacia el barco, lo suficientemente cerca del agua como para que de un chapuzón, el espíritu del agua diera un salto por su presencia. La muchacha sonrió al caballo acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa.

– Conque aquí estabas – Murmuró suavemente – ¿Trajiste a Olaf y a Kristoff aquí para mostrarnos la manera de salir de aquí?

El caballo relincho con alegría mientras empujaba su frente hacia la muchacha en busca de más apreciación. Elsa rió levemente mientras agradecía al espíritu antes de fijar su vista en el barco.

– Aún no estoy segura de cómo es qué está aquí el barco, pero lo que importa realmente es que es nuestro boleto de salida de esta isla – Anna dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¿Crees que puedes cubrir esos agujeros?

Elsa torció los labios mientras miraba hacia el barco. El caballo relincho nuevamente, sin salir del agua, mientras movía sus pies contra el agua salpicando un par de veces. Anna miró al espíritu imaginándose a un pequeño cachorro emocionado por salir a jugar con su dueño.

– Creo que puedo hacerlo – Elsa asintió mirando hacia el caballo – Pero incluso si salimos de aquí…

– Aún no sabemos por qué estamos aquí – Kristoff dijo con seriedad – Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a Ahtohallan como planeábamos. Las respuestas deben estar ahí. Según Ryder, este barco podía aguantar las olas del Mar Oscuro, lo que nos sirve a nuestro favor para llegar al río

El caballo relinchó molesto, sorprendiendo a Anna por un momento. La cobriza hizo una mueca imaginando que el espíritu del agua no estaba contento con que humanos –sin contar Elsa que era el quinto espíritu– pusieran un pie en un lugar sagrado para ellos. O eso pensó ya que el caballo llevó a su hermana a Ahtohallan cuando ella demostró sus poderes, pero en cambio sus padres… sus padres probablemente jamás llegaron a Ahtohallan, o quizá sí lo hicieron pero no volvieron con vida. Anna todavía no estaba completamente segura de cuando fue que se hundió el barco de sus padres, según los pergaminos con la letra de su madre, ellos llegaron a Ahtohallan y el barco se hundió cuando volvían a Arendelle, pero por la actitud del caballo era difícil imaginar que pudieron haber llegado al río de las memorias. Todo era tan confuso y claramente no era el momento de hablar de ello.

Anna miró a su prometido y habló con calma – Dudo mucho que él quiera que vayamos allá. Nokk debió haberlos traído a ustedes aquí para encontrar la manera de volver a casa mientras Gale nos mostró a Elsa y a mí lo que necesitábamos saber sobre esta isla.

– Oh, eso no lo esperaba – Kristoff dijo con sorpresa – ¿Qué es?

– Gaia – Anna dijo con una mueca – Solo hemos teorizado, así que no estoy segura de qué pensar realmente, pero por lo que Elsa y yo creemos que cuando Northuldra y Arendelle estallo en guerra, es probable que Gaia se haya visto amenazada por ambos bandos, es probable que ella quisiera atacarlos pero los espirítus la han encerrado para evitarlo

– Woah, eso… mucho que procesar – Asintió Kristoff con el aliento enganchado en la garganta. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta mientras rascaba su nuca – ¿Estás segura de eso?

Anna guardó silencio un momento – No – Admitió – Lo que sí sabemos es que los espíritus encerraron a Gaia en un sueño profundo. Independiente de la razón por la que lo hicieron, fueron ellos y es probable que ella esté enfadada ahora que ha despertado. Gale ataco nuestro reino, pero parecía contenerse, es como dijo Olaf, tenía problemas y no podemos ayudarla sin saber cómo

– Si lo que dices es cierto, Gaia debe estar buscando venganza contra los espíritus – Kristoff torció el gesto mientras pensaba – Es posible que, como dices, esté intentando controlarlo

– Ellos todavía se resisten a su poder – Elsa dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nokk – Pero cada vez se vuelve más fuerte

– Esto no es tu culpa – Anna dijo con firmeza – Nadie sabía que ibas a despertar a Gaia y mucho menos sabíamos que eso podría significar algo malo. Ahora, lo que debemos hacer es salir de esta isla y encontrar la manera de detener a Gaia de lo que sea que esté planeando

– Si busca a los espíritus, sabe dónde encontrarlos – Kristoff dijo con seriedad – Debe haber algo más que no hemos visto o no sabemos

– Cierto – Anna señaló – Algo se nos está pasando por alto

– Incluso si sabemos la verdad, aún no sabemos cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir – Elsa la miro con seriedad – Independiente de lo que Gaia quiera hacer, debemos detenerla pero no sabemos cómo. Es probable que nadie sepa, dado que nadie sabía qué sucedió con Gaia…

Elsa suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza mientras acariciaba la crin del caballo – Hiciste un buen trabajo al traernos aquí, pero ahora es nuestro deber decidir qué debemos hacer – Ella se inclinó y habló con un susurro suave que no pudo ser oído por nadie, incluso por el eco que resaltaba en la cueva – Te prometo que voy a detenerla y a protegerlos a como dé lugar…

El caballo relinchó de alegría y nuevamente golpeó el agua con varios galopes. Olaf, que se encontraba cerca, sonrió ampliamente.

– Sé lo que yo querría hacer si me despertaran de un sueño profundo…

Anna alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

– ¡Olaf! – Ella alzó la voz de alegría – Eso es. ¿Cómo no pensé antes? Todo lo que debemos hacer es volver a dormir a Gaia

– ¿Qué? Oh no, yo estaba pensando en un buen desayuno antes de un divertido día jugando bajo el sol y decorar el castillo con luces navideñas, comprar regalos…

– Si dormimos a Gaia nuevamente en ese árbol, entonces salvaremos a los espíritus – La cobriza ignoró al muñeco de nieves que se encontraba soñando con los preparativos próximos para navidad – Si nuestra teoría es cierta, entonces todos nosotros, no solo la familia real, todos estamos en peligro. Es lo que tú dijiste Elsa, tenías la sensación de que el peligro se extendía más allá de nuestra familia y es probable que tengas razón. Yo también lo siento así

– Dormir a Gaia – Kristoff dijo con sorpresa intercambiando una mirada rápida con Elsa – pero cómo lo haremos, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está ahora

– No creo que sea tan difícil de encontrar – Anna dijo con seriedad mientras se mordía el labio inferior – Está tras los espíritus, tú lo dijiste, Kristoff, ella sabe dónde encontrarlos fácilmente. Ahora es nuestro turno de buscar la manera de encontrarla. No quiero usar a los espíritus como cebo – Nokk relinchó molesto – así que debemos encontrar una manera que no los ponga en peligro

– Incluso si pudiéramos encontrarla… – Elsa murmuró suavemente – ¿Cómo vamos a dormirla?

Kristoff torció el gesto – Grand Pabbie debe saberlo. Él sabía que Gaia estaba dormida y que Elsa la despertó.

– Tal vez tengas razón – Elsa asintió – Yelana no sabía nada de Gaia, ella creía que los había abandonado pero… es probable… – Su mirada parecía perdida mientras pensaba – que Gaia piense que ellos la abandonaron

– Los Northuldra solían convivir con la naturaleza siendo muy cercanos a ella – Kritosff explicó con calma.

Anna hizo una mueca – Según nuestro padre, ellos convivían los espíritus también, pero sigue sin tener sentido en qué momento la guerra entre ellos y nosotros hizo que Gaia desconfiara de todos, que se volviera un peligro del cual incluso los espíritus temían.

– ¿Cómo molestas a la madre naturaleza si no es lastimando la naturaleza propia? – Kristoff preguntó para sí mismo mientras pensaba en aquella pregunta.

– Tendremos que averiguarlo – Elsa respondió.

– Estoy escuchando un plan silencioso en el cual tú escapas y nos dejas a nosotros haciendo otras cosas, por favor dime que no planeas continuar sola en este viaje – Anna murmuró.

La muchacha miró el barco un momento antes de dirigirse hacia la actual reina de Arendelle.

– Ahtohallan no tiene las respuestas que buscamos – Ella dijo con un tono suave y calmado. Por un momento, cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, Anna pensó en el cambio de actitud de su hermana. Durante un momento se veía tan interesada en los minerales en las paredes mientras su cerebro giraba de formas en las que ella no comprendía (a las cuales siempre atribuía a la chica por ser un cerebrito o nerd), al siguiente estaba agradeciendo a Nokk por ayudar a Olaf y Kristoff a encontrar la salida y ahora… ahora Anna no sabía cómo catalogarlo. Su expresión era un semblante impasible, su voz era tan suave que no parecía ser alterada por nada y su temperatura corporal estaba elevándose un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que Anna sintiera calor provenir de ella, puesto ue el calor que Elsa emanaba era muy diferente al suyo propio. Parecía… una persona de gran sabiduría a la corta edad que tenía su hermana en comparación con otros – Mucho me temo que tendremos que encontrar otra forma de descubrir cómo dormir a Gaia, suponiendo que esa es la mejor opción que podemos tomar

– ¿Existe otra? – Kristoff alzó una ceja.

– Podemos ser amigos – Olaf sugirió – ¿Sería tan malo? La invitaremos a nuestra fiesta de navidad y al cumpleaños de Elsa, seguro estará contenta

Fue breve, pero visible. La mueca que hizo Anna ante la mención de la fiesta de navidad y el cumpleaños de su hermana hizo que el alma se saliera del cuerpo durante ese breve momento. Recupero la postura rápidamente mientras intentaba no pensar en todas las cosas que la distraían en esos momentos (la boda, el concentimiento de su hermana, quién la llevaría al altar, el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños y de navidad, los espíritus, Gaia...) y sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia el muñeco de nieves que la miraba con una graon sonrisa capaz de opacar al sol – Es muy dulce de tu parte pensar en eso Olaf, pero dudo mucho que Gaia quiera ser amigos de nosotros. Está bien, yo tengo un plan – Gruñó ferozmente – Voy a odiarme por esto. Aún no sabemos si este es el verdadero barco de Minlady o cualquier otro más, por tanto no sabemos si sobrevivirá a las aguas del Mar Oscuro.

– Tendremos que montarnos en el y esperar que no se hunda – Kristoff dijo con pesar, claramente preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder si hacían semejante locura.

– El plan es este: Cruzaremos los tres el océano, si la memoria no me falla hay un río que conecta con el Bosque Encantado y con Arendelle, nos separaremos ahí. Elsa, tú ve con Yelana y cuéntales la situación en la que estamos para que podamos estar todos preparados por si ella decide atacar. Kristoff y yo iremos con Grand Pabbie en busca de una idea para dormir a Gaia.

– Tenemos que ir con los Northuldra también – Kristoff dijo rápidamente – Sven está allá, tenemos que ir por él

– Lo sé, pero tardaremos más tiempo si nos detenemos en el Bosque Encantado con Elsa para recoger a Sven. Ella se bajara en el Bosque Encantado y nosotros seguiremos en el barco directo hacia Arendelle, cuando estemos cerca nos bajaremos y seguiremos el trayecto a pie al Valle de la Roca Viviente.

– Esa es una buena idea, Anna – La mayor dijo con calma mientras miraba a Nokk – Me llevaré a Olaf conmigo y luego nos encontraremos en Arendelle, también llevaremos a Sven

Kristoff sacudió la cabeza – ¡No vamos a dejar a Sven en manos de un árbol loco que ha despertado e intenta matarnos a todos!

– Ya enloqueció – Olaf murmuró suavemente hacia Anna – Tranquila, estoy seguro de que me elegirá a mí como padrino de bodas antes de que a Sven

– Olaf… no creo que eso sea importante ahora – Anna murmuró queriendo evitar el tema de la boda frente a Elsa. Volteó a mirar a su novio, aún inclinada en el suelo para quedar a la altura del muñeco de nieve – Sé que estás preocupado por Sven, yo también, pero ahora tenemos problemas grandes. Los Northuldra son los que se encuentran más vulnerables y tenemos que protegerlos. Ahora mismo nuestro tratado de paz pende de un hilo, no podemos darle la espalda a ellos y tampoco a Arendelle. Abriremos las puertas para protegerlos de ser necesario

– Entonces los llevaré al castillo y retendré a los espíritus en el Bosque Encantado, sé que lo entenderán incluso si parece que los estuviera alejando – Elsa miró a Nokk con una expresión suave mientras él movía su rostro golpeando suavemente en el cuello de la muchacha.

– Es nuestra mejor jugada – Anna dijo con un fuerte suspiro – Estarán seguros en el reino. Tenemos a la guardia real, tenemos mucha gente y sobre todo tenemos ventaja en nuestra tierra. En el bosque ellos tienen la ventaja

– ¿Te das cuenta de que suenas como si estuviéramos en guerra? – Kristoff la miro horrorizado.

– Estamos en guerra – Anna dijo con firmeza – Estoy preocupada por lo que significa tener esta pelea con Gaia. No quiero tener que pensar de esa forma, pero es lo que debemos hacer para proteger a nuestra gente y los Northuldra son nuestra gente. Ellos le abrieron la puerta a Elsa para que se quedara ahí, nos extendieron la mano incluso después de lo que nuestro abuelo hizo.

– La reina ha hablado – Elsa murmuró suavemente causando que Olaf sonriera todavía más – Seguiremos de acuerdo al plan. Una vez que consigas la manera de volver a dormir a Gaia, nos veremos en Arendelle como lo planeaste. Detendremos a Gaia antes de que algo verdaderamente malo suceda

– Sigo creyendo que podríamos intentar ser amigos.

– Será nuestro plan B – Anna miró a Olaf con una sonrisa mirando al muñeco de nieves antes de mirar a su hermana – ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en llevar a todos al reino?

– El tiempo normal que tardaríamos en llegar en carreta – Elsa dijo con un tono pensativo – Supongo que deberá bastar. Una vez que sepamos como volver a dormir a Gaia, lo haremos y terminaremos con esto. Ustedes suban al barco, yo iré en Nokk e intentaré guiar la tormenta hacia otro lado el tiempo suficiente para que el barco pueda pasar por el río, luego iré contigo

– ¡Yo iré también! – Olaf dio varios saltos hacia Elsa mientras el caballo de agua resoplaba y retrocedía ante la presencia del muñeco de nieves. Olaf extendió la mano presentandose a sí mismo y el caballo pareció mirar a Elsa, nada contento con la idea de que otra persona montara en su lomo, al menos esto le pareció a Anna. La muchacha hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como si eso bastara para poder hablar con el espíritu del agua y luego acarició su rostro suavemente.

Anna sonrió mientras chasqueaba los dedos. No le gustaba la idea de que Elsa se pusiera en peligro a sí misma para protegerla a ella. Muchas veces Anna quería demostrarle a Elsa que podía cuidarse sola, es decir, ya habían pasado por tanto que desde luego ella creía que había demostrado su valentía y su valor, pero por una u otra razón Elsa siempre la iba a poner detrás de ella mientras era la mayor quien la protegía. Debía ser el instinto de hermana, probablemente. De todos modos, el plan era sencillo y a pesar de la sonrisa de Anna, por dentro claramente estaba aterrada al porvenir de lo que sucedería ahora. Elsa sonrió mientras hacía un movimiento de manos de las cuales emergió una estela de magia que se dirigió hacia el barco cubriendo todos los agujeros con hielo. Elsa miró el barco y luego a Kristoff.

– El Mar Oscuro es bastante peligroso para los barcos, es probable que con los daños que tiene no aguante mucho el viaje, de momento he recubierto todo el barco con escarcha y he cubierto los agujeros con hielo. Tengan cuidado.

Anna vio la bandera rasgada que se encontraba en lo alto de la vela, mientras que Kristoff comenzó a hablar de la seguridad en el barco. La chica había tenido una extraña pero animada infancia en la cual muchos conocimientos que en aquel entonces parecían inútiles, ahora estaban por salvar su vida. Siempre había sido una persona de exploración, mientras que su hermana mayor era todo lo contrario ya que se interesaba por la ciencia y la magia. Dos caras de una moneda, la combinación perfecta. Donde Anna podía dar significado a las cosas; Elsa podía encontrar el significado y donde Anna era más aventurara; Elsa era más lectora. Conocimiento amplio de las situación: saber cómo actuar, saber dónde actuar. La práctica y la teoría.

No era la primera vez que montaba en un barco y ciertamente no iba a ser la primera vez en la que estuviera en el timón. Solo no tenía que mencionar que había estrellado un barco cuando su padre y ella estuvieron en uno hacia un par de años. Kristoff podría volverse loco si se enterara de eso.

Por supuesto, secretamente también estaba evitando recordar a sus padres y el barco que se ha hundido con ellos en el Mar Oscuro. Ella y su familia estaban a punto de cruzar por segunda vez el mismo océano que había luchado y arrebatado las vidas de sus padres. Estaba por subirse a un barco y cruzar el mismo océano. Ya no era Elsa llevando un trineo. Elsa distraería la tormenta (Anna todavía no estaba segura de por qué su hermana hablaba de la tormenta como si fuese un ser que piensa, pero debía haber una razón) mientras ella surcaba el mar. Claramente iba a ser un desafio, quizá más grande que la primera vez que cruzó el mar ya que no tenía dudas de que Gaia probablemente ya sabía lo que planeaban.

Una vez fuera de esa cueva comenzaría el verdadero desafío.

La muchacha vio que el lomo de Nokk comenzaba a tornarse de escarcha lentamente en la zona donde la mano de Elsa se deslizaba como una suave caricia. Olaf, que estaba cerca, intentó subirse al caballo que nuevamente relinchó echandose hacia atrás y parado sobre las patas traseras. La cola se movía ferozmente salpicando agua de un lado a otro y la crin goteaba hacia la orilla del agua. Elsa calmó al animal con otra suave caricia sobre su lomo, ella estaba murmurando algo que Anna no llegó a comprender por palabras, pero sí por tonó. Lo que Elsa estaba murmurando no era lo que parecía, más bien estaba tarareando una melodía que extrañamente se le hizo conocida, sin embargo no encontró palabras para identificarla. El caballo se detuvo y miró al muñeco de nieves muy de cerca antes de relinchar nuevamente, se movió hacia un costado permitiendole a Olaf subirse a su lomó sobre la zona que Elsa había transformado. La muchacha sonrió mientras miraba a su hermana menor nuevamente.

– Nos adelantaremos para ser el cebo – Nuevamente Anna vio esa extraña expresión en el rostro de su hermana. Un semblante tan tranquilo que ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de romper. Era como si no fuese la misma persona. Olaf ya se encontraba sentados sobre el lomo de Nokk para cuando Elsa dio un salto y subió al caballo con elegancia. La chica mantuvo las manos a los costados del caballo de agua, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Anna, pero supuso que ella confiaba bastante en el espíritu del agua si no lo llevaba atado con riendas como al resto de los caballos normales y viceversa – Pase que lo pase, no regresen atrás. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo que vaya a suceder

– ¡Traeremos a Sven y a todos a Arendelle! – Olaf dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Anna asintió mientras subía al barco en la escalera que Elsa había creado con su magia. La parte superior era un desastre, también tenía bastante daños, pero no los suficiente como para impedirles navegar. Por lo que Anna pudo notar, estaba en mejor estado de lo que parecía.

– ¿Lista para navegar sobre una leyenda? – Kristoff dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Ya me conoces, siempre estoy lista para todo – Sonrió ella.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, debo decir que esté capítulo fue editado desde el comienzo hasta el final. Impresionante. Cuando lo escribí no me molestaban los dialogos, pero el problema fue cuando empece a escribir el capítulo siguiente y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que los dialogos me impedían continuar con el número 8, cada vez que escribía algo para el episodio siguiente decía "no, no puedo escribir esto porque Anna dijo esto o Elsa dijo esto de tal manera o Kristoff hizo esto" fue un caos así que decidi editar este episodio y dejar el otro a medias (que sinceramente no ha pasado de las mil palabras) para así poder continuar tranquilamente.

Así qué... digamos que lo están leyendo, es un resultado diferente a lo que escribí originalmente pero me ha dejado mucho más satisfecha.

Por cierto, en el episodio pasado dije que quería hablar algo de Olaf y de Nokk... Intentaré ir al grano, no quiero dejar una nota tan larga como la anterior.

Yo ya les dije que me estaba costando escribir al personaje de Olaf, sigue siendo así para mí por lo que si a alguien le molesta me disculpo de antemano. Otra cosa que quiero decir sobre él, sé que en la 2da película (aunque no se especifica) se sabe que la magia de Elsa se ha vuelto más poderosa y permite que Olaf no sea capaz de derretirse bajo el calor, pero he pensado que quiero que también se sienta más... natural así qué decidi que con cosas calientas y con líquidos, Olaf estaría en peligro de deshacerse. No suena mal para mí.

Lo otro que quería hablar era de Nokk. Me di cuenta, cuando vi la película la primera vez, de que Nokk siendo el espíritu del agua solo puede moverse en su forma original sobre el agua, no fuera de ella. Me refiero a que al final de la película, cuando Elsa usa su magia sobre Nokk para convertirlo en escarcha o hielo (para mí es la escarcha que se forma del hielo), él recién puede moverse libremente por la tierra y eso que aún así no se le ve moviendose por la tierra sino por la nieve, pero de todos modos quise aferrarme a eso, es por eso que cuando Elsa cruzo el Mar Oscuro llevando el trineo, el caballo era de agua mientras que en el primer episodio en la parte inicial del capitulo, el caballo era de escarcha. Quiero aferrarme a la idea de que si está sobre agua, la apariencia de Nokk tiene que ser la original mientras que si está sobre tierra firme debe ser la forma de escarcha que Elsa le dio.

**~ Comentarios:**

\- BlackStarr18**: **Cuando comence la historia, lo hice porque tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no podía quitarmela y odio cuando eso pasa así que decidí escribirla y alviiar mi mente (lo que ha funcionado de momento pero als ideas siguen surgiendo y me estoy vovliendo loca) de todos modos, a loq ue iba, evidentemente planeo terminarla sin importar si alguien la lee o no. Es posible que haya gente que la esté leyendo, también es posible que no pero me contento con escribirla. También me sorprendí mucho cuando recomendaste la historia, no lo esperaba para nada y entiendo lo de conseguir lectores y darle una oportunidad a las historias con buena trama.

Bueno eso es todo.

Se despide Lira12.


	8. En contra del viento

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_8  
En contra del viento_

Cruzar el océano por segunda vez, sin duda había sido más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Con un poco de ayuda de Nokk, el barco de Minlady se puso en marcha surcando las aguas hacia la salida de la cueva donde la tormenta los esperaba. Anna contuvo el aliento mientras sus manos se aferraban al timón con fuerza. La tormenta no parecía haberse apaciguado en ningún momento y la hermosa ilusión de seguridad que había creado el claro donde el árbol se encontraba había desaparecido frente a sus ojos al encontrarse con la realidad.

Kristoff había revisado el barco, dándole segunda miradas a cada zona, por lo que ella confiaba en el juicio de su novio. Si Kristoff creía que el barco aguantaría –incluso sin la magia de Elsa– entonces ella le creía, pero tenía que admitir que la magia de Elsa le dio una seguridad reconfortante.

Y así salieron de la cueva. Ella en el gran barco de la leyenda que Honeymaren y Ryder les contaron y su hermana mayor en un caballo hecho completamente de agua. Esto no podía ser la peor aventura del año, ¿cierto?

En cuanto salieron de la cueva, la tormenta rugió con más fuerzas y las aguas definitivamente comenzaron a sacudirse con la intención de volcar el barco hacia lo profundo del mar, donde seguramente un cementerio se cernía sobre sus pies. Elsa y Nokk saltaron de ola en ola alejando la furia del mar, lo que sorprendentemente daba resultado. El barco dejaba de sacudirse violentamente mientras que Elsa definitivamente la estaba pasando mal. Ella incluso escuchó a Olaf gritar de terror cuando las olas comenzaron a volverse más peligrosas.

Sintió un horrible deseo de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia su hermana y su amigo para poder ayudarlos, pero le había prometido que no lo haría sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo.

El camino hacia Arendelle había sido marcado. Ella tenía que llegar a buscar a Grand Pabbie pronto, descubrir como dormir a Gaia y finalmente descansar después de toda la locura que estaba pasando. Las olas comenzaron a sacudirse cerca de ellos, causando que Kristoff corriera hacia la borda y mirara hacia el océano con sorpresa.

– No veo a Elsa – Él grito aferrándose a la madera con fuerza – Ni al espíritu del agua

Anna apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras giraba el timón – Está intentando derribarnos.

– Tenemos que continuar con el trayecto para llegar a Arendelle – Kristoff dijo acercándose a ella. Apretó su mano para entregar apoyo, a lo que Anna asintió con firmeza.

Por alguna razón las olas comenzaron a calmarse y su corazón latió con fuerza. La voz de Olaf se podía escuchar no muy lejos de ellos, gritaba como si estuviera hablando con alguien, intentando atraer a alguien. Kristoff no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con una sonrisa mientras ella soltaba el timón por un momento para correr hacia los bordes y ver como Elsa se encontraba todavía en las aguas cabalgando cerca del barco. Sin duda estaba intentando atraer a la tormenta hacia ella, desafiándola con una expresión que Anna jamás había visto en su rostro. Parecía desafiante y molesta, pero al mismo tiempo parecía como si quisiera que las aguas pensaran en ella de una forma en que Anna solo catalogaría como superior, pero Elsa era demasiado amable como para considerarse superior a las demás personas. Incluso cuando era reina, ella comprendía muy bien el significado de igualdad. Su gente siempre se refería a ella como reina, algo que jamás corrigió, pero cada vez que ella había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser algo más que una reina –una amiga– lo había hecho. Eso Anna lo admiraba.

A pesar de que Elsa le cedió la corona hace tres meses, ella aún tenía problemas para llenar sus zapatos y es que durante su reinado, ella realmente había sido una gran reina que sin la ayuda de ningún marido había logrado hacer prosperar a Arendelle durante tres años. Protegiéndolo, ayudándolo, cuidándolo. La gente había amado a su hermana, la aceptaban con sus poderes, confiaban en ella y ahora… ahora Anna no sabía qué hacer para que ellos pensaran lo mismo de ella.

Elsa le había dicho que no tenía que llenar sus zapatos, lo que en otras palabras significaba que Anna tenía que buscar su propia forma para gobernar. Elsa creía en ella, Kristoff también y desde luego Olaf lo hacía. Tenía amigos, tenía familia. Todo lo que necesitaba era confianza en ella y la tenía, pero a pesar de eso, Anna todavía no había encontrado la forma de sentirse menos presionada siendo reina.

¿Cómo debía competir con ser la sombra de su hermana?

Sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento, tampoco el lugar, además ella realmente no debería estar comparándose con su hermana ni ahora ni nunca.

Elsa siempre iba a ser su modelo a seguir, incluso cuando muchas veces parecía más torpe de lo que realmente era.

En algún punto, la pelea de Elsa contra el mar se alejó bastante de ellos, logrando que las aguas fueran completamente apaciguadas. Anna soltó un suspiro manteniendo la mano cerca de su corazón, escuchó el latido vibrar a través de su brazo.

– Ella va a estar bien – Kristoff murmuró cerca de ella. Anna volteó a mirarlo con una expresión bastante decaída mientras asentía – Mira eso, por allá está el río. Si cruzamos por ahí, nos dirigiremos hacia Arendelle. Rodearemos el Bosque Encantado y nos desviaremos hacia el Valle de los Troll. Gracias a la vela y al viento, llegaremos en menos tiempo de lo normal

– Lo sé… – Anna suspiró – Ella estará bien y nosotros debemos llegar con Grand Pabbie pronto. No puedo evitar preocuparme, pero tengo que creer que tienes toda la razón

– Solo esperemos que dormir a Gaia sea tan fácil como cantar una canción de cuna – Kristoff dijo con un murmullo – Hey, tú conoces una, ¿no es así?

– No creo que la canción de mi madre sea lo que necesita Gaia para dormir – Anna hizo una mueca mientras pensaba – Kristoff, incluso si logramos llegar al rio, eso no significa que estemos a salvo del todo, ¿verdad? Seguimos atrapados en el agua por tanto…

– No sucederá – Kristoff dijo con un tono firme, su expresión era bastante seria y daba la impresión de que el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a permitir que algo malo sucediera – El Espíritu del Agua no permitiría que algo nos sucediera, puedo sentirlo

– Eso espero…

– No me preguntes cómo, puedo sentirlo simplemente – Kristoff echó un vistazo por su hombro.

– Pasas mucho tiempo con Sven – Anna dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

– Sí, supongo que es instinto – Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo.

Anna asintió mientras comenzaba a imaginar de a poco cómo podrían dormir a Gaia para poder restaurar la completa paz. Seguramente tendría que ver con magia, quizá hasta los espíritus tengan que estar presentes, ¿será que ella podía ayudar con su total humanidad?

Tenía la esperanza de que Grand Pabbie tuviera las respuestas, pero Anna no estaba del todo segura de que fuera a ser posible, después de todo, dentro de todos los misterios que hay en este mundo, el misterio de Gaia podría ser el mayor con el cual la joven reina se había topado. Vamos, ¿magia? Es una cosa, claro, pero… ¿la madre naturaleza, en serio? La cabeza de Anna podría estallar ante tal conocimiento y no estaba segura de si aún podría considerar que todo esto era un sueño.

Si lo era, pues enhorabuena, jamás había soñado algo tan vivido. Seguramente, ella estaba dormida después de un día diversión con su familia. El añorado picnic que solían tener cada semana por medio, algunos juegos de pelota con Kristoff y ya que el invierno se estaba acercando tal vez un poco de hockey sobre hielo no era mala idea. Ella aún tenía que mejorar su juego después de que Olaf y los Snowgies hubieran logrado ganar el partido anterior con una gran ventaja considerable llamada Marshmallow.

Oh… sí tan solo esta fuese la realidad y lo que estaba sucediendo ahora fuese el sueño.

Pero Anna tenía los pies sobre la tierra y sabía que de sueño no tenía nada. La situación era muy real y todo lo que ella imaginaba no eran más que sus futuros planes para cuando todo terminara.

El barco dio un acelerón cuando el viento sopló y Anna estuvo encantada de que Gale estuviera de regresos con ellos, aun si eso significaba peligro. No es que quisiera menospreciar a Nokk, pero si ella tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, Gale era el único de los cuatro espíritus que se había mostrado agradable con ella después de saber que no era un peligro. Nokk ya había demostrado que pasaba de su presencia en múltiples ocasiones, Bruni no parecía interesado en ella debido a su temperatura corporal (prefiriendo a Olaf o a Elsa debido a las bajas temperaturas que ambos tenían), los Gigantes no eran muy sociables con nadie así que Anna no había tenido la oportunidad siquiera de estar con ellos por más de un minuto. Gale sin duda era la única que le gustaba estar con ella, probablemente debido a que Iduna era su madre y cuando su madre era joven ella y Gale solían jugar mucho.

Solo estaba deseando que Gale no perdiera el control otra vez.

Con el barco acelerando cada vez más, Anna podía ver las paredes de rocas que dejaban un estrecho camino por el cual, si bien el barco podía cruzar sin problemas, eso no implicaba que un mal giro y podrían chocar contra las paredes rocosas causando un desprendimiento.

– Avanzaremos un par de kilómetros en el barco y desembarcaremos para continuar a pie hacia el valle. Estamos reduciendo el tiempo de llegada, eso es bueno…

Anna asintió lentamente sin despegar la mirada de las enormes paredes rocosas que se encontraban cada vez más cerca. Dejó de respirar en el momento en que el gran barco comenzó a meterse por el río, rozando las paredes rocosas que en cualquier momento, con cualquier movimiento impreciso, podrían generar un desprendimiento que o bien evitaría que ellos pudieran continuar su camino o bien les caerían encima.

El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza impulsándolos cada vez más veloz, a este paso, Anna lo sabía muy bien, llegarían en cosa de segundos al rio y de ahí en adelante solo debían continuar hasta su parada final.

Nada podía ser tan fácil…

El viento de pronto dejó de soplar y sin que Anna entendiera lo qué estaba pasando, el barco volvió a sacudirse con tanta fuerza como para darle la vuelta al barco. Anna se sostuvo de los costados del barco mientras miraba hacia arriba. Podía ver unas hojas moverse de todos lados, como si estuviera forcejeando consigo mismo.

– ¿Gale? – Anna miró al espíritu con preocupación.

– ¡Anna cuidado! – Kristoff, que había estado cerca del timón, se levantó del suelo y señaló hacia detrás de la chica donde una enorme ola se dirigía hacia ellos.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron ampliamente, con tanto temor como asombro. La gigantesca ola se dirigió hacia ellos y aunque Anna solo atinó a aferrarse con la madera de los bordes, su mente se dirigió hacia el barco deseando que el agua no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozarlo por completo.

Espero el impacto y cuando este llego, la gran presión sobre su cabeza fue insoportable. Mantuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, sus ojos ardieron por lo salado del mar y todo el barco se sacudió bajo la ola. Gale, que se encontraba todavía forcejando consigo misma, se había alejado lo suficiente como para que Anna ni siquiera pudiera verla. El agua salió del barco, pero había arrastrado consigo varios trozos de madera que se encontraban en mal estado. Anna vio el suelo cubierto por hielo resquebrajarse pero no romperse, lo que no debía sorprenderla pues la magia de Elsa era realmente poderosa.

Toda el agua comenzaba a salir por los bordes mientras ella luchaba por ponerse en pie. Se mecía todo el barco con tanta fuerza que hizo que envolviera su estómago y sin poder evitarlo, derramara su estómago en mar, luego se dejó caer de rodillas en el borde del barco con un rostro verde.

– Oh dios… mi cena de ayer… – Y hasta que no lo dijo, no se había dado cuenta de que lo único que había comido en todo el día fueron los dulces que Olaf había llevado para el viaje en el Bosque Encantado. La chica sintió algo dentro de ella torcerse con fuerza. El sabor en su boca no le gustaba para nada ya que tenía una mezcla entre la cena del día anterior que consistió en algunos trozos pavo ahumado con algunas verduras y el agua salada que había tragado con la ola.

Kristoff se había puesto en pie y giro el timón bruscamente haciendo que el barco girara y en el proceso Anna se golpeara la coronilla con la madera. La muchacha gimió frotándose la zona herida.

Se puso en pie, con las piernas temblando, y luego miró hacia el mar. Si su hermana estaba allá afuera luchando, ella no lo sabía. El mar nuevamente comenzó a sacudirse y otra ola comenzaba a formarse no muy lejos.

– ¡Kristoff, viene otra! – Anna gritó apretando con fuerza la madera.

El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia la gran ola y enseguida intentó mover el barco en otra dirección, pero se sorprendió cuando el timón no giraba. Intento forzar el movimiento y todavía nada. Frunció el ceño. La ola amenazaba con reventar sobre el barco.

– ¡Kristoff! – Anna volvió a gritar.

– ¡No se mueve!

El viento rugió con más fuerza y Anna vio a Gale empujar contra el barco. La chica soltó la barra de madera y corrió hacia el otro extremo gritando para llamar al espíritu, pero su voz se perdió entre el rugido del viento y del mar. La ola comenzó a acercarse, por lo que nuevamente se preparó para el impacto… cosa que nunca llego.

Anna vio la inmensa ola de agua congelada a pocos centímetros del barco, justo en el momento en que estaba por impactar sobre ellos. No pudo evitar el grito de emoción mientras alzaba los brazos sobre su cabeza con gran emoción. Elsa los había salvado… casi.

Vio a su hermana subir hacia lo alto de la ola montada en Nokk, parecía que estaba observándolos a ellos en el barco y esperando a que estuvieran a salvo.

Anna dio varios saltos mientras llamaba a su nombre. Ya podría estarse cayendo el cielo, la tormenta podría asustarla, el océano intentaba volcarlos… pero ella estaba feliz de ver que Elsa estaba bien y más aún de saber que los había salvado. Gritaba como una niña pequeña en un partido de hockey en el Palacio de Hielo animando a su equipo favorito.

El viento volvió a soplar desde detrás de Anna, lo que por un momento hizo que la chica se encogiera sosteniéndose con fuerza para no salir volando. Lo que pasó después, sorprendió a Anna hasta el punto en que su garga ardio por el grito que dio.

Fue una fuerte ráfaga de viento, no lo suficiente como para volcar el barco, pero si lo suficiente como para lanzar al jinete fuera del caballo y aventarle directamente hacia el mar. Olaf abrazo con fuerza a Nokk para evitar salir disparado como Elsa lo hizo y Nokk se había puesto en dos patas para cortar el viento y evitar que alguien más saliera disparado.

Debido a la fuerza del viento, Anna tropezó y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Sus rodillas se llevaron la peor parte, pero al menos ella estaba bien. Se mantuvo en cuatro patas mirando hacia la ola congelada, donde el caballo de agua tenía una apariencia completa de escarcha. El espíritu dio un relinchido con fuerza al dar un salto lo suficientemente alto como para que la voz de Olaf se perdiera entre la tormenta y el salto. Con gracia y estilo, aterrizo en el barco a unos metros de Anna. Olaf, que aún se abrazaba con fuerza sobre el caballo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante un buen rato temblando.

– ¡Olaf! – Anna grito mientras se levantaba y corría hacia él – ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Elsa! – Olaf grito sin abrir los ojos.

Kristoff dejó de pelear con el timón y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

El caballo parecía inquieto, se movía de un lado a otro, lo que parecía marear a Olaf bastante, por lo que el chico se acercó a él extendiendo las manos intentando calmarlo. Esperaba que su experiencia con renos fuera suficiente para que el espíritu lo viera como alguien confiable y poder calmarse, pero claramente él tenía otras intenciones.

Nokk estaba alterado y de las sacudidas que se daba, Olaf cayó al suelo con fuerza. Anna corrió a él antes de gritarle al caballo molesta sobre tener más cuidado, pero el espíritu ni siquiera le echó un vistazo. Simplemente dio un trote hacia los bordes del barco y relinchó con desesperación. Se movía nervioso, lo que Anna entendió como preocupación.

Mirando hacia el mar, la chica comprendió por qué el caballo estaba tan inquieto. Su hermana había sido arrojada hacia el mar por Gale y aún no había sacado la cabeza del agua, lo que no era normal. El caballo debía estar preocupado por ella, lo que en realidad era muy dulce considerando que intento matarla en una ocasión y ahora había lanzado a Olaf fuera de su lomo a la fuerza, pero… dulce.

Lo que Anna no comprendió fue la razón para que el caballo no se lanzará al agua como parecía querer hacerlo. Se movía demasiado, tanto que comenzó a marear a la chica y a su vez a molestarla. El viento volvió a rugir y se formó un remolino sobre el océano en una zona específica.

El caballo no pudo más con la desesperación y retrocedió para agarrar vuelo en su siguiente salto. Con sorpresa, la reina de Arendelle vio como la criatura saltaba nuevamente sobre la ola y se deslizaba de regreso hacia el océano donde una pequeña plataforma conecta la ola con el mar.

– ¡Kristoff, Elsa necesita ayuda! – Anna grito mirando a su prometido, pese a que no tenía ni idea de qué podían hacer para ayudar cuando estaban en el barco.

El muchacho la miro con las cejas fruncidas, claro ejemplo de preocupación, pero no dijo nada. El barco se sacudió nuevamente y el rumbo cambio hacia lo que Anna creyó su perdición. El rio que los llevaría de regreso a Arendelle se movió hacia el norte cuando el barco giro y fue arrastrado por el mar hacia una zona bastante lúgubre donde grandes y filosas rocas sobresalían del océano.

– ¡Oh no! – Kristoff corrió de regreso al timón y lo sostuvo con fuerza – No, no, no, no, por favor no…

– ¡Kristoff! – Ella ya no sabía qué más gritar. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir gritando el nombre de la persona que siempre estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Su hermana estaba probablemente ahogándose en el mar, Olaf estaba luchando con el mareo del barco y ella estaba aterrorizada. Gale no estaba ayudando. Si la teoría de Anna era correcta, entonces Gale definitivamente perdió la batalla interna y Gaia tenía el control total del espíritu del viento, podía sentirlo.

En las otras ocasiones, cuando Gale intentaba forcejear contra el control de Gaia, siempre terminaba ayudando a Anna o salvándola de una u otra forma, siempre evitaba hacerles daño, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. El espíritu ya no veía nada más delante de ellos, simplemente quería hacerles daño y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Habían perdido a Gale y eso aterrorizo a Anna, no solo por lo que podría suceder con ellos en ese estado del espíritu sino porque Gaia debía saber cuáles eran sus planes y había decidido tomar las cartas sobre el asunto.

– Oh no… – Anna murmuró al comprender que si Gale ya no respondía a ellos, entonces Nokk se encontraría en el mismo lugar en cualquier momento y Elsa aún estaba en el océano.

– ¡Maldición! – Kristoff apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba mover el timón, pero éste no cedía. Ella vio que los músculos del muchacho se tensaban, las palmas de su mano ya debían estar rojas por la cantidad de fuerza aplicada y definitivamente dolería todo cuando pudiera descansar, pero el timón no se movía.

– Algo debe estar bloqueándolo – Anna dijo mientras se acercaba a Kristoff – Hay que bajar a la escotilla y buscar una sala donde se pueda ver como conecta el timón con el agua. Tiene que tener un bloqueo o algo, no puede ser que simplemente no gire

– No creo que sea eso – Olaf dijo inclinado sobre la valla – miren…

Con un rápido intercambio de miradas, los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia el borde para ver lo que Olaf estaba viendo y se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron la parte inferior del barco bloqueada con el mismo mar que los rodeaba. Era imposible moverse de un lado al otro debido a que el océano había creado un camino fijo para que ellos se estrellaran en aquel lugar.

La chica sacudió la cabeza con temor.

– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Y el barco acelero. El aliento de Anna se perdió con el último grito que dio. No podían hacer nada en la situación que estaban, incluso cuando movió la vela el barco no giro en otra dirección. Se acercaba cada vez más deprisa hacía, pero cuando estaba tan cerca de estrellarse contra aquellas peligrosas rocas, se detuvo.

El corazón de Anna latía tan rápido y una fuerte que su primer pensamiento fue gritar «Aleluya, estamos salvados», pero sus acciones fueron correr hacia el borde del barco para buscar alguna explicación. El océano aún se encontraba formando el camino que los llevaría hacia las olas, pero el barco simplemente no se movía, o bueno, en realidad lo hacía, pero parecía luchar contra eso.

– ¿Elsa? – Murmuró ella con esperanza.

No podía ver nada, tampoco estaba segura de nada. Gale volvió a moverse contra el barco. Si no podía lanzarlos contra las rocas, entonces los lanzaría contra el par. Y según Anna, lo que ella estaba haciendo era como jugar quemados con los niños. Golpe tras golpe impulsaban el barco a voltearse en el mar, hubo un momento en que ella creyó que definitivamente se volcarían, pero eso nunca llegó a suceder.

El barco volvió a su rumbo original. Anna jadeó con sorpresa cuando esto sucedió, espero ver a su hermana montada en Nokk sobre las olas ayudando a que el barco pudiera continuar su camino original, pero ella no estaba a la vista.

Gale, que no parecía complacida por lo que acababa de suceder, sopló con tanta fuerza que hizo rodar a Kristoff desde el timón y a Olaf desde donde estaba apoyado en la baranda. Por un momento, Anna temió que fuera a dispersarse en piezas y salir volando en diferentes direcciones, pero el pequeño amigo solo se estrechó contra la proa del barco.

Anna jadeó esperando a que Gale volviese a atacar, pero en el momento en que el barco entró en el río, una gran pared de hielo grueso, helado y duro cubrió la entrada y congelo parte de las paredes rocosas. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada cuando la pared se había levantado.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando un chapuzón de agua dejó a Elsa sentada en el barco mientras se encontraba de espaldas a los bordes. Desde el timón, Anna dio un salto emocionada mientras miraba a su hermana.

– ¡Elsa! – Anna abrazó a la muchacha con fuerza notando que la chica se encontraba o se veía –cosa que Elsa no lo admitirá nunca– cansada, muy cansada. La chica sintió su ropa mojada, Elsa definitivamente acababa de salir del agua y respiraba de forma agitada, pese a que parecía intentar controlarla – Oh dios, estás helada y mojada, no es que no estes helada normalmente, pero ahora sí y espero que no pesques un resfriado. Oh, dios, ¿y si pescas un resfriado? No, espera, ¿es posible pescar un resfriado? Quiero decir, sé que ya te has resfriado antes pero aun no entiendo por completo cómo funciona tu metabolismo

– Estoy bien – Elsa dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. La muchacha todavía estaba respirando con problemas, por lo que Anna no pudo evitar preocuparse todavía más por ella. Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, Anna vio que la gran pared de hielo estaba protegiéndolos del espíritu del viento que estaba golpeando el cristal con fuerza – Aguantará. Pase lo que pase, aguantará los ataques de Gale

– Llegaremos al Bosque Encantado en un par de horas – Kristoff dijo mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas – Haremos una parada para que puedas bajarte, ¿Anna estás segura de querer seguir con el plan?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia su hermana por un momento. Nuevamente Elsa se veía tan elegante como siempre. La muchacha miró a Anna con firmeza en su rostro, los rastros de agotamiento desaparecieron pero ella conocía a Elsa mejor que nadie –lo que no era mucho decir ya que Elsa solía ocultarle cosas a ella también– y sabía que la chica estaba ocultando todo el cansancio detrás de una máscara bien estilizada con una presencia regia y poderosa.

Como odiaba eso Anna, pero por respeto a la expresión de firmeza en su rostro y por lo sucedido con Gale, ella no quiso mencionarlo.

El plan tenía que continuar, incluso después de que Gale había caído en completo control de Gaia. Realmente lo sentía, pero si se detenían ahora Anna no sabía cuál sería el futuro que les seguiría.

Fue extraño que Elsa se quedará dormida en una posición tan incómoda, pero de nuevo, Anna solía pensar que todo ese tiempo en que la chica le toco ser la reina había adoptado extrañas costumbres. Anna recordaba que muchas veces ni siquiera se había ido a dormir a su habitación después de una reunión larga, por lo que realmente Anna no se sorprendía de que tuviera esa extraña habilidad para quedarse dormida en cualquier lugar. No es que alguna vez haya encontrado a Elsa durmiendo en una extraña posición, pero ella simplemente no concebía la idea de que la mayor no hubiera dormido nada por las noches cuando no se dirigía a su habitación a descansar, por lo tanto ella simplemente atribuia que tenía la costumbre de quedarse dormida en su escritorio o en otros lugares.

Aunque bueno, Elsa jamás se habría quedado dormida en el trono o en la mesa del comedor.

– Debe estar muy cansada – Kristoff dijo suavemente mientras miraba a su futura cuñada sentada en el suelo con las piernas hacia un lado flexionada, la muchacha había dejado caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y Olaf se encontraba acurrucado a su lado – Ha estado usando su magia sin parar

Anna hizo una mueca – Gaia está controlando a Gale – Habló suavemente mirando sus manos. Se encontraba sentada en unos escalones mientras Kristoff abandonaba el timón para sentarse junto a ella – Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que quejarme de los espíritus mientras ella estaba preocupada por ellos

– Estoy seguro de que ella entiende…

– No se trata de Elsa o de mí – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Se trata de que Gaia vio una oportunidad y la uso a su favor. Ella debió saber lo que planeábamos, por se llevó a Gale con ella. Elsa hizo todo por protegernos, los espíritus también y nosotros no hicimos lo mismo por ellos

Kristoff guardó silenció un momento mientras pensaba en qué podía decir para animar a la chica, pero todas sus palabras morían fácilmente. En su mente, la sola idea de ver tan cabizbaja a Anna era algo impensable. ¿Cómo podía alguien arrebatarle los rayos del sol a la chica? Tenía que estar loco para eso.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras pensaba en sus palabras – Dormiremos a Gaia y todo volverá a ser como antes.

– ¿Y si no es así?

– Anna… – Kristoff hizo una mueca – no sé qué decirte realmente. Todo lo que sé es que no puedes perder las esperanzas por algo como esto…

– ¿Viste a Nokk cuando Elsa fue derribada? – Ella lo miró a los ojos con un claro deje de preocupación – Jamás vi a nadie preocuparse de esa forma. Ni siquiera Sven – Resopló – Parecía tan asustado y nervioso. No me sorprende que ella se sienta tan cómoda con los espíritus

Kristoff bufó – Los animales son así. Cuando algo les pasa a sus amos o dueños, simplemente se desesperan.

– Sí, excepto que él es un espíritu – Anna susurró – Kristoff, lo digo en serio… Los espíritus nos han estado cuidado desde mucho antes de que toda la locura de Gaia comenzara, o tal vez lo hacen desde que comenzó esto con Gaia, pero nosotros no les damos la misma atención – Soltó un fuerte suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza – Me siento realmente mal con esto. Quiero creer que Grand Pabbie tendrá la respuesta, confío en él, pero no sabemos si dormir a Gaia nos devolverá a Gale. ¿Qué tal si Gale se va adormir con Gaia? O peor… qué tal si Gaia se lleva a todos los espíritus con ella – La chica abrió los ojos enormemente mientras se ponía en pie – ¿Qué tal si se lleva a Elsa con ella? ¡Hey, es mi hermana, no voy a dejar que se la lleve consigo!

– Anna deberías guardar silencio – Kristoff la miró sorprendida mientras se ponía en pie intentando calmar a la chica.

Anna lo miró con sorpresa. La muchacha siguió divagando sobre varias cosas al mismo tiempo que hicieron el cerebro de Kristoff quemarse. El chico sacudió la cabeza ferozmente queriendo que Anna realmente dejará de divagar, pero él la conocía tan bien que sabía lo difícil que era para ella no divagar. Parecía un don.

Pudo haberse quedado dormida en algún momento entre su miedo, sus divagaciones y su enojo. La chica no estaba segura de cómo pasó, pero tenía que aceptar que estaba tan cansada como lo parecía.

(No como su hermana mayor que no le diría incluso si realmente se sintiera así)

Cuando Anna abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que una inmensa luz amarilla que provenía del cielo iluminando gran parte de las tierras. La chica parpadeó varias veces y frotó sus ojos con sus puños mientras se estiraba y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

¡Oh! Que bien se sentía, tan relajada y tan descansada. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, lo que estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, Anna acababa de despertar de un buen sueño que incluía unicornios y chocolate, no juntos, pero sí en el mismo sueño. Nada de reglas, nada de minutas de reunión, nada de vejestorios que criticaban internamente su manera de dirigir el reino.

La chica gimió con satisfacción mientras terminaba de estirarse por completo. Parpadeó un par de veces cubriendo su rostro con su mano para evitar los rayos del sol y luego finalmente abrió los ojos por completo mirando el paisaje frente a ella.

– Esta no es mi habitación – Ella murmuró, aún medio dormida mientras miraba el paisaje. Había un aroma silvestre que estaba perfumando el aire de un embriagante olor, su cama se mecía suavemente hacia los lados mientras las paredes se movían. Si Anna no lo supiera mejor… espera un momento… ¡Esta no era su habitación!

La muchacha que se encontraba acurrucada en el suelo de madera, se puso en pie al instante observando lo que les rodeaba con más claridad. Los recuerdos de horas atrás comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza y el pánico comenzó a inundarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Ya pasaron el Bosque Encantado? ¿Estaban próximos a llegar a Arendelle? ¿Qué tan cansada había estado como para quedarse dormida tan fácilmente en una situación como esta?

La muchacha echó un vistazo a su alrededor y visualizo a su novio dormido al lado de ella, lo que en realidad fue muy dulce de su parte estar a su lado en todo momento. La sonrisa de Anna fue reemplazada rápidamente con la reciente idea que había llegado a mente. Vio a su hermana dormida no muy lejos de ella junto con Olaf. El sol brillaba tan fuerte y por mucho que Anna haya descansado, aún sentía que necesitaba otro descanso más para aliviar toda la tensión a la cual había estado sometida últimamente.

– ¡Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf! – Ella llamó a su familia. El río por el cual se transportaban en el enorme barco se sacudió levemente, como si quisiera ayudarla a despertar a sus amigos, pero el estrechó camino provoco eco chocando entre las paredes rocosas. Su voz se escuchó con más fuerza y varias veces repetida, a lo que Anna atino a quedarse viendo por un momento a su alrededor.

El paisaje si bien no era el más estilizado, seguía siendo bastante bonito a grandes rasgos. Las paredes rocosas no eran uniformes y algunos pequeños árboles se desprendían de las rocas. En la cumbre de estos, se encontraban grandes árboles que comenzaban a perder sus hojas por la llegada del invierno y todo el color rojo otoñal, si bien apenas había comenzado a desvanecerse, aún se podía notar con tanta fuerza que la primera vez que Anna entró en el bosque.

El viento soplaba suavemente, pero el rugido se escuchaba debido al eco que formaban las paredes. Anna no pensó en Gale con el viento, simplemente pensó en lo hermoso del paisaje y lo grandioso que hubiera sido cruzar por este río en situaciones diferentes a las que involucraran la muerte.

Salida del encanto, Anna zarandeo a Kristoff intentando despertarlo. El barco dio una brusca sacudida que helo la sangre de la muchacha. Un sonido grave y profundo se escuchaba dando eco por todos lados. Anna tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de controlar su respiración, como si creyera que el sonido de su respiración crearía un eco que alertaría a la gran criatura –que ella suponía saber de quién se trataba– sobre su localización.

Grito para sus adentros. Los hermosos y grandes árboles estaban siendo derribados. La sacudida de la tierra movía el barco ferozmente y todos los que estaban durmiendo, a excepción de ella, se despertaron bruscamente.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Kristoff dijo con una mueca mientras cubría sus oídos. El sonido comenzaba a volverse más fuerte ya su vez el barco se sacudía más fuerte.

Olaf se levantó con difículta del suelo y se tambaleo hacia la zona inferior de las escaleras en donde Anna y Kristoff se encontraban más arriba. Se aferró con fuerza a las barandas de la escalera y miro a ambos con una sonrisa llena de optimismo.

– Esa si es una forma de despertar – Río – Hey, ¿qué está pasando?

– Gigantes de la Tierra – Anna confirmó su miedo cuando un segundos antes de hablar ella, Elsa corrió hacia la proa del barco y se puso en pie de la baranda sosteniéndose de las sogas de la vela para intentar mirar más arriba.

La menor trago saliva corriendo hacia el timón y lo sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de el –y es que quizá sí lo hacía.

– ¿Qué vas hacer con eso?

– Recuerdo el mapa, debe haber una cueva más adentro justo antes de llegar al Bosque Encantado.

– Anna, nos quedamos dormidos, probablemente ya pasamos el Bosque Encantado.

– ¿Qué importa eso? No sabemos dónde están o qué pueden hacernos y mira a nuestro alrededor, no tenemos donde huir. Si están en las mismas condiciones que Gale, estamos en peligro. Olaf, las velas…

– ¡Enseguida! – El muñeco de nieves corrió hacia donde estaban las sogas de las vela. El corazón de Anna cayó de golpe en el suelo cuando al desplegar las velas vio un gran agujero en el centro. Pensó que incluso si Elsa lo cubría de magia como otros agujeros que eran más pequeños, probablemente el barco no avanzaría más rápido, al contrario.

El retumbar de grandes pasos se hizo más cercano. Anna sostuvo el timón con fuerza mirando alguna forma de escape, esperando poder cruzar por donde sea que tuviera que hacerlo: una cueva, un rio, un desvio, lo que sea, incluso la tierra misma.

– ¡Anna! – Kristoff gritó recogiendo su fiel hacha mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Los Gigantes ya habían llegado.

* * *

**N/A:** Una aventura tras otra... Not bad. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir en cuanto a este capítulo así qué lo dejaré simple...

**~ Comentarios:**

\- MP04: Voy a ser sincera... el comentario el día domingo y debo agradecerte porque tenía un problema ese día y ya estaba cansada de todo, prácticamente no quería hacer nada más y de pronto, en un momento de paz que tuve, me puse a mirar algunas cosas y una me llevó a otra y esa otra era tu comentario. Me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba ver que tenía otro comentario y quede gratamente sorprendida por el contenido de este. He intentado buscar tu nombre en las otras historias o al menos hacerme una idea de dónde cuál ser la saga que haz leido o si realmente has hecho comentarios, pero no he podido descubrir cual es. Independiente de eso, me alegró saber que tenía una antigua lectora leyendo el actual. No sé yo sobre la falta de apoyo en esta historia en particular, llevo ya bastante tiempo (no diré años) en que las historias que subo no parecen recibir el mismo apoyo que las primeras que subí a mi cuenta por ende no sé qué cambio si es el género, es la serie, es mi forma de escribir, porque mi forma de escribir cambió bastante desde entonces ya no es tan básica como cuando subí mis primeras historias, pero bueno... sigo subiendo porque las ideas están en mi cabeza y la única forma de sacarlas es escribiendo. No te preocupes por el tema de los lectores fantasmas, yo sé que sí hay muchos, ya que cuando subo los capítulos suelo mirar las visitas y ver el desglose de en donde recibe más (por lo general son pocos los que llegan al capitulo actual), pero si hay una persona allá afuera que está disfrutando la historia... me contento con eso. Okey, es un comentario bastante grande, lo siento por eso... Solo decirte que gracias por haberme alegrado esa tarde, me quede con la sonrisa todo el día en el trabajo y ya comenzaban a mirarme raro porque estaba como con una ura muy lugubre y de pronto... ¡rayo de sol! De verdad gracias y me alegró que te guste la historia.

Bien, eso sí sería todo, yo realmente no sé que decir como dije antes así qué lo dijo simple. Los planes están en mi cabeza, las ideas rebotan y cada vez que pienso que no voy a tener nuevas ideas... siguen saliendo más. Tengo tantas que ya no sé donde ubicarlas en la historia. Es impresionante y eso que ni siquiera he comenzado a escribirlas, de momento he escrito solo 2 de ellas que si no lo hacía tenía miedo de que se me olvidaran y para mí estás 2 escenas son clave para la historia, por ende no podía darme el lujo de perderlas. Eso sí, aún no las ubico en una linea temporal.

Okey, ahora sí me voy, ya deben estar hartos de mí... broma...

Dejen reviews  
Se despide Lira12.


	9. Más grandes que una montaña

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_9  
Más grandes que una montaña_

Una enorme cúpula de hielo cubrió el barco cuando en un movimiento de los Gigantes de Tierra finalmente llegaron a ellos y comenzaron a atacarlos a golpes. La magia de su hermana crecía cada vez más, lo que Anna encontraba como una alegría para su suerte ya que de lo contrario no estaba segura de cómo habría sobrevivido al ataque de los espíritus de la tierra.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Kristoff miró hacia arriba.

Los Gigantes de Tierra tenían una peculiar forma que Anna siempre describió como los Golem de la literatura. Cuando era pequeña y había sido confinada a quedarse sola mientras su hermana buscaba miles de excusas para evitar estar con ella, le había tocado ingeniarselas de alguna forma para divertirse. Desde pequeña Anna siempre había necesitado un compañero de juegos, era indispensable para su imaginación tenerlo porque… ¿quién más jugaría con ella si sus padres estaban ocupados todo el día?

Hasta antes del accidente, Elsa siempre había estado a su lado y es que a muy corta edad, Anna todavía recordaba las tardes jugando con bosques encantados y criaturas mágicas o jugando a la princesa y el castillo. En aquel entonces la magia de Elsa era impresionante, pero sin duda lo que era entonces no es la sombra de lo que era en el ahora. Había crecido tanto y se había fortalecido tanto que Anna aún tenía dificultades para creer que una pequeña nevada en el salón del trono de su hogar podría convertirse en un verano congelado.

Como fuera, grandes recuerdos tenía de los tiempos en que solían jugar juntas, pero había cosas que Elsa no sabía sobre Anna –tal como a la inversa– y es que cuando la cabeza rubia la dejó, Anna decidió que necesitaba encontrar nuevas formas para divertirse. Si Elsa no volvería a jugar más con ella –cosa que Anna en su momento creyó que la chica le dio más prioridad a sus clases como futura reina entonces tendría que ingeniárselas para encontrar formas de divertirse– entonces ella encontraría nuevos compañeros de juegos. Amigos imaginarios, amigos en el reino, las pinturas para hablar… muchas cosas. Los libros también fueron una fuente inmensa de diversión. Tantas aventuras plasmadas con una preciosa caligrafía, preciosas palabras juntas en un orden que resultaba en un arte de admiración.

Libros de cuentos, libros de aventuras, libros de poesía, entre otros. Había leído tanto que es impresionante la cantidad de conocimientos que ella tenía, sin embargo, pese a todo ese conocimiento había una sola cosa que Anna no lograba comprender.

Los Gigantes de Tierra.

En la literatura, lo que Anna conocía como Gigantes de Tierra en la realidad, eran golem de piedra. En los libros de ficción, sin importar su trama o su contenido, los golem siempre eran descritos con aspecto rocoso y fornido, de hombros anchos y fuertes, grandes manos y cabezas sin pelos. A veces estos podían convertirse en solidas rocas inanimadas o en esferas de piedra que rodaban y aplastaban todo a su paso. Independiente de cual fuera su apariencia, siempre coincidían en que efectivamente eran de piedra y por el contrario a lo que la gente creía éstos no tenían nada que ver con la tierra misma. Al contrario, según los libros que Anna había leído, la gran mayoría concordaba en que los golem habían sido creados por magia o la alquimia.

Sin embargo, cuando ella escuchaba Gigantes de Tierra, fuera de las páginas de un libro, se imaginaba a una criatura de enorme tamaño hecha de tierra al completo, quizá tenía partes de piedra o trozos de piedra, pero en su mayoría era compuesto, como indicaba su nombre, tierra. Para ella, los Gigantes de Tierra eran realmente los golem contados en las historias y no el Espíritu de la Tierra.

Cosas de la vida.

A propósito de eso, los Gigantes eran verdaderamente más peligrosos de lo que eran el resto de los espíritus. Anna no conocía a los Gigantes más de lo que conocía a Nokk o Bruni, pero incluso ella podía decir que ellos no prestaban atención al resto de las personas. Es decir, cuando Elsa normalmente la visitaba en Arendelle o hablaba del Bosque Encantado, normalmente era acompañada de Bruni o de Gale, a veces llegaba al reino montada en Nokk –Anna creía que Elsa tenía un vínculo bastante fuerte con Nokk– pero no hablaba mucho de los Espíritus de la Tierra, no porque la chica no estuviera vinculada a ellos, Anna estaba segura de eso, pero por lo que ella creía, los Espíritus de la Tierra, si bien le tenían respeto a Elsa y definitivamente la querían, era posible que los Espíritus de la Tierra probablemente siempre iban a su paso.

El Gigante de Tierra golpeó la cúpula de magia creada por su hermana y rompió el cristal lanzando trozos a todos lados. Anna cubrió su cabeza con las manos antes de mirar hacia arriba nuevamente. Los Gigantes parecían enfurecidos, golpeaban todo lo que estaba a su alrededor sin preocuparse por haber golpeado una de las paredes rocosas que causo un desprendimiento.

El corazón de Anna latió con impotencia. Su hermana realmente estaba demostrando porque en sus tiempos había sido la reina, porque le habían dado magia, porque era un espíritu más… claramente la chica estaba sacando a relucir todo su potencial en la magia, sabiendo cómo cuidar de los que estaban en el barco al mismo tiempo que peleaba contra los Gigantes. Ella, por su parte, no podía enfrentarse a semejantes enemigos, al menos no con las manos desnudas.

Las rocas nunca llegaron a golpear el barco ya que la magia de Elsa actuó rápido y los protegió del golpe, pero los Gigantes, aún enloquecidos por la rabia, siguieron intentando dar golpes a diestra y siniestra con sus puños contra el barco. Algunos incluso llegaron a lanzarles piedras desde lejos. Algunas rozaron el barco, otras se estrellaron cerca y otras casi los hunden.

Si Anna no podía pelear, al menos quería maniobrar el vehículo acuático para poder esquivar los ataques, pero el sendero era tan estrecho que impedía su movilidad completa. El barco se seguía movimiento sin la ayuda del viento, lo que Anna atribuía a la ayuda del agua. Gale había desaparecido por completo, no es que ella lo agradeciera del todo pero al menos se sentía aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse a dos espíritus a la vez.

Se preguntó internamente si los Gigantes habían perdido todo el control o es que aún estaban luchando por controlarse a sí mismos.

Elsa estaba cansada, mucho más de lo que la rubia terca quería admitir y Anna podía verlo desde lejos. El sudor en su frente, la forma en como jadeaba de vez en cuando, la forma en como parecía que sus músculos de pronto pesaban como el acero. Si ella no hubiera sido una reina con anterioridad, desde luego la menor creía al cien por ciento que hubiera caído rendida en cualquier momento. ¡Pero Elsa fue una reina! Mantuvo su postura en los peores momentos y sin importar cuanto estuvo cansada ella siempre siguió sonriendo a los dignatarios de otros reinos, siguió manteniendo un pensamiento firme en las reuniones y siguió demostrando que no era una persona débil.

Ese mismo ejemplo estaba puesto en la prueba hoy en día. Anna ya lo había pensado en infinidad de ocasiones. Siempre comparaba a su hermana mayor en un antes y un después y es que a pesar de que solo tres meses desde que ella asumió el mando y Elsa declino era justamente esa la razón por la cual Anna seguía pensando en ella: tres meses.

Los hábitos tardaban en morir, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie porque incluso ahora que tiene la corona, despertarse temprano por la mañana era todo un desafío. Hubo una ocasión en que durante sus primeros días como reina llego a una reunión con la ropa al revés, producto de haber estado aún dormida mientras se cambiaba el pijama. No es que a las personas que estaban en la reunión les hubiera hecho gracia, pero al menos no hicieron comentarios sobre su vestimenta o sobre lo que podría significar algo tan simple como un error para el reino completo.

Entonces, si hablábamos de los hábitos de Elsa… Dios, Anna deseaba que la partiera un rayo. La chica tenía muchos hábitos molestos que después de tres años no habían muerto, mucho menos en tres meses.

Pero tenía que admitir que era justamente esos hábitos de silencio que la chica tenía los que los estaban manteniendo con vida.

– Va a ceder en cualquier momento – Kristoff comento y aunque Anna tuvo la sensación de que lo decía para sí mismo, más que nada para prepararse en caso de…, eso solo aumento el temor en ella.

Por suerte para Anna, Kristoff se equivocaba. La cueva que marcaba un desvió se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Ella pudo darse cuenta de esto cuando uno de los Gigantes se movió cerca de la cueva listo para atacarlos. Olaf señaló al Gigante justo a tiempo para que Elsa lanzara una daga de cristal directo al gigantesco monstruo golpeándolo en la rodilla y obligándolo a ceder su peso hacia abajo.

No estaba cubriendo la cueva por completo, pero si parte de ella. Los recuerdos de Anna no fueron agradables.

– Si entramos en la cueva estaremos a salvo – Ella dijo sosteniendo el timón – Hay una corriente delante y saldremos directo hacia Arendelle

– ¡Si vas por esa cueva nos pasaremos del Bosque Encantado! – Elsa le gritó por encima del ruido de los Gigantes y del agua corriendo en el ríó.

Anna apretó el timón con fuerza – ¿Tienes un mejor plan?

Su corazón dio un latido y se escuchó el silencio. Elsa estaba pensando…

– Nos bajaremos aquí – La cobriza lamento haberle preguntado.

– ¡No! – Gritó Anna soltando el timón. Kristoff, que aún sostenía el hacha, tropezó para tomar el timón él mismo cuando el barco se inclinó hacia un lado. Lo mantuvo estable mientras veía a las dos hermanas – ¡Si entramos en esa cueva, y tú no lo haces, ellos te perseguirán!

– Anna, puedo protegerme a mí misma. Me interesa tu seguridad ahora.

– No voy a dejar que te bajes del barco – Ella pateó el suelo. Elsa acababa de subir las escaleras hacia la zona del timón y mirándola con seriedad. Tragó saliva la cobriza, queriendo no mostrar debilidad ante su hermana, pero cada vez que intentaba ella su "postura de reina" se sentía más como un payaso en una fiesta. ¿Cómo lograba Elsa mantenerse tan firme y regia con aquella postura cuando Anna ni siquiera se sentía cómoda al intentarlo? Era como si le gritara «esta no eres tú».

Elsa parecía cansada e irritada, cosa rara en ella – Anna no tenemos tiempo de discutirlo – Ella señaló con la mano – Esa cueva dará directo con el Valle de las Rocas y con Arendelle. Si la cruzamos todos, no podremos ayudar a los Northuldra. Estarán más seguros en el castillo que en el bosque con los espíritus rondando. Tienen que ser advertidos para que vayan al castillo, al igual que el resto de _nuestra _gente. Si cruzamos la cueva, el camino al bosque será más largo y más peligroso

La mandíbula de Anna tembló. Tenía razón, pero eso no significará que fuera menos difícil tomar una decisión como esa. Así está la cosa, en la cabeza de Anna había tantos hilos de pensamientos que eran una maraña completa. Todo tan enredado y sin sentido que cada vez que comienza a tomar el extremo de un lado y decide que quiere desenredarlo de la maraña, se topa con el nudo gigante de otros pensamientos que le impiden mantenerse enfocada.

Todo comenzó con los pensamientos sobre la estadía de su hermana en el Bosque Encantado, le siguió el temor que tenía sobre caminar hacia el altar sin su padre para acompañarla, luego se dio cuenta de que su hermana mayor (su único familiar de sangre) no había dado su consentimiento para la boda, por supuesto el pensamiento de que Anna no le había preguntado a Elsa sobre ser su dama de honor también le estaba comiendo los pensamientos. Luego de todos los problemas personales, en su mente se metieron los problemas de los espíritus. Elsa preocupada por esos espíritus en lugar de estar preocupada por las mismas cuatro preocupaciones anteriores de Anna, lo que en realidad la hizo sentirse molesta con su hermana. Luego Gale… Su pobre y dulce Gale.

Desde tiempos inmemorables (en realidad desde que su madre era niña) Gale siempre ha estado con su familia. Seguramente su madre y Gale habían entablado una gran amistad, ya que cuando su madre había salvado a su padre, Gale los había ayudado a escapar e incluso años después ella había ayudado a las hermanas a descubrir la verdad detrás de la muerte de sus padres. Gale siempre la visitaba cuando Elsa lo hacía, a veces incluso no necesitaba de la compañía de Elsa y simplemente lo hacía sola.

El Espíritu del Viento estaba tan apegado a la familia real, tan apegado a Anna y a su hermana que la muchacha menor había declarado que definitivamente de todos los espíritus era la mejor.

Cuando Gale se descontrolo, cuando Gaia les arrebato a Gale, parte de Anna se sintió rota por dentro. Ella no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, pero podía sentirlo en su interior. Perder a Gale era como volver a perder a su familia, debido al gran vinculo que había establecido el Espíritu con ellos y tras lo sucedido, si bien Anna no se había tomado el tiempo de llorar, claramente no quería volverá a perder a otro miembro de su familia.

Si Olaf y Elsa se marchaban ahora, nuevamente estarían separadas y nuevamente Anna se sentiría frustrada con su hermana. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a Elsa que no quería que la dejara sola, que le permitiera entrar en su vida y ayudarla también? ¡Anna podía ser de ayuda! Incluso si la mayor no lo sabía. Tal vez Elsa no se había dado cuenta (que no sería de extrañar) pero para Anna, su relación de hermanas era como caminar sobre cascaras de huevos en esos momentos.

– He dicho que es muy peligroso – Y Anna esperaba que Elsa finalmente la viera como una reina y no como una hermana menor que necesita ser protegida. Si tan solo Anna tuviera el valor de declarar a modo de orden que Elsa no saldría del barco, entonces sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo haría. Elsa respetaba las reglas, eso era lo único que Anna siempre creería que permanecería igual. Incluso si la mayor comenzara a abrirse y a perder malos habitos, Elsa no desobedecería una regla… ¿cierto?

A ver, en la memoria de Anna, había muchos momentos en que dos niñas de cinco y ocho años rompían las reglas de sus padres… ¡pero han crecido!

– Y es por eso que no podemos abandonarlos.

– No quiero abandonarlos – Anna declaró con desesperación – Simplemente no quiero que algo te suceda a ti o a Olaf

– ¡Olaf estará bien! – Elsa alzó la voz. No pudo evitarlo, pero se encogió de hombros como una pequeña niña regañada. Finalmente Anna cedió ante la expresión firme de Elsa. Los Gigantes estaban delante de ellos intentando atacar el barco, pero la chica se las había ingeniado para crear un Gigante propio de nieve que estaba conteniendo a las grandes criaturas. El Gigante de Nieve estaba perdiendo la batalla, eso era claro, pero aún se mantenía en pie a duras penas. Anna sabía que esto se debía a que Elsa estaba cansada y mantener su magia firme era más difícil cada vez – Si no nos separamos ahora, pondremos a todos en peligro

Anna se mordió el labio y apretó los puños a su costado.

Elsa no planeaba verla como una reina, Elsa la seguiría viendo como su hermana menor que no sabe tomar decisiones seguras para las personas que le rodeaban.

¡Era frustrante!

– Anna…

– ¡Ahí vienen! – Kristoff, que se había mantenido en silencio observando el debate de las dos hermanas, señaló hacia los Gigantes que prácticamente habían acabado con la criatura de nieve. Los ojos de Elsa brillaron, pero en ningún momento abandono la pelea de miradas con Anna (si se podía llamar así ya que Anna evitaba su mirada).

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, escuchándolos rechinar en medio de toda la batalla. Elsa la miraba con firmeza, por alguna razón estaba esperando su permiso y eso ella no lo entendía. ¿Por qué Elsa estaba esperando que Anna le diera permiso de salir del barco si planeaba hacerlo de todos modos, por qué hacerlo cuando no podía verla como la cabeza líder de Arendelle?

¿Era egoísta de su parte querer mantener cerca a su hermana?

– ¡Bien! – Ella se tragó todos sus pensamientos y miro a su hermana conteniendo las lágrimas. Era frustrante todo – Necesitamos que los Northuldra estén bien y además… Sven está allá y tenemos que traerlo

Elsa no sonrió, cosa que hizo sentir aún peor a Anna. Era como si la chica no estuviera aliviada de que ella lo entendiera, sino más bien como si Elsa creyera que Anna debía darse cuenta de esto hace varios minutos atrás, como si fuese su deber saberlo o entenderlo, no porque alguien le hubiera plantado cara.

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras Elsa se acercaba hacia el borde del barco tomando a Olaf en sus brazos. Ella miro hacia abajo y emitió una suave melodía que Anna reconocía claramente. No estaba segura de qué era la melodía, pero recordaba cuando tiempo atrás Elsa estaba escuchando una voz (que al final Anna nunca supo a quién pertenecía) que la llamaba. Esa misma voz emitía una melodía que tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar una vez cuando ella y Elsa habían abandonado el Bosque Encantado para dirigirse a Ahtohallan justo antes de que Elsa decidiera hacer todo sola como siempre.

Hubo un salpicado de agua que Anna apenas vio. La chica creo un tobogán de cristal por el cual planeaba lanzarse hacia abajo, donde seguramente se encontraba Nokk listo para llevarla a su destino.

Justo cuando parecía que la chica iba a lanzarse, Anna se acercó a la mayor envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza. La temperatura de Elsa era bastante baja como para que Anna no sintiera nada de calor, pero a pesar de eso, un calor imaginario que Anna atribuía simplemente al hecho de lo que es realmente un abrazo se desprendió rodeando a ambas. Elsa devolvió el abrazo mientras miraba Kristoff y musitaba la palabra «protégela» silenciosamente. El muchacho asintió sin decir nada, pero en el brillo de sus ojos, Elsa sabía que él haría lo que fuera para proteger a Anna. No fue una despedida llena de lágrimas, tampoco fue una despedida de esas que hacen pensar a las personas que nunca más volverán a verse, porque Anna confiaba ciegamente en que volvería a ver a su hermana. Tras varios abrazos, cada quien decidió que era el momento de partir.

Elsa se lanzó por el tobogán sin pensarlo junto con Olaf siendo atrapados por el Nokk que relinchó ante su jinete. Lo siguiente que pasó hizo pensar a Anna que el Nokk no era un caballo sino una cabra de montaña. Saltaba de montículo en montículo subiendo hacia el borde del risco, los cuales habían sido creados por Elsa con su magia. Los Gigantes de la Tierra nuevamente se vieron distraídos cuando el Gigante de Nieve que Elsa creo anteriormente se volvió a rearmar a sí mismo. La chica comenzó a alejarse hasta un punto en que Anna no pudo verla más, pero el Gigante de Nieves que luchaba por no deshacerse nuevamente, definitivamente estaba protegiendo la entrada a la cueva para que el barco pudiera entrar. Anna pensó en la cueva y en lo peligroso que podría ser entrar en ella, por lo que decidió que no podía hacerlo. Siguió el camino del río.

Las cuevas y las corrientes a menudo eran impredecibles. Dentro de una cueva, la corriente podía llevarla a diferentes zonas tanto como la más alejada como la más cercana. Naturalmente Anna baría aceptado la apuesta y la aventura, pero no estaban en condiciones de perderse en el camino.

Kristoff había entendido lo que la chica quería decir, así que sin pensarlo movió el barco lejos de la cueva, justo a tiempo porque durante la pelea, varias rocas cayeron sobre la entrada y ambos estaban seguros de que si hubieran intentado entrar se habrían visto claramente aplastados por ellas.

Durante ese breve minuto de alivio, Anna señaló el camino. No era el más corto, pero era el más seguro… eso si los Gigantes no los estuvieran siguiendo.

El Gigante de Nieve hizo todo lo que estuvo a su poder para detener a los Gigantes de la Tierra, los detuvo la mayor parte del tiempo como para que tanto Anna como Kristoff hubieran escapado y funcionó, relamente lo hizo, porque en su último intento por protegerlos a ellos él prácticamente derribo a todos los Gigantes de Tierra en el río creando así una gran ola que acelero la velocidad del barco. Anna lo vio deshacerse con el agua poco a poco mientras aún hacía su mayor esfuerzo para detener a los Gigantes.

La última voluntad de su hermana antes de separarse: mantener a Anna y a Kristoff a salvo.

Navegaron a una gran velocidad durante un buen tiempo, lo que redujo el tiempo en que ellos llegaron al Valle de las Rocas. Según Kristoff, al sur del valle, había un río que en invierno estaba congelado, pues los hombres sacaban el hielo de ahí. Solo tenían que detenerse en algún momento del río y continuar a pie, llegarían en poco tiempo.

Los Gigantes dejaron de perseguirlos, lo que por un momento alivió la tensión en el aire, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran a salvo por completo. Eso no significaba que no estaban en problemas.

– Tendremos que seguir a pie colina arriba y llegaremos – Kristoff dijo mientras dejaba caer el ancla al río. Anna no dijo nada, simplemente miro el camino a recorrer con preocupación en su rostro y luego miró a su prometido – Estarán bien…

– Lo sé, es solo que…

– Anna, puede que no entienda muchas cosas sobre ser reina, pero creo que estuviste fantástica – Él sonrió con cariño – Incluso si al final ella se salió con la suya

La muchacha cobriza resopló sobre su flequillo mientras se bajaba del barco – Antes solía ser más fácil. Elsa siempre terminaba por aceptar mis decisiones.

– Estoy preocupado por Sven – Él comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar al poco tiempo después de haberse detenido en tierra. Anna lo miro por el rabillo del ojo sintiéndose culpable por un momento después de que quería evitar que Elsa llegara a Northuldra para salvar a todos, incluido Sven – pero confío en las decisiones que tomes

– Tal vez no estaba pensando claramente – Ella murmuró abrazándose a sí misma – Ya no sé qué pensar de todo esto…

– Hey, encontraremos la forma de salvar a todos. Los espíritus de la naturaleza van a estar bien, nos aseguraremos de ellos y evitaremos que Gaia pueda hacernos daño a nosotros, a la gente del reino, Northuldra o cualquier otra persona…

– Eso espero… – Kristoff tenía plena confianza en ella por lo que Anna estaba viendo, pero en ese momento ella no se sentía tan segura como se había sentido horas atrás en el salón del trono.

Su cuerpo temblaba ante la impotencia, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos a causa de haber perdido una batalla interna, su orgullo estaba magullado y sus esperanzas eran lo único que estaba saliendo a flote para que no se derrumbara por completo.

Tenían que apresurarse a llegar a Grand Pabbie y encontrar la manera de mandar a dormir a Gaia nuevamente, solo así podría recuperar a Gale y hacer que Elsa desviara su atención de los espíritus. Tenía que aferrarse a esa idea a como de lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** No te preocupes Anna, lo peor no ha llegado aún... Quiero decir, ouh, pobre Anna y Elsa, separadas nuevamente. Okey, realmente me gusta mantener a estos dos personas así, siento que en la película todo era muy fácil en cuanto a las emociones de cada una por tanto me gusta tirar de ellas un poco más, pero realmente tengo planeado algo bueno para ambas.

Okey, sé que muchos de ustedes están con cuarentena, pero yo no así qué... espero que la estén pasando bien y que no tengan problemas, así cómo espero que se estén cuidando bastante. Espero que esta situación pueda controlarse pronto antes de que mueran muchas más personas y afecte a muchos países más. Sé que ya hay una gran cantidad de países y ciudades afectadas, por lo que realmente espero que puedan controlar pronto la situación. De momento, yo les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia para que puedan pasar la tarde leyendo.

Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión.  
Se despide Lira12


	10. La historia equivocada

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_10  
La historia equivocada, esto no es Wonderland_

Hacía tres años atrás Anna había escalado una montaña –más bien había subido por una escalinata–, se había enfrentado a lobos hambrientos –en realidad había escapado en un trineo–, le habían congelado el corazón –fue salvada por el amor de su hermana–, su prometido la había usado para hacerse con el trono de Arendelle –está bien, no fue buena idea enamorarse de un completo desconocido–, se había enfrentado a un gigantesco monstruo de nieve –quizá no debió lanzar la primera bola de nieve–. Aquellas aventuras siempre estaban presentes en su cabeza, sobre todo cuando necesitaba motivación para seguir adelante en las nuevas aventuras como por ejemplo hace tres meses atrás cuando se negó a dejar que Elsa fuera por un camino y ella por el otro. Sin embargo, actualmente… se estaba preguntando si esos recuerdos serían suficiente para mantenerla motivada.

Se había enfrentado al peligro en más de una ocasión. Había luchado con valentía junto a sus amigos y prometido. Sabía salir adelante y hacer las cosas por su cuenta –cosa que muchas princesas de otros reinos seguramente no hacían–, por tanto… ahora mismo su mayor enemigo era algo que Anna no podría haber anticipado debido a los miles de pensamientos los cuales se hilaban en su cabeza: el hambre.

A pesar de haber descansado bastante en el barco, poco antes de que los Gigantes los atacaran, Anna no era consciente hasta ahora de que su estómago estaba rugiendo fuertemente y el dolor que le siguió no hizo nada por apaciguar el hambre.

Anna intentó disimular lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, principalmente porque Kristoff se sentiría mal por no por ayudarla y es que el invierno se acercaba por tanto los alimentos de los árboles ya comenzaban a desaparecer. Los manzanos ya no tenían frutos y los árboles de bayas no parecían querer cooperar tampoco. Ninguno de los dos había comido nada decente desde hace horas atrás y por la posición del sol, Anna diría que tendrían un día completo sin comer bien.

Solo tenían que llegar al Valle de las Rocas y quizá cuando volviera a Arendelle para recibir a los Northuldra podría comer algo rápido antes de dormir a Gaia. Sí, era el plan perfecto.

Oh, la comida sonaba bien en ese momento. Un delicioso plato de sopa acompañada de una hogaza de pan junto a un dulce jugo de frutas. La boca de Anna se hacía agua.

Su mente había olvidado por un momento que se encontraba caminando por en medio de un bosque en pleno final de otoño, donde las hojas ya comenzaban a perderse y de a poco comenzaba a tonarse más frío el lugar. Sin embargo, lo precioso del otoño, era que muchas hojas aún se mantenían hermosas en las copas de los árboles. Precioso color rojo que Anna amó al igual que su prometido y su hermana.

¡Pero concéntrate, Anna! La chica se dio unos golpes en ambas mejillas y clavo los pies en el suelo. Estaba muy cansada, hambrienta y todo lo que quería era despertar de aquella pesadilla. Normalmente siempre se sentía llena de energía y lista para una nueva aventura, pero en esos momentos Anna no era capaz de pensar en una aventura cuando ella y muchas personas que podrían estar en peligro a causa de Gaia.

¿Cuándo había madurado tanto?

Parpadeando ahora se había dado cuenta de que en algún momento dejó de ser esa chica que se divertía con las malas circunstancias y ahora era la persona que cargaba con el peso de las decisiones erróneas.

Gaia.

Nuevamente se volvió consciente de la situación. Gaia había sido encerrada en aquel precioso árbol por los espíritus, quienes pensaron que ella era un peligro para todos, pero por alguna razón Anna sentía que tenía que haber algo más que ella no estaba viendo. ¿Todo eso era realmente una razón para hacer daño?

Haciendo memoria, Anna recordó a su abuelo Runneard. Que decepcionada se había sentido al escuchar que la realidad detrás del orgullo de su familia no era más que una mentira oculta por las sombras del miedo y de un corazón lleno de oscuridad. Ella apenas podía creerlo cuando lo supo por primera vez: su amado reino representaba lealtad, amor, paz, orgullo y sobre todo amistad duradera, pero su abuelo traicionó las cualidades de su reino.

Anna había sentido como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de lo que su abuelo había tramado –que por cierto ya había sido tachado de la lista de personas que Anna admiraba–, los espíritus no miraban a Anna y a su familia con rencor. No buscaban hacerle daño a ella o cualquier otro habitante de Arendelle, ellos simplemente querían que las chicas fueran diferentes a su sangre pasada, querían darles la segunda oportunidad que Anna sentía que se merecía para así poder enmendar el error de su antepasado.

Los espíritus le concedieron la oportunidad y Anna no la desperdició. Pensando hacia atrás, ella no supo si la razón por la cual destruyo la presa tiempo atrás fue porque Elsa ya no estaba con ella o fue porque los espíritus lo habían demandado, quizá se debía a la gran promesa de liberar el bosque su hermana mayor le había hecho a los Northuldra. No podía decidir que logró impulsarla a tomar la decisión, ya que Olaf le había entregado toda su confianza antes de desvanecerse en aquel momento y Elsa había dado su último aliento para contarle a Anna la verdad.

La gente solía creer que Anna era la heroína en cada historia de aventuras que envolviera a ambas hermanas y es que en tres años habían tenido muchas aventuras, pero Anna no podía llamarse a sí misma heroína ya que cada decisión que había tomado no había sido con la intención de ser un héroe. Simplemente fue una decisión egoísta en su momento o simplemente fue un movimiento instintivo.

Anna no era una heroína, sin importar si la gente del pueblo lo creía o si Elsa y Kristoff lo secundaban. No, ella no estaba pensando en eso cuando decidió que su hermana tenía que devolver el verano o cuando decidió ayudar a Elsa a levantar el manto blanco que separaba el Bosque Encantado del resto del mundo. Tampoco estaba pensando en ser una heroína cuando habían tenido aquella inundación en el reino y ella decidido que se haría cargo de descubrir el por qué mientras Elsa seguía dirigiendo el reino bajo aquella emergencia, tampoco era la heroína por querer cantarle una canción de cuna a Gaia.

Le preocupaba que la gente pensara que ella es la que salvaría a todos cuando Anna no estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto. En tiempos pasados, si la corona no estaba en su cabeza, ella no habría duda de hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero actualmente la corona estaba sobre su cabeza y de ella dependía proteger a su reino, por ende estaba obligada a cuidar de su gente, pero al mismo tiempo Anna no estaba segura de si era para mejor o para peor. Es decir, si la corona le pertenece quiere decir que ella no puede simplemente lanzarse de cabeza sin planes.

¡Anna creció! Ya no podía tomar las cosas a la ligera.

Gimió molesta.

Kristoff la miró con una ceja alzada. Se encontraba adelantado unos pasos al caminar.

– Ya estamos por llegar – Él dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Anna sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar al valle ya que entre más rápido llegara, más rápido podrían dormir a Gaia y más rápido podría estirarse y dejarse caer contra su cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hasta el momento, lo más grave había sucedido en la naturaleza y no en el reino, de momento, cosa que Anna tenía que mantener en mente todo el tiempo ya que en cualquier segundo todo su reino podría estar en peligro.

Anna se apresuró al valle. No estaba segura de cuanta distancia faltaba para llegar, ya que desde este camino que estaban tomando ella no conocía la distancia, pero Kristoff conocía todo el bosque por tanto él sabía la distancia a la que estaban, lo que es una suerte para Anna.

Kristoff le grito diciendo que se esperara un poco, pero Anna era impaciente. Ella lo sabía desde pequeña. Siempre había sido de tal manera y no es que fuera una sorpresa para nadie, pero ella no entendió en ese momento por qué el chico le estaba diciendo que no se apresurara.

Sin embargo, eso le duro apenas unos minutos ya que en el momento en que comenzó a subir la pequeña colina que estaba frente a ella, sintió todo su cuerpo ceder ante el suelo débil. Fue un gran borrón y en un parpadeó, su espalda lo había pasado muy mal. Ardía y dolía, sus ojos tardaron un poco en enfocar correctamente la vista. Varias hojas rojas estaban cayendo sobre ella lentamente y frente a ella había una pared color café.

– ¡Anna! – La voz de Kristoff llegó a ella por medio de un eco. La muchacha, aún tirada en el suelo con los miembros enredados, levantó la mirada hacia arriba con una ceja alzada aun intentando comprender qué acababa de suceder – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – Ella gruñó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Gimió cuando por su espalda una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante el dolor mientras intentaba sobarse torpemente la espalda baja.

Ya de pie por completo y cubierta de tierra y hojas rojas, levanto la mirada hacia arriba buscando a Kristoff, ya que aparentemente su voz provenía desde arriba y fue entonces que ella lo vio de inclinado sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba por lo que Anna vio un circulo. Estaba confundida por un momento, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta que el círculo desde el cual Kristoff estaba mirándola era en realidad la boca de un agujero y que de hecho ella estaba dentro de ese agujero.

Eso explicaba el dolor.

Mentalmente decidió que el agujero por el cual se había caído debía tener poco más de dos metros de altura, razón por la cual dolió tanto la caída. Estiro los brazos, pero ni aun así era capaz de llegar arriba. Kristoff se inclinó más hacia abajo, prácticamente acostándose en la tierra e intentando agarrar las manos de Anna, pero la chica daba saltos y sus dedos apenas rosaban los de él.

– ¡Arg! – Anna gruñó – ¿Quién hizo este agujero aquí?

Kristoff resopló – No parece una trampa para animales cualquiera.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kristoff gruñó al levantarse – Hay cierto tipos de animales que puedes atrapar con agujeros – Echó un vistazo hacia su alrededor – pero es raro pensar que esos animales estarían aquí. Alguien debió construir esto con otro tipo de interés. Necesito una soga para ayudarte a subir, espérame aquí, volveré al barco a buscar mi soga.

– ¡No tengo a donde más ir! – Dejó caer los brazos a su costado.

Kristoff hizo una mueca disculpándose en silencio y luego desapareció de la vista de ella.

Esto no estaba en el plan. Evidentemente no.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo mientras esperaba a Kristoff con la soga. Extrañamente, Anna pensó que él tenía razón. No era normal encontrarse con un agujero como este en medio de la nada, mucho menos rodeando las montañas. A solo unos metros, kilómetros tal vez, del Valle de las Rocas. Era sospechoso y probablemente la chica habría dudado de la situación, pero en ese momento Anna no era capaz de pensar en ello.

Volvió a mirar hacia la salida y resopló dejándose caer sobre sus piernas cruzadas en la tierra a la espera de Kristoff. Trepar las paredes podría haber sido una idea, pero el instinto de la joven reina le grito que no lo hiciera. Las paredes no se veían muy firmes, lo que podría provocar un derrumbe o peor, que al intentar subir cayera nuevamente y esta vez se rompiera algún hueso.

– Lo bueno es que no puede empeorar.

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes desde arriba, lo que hizo que Anna sonriera ampliamente mientras llamaba a su prometido, pero respuesta no hubo. Volvió a llamarlo, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Escuchó murmullos desde arriba y más tarde, cuando se encontraba con Elsa y Olaf frente a la chimenea en el castillo, no supo cómo describir lo que había sucedido en esa travesía. Toda su visión se había vuelto oscura, pero Anna sabía que estaba despierta. No es que hubiera sido noqueada o algo, simplemente todo se volvió negro…

– ¿Hola, Kristoff? – Ella llamó nuevamente sin poder ver nada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero no hubo respuesta y definitivamente, cuando la luz volvió… es donde comenzó lo raro.

* * *

– Intente advertirle – Kristoff murmuró para sí mismo mientras se alejaba desde donde Anna había caído.

El muchacho había pasado más tiempo en el bosque que cualquier persona, era evidente que si alguien tenía que distinguir una irregularidad en el suelo era él, pero no… Anna decidió no escucharle.

¿Es normal? Sí, la verdad es que sí. Anna nunca lo escuchaba, pero… suponía Kristoff que eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Siempre seguía a su corazón y su instinto, no tenía miedo de lanzarse de una montaña con una soga atada en la cintura o de deslizarse con un pequeño trineo por los techos de las casas de Arendelle (Elsa estaba muy molesta con ella mientras que Kai intentó ocultar sus emociones ese día, pero Kristoff no pudo aguantar la sonrisa).

Por suerte para él, el barco de Minlady no se encontraba tan lejos desde donde se habían detenido por el pequeño incidente con Anna, de hecho estaba apenas a unos varios metros. Él no creía que fuese a demorar más de media hora en idea y vuelta para poder sacar a Anna de ese agujero. Pudo haber sido peor, podía haber estado a una hora de distancia, lo que serían dos horas en las que Anna estaría esperando en ese agujero.

El camino de regreso fue bastante tranquilo. Los árboles estaban en silencio y el viento no estaba soplando para nada, lo que indicaba que Gale no debía estar cerca de ellos. No estaba seguro de si la realización de esto le hacía sentir bien o mal. Si Gale no estaba con ellos probablemente era bueno porque no estaría intentando matarlos, pero eso no significaba que no estaría con otras personas intentando matarlas, bien podría estar en Arendelle o en el Bosque Encantado.

Su estómago se revolvió.

Desde que conoció a Anna, las aventuras no han cambiado para nada. Año tras año, día tras días… no había forma de aburrirse con Anna de compañía.

_Crunch_

Kristoff se detuvo enseguida. Sus pies firmes en el suelo y su mano sosteniendo el hacha con fuerza. Alguien estaba escondido cerca de él, probablemente esperando tomarlo por sorpresa. El muchacho se giró buscando a quien fuera que lo observaba, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie.

Dio un par de pasos más y nuevamente escucho el crujido de hojas. Se volteó hacia atrás, sabiendo perfectamente que aquel sonido provenía desde detrás y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó con un tono suave pero duro. No hubo respuesta.

Nuevamente volvió a caminar y nuevamente hubo otro crujido, fue entonces que Kristoff apenas tuvo tiempo de dar la vuelta antes de que algo se le abalanzara sobre él. Cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo, pero no se quedó aturdido. Intento forcejear con lo que fuera que lo había atacado, se movió a un lado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar un golpe. Aún no podía ver nada. Todo era un borrón rápido por tanto Kristoff todavía no era consicente de qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Quién le estaba atacando y por qué?

El muchacho trastrabillo desde el suelo intentando ponerse en pie, pero algo lo empujó desde detrás. Su hacha salió disparada por el golpe hasta chocar a los pies de un árbol. Quien fuera que lo estaba atacando, tenía amigos.

El muchacho intentó ponerse en pie, pero había peso en su espalda que se lo impedía. Gruñí y se quejó, pero finalmente todo se volvió negro. En algún momento su cabeza golpeó el suelo con fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos nuevamente, se encontró con una extraña posición sentado de espaldas a una roca. Apenas había despertado y no era consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero podía oler perfectamente la leña quemada.

¡Alerta!

Kristoff dio un salto sorprendido e intento mover las manos, pero las encontró atadas detrás de su espalda junto a la roca. Forcejeó un poco con la roca y cuando no logró liberarse, soltó un fuerte gruñido.

– Yo también lo he intentado, no te decepciones.

– ¡Aah! ¿Anna?

– Hola.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el agujero.

– Sí, así está la cosa… no sé qué está pasando.

Kristoff parpadeó. Anna, su Anna, se encontraba sentada a su lado en la misma posición con las manos en la espalda. La muchacha no presentaba rastro de heridas, por tanto estaba seguro de que ella estaba a salvo, o al menos lo estuvo antes de terminar ahí.

¿Dónde era ahí?

Miro a su alrededor pero no pudo ver nada. Todo estaba tan oscuro con excepción de la gran llama roja que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos. Quemando leña.

No había nadie alrededor, lo que sorprendió a Kristoff, pero el muchacho supuso que sus captores debían haberlos dejado ahí mientras iban y venían.

Se preocupó enseguida.

– Estaba pensando, tal vez en este mundo hay más maravillas de las que esperaba – Anna comentó. Se notaba tan tranquila y despreocupada, con una sonrisa pequeña de esas que le recordó a Kristoff aquella ocasión en que la vio por primera vez. Siendo torpe, divertida y despreocupada, esperanzada… La chica que ha estado luchando con los espíritus estos últimos días no era la misma que se encontraba a su lado en ese momento.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Bueno, yo me caí en un agujero y a ti te capturaron. Podemos decir que es un secuestro.

– ¿Lo dices tan tranquila porque…?

– No lo sé – Ella dejó escapa run suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza – Estoy cansada y hambrienta. Olaf y Elsa están lejos, no llegaremos en busca de Grand Pabbie y Gale… Gale casi nos mata hoy. Creo que estoy procesando que… esto no puede ser lo peor que nos haya sucedido hoy

El muchacho movió las cejas sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a mover los brazos intentando liberarse de las sogas, pero estaban tan ajustadas que ni siquiera podía hacer la suficiente fricción como para sentir calor.

Pasos se escucharon provenir desde no muy lejos, por lo que inevitablemente él movió la mirada hacia quien lo había atrapado y lo tenía atado ahora, pero su rostro no disimulo nada la sorpresa de sus cejas extendidas hacia arriba y su boca casi cayéndose. Anna rió suavemente.

Su mente no estaba segura de estar proyectando bien la imagen. En su vida había visto muchas cosas impresionantes: chicas con poderes, rocas que hablan y se mueven, elementos naturales con forma de animales, muñecos de nieve parlantes, personas con un gran ego y entre otras cosas más, pero esto definitivamente era nuevo.

Su cabeza le dolía demasiado, producto del golpe que se había dado al forcejear con alguien en el bosque de camino al valle. Cuando eso sucedió, Kristoff estaba pensando que alguna persona lo había atacado, pero lo que tenía frente a él no era una persona… o tal vez sí. No, definitivamente no podía ser una persona. Más bien era una personita.

Frente a él, un grupo de pequeñas personitas caminaron mirándolo con curiosidad. La pequeña persona se acercó a él mirando su rostro, casi como si buscar algo, pero se detuvo señalando su frente y hablando en un idioma que él no conocía. El resto de personitas dieron un salto y emitieron un chillido mientras se movían a todos lados a gran velocidad.

– ¿Qué son…? – Él miró a Anna cuando la pequeña persona le dio la espalda. La chica se encogió de hombros.

– Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, hombre de las montañas.

– Que haya crecido con los trolls no significa que conozca todo lo extraño de este mundo – Él dijo con sorpresa – Eres tú quien ha leído un montón de libros sobre criaturas mágicas

– No creo que ninguno de esos libros dijera algo sobre ellos.

– ¡Trolls! ¡Trolls! ¡Trolls! – Las pequeñas personitas entonaron al mismo tiempo mientras movían los brazos. Aquel que había mirado de cerca la herida de Kristoff los hizo callar con un sonido duro, parecía ser el líder.

Las pequeñas personitas vestían con ropas extrañas, no se parecían en nada a la vestimenta de la tribu Northuldra, tampoco a la vestimenta de los trolls y desde luego no a la de los Arendelianos. Su ropa cubría todo su cuerpo, era como una túnica que tenía una cinta atada en la cintura y una capucha detrás en la espalda. No cubría sus brazos y tampoco tapaba sus pies. Era simple, pero interesante. Estaban completamente descalzos. Su piel era rosada, pero Kristoff no supo decir si era por las llamas del fuego o es que era natural.

Aquellos habitantes tan extraños se acercaron a la leña encendida con una gran cacerola donde comenzaron a lanzar trozos de vegetales dentro y una grantidad de litros de agua. Anna y él se miraron con temor antes de volver a mirar a las criaturas que tenían en frente.

– ¡Ahora si tenemos que escapar de aquí!

– Buena idea – Anna forcejeó – ¿Crees que nos quieran comer?

– Lo que creo es que no quiero quedarme a descubrirlo.

– Buen punto – Anna siguió forcejeando.

– ¡He, he, he! – Las criaturas señalaron a Anna, quien se había quedado congelada por un momento. El líder de ellos sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba a Kristoff con algo en sus manos. La pequeña criatura señaló un pequeño paquete envuelto con hojas largas y color verde, al abrirlo se encontró con una especie de pasta grisácea que parecía contener pequeñas piedritas que brillaban con el fuego. Kristoff tragó saliva nervioso, pero sintió una extraña sensación de relajación cuando la criatura aplico la pasta sobre su frente, más en concreto sobre la herida. No tenía nada de aroma y la textura era como sentir la arena húmeda en sus manos. La herida que ardió durante un breve momento comenzó a calmar su dolor y poco a poco a desvanecerse. Anna lo miró con sorpresa mientras el líder de la tribu señalaba a quienes estaban más cerca de la fogata.

– Woah, eso es impresionante.

Dos de las pequeñas personitas se acercaron a ellos con dos cuencos en sus manos mientras que otros dos rodearon la piedra y rompieron las sogas que los ataban. Por instinto, Kristoff toco la herida en su frente descubriendo que no había dolor, ni sangre, ni raspadura, solo la pasta grisácea que le habían aplicado. La pequeña personita les indico a los dos chicos recoger los cuencos y antes de que él supiera que estaba sucediendo, Anna estaba bebiendo del cuenco.

Debía tener mucha hambre para no cuestionar la comida de extraños, aunque estos extraños parecían amigables. Él tardó un poco más en aceptarlo, pero cuando lo hizo sintió una sensación aún más extraña que la pasta gris en su frente. La inmensa hambre que tenía, aquel que hacía rugir a su estómago y retorcer sus interiores desapareció con el primer bocado. Sorprendido de esto, siguió comiendo de la sopa que consistía en un caldo de sabor salado minino, varios vegetales y un trozo de carne.

No quiso saber qué tenía realmente ese caldo para calmar su hambre con una sola lamida, pero desde luego que lo disfruto. Fue como si de pronto todo lo malo que les había pasado despareciera con un solo bocado. El cansacio, el hambre, el malestar, los dolores… todo.

Anna sonrió ampliamente mirando al líder de las pequeñas personitas y agradeció varias veces. La persona, de estatura peculiarmente pequeña, con un rostro redondo y rechoncho, grandes cejas y orejas puntiagudas, sonrió a la chica antes de señalar a su tribu.

– He, he, he.

– Hi, hi, hi.

Kristoff parpadeó.

– ¿Es algún lenguaje?

– He, he, he – La personita lo miró señalando a su tribu, quienes asintieron recogiendo los cuencos y corriendo de regreso hacia la gran cacerola.

– Ah, esto, veamos – Anna torció el gesto mientras pensaba en cómo dirigirse a la criatura – Mi nombre es Anna y este es Kristoff. Veamos, nos dirigíamos hacia el Valle de las Rocas, ¿cree que usted puede ayudarnos a llegar a él?

– ¿Qué? Yo sé cómo llegar allá – Kristoff susurro mientras Anna le chisto para mandarlo a callar. La criatura pequeña miró a Anna y luego a Kristoff.

– Trolls – Sacudió la cabeza.

– Trolls – Anna asintió.

La criatura volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras señalaba una dirección hacia el bosque. Anna miró la dirección y luego a la criatura nuevamente.

– Gracias por darnos comida, pero realmente necesitamos… – Anna se detuvo un momento a pensar. La criatura frente a ella volvió a señalar el camino y ella lo miró el camino y luego a Kristoff – Creo que nos está queriendo decir que si vamos por ahí llegaremos al valle

– ¿Qué? Ese no es un atajo – Se sintió ofendido, pero Anna parecía firme. Ella se puso en pie y camino hacia la dirección en que los hombrecillos le estaban dirigiendo. Kristoff miró a la pequeña personita quien movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mirándolo a él con curiosidad.

– Trolls – Repitió nuevamente.

– ¡Kristoff! – Anna chilló, lo que alerto a Kristoff. El muchacho corrió hacia la chica esperando encontrarse con alguien que intentara hacerle daño, pero en su lugar la encontró dando saltos de emoción – ¡Mira eso, es el valle!

– ¿Qué? No es posible – Talló sus ojos con los puños de sus manos, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, lo que estaba enfrente no era ninguna ilusión. El valle se encontraba frente a ellos, las rocas estaban esparcidas a todos lados. Él trago saliva sin entender qué estaba pasando. Por el musgo en los árboles, las hojas en ellos y por la tierra, Kristoff sabía que el valle aún estaba muy lejos de su localización, pero en menos de cinco pasos lo tenían frente a ellos.

No estaba seguro de qué había sucedido, pero cuando Anna se volteó con emoción para agradecer a las pequeñas personitas, ninguno de los dos vio a nadie. La chica jadeo con sorpresa mientras él hizo una mueca.

¿Fue un sueño?

No supo qué decir, en especial cuando Anna alzó la voz llamando a las criaturas que les habían ayudado pero no encontró respuesta. Trato de comprender qué acababa de suceder, pero su mente no daba para ese tipo de pensamientos. Como fuera, Anna retrocedió lentamente antes de dirigirse hacia el valle donde Grand Pabbie los recibió a ambos con una expresión intrigado.

– Veo que algo les preocupa – Dijo con un tono suave. Kristoff balbuceo un par de palabras mientras Anna comenzó a explicar todo de forma tan rápida que apenas se podía entender alguna palabra.

Grand Pabbie, que los vio con interés, asintió sin decir nada durante un buen rato.

– …y entonces terminamos aquí – Anna gesticulo con las manos – Grand Pabbie, tenemos un gran-gran problema. Hemos ido hasta Northuldra, descubrimos algo sobre Gaia y puede que no sea algo completo. Resulta ser que los espíritus encerraron a Gaia, es decir, ellos la mandaron a dormir

– Es posible que hayan considerado a Gaia un peligro y por eso la pusieran a dormir. Los espíritus separaron el Bosque Encantado de Arendelle, ¿tiene sentido?

Grand Pabbie metido un poco.

– Grand Pabbie, si esto es cierto o no, lo que necesito ahora es saber cómo dormir a Gaia para poder evitar que siga lastimando a las personas – Anna dijo con preocupación – Ella está controlando al espíritu del viento ahora mismo y es posible que el resto de espíritus le siga si no hacemos algo

– Me temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti – Grand Pabbie sacudió la cabeza – Si Gaia ha estado dormida durante tanto tiempo, ha sido gracias a los espíritus como bien dice Kristoff, pero eso implica también que solo ellos podrían volver a dormirla

– Entonces hemos venido para nada – Kristoff hizo una mueca.

Anna parpadeó y luego dejó caer los hombros – Pero Gaia tiene a Gale, eso significa que no podremos dormirla, ¿cierto?

– Mucho me temo que no tengo esas respuestas. Gaia está fuera de mi conocimiento. Sé algo, pero no va a ser de mucha ayuda – Grand Pabbie sacudió la cabeza.

Kristoff torció el gesto – Elsa despertó a Gaia, ¿puede ella mandarla a dormir?

– Es posible, pero no sabemos realmente por qué despertó al sentirla a ella. No sabemos si fueron sus poderes o simplemente fue su presencia.

– ¿No es lo mismo? – Anna alzó una ceja – Los poderes de Elsa están creciendo y su presencia se ve reflejada en ellos

– Es probable. Tal vez deban apelar a su corazón.

– Oh, claro, porque quien intenta matarnos tiene corazón – Kristoff resopló mientras sacudía la cabeza – Si los espíritus son los únicos que pueden dormir a Gaia, estamos en peligro

– Tal vez, pero no necesariamente. Los espíritus y tu hermana tienen una conexión que solo ellos comprenden. Está fuera de nosotros. Si Elsa puede llegar a Gale y librarla del control de Gaia, entonces pueden dormir a Gaia. La otra opción, como dije, será apelar a su corazón. Descubrir qué la hizo enfurecer y por qué los propios espíritus decidieron dormirla en primer lugar.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior – ¿Y si nuestra teoría es cierta y ella quiso atacar a los humanos debido a nuestro abuelo? ¿Realmente hay probabilidades de ayudarla?

Grand Pabbie que había estado mirando el suelo, no volteó a mirar a Anna como Kristoff hubiera estado esperando, simplemente siguió mirando el suelo en una zona especifica y habló con la calma y franquesa.

– Eso es algo que ustedes deben decidir.

Anna miró a su novio esperando a que el chico fuera capaz de explicarle qué significaban esas palabras, pero él solo se encogió de hombros. Grand Pabbie, señaló el suelo, o más bien la zona que no había dejado de mirar y cuando Kristoff la vio se sorprendió al ver que pequeñas rocas estaban dando saltos, pero no había ningún Troll cerca que pudiera causar tal movimiento. Los Troll se encontraban lejos de ellos, como si no estuvieran pendientes de su presencia, salvo por Buda que estaba cerca, pero ninguno se movía para generar tal movimiento en la tierra y mucho menos ellos dos.

– El espíritu de la tierra está inquieto – Murmuró Grand Pabbie con seriedad – Se encuentra lejos, pero incluso hasta aquí puedo ver la repercusión de lo hace

– ¿Lo que hace? – Kristoff frunció el ceño.

– Probablemente golpea el suelo o ataca a alguien – Podría haberse estremecido, pero eso Kristoff no podía asegurarlo.

Por otro lado, Anna sí se estremeció.

– Tenemos que volver al castillo – Ella dijo con seriedad – Elsa llevará a los Northuldra a Arendelle para refugiarlos en el castillo. La gente de nuestro pueblo también debe refugiarse. Quienes más miedo me dan ahora mismo son los Gigantes de Tierra.

Kristoff asintió.

– En situaciones como esta, ninguna elección es errónea – Grand Pabbie asintió con comprensión – Ahora mismo la naturaleza es nuestro mayor enemigo y mientras más tiempo estemos en su terreno, más peligro corremos. Los Northuldra han vivido en la naturaleza durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que corran menos peligro. Si Gaia está enfadada, lo está con todos por igual.

– Gracias a Dios, pensaba que realmente estaba enfocando su odio en la familia real – Anna dijo con ironía. Kristoff quiso abrazarla, y lo hubiera hecho, pero los Troll lo miraban con esos ojos que le daban vergüenza. El muchacho sintió las mejillas calentarse y se aclaró la garganta.

– La decisión es suya, su Majestad – Grand Pabbie dijo con tono fuerte – No hay mala respuesta

– Lo tendré en cuenta – Asintió ella antes de mirar a Kristoff – Volveremos a Arendelle y refugiaremos a nuestra gente. Tenemos que decirle a Elsa lo que hemos descubierto. Veré si puedo encontrar algo en los manuscritos de mi madre. Necesitamos hacer todo lo que podamos para salvar a nuestra gente.

– Ayudaré en todo lo que necesites – Él dijo con firmeza.

Anna asintió lentamente. Ella se preparó para dar la vuelta y dirigirse al reino, cuando se detuvo un momento pensando. El camino era largo, pero no más largo que todo lo que habían atravesado hasta ahora, aunque si de pronto saliera una puerta mágica que la llevará en menos de dos pasos a Arendelle, Anna no le haría un feo.

¡Y eso la detuvo!

– Grand Pabbie, antes de irnos, hay algo que quiero decirte. Aún no estoy segura de sí es real o no, pero fue extraño – Y procedió a contarle el misterioso encuentro que ella y Kristoff tuvieron con la pequeña gente que les dio de comer. Tenía miedo de escuchar algo malo, pero se armó de valor para que sus palabras no temblaran y su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal. Kristoff le contó a Grand Pabbie lo que le había sucedido a él e incluso dejó que le examinara la frente en busca de un poco de la pasta que le pusieron en su herida, pero nada encontró.

Grand Pabbie pensó en sus palabras antes de asentir con la cabeza.

– Duendes.

– ¿Perdón? – Anna alzó la ceja.

– ¿Duendes? Espera… ¿duendes de las historias? – Kristoff preguntó con sorpresa.

– No los de las historias. Son Duendes de Qux. Los Duendes de las historias son traviesos y les gusta causar problemas a los transeúntes, pero los Duendes de Qux son diferentes. Su especie se dedica a leer el corazón y a quienes ellos consideran amables y sinceros, suelen ayudarlos durante el viaje. Dan comida, curan heridas y los guían a su destino. No son malas personas.

Anna sonrió ampliamente – Gracias, Grand Pabbie – Ella llevó la mano a su pecho – Me gustaría volver a verlos para agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros

– ¿Pero no fueron bruscos? – Kristoff se sobó la inexistente herida.

Grand Pabbie rió – Son duendes. Supongo que los vieron y pensaron que no los seguirían debido a que estaban enfocados a llegar aquí por tanto decidieron ayudarlos a la fuerza. Siguen el corazón de las personas, pero tienen dificultades para leer lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Sin embargo, irónicamente, ellos nunca ayudarían a alguien que planea hacerle daño a otra persona.

Anna frunció el ceño – Dormiremos a Gaia…

– Tal vez – Grand Pabbie sonrió – o tal vez no. Tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para tu gente, Anna, pero no olvides que dejar de lado lo que te hace ser tú significa perderte a ti misma. Cualquiera puede tener oscuridad dentro suyo.

Anna asintió.

Las palabras de Grand Pabbie no la habían abandonado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se sentía como si él le estuviera diciendo algo importante encriptado por sabias palabras, pero Anna no tenía la mente lista como para intentar descifrar lo que el hombre quería decirles.

Por supuesto Kristoff estaba preocupado por Sven y todo lo que podía pensar era en él. Anna lo entendía, pero ella no pudo. Cuando llegó a Arendelle estaba su gente ahí, mirándola con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pese a que no tenían ni idead e la gran situación que estaban por enfrentar.

Las instrucciones fueron rápidas: reunir a todos en el pueblo lo más pronto posible. Ella estaba preparada para contar la verdad, no tenía su ropa elegante puesta ni la corona sobre su cabeza porque quería que la vieran como la chica que era realmente. Una joven que se había adentrado en lo profundo del peligro y había dormido en la naturaleza y que había sido perseguida por los espíritus. La chica que había decidido ponerse en pie por su reino y encontrar la verdad detrás de los repentinos ataques que podrían poner al reino en peligro.

Ella era la reina de Arendelle y era hora de que actuara como tal.

Puertas cerradas, la gente dentro del castillo. Quería que todos estuvieran al tanto de la situación así que explicó lo sucedido, explicó su plan y lo hizo con tal calma que parecía llevar el control de la situación cuando por dentro se estaba lastimando a sí misma. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía mucho miedo por la situación. Enfrentarse a los espíritus era una cosa (y no es que se haya enfrentado anteriormente porque cuando su hermana se había ganado la confianza de ellos, ellos decidieron aceptar a Anna), ¿pero a la creadora de ellos, la propia madre tierra? No. El corazón de Anna latía muy fuerte y muy rápido solo de pensarlo. Había visto el poder destructivo de los espíritus y aunque sabía que aquello debía ser un grano de arena… ya estaba asustada y no quería saber qué más podían hacer.

Su gente la escuchó atentamente. Estuvieron contentos con la respuesta rápida a un problema planteado, aunque inseguros con la situación, pero Anna debía demostrar mucha firmeza y confianza, porque rápidamente decidieron acatar a lo que Su Majestad, la Reina Anna, decidiera.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que el personal de su castillo comenzó los preparativos para poder alojar a la gente. El castillo era enorme y tenía muchas habitaciones, por lo que Anna tuvo que hacer cuentas rápidamente para poder meter a toda la gente. Se encontraba a media de la preparación con la ayuda de Kristoff cuando el viento sopló.

El corazón de Anna dio un latido y luego se detuvo. La gente, que en esos momentos se estaba trasladando hacia el castillo, se detuvo al igual que ella y alzaron la vista hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el viento.

– Si Gale va a atacar, tenemos que estar preparados – Kristoff dijo con firmeza mientras apretaba su hombro.

– Voy a proteger a nuestro reino cueste lo que cueste – Anna dijo con dureza – Continuaremos los planes

El viento volvió a soplar y con él, una estela cristalina se movió en el aire. Nuevamente el corazón de Anna latió. No podía equivocarse, ella siempre la iba a reconocer sin importar la forma que tomara: era la magia de Elsa.

Se movía en junto al viento en dirección al castillo, directo hacia ellos. El viento sopló con más fuerza y Anna tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al sentir una pequeña punzada.

El resto de la historia… cambió de rumbo.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Yay, nuevo capítulo, por lo visto agarre la costumbre de actualizar los martes así que voy a mantenerlo así, aparte me gusta actualizar los martes. En fin, en cuanto a la historia... tranquilos, no es random ni algo de relleno, no... lo que ha pasado en este episodio es esencial para la historia.

Bueno, eso sería todo así que nos veremos en el siguiente episodio la próxima semana.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	11. La Tierra tiembla ante su propia madre

¡Yaay! Martes de actualización, ¿quién más la estaba esperando?

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la __Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_11  
La Tierra tiembla ante su propia madre_

Elsa apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Sus pies apenas tocar el suelo y ella pudo sentir la sacudida proveniente de este. Era como un temblor suave, lo que advertía que los Gigantes se encontraban a una buena distancia de ella.

Olaf saltó del lomo de Nokk con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y miró a sus alrededores antes de voltear al caballo nuevamente.

– Ese fue un buen paseo, pero avísame la próxima vez que tomes un aventón como ese, casi me desarmo – Sonrió Olaf dijo mientras volvía a ponerse sus botones con forma de rocas – Casi pierdo estos también

Nokk sacudió la cabeza mientras resoplaba. Dio unos ligeros golpes a Olaf a modo amistoso y luego miró a Elsa, como si estuviera esperando una orden. La chica lo miró un momento y luego hizo una pequeña inclinación (como una reverencia disimulada) y el caballo imito su acción para luego desaparecer en el mismo río por el cual había llegado.

– Parece que estamos cerca del campamento – Elsa dijo con calma – Será mejor ponernos en marcha

– ¡Tenemos que traer a todos a Arendelle para protegerlos!

– Así es, Olaf.

El muñeco de nieves sonrió ampliamente. Comenzaron a adentrarse hacia el bosque con la intención de regresar al bosque para llevarse a los Northuldras hacia Arendelle.

No fue silencioso el recorrido, Olaf no había dejado de comentar diferentes cosas que hicieron a Elsa sentirse más calmada. A veces comentaba sobre lo divertido que había sido ir a la escuela por primera vez junto con niños –no dejó de mencionar que los niños eran muy interesantes– o en otras ocasiones habló con mucha vehemencia sobre los futuros planes que tenía para sus nuevos amigos tanto en Arendelle como en Northuldra. Él estaba contento por las cosas que estaba aprendiendo y los amigos que estaba haciendo, y no es que fuera difícil para él caerle bien a la gente ya que su personalidad amistosa agradaba a cualquiera. A veces Elsa no podía evitar comparar a Olaf con un pequeño niño que estaba aprendiendo a conocer el mundo que se cierne frente a sus ojos con gran esplendor.

Lo agradeció bastante. Internamente Elsa estaba feliz de que Olaf tuviera siempre algo que decir, independiente de lo que fuera a hablar ya que en ese momento su mente estaba realmente dando muchas vueltas hacia los posibles escenarios oscuros.

La vivienda en el Bosque Encantado había sido tan diferente de Arendelle, que Elsa realmente tuvo que batallar por un buen tiempo para poder adaptarse a ese nuevo entorno. Dormir en los catres creados por uno mismo, una pequeña choza en la cual apenas cabía un catre y poca cosa más, la ropa de los Northuldra que se hacían ellos mismos, la comida cazarla todos los días desde tempranas horas, aprender los sonidos de la naturaleza para poder identificar el camino seguro. Al principio estaba maravillada con todo, y no es que ella realmente viviera en el Bosque Encantado como tal. Muchas veces terminaba pasando la noche completa en Ahtohallan o incluso en su propio palacio de hielo, el cual los espíritus habían estado encantados de conocer y divertirse con los Snowgies.

Elsa había aprendido la primera semana en el Bosque Encantado que por muy interesante que fuera esa nueva vida, aquel nuevo aprendizaje no era para ella. Poco a poco su mentalidad iba cambiando ella había notado que mientras más tiempo pasaba con los espíritus más unida a la naturaleza se sentía. Esto era un arma de doble filo muy poderosa porque si bien ella cada vez se sentía más cómoda durmiendo bajo un árbol acompañada de Bruni y el resto de los espíritus, no podía olvidar que ella era una humana… o más bien un puente. No, definitivamente era humana. Espera, ¿realmente por un momento pensó en ella misma cómo un ser completamente diferente?

Elsa resopló mientras Olaf continuó hablando sobre Arendelle y sobre el festival de la cosecha. La muchacha sonrió disimuladamente. Había tantas cosas que hacer en bosque que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar por un momento que el clima comenzaba a volverse más helado –o eso parecía–, lo que significaba que el invierno se acercaba pronto y por ende el festival de la cosecha estaba por iniciar.

Hacía muchos años atrás, mucho antes de que el invierno comenzara, la gente en Arendelle recolectaba muchos alimentos de las tierras con la intención de poder tener alimento para el invierno y así de esta manera no tener la necesidad de cosechar durante esta época tan poco productiva debido a las bajas temperaturas. Aquello termino convirtiéndose en una tradición y más tarde en un festival donde la gente preparaba deliciosos platillos y competían por ser el ganador del festival. Evidentemente, cada año se cosechaba más comida de la normal para que de esta manera no faltara comida ni para el festival ni para el invierno. Claramente había ciertos alimentos que podían ser cosechados en dicha época, pero estos no daban abasto para una buena salud por ende era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Además, no era un festival como tal, porque cada primera noche de invierno, la aurora boreal que se cernía sobre el cielo algunas noches cambiaba a un tono de color precioso y mágico, a lo que ellos apodaban Luces del Norte. Lo divertido de esta noche era poder pasarla frente a un gran plato de sopa caliente (o chocolate caliente según Anna) mirando la maravilla en el cielo. Cientos de colores, un arcoíris nocturno en lo más alto del cielo el cual podía verse desde cualquier punto en Arendelle tanto como detrás de la montaña más empinada como desde justo debajo de ella. Eso hacía mágico al festival de la cosecha y no un simple nombre que usaban para cada festival en cada estación del año, porque sí, primavera, otoño y verano también tenían un festival llamado el festival de la cosecha y cada uno estaba enfocado en la estación del año correspondiente, pero solo era invierno el que cerraba la noche con un espectaculo tan precioso como la joya más brillante de la corona.

Además, Anna tenía que añadir en los recuerdos de Elsa, era el comienzo del solsticio de invierno y la festividad favorita de Anna (aparte de todas las otras que tanto amaba), el cumpleaños de Elsa. No es que la joven pensara en eso realmente, de hecho era el tipo de persona que solía olvidar cuándo cumplía años y siempre era Anna quien se lo recordaba junto con Olaf. Para Elsa, lo mejor de la noche era la cantidad de regalos que podía recibir o la cantidad de saludos que le daban, sino era simplemente pasar la noche viendo las Luces del Norte con las personas que amaba.

Sin embargo en el Bosque Encantado, sucedía todo lo contrario. La gente solía cazar ciertos animales para poder comer en el invierno. No es que Elsa fuera cien por ciento vegetariana o tuviera algo en contra de las cazas de animales, pero vivir en el Bosque Encantado y cazar su propia comida le daba una perspectiva muy diferente de cómo funcionaba la cadena alimenticia. Una cosa era saberlo y la otra era verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al comienzo se sentía extraña, muy extraña. En su mayoría los Northuldra comían peces o animales de mamíferos del bosque como venados (cosa que después de conocer a Sven, a Elsa se le revolvió el estómago) y no tenían un festival para antes del invierno como sucedía en Arendelle. Las tradiciones y las fiestas de los Northuldras eran tan diferentes de las de Arendelle que por un momento en el pasado, la Reina Elsa saboreo la idea de enriquecer a ambas culturas compartiendo aquellas costumbres, pero fue el espíritu en su interior el que le recordó que ya no tenía ese deber sino que corría ahora por la mano de su hermana.

No es que Elsa no ayudará en la corona. Su tiempo como reina le había enseñado mucho y si había algo que había aprendido es no a dejar pasar la oportunidad para unir dos culturas, cosa que definitivamente no iba a suceder ahora.

Un puente tiene dos lados, en este caso si Elsa era el puente entre los humanos y los espíritus, entonces Anna era la puerta hacia ese puente. El final y el comienzo, un largo trecho por recorrer. Desde luego, parte de la decisión de quedarse a vivir un tiempo en el Bosque Encantado había sido tomada por Elsa con el consentimiento de Anna, ya que la intención de esto era más allá de entregarle algo de libertad y descanso a la cabeza platina, era poder proteger el bosque donde estaba el hogar de su madre, el hogar de los espíritus y a su vez permitir que Arendelle y Northuldra puedan aprender uno del otro por medio de un tratado de paz.

Anna había manejado muy bien la situación, tal y como Elsa estaba que sucediera. El orgullo siempre la había inundado incluso antes de que la joven accediera al poder, pero incluso ahora con la corona, la mayor podía decir con total honestidad que cada día se sentía más orgullosa de ella. Anna realmente estaba haciendo muy bien las cosas.

La paz entre ambos pueblos estaba surgiendo de las cenizas donde la promesa rota de su abuelo se encontraba quemando hasta las entrañas. La presa había sido derrumbada, pero Anna tenía grandes planes que hicieron que Elsa se sintiera aún más orgullosa de la menor: un puente.

Ironía era la palabra correcta.

Si su madre tuvo dos hijas y Elsa era el puente entre ambos lados del mundo: lo terrenal y lo espiritual, Anna se había tomado las palabras de Elsa sobre que un puente tiene dos lados muy literal y de manera en que entregaba un bien común.

Los diseños del nuevo puente que uniría a ambos pueblos habían estado bajo la mano de obra de un buen arquitecto en Arendelle y bajo la aprobación de Yelana, la construcción había comenzado hace relativamente poco. No eran solo Arendelianos los que estaban construyendo, no. Los Northuldras también habían extendido su mano para la construcción y de esa manera crear algo juntos.

Elsa sabía que si Anna hubiera querido un puente rápido que pudiera unir a ambos, simplemente se lo hubiera pedido a ella para que con un movimiento de mano, la magia hiciera su trabajo para crear un precioso puente a base de ambas culturas y siendo único en su clase ya que estaría construido con hielo e incluso en verano no se derretiría. ¡Pero ese era el caso! A Anna no le importaba la apariencia, podía ser algo tan soso como tan magnifico, pero lo que realmente importaba para la joven reina era el proceso. Mientras Arendelianos y Northuldras trabajaran juntos, se conocieran y se hicieran amigos, pudieran hablar bien el uno del otro y al mismo pudieran establecer una conexión positiva para el futuro… la proeza estaba hecha. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Hubo un sonido que alertó a la muchacha. Un crujido proveniente desde lejos. Olaf, que se encontraba más adelante se detuvo mirando a su alrededor.

– ¿Samantha?

Elsa frunció el ceño y con ganas de preguntar sobre esta dichosa chica, se detuvo cuando el sonido del crujido se convirtió en algo crepitando como el que hacía la leña en el fuego. Vio una sombra moverse entre los árboles y el primer pensamiento de Elsa fue moverse más rápido que la sombra. La chica corrió hacia Olaf y extendió los brazos hacia los lados utilizando su magia para crear una barrera protectora para ella y el ahora asustado muñeco de nieves. El fuego comenzó a expandirse a su alrededor girando en un anillo con la intención de cruzar por la barrera de niebla que creaba la magia de Elsa.

El fuego creció con la magia de Elsa, pero en poco se apagó y lo siguiente que ella vio fue la sombra saltar desde el suelo envuelta en una bola de fuego y aterrizar en sus manos ardiendo violentamente. Elsa se quejó apenas del dolor, pero su sonrisa creció al ver a la pequeña salamandra acunada en sus manos. Sin embargo, por muchas veces que ella hiciera esto, siempre estaba sonriendo y se sentía muy reconfortada ante la temperatura de ella, por el contrario en esta ocasión su mirada de terror y arrepentimiento que el corazón de Elsa se encogiera.

– Hey, Bruni, ¿qué sucede amigo? – Ella murmuró suavemente mientras se agachaba un poco. Olaf se inclinó un poco mirando al muñeco de nieves y sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Hey, si es Bruni!

La pequeña salamandra echó un vistazo al muñeco de nieve y nuevamente a la muchacha, sus ojos llenos de horror le recordaron a Elsa la mirada de Nokk cuando solía atacarla por culpa de Gaia o incluso el sentimiento que emanaba de Gale poco después de causar una tormenta. La chica alzó la mirada hacia el bosque que aún se quemaba del mismo modo en que las llamas en el lomo de Bruni no se habían apagado por completo.

El viento soplo suavemente. La magia de Elsa apagó las llamas cercanas, pero su corazón latió fuertemente contra su pecho al saber que no se encontraban tan lejos de la tribu del sol. Bruni, aún nervioso y asustado, vio el rostro de la muchacha y sintió un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago, dio un salto hacia la cabeza de Olaf quien se quejó fuertemente de la quemadura, sobre todo porque las llamas de Bruni no se apagan como siempre.

– No… – Elsa lo susurro suavemente, apenas audible, y echó a correr sin mirar a nadie más.

Olaf, que aún se debatía entre seguir a la chica o intentar apagar el fuego de la salamandra, dio varias zancadas de un lado a otro y de alguna forma termino siguiendo a Elsa.

Bruni temblaba en su cabeza y el fuego en el bosque crecía de modo que incluso el muñeco de nieves dudo de si era buena idea seguir a la chica, ya que ella apagaba el fuego con cada paso que daba, pero las llamas crecían nuevamente y derretían la magia. Olaf, con miedo, tuvo que admitir que se preocupó por un momento de que pudiera ser capaz de derretirse también.

Armado de valor y probablemente impulsado por el incesante calor en su cabeza, Olaf corrió detrás de Elsa esquivando el fuego en los árboles. El muñeco de nieves realmente no estaba mirando el camino por lo que en algún momento cuando choco con algo no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

Parpadeó varias veces, Bruni finalmente había apagado el fuego, y aunque Olaf estuvo muy, pero muy agradecido, su expresión de alivio cambio lentamente a una expresión de asombro y tristeza.

Elsa estaba de pie con una mano en su pecho mirando con horror el campamento de la tribu. Olaf se puso en pie mientras se sentía de la misma manera. Todo estaba en llamas o ya quemado, las cenizas se acumulaban en el suelo y no había señal de nadie a la vista.

Muchas chozas habían sido consumidas por el fuego y muchas otras estaban terminando de consumirse. La vista de color purpura intensa podía ser tan hermosa y tan destructiva al mismo tiempo.

– Esto se ve tan mal… – Olaf dijo con tristeza.

Elsa se acercó al muñeco de nieves y lo tomó de los hombros evitando que se acercara al fuego. Conforme el fuego de Bruni comenzaba a apagarse en la cabeza de Olaf, el fuego que rodeaba el pueblo de la tribu también se apagaba de poco en poco.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Olaf dijo con un tono suave.

– Creo que puedo hacerme una idea – Elsa dijo mientras recogía una tabla quemada del suelo – Bruni…

Olaf movió sus ojos para mirar hacia arriba donde la salamandra comenzaba a encogerse. La tabla se deshizo en trozos cuando Elsa la levanto y luego cayó al suelo. La salamandra emitió un sonido arrepentido y luego saltó nuevamente hacia la chica acunándose en sus manos.

– Gaia… – Elsa dijo y su tono hizo que Olaf se estremeciera – Debe estar detrás de esto

– Hey, ¿dónde está la gente?

Hubo un crujido desde un lado del bosque y tanto Elsa como Olaf retrocedieron. Bruni tensó su cuerpo mirando hacia el frente. En cualquier otra ocasión, él probablemente se hubiera puesto en marcha para defenderse si alguien los atacaba, pero en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – Elsa habló con un tono fuerte. De entre los árboles, la gente comenzó a salir lentamente sosteniendo armas y escudos en sus manos, con temor en sus rostros.

Elsa vio a Yelana encabezar a la gente, pero no sostenía nada en sus manos y de hecho, al verla a ella, todos dejaron caer sus armas rápidamente.

– Yelana – Ella dijo con un suspiro de alivio – Eres tú…

– Sí, y veo que tú también has vuelto – Dijo ella mirando con recelo a Bruni antes de voltear a mirarla nuevamente – No creo tener que decirte qué ha pasado

Elsa miró a su alrededor y luego a Yelana – Lo siento – Ella murmuró. Olaf la miró con curiosidad – Yo debería haber estado aquí para proteger el bosque…

– Elsa… – Olaf murmuró con sorpresa.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados. Bruni se acurruco en sus manos recibiendo las caricias de la muchacha sobre su lomo, claramente temeroso por lo que acababa de suceder.

Yelana miró nuevamente a Bruni. El silencio era bastante pesado. Olaf sintió la tensión en el aire y por mucho que él quería decir algo que pudiera aliviar la tensión, las palabras no le salían de la boca. Elsa estaba disculpándose por algo que no fue su culpa, Bruni realmente se sentía mal por lo que hizo, Yelana… era difícil de decir lo que pensaba y Olaf, él mismo no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

– Tienes razón. No habría pasado si hubieras estado aquí.

Y Olaf se contuvo. No era una persona (?) que se enojará fácilmente, mucho menos que alzara la voz, pero incluso él se sintió molesto por la actitud de Yelana y es que muchas cosas estaban sucediendo en ese mismo momento, mucho estaba en juego por lo que había sucedido en la tribu. Pero a pesar de eso, Olaf no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos molesto a Yelana, como si quisiera advertirle sobre algo. La mujer ni siquiera lo vio a él, simplemente seguía mirando a Elsa con una expresión dura en su rostro.

Yelana suspiró suavemente – Pero eso no ha sido tu culpa.

Elsa alzó la mirada, pero no parecía preocupada – ¿Están todos bien?

– Todos a salvo – Honeymaren, que había estado detrás de Yelana, se acercó lentamente mirando con recelo al espíritu del fuego – Afortunadamente

– Algunos nos encontrábamos lejos cuando sucedió el ataque – Ryder se acercó y junto a él, Sven. Olaf abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa mientras Elsa sonreía aliviada al ver al reno. Sven resopló de emoción y troto hacia ellos lanzándose a Olaf primero.

– ¡Ah, Sven, estás bien! – El reno lleno de emoción, tomó al muñeco de nieves con sus cuernos y lo lanzo sobre su lomo dando saltos de emoción. Por otro lado, Olaf lo abrazo fuertemente desde el lomo – ¿Quién ha sido un buen reno?

Sven sacudió la cabeza con emoción antes de mirar hacia los lados en busca de Kristoff, pero al no verlo decayó considerablemente. Olaf sonrió.

– ¡No te preocupes, Sven! – Dijo con gran emoción – Veremos a Kristoff cuando volvamos al castillo

El reno se animó.

Elsa sonrió hacia los dos con cariño y luego volteó a mirar nuevamente a Yelana.

– Algo me dice que traes una larga historia contigo.

– Demasiado larga – Ella asintió – pero no hay tiempo para contarla. Olaf y yo vinimos para advertirles que hay que salir del bosque. Los espíritus podrían atacar en cualquier momento – Miró los daños con el fuego – pero hemos llegado tarde

– No tan tarde – Honeymaren sonrió – Aún estamos a salvo

– Sí – Elsa sonrió con alivio – Anna abrirá las puertas del castillo para que puedan alojarse. El resto de la gente en Arendelle también deberá resguardarse y mantenerse alejada de la naturaleza cuanto más sea posible

– ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en el castillo? – Olaf vio a Yelana alzar una ceja con una expresión de pocos amigos. El muñeco de nieves se sentó sobre el lomo del reno y extendió los brazos.

– Será genial. Podremos cenar todos juntos, jugar a las chardas, aunque Elsa no es muy buena en ello, no le digan que les dije – Le susurró esto último a Ryder y Honeymaren quienes alzaron la ceja confundidos – también les puedo enseñar mi habitación favorita del castillo y nuestra biblioteca. ¡Cientos y cientos de libros!

– No creo que esa sea buena idea – Yelana dijo con dureza interrumpiendo al muñeco de nieves – Somos una tribu Northuldra, no citadinos

– Solo es temporal – Elsa dijo con suavidad – Hasta que todo termine

– ¿Termine qué? – Ryder se acercó con curiosidad.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente decirles que no era el momento de escuchar la larga historia de su travesía por las aguas del mar oscuro cuando la tierra se sacudió levemente. Todos, incluida Elsa, se tensaron enseguida y con las piernas firmes sobre la tierra voltearon en una sola dirección. Olaf, que no estaba seguro de donde venía el temblor, simplemente miró en la misma dirección que todos estaban mirando, al igual que Sven lo hizo.

– Anna debe haberse alejado de los Gigantes – Dijo Elsa con una mezcla de alivio y temor – Yelana, tenemos que salir e ir a Arendelle antes de que ellos lleguen

– Mira nuestro hogar. No podemos abandonarlo.

– Si nos quedamos aquí no habrá quien pueda vivir – Elsa alzó la voz poco a poco – Los espíritus están en peligro y mientras ellos estén en peligro cualquier persona lo estará también. Mira a tu alrededor, esta es solo la prueba de lo poderoso y destructivos que pueden ser

Olaf guardo silencio.

Yelana la miró con sorpresa, pero fue breve porque enseguida su rostro volvió a mirar a Elsa con dureza. Claramente la mujer no quería ceder, pero fuera lo que fuera que ella vio en la mirada de la muchacha, fue lo que la hizo aceptar su petición de abandonar el bosque.

Elsa sonrió de poco en poco y asintió aliviada.

– Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible. Todo se ha quemado, pero hay que estar tranquilos. En Arendelle se les proveerá de ropa y alimentos, también de un lugar para dormir y pasar la noche.

Yelana asintió. Volteó a mirar a la gente de su pueblo con la misma expresión que apenas había cambiado y declaró en voz alta que seguirían camino recto hacia Arendelle para refugiarse de la propia naturaleza.

La gente comenzó a moverse a rápidamente, dejando sus pertenencias pero manteniendo las armas creadas por ellos mismos. A diferencia de las armas de Arendelle, estas estaban hecha de madera y apenas hierro, muy a diferencia de las armas que tienen en el reino ya que estas estaban completamente hechas de hierro.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar lo que fueran a hablar luego, razón por la cual Yelana espero para moverse. La mujer anciana volteó a mirar nuevamente a la joven con una expresión diferente, no era dura o juzgante, simplemente la miraba con calma.

– Confío en ti – Yelana habló con un tono suave – No haría esto por otra persona

– Y yo confió en Anna – Elsa dijo con calma – Si ella cree que la mejor manera de proteger a todos es en el castillo entonces creo en ella también. Agradezco que confíes en mí también

Yelana hizo una mueca mirando sus manos – No sé yo si realmente haría algo como esto por la nueva reina. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado durante treinta y cuatro años y estos tres últimos meses, creo que es una buena persona y comienzo a confiar en ella, pero no estoy segura de si habría aceptado la decisión de ir a Arendelle si ella lo hubiera pedido.

– ¿Qué cambia entonces? – Elsa preguntó acariciando la cabeza de Bruni mientras caminaban.

Yelana miro el cielo mientras estaban caminando muy por detrás del resto de la gente. Parecía pensar un poco en sus palabras, como si no quisiera decir algo erróneo que pudiera molestar a la chica.

Elsa se mantuvo callada en todo momento. Olaf y Sven se encontraban apenas se encontraban unos pasos delante de ambas.

– La convivencia – Ella dijo finalmente – Aunque no es que pases mucho tiempo aquí, ¿verdad?

Tenía una sonrisilla en su rostro y Elsa no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con un sonrojo suave mientras sonreía.

– Me gusta el bosque más de lo que yo hubiera esperado – Ella sonrió ligeramente.

– No me malentiendas, pienso que la reina tiene mucho que ofrecer y cualquier idea que tenga para ayudar a su gente realmente es bienvenida. Puedo sentir un corazón puro y buenas intenciones provenientes de ella, pero…

– Aún no la ves como tu reina, ¿cierto?

Yelana no respondió, pero Elsa sonrió.

– Creo que Anna está más que lista para ser la reina. Lo ha demostrado incluso desde antes de subir al trono. Tiene grandes ideas para el reino y para unir a dos pueblos que alguna vez estuvieron separados por el miedo de otro – Elsa habló suavemente – Ella estará bien

– La cosa es que para tener respeto o para que te vean como una figura de poder, tienes que ganártelo. La conoces más que yo, haz vivido toda tu vida con ella por ende ella ya tiene el respeto por tu parte, pero en mi caso… tres meses no aseguran que pueda reconocerla como reina. Sin embargo, no me engañaré a mí misma o te mentiré a ti, sé que la reina de Arendelle tiene mucho para ofrecer. Algún día, ella definitivamente va a ser la mejor reina que alguna vez pudiera existir. Marcará un antes y un después en nuestras tierras

– Estoy contando con ello – Elsa sonrió.

Olaf se volteó para poder decir algo, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y Elsa prácticamente podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, la tierra se sacudió tan fuerte que todos los que estaban caminando tuvieron que agacharse al perder el equilibrio.

– ¡Un temblor! – Olaf gritó sosteniéndose fuerte de Sven, quien no pudo evitar agacharse también.

– Los Gigantes de la Tierra están enojados – Yelana dijo apenas manteniéndose en pie. Sostuvo su cuerpo en cuchillas y con una mano en el suelo, al igual que muchos otros de los aldeanos y la propia hermana de la reina. Elsa miró por su hombro. Habían recorrido ya un buen tramo, pero no estaban ni cerca de llegar a medio camino hasta Arendelle.

Pensamiento rápido: congelo todo el suelo creando una especie de tobogán que acortaría el camino considerablemente, pero aún así no apresuraría las cosas para llegar al reino.

Elsa miró a Olaf y a Sven – Vayan con cuidado. Lo importante ahora es llegar pronto a Arendelle y cuidar de los Northuldras. Sven y tú deben estar alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro

Olaf la miró sorprendida – ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Bruni y yo intentaremos calmar a los Gigantes de Tierra – Elsa miró a Yelana quien asintió – Lleva a tu gente por un camino seguro y lo más pronto a Arendelle

Olaf asintió varias veces con firmeza soltando un gran estallido en una sonrisa asegurándole a Elsa que ayudarían a los Northuldras a llegar a salvo.

* * *

Vio a Olaf y a Sven alejarse rápidamente junto con los Northuldra. En ese momento se encontraban en la montaña que conectaba las tierras de Arendelle con el Bosque Encantado. Lo más largo del camino hacia un lugar y el otro era definitivamente rodear la montaña, pero gracias al tobogán la mitad del camino ya estaba hecha en menos de unos minutos.

Soltó un suspiró mirando hacia atrás donde los Gigantes comenzaban a asomarse por detrás de los árboles, sacando el doble de alto. Parte de su interior tembló con miedo, pero mantuvo sus pies sobre la tierra y la mirada enfrente para evitar correr en sentido contrario.

Bruni, en sus manos, parecía inquieto. Dio un salto hacia una roca cercana y todo el fuego en su cuerpo se encendió en llamas.

– Recuerda, Bruni, solo vamos a calmarnos. No seremos un cebo ni pelearemos contra ellos.

La salamandra asintió. El fuego disminuyo un poco, pero aún se mantenía flameando en su espalda. Elsa vio a los Gigantes acercarse en menos de dos pasos y cuando ella, con una postura fuerte, abrió la boca para hablar con ellos, una roca salió disparada hacia donde estaba.

La chica apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y trastrabillo hacia atrás de forma nada elegante, cayendo sobre su trasero y casi doblándose el pie en el proceso de desequilibrio. Parpadeó sorprendida mientras Bruni la miraba preocupada. No era una roca, definitivamente, era un puño.

Los Gigantes la miraban con furia y ella, en un momento de valentía, decidió volver a intentar. Pidió con fuerte voz que se calmarán, pero eso parecía haberlos enfurecido aún más porque rugieron con ferocidad hacia ella. Elsa los miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

– Okey, tiempo de huir – Ella apenas gritó. Una bola de fuego saltó sobre la mano del gigante incendiándola completo, de modo en que la criatura lanzó otro alarido que seguramente se podía escuchar hasta el reino. La bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia el cielo y aterrizo afortunadamente sobre la cabeza de Elsa, quien ni siquiera atino a quejarse de dolor ya que se encontraba corriendo y esquivando a los gigantes que utilizaban sus manos y pies para bloquearle el camino – Este no era el plan

Bruni sonrió ampliamente, lo que Elsa no pudo ver. Utilizando sus poderes, la chica creó unos puentes que atravesaban los bloqueos que los Gigantes estaban haciéndole.

Los cristales del hielo volaron por todos lados cada vez que los Gigantes levantaban las partes de sus cuerpos que quedaban encerradas entre la tierra y el hielo. Elsa apenas se cubrió la cabeza cuando estos cristales volaron ya que Bruni lanzaba bolas de fuego desde su cabeza a cada cristal con la intención de dañar a la chica.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el río más cercano y con un llamado, el espíritu del agua ya se encontraba listo para sacar a la chica del peligro. Uso nuevamente sus poderes para dar un salto directo al lomo del caballo y luego trotaron lejos de los gigantes. Bruni seguía lanzando bolas de fuego mientras trotaban por el río.

– ¡El otro camino, Nokk! – Elsa recordó apenas que más adelante había un lago, lo que significaba camino muerto para ella. Colocó una mano al costado del caballo convirtiendo el cuerpo acuático de la criatura en un cuerpo escarchado que pudiera moverse sobre superficies planas.

Bruni creó un muro de fuego cuando doblaron para ir en otra dirección. El viento sopló fuertemente de modo en que las llamas danzaron con gran tamaño antes de ser apagadas bruscamente. El rostro de la salamandra cayó en tristeza antes de lanzar nuevamente el mismo ataque queriendo ser de ayuda.

– Gale – Elsa murmuró echando un vistazo por detrás. La Tierra y el Viento estaban en su contra. Todo se sacudía y los árboles eran sacudidos por ambos elementos dificultando el camino. El Agua y el Fuego aún estaban de su lado, pero Elsa podía sentirlo en el aire… ¿cuánto faltaba para que ellos también se pusieran en su contra?

Nokk trotó por tierra y agua intentando esquivar a sus oponentes. ¡Este no era el plan! Se suponía que hablaría con los Gigantes para ver si podía calmarlos, estaba segura de que si Gaia no había llegado a ellos aún, Elsa podría detenerlos solo hablando, pero por lo visto ya había perdido a los Gigantes. Lo podía arriesgarse a perder a Nokk y a Bruni o a permitir que ellos se acercarán a los Northuldras.

No, este no era el plan que Elsa había creado en menos de un minuto. Esto era todo lo contrario, lo que ella debió haber imaginado que sucedería ya que las cosas nunca salían de acuerdo a lo que se planeaban.

Nokk relinchó y se sacudió sorprendiendo al jinete. Elsa miró hacia atrás pensando que finalmente los habían alcanzado, pero no vio nada. El caballo era lo suficientemente rápido y ágil como para perder a los Gigantes que ya eran lentos de por sí solos y Gale que seguramente estaba arrasando con todo a su paso.

– Aguanta un poco más, por favor – Elsa murmuró con la mirada hacia el frente. Sus ojos entrecerrados en el camino para dar las órdenes necesarias. Sabía que al igual que ella, al igual que Anna, al igual que todos en esta aventura, Nokk apenas había tenido un tiempo de descanso y con los constantes acercamientos de Gaia hacia el espíritu, este apenas había podido detenerse un momento entre escape y escape. Habían sido el cebo de los espíritus en incontables ocasiones y todo con el propósito de proteger a otros. No es que el espíritu estuviera contento con ellos, pero si la joven sobre su lomo estaba contenta con eso, él lo haría por ella.

El problema era que Elsa no sabía cuándo detenerse. La chica estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo para proteger a los demás, incluso si eso implicaba que ella podría salir lastimada (no se necesita pensar en ningún ejemplo), pues ella realmente no conocía otra cosa más que poner a otros primero. Al menos así lo creía y lo veía el espíritu del agua. Lo que estaba bien, definitivamente estaba bien ya que al igual que sucede con cualquier humano ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por cualquier espíritu.

Bruni se movió inquieto en su cabeza y cuando el viento volvió a soplar cerca de ellos. Una bola de fuego fue lanzada en tres diferentes direcciones. Elsa no volteó a mirar, simplemente mantuvo la mirada enfrente.

La tierra se sacudió y Bruni saltó al suelo retorciéndose inquietamente. El fuego lo rodeó a sí mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces, Nokk se detuvo a la orden del jinete mientras éste observaba con nerviosismo lo que estaba sucediendo.

La salamandra realmente estaba muy inquieta. Se movía de un lado a otro, la cabeza principalmente antes que el cuerpo, retorciéndose de dolor. El viento sopló con más fuerza y los Gigantes ya casi los alcanzaban, ya que con esos pies tan grandes que tenían, no importaba lo lento que eran, acortaban camino. Elsa llamó al espíritu del fuego, pero su elemento encendió en llamas con más fuerza aquel círculo de fuego que lo estaba protegiendo del viento. Volvió a llamar nuevamente, pero la salamandra, quizá molesta con ella o quizá irritada, lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia la chica.

Nokk se movió a un lado esquivando el ataque luego resopló mirando al espíritu del fuego, casi como si esperara que su mirada bastara para hablar con éste.

– ¿Bruni? – La voz de Elsa tembló con temor.

La salamandra volvió a retorcerse y la próxima vez que miró a Elsa no parecía que la estaba viendo realmente. Como si ella no estuviera ahí. El bosque entero comenzó a prenderse llamas. El color morado que desprendía un intenso calor nublo toda salida como un manto de niebla densa. Elsa vio el fuego extenderse por las ramas de los árboles y por las hojas en el suelo. Nokk se posiciono en dos patas relinchando con fuerza (la joven no supo si por sorpresa o por miedo). Bruni seguía retorciéndose y a su vez lanzando bolas de fuego a todos lados, pero cuando dejó de moverse todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas y rastro de la salamandra pequeña ya no quedaban. Una gran bola de fuego se encontraba en el suelo quemando todo a su paso.

Nokk no le dio tiempo a Elsa para pensar, simplemente echó a correr esperando a que el jinete saliera de su desconcierto y lanzara su magia para abrirse camino. El fuego ardía con más fuerza. El color morado estaba inundando la belleza del rojo otoñal. Le costó a Elsa salir de su asombro pero en cuanto lo hizo, abrió camino con su magia para poder escapar.

Tres espíritus.

Ya había perdido a tres y solo faltaba uno.

Podía ver claramente que no importara lo que ella dijera, Bruni no iba a escucharla. Elsa no estaba segura de cómo, pero ella sabía que los espíritus que estaban siendo controlados por Gaia no escuchaban su voz, es por eso que cada vez le había costado más detenerlos, cada vez su voz se alejaba más de ellos.

Nokk lidero el camino esquivando todo. La bola de fuego los seguía desde el suelo como si fuese una serpiente, quemando todo detrás de él a su paso mientras el viento soplaba con más fuerza aumentando las llamas y el suelo se sacudía intentando desequilibrarlos a ambos. Elsa miró hacia atrás viendo el peligro acercarse. Tiempo para lamentar no había, por mucho que quería bajarse del caballo, gritar y llorar, simplemente tenía que seguir huyendo.

Sabía que el tiempo de Bruni estaba acortándose cuando llego a la aldea de la tribu y la encontró completamente quemada. El espíritu del fuego era demasiado amigable como para hacer algo como eso. Es verdad que hubo un tiempo en que no solía acercarse a los humanos más que para espantarlos, pero Elsa tenía esa conexión irrompible (al menos así pensó que era hasta antes de Gaia) con los espíritus. Podía sentirlos, podía sentir lo que querían y a su vez podía sentir sus propios sentimientos. Cada día la conexión se volvía más poderosa y cada día aprendía nuevas emociones provenientes de ellos. Estaba fascinada y abrumada al comienzo, pero luego había aprendido que esta conexión le permitía a ella saber cuándo ellos estaban a salvo o en peligro, no es que fuera necesario antes pero cuando Gaia comenzó a moverse lentamente en las sombras Elsa realmente se sorprendió de sentir ese dolor en cada uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Su propia familia en el Bosque Encantado estaba siendo lastimada por un tercero.

La chica miró por encima de su hombro. El fuego, el viento y la tierra estaban intentando derribarla. Ella no podía permitirse detenerse un solo momento, tenían que seguir corriendo lejos y con cada paso que daba se daba cuenta de que el camino se les terminaría pronto.

Subieron por una pequeña cuesta y esquivo una rama que estuvo por golpearle la cabeza. Alentó al caballo para seguir corriendo y el temor la invadió cuando vio que el camino se le cortó bruscamente por un acantilado. La memoria de Elsa dibujo un mapa en su cabeza rápidamente, intentando recordar a sus alrededores lugares conocidos, árboles, rocas, lo que fuera necesario para poder ubicarla en el mapa y entonces, cuando finalmente logró marcar una X que se movía hacia aquel acantilado supo que delante de la pendiente no había nada más que agua.

La caída era grande y probablemente dolorosa. Mientras más alto, más duro era el agua. Una caída como la que podía experimentar en ese momento era como caer sobre un gran bloque de concreto.

Los espíritus se habían amontonado detrás de ella amenazando con terminar con ella. La decisión del jinete se reducía a lanzarse hacia el acantilado con un salto de fe o ser atrapada con los espíritus corrompidos. De cualquier manera ninguna de las dos opciones era la indicada en ese momento.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos.

Un salto de fe.

Nokk entendió sus pensamientos y comenzó a correr más rápido. El acantilado se encontraba cada vez más cerca y el tiempo parecía acelerar para Elsa. El latido de su corazón retumbo en sus oídos.

Bruni lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra ella y los gigantes finalmente habían llegado hasta ellos. Nokk aceleró justo cuando Gale creo una tormenta y fue el último paso del caballo lo que los salvo de recibir una combinación de ataques peligrosos y poderosos. El caballo relincho y ella apenas grito.

Se encontraban cayendo por el acantilado después del magnífico salto de Nokk. ¡Un diez perfecto para una competencia! Un cero perfecto para la suerte.

Elsa aún quería creer en el salto de fe, pero el miedo la invadió así que cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando estrecharse contra las aguas y sobrevivir en lugar de estamparse contra ellas.

Sus oídos se taparon y todo su cuerpo se sentía más pesado. La chica se sacudió abriendo los ojos, queriendo descubrir que lo que sentía a su alrededor era el agua del mar y que Nokk la había ayudado, pero lo que vio la hizo pensar que quizá estaba muerta.

Elsa respiró hondo mirando a su alrededor. Todo se veía tan… diferente. La chica apenas pudo respirar cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía si había muerto en la caída completamente ahogada en el fondo del océano o quizá aún se estaba ahogando y estaba perdiendo la consciencia. De todas maneras las dos opciones no sonaban nada bien.

La chica, que había estado acostada sobre un suelo que la reflejaba perfectamente, como un espejo pero no se veía igual. Había un color azul marino intenso en la habitación (si así podía llamarse aquel espacio donde el cielo era la tierra y la tierra el cielo), le recordó mucho a lo más hondo del océano.

Vio su reflejo en el suelo, pero a su alrededor no había nada más que una penumbra oscura. Elsa levantó la mirada, aún en el suelo, miró con el ceño entre fruncido.

No era capaz de oír la voz de Nokk o alguno de los espíritus que Gaia estaba controlando. La muchacha apretó los dientes mientras se ponía en pie. Observo todo a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar nada más que la misma penumbra que la estaba rodeando.

Había eco en dónde se encontraba, lo sabía porque escucho unos pasos por detrás suyo. La muchacha volteó la mirada encontrándose con una figura conocida.

La figura detrás de ella, se encontraba de pie reflejándose en el suelo frente a ella. La apariencia humana casi se veía real, pero bajo la luz opaca que le recordaba mucho al océano, se veía claramente la piel rasposa y tosca de madera, los dedos como raíces largas, el cabello de un matorral precioso que fácilmente podía pasar como pelo real, el cuerpo esbelto y largas piernas. Un rostro sin expresiones y sin nada, solo madera.

Elsa no dijo nada, simplemente miró a la figura inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con la mirada impasible.

La figura debía sonreír, pero Elsa no estaba segura de eso, solo podía sentir que ella estaba sonriendo.

– Gaia – Afirmó la rubia con un tono calmado.

La figura dio otros pasos hacia el frente, finalmente bajo un halo de luz y viendo a la chica de frente.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** El episodio me quedo mucho más largo de lo que yo esperaba, y podría haber sido aún más largo si no fuera porque decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero inicialmente el siguiente capítulo iba ser retratado en este capítulo. Originalmente aquí estaba el prologo, evidentemente tiene algunos cambios para detallar más la situación a la que llevó a Elsa a lanzarse por el acantilado, pero como en el episodio anterior a este me enfoque en Anna y el recorrido hasta llegar a Arendelle, no quise meter a Elsa y Yelana en esa trama y como resultado este episodio me toco dividirlo en dos. Realmente no creo que sea algo malo, de hecho me gusta la idea porque así puedo desarrollar más el capitulo siguiente.

No sé qué tal lo estoy haciendo con la historia, pero por lo poco que puedo intuir quizá les está gustando así qué es bueno. Si les gusta, por mí bien, y si no... bueno, la voy a continuar porque quiero subirla. No sé cuantos capítulos va a tener porque originalmente no iba a ser una historia muy larga, lo había pensado para 7 o 15 capítulos, pero actuamente no sé si mantendré los 15 iniciales o no. De momento, si quisiera terminar la historia en 15 capítulos, lo puedo ahcer, pero yo creo que la voy a alargar un poco más porque hay muchos temas que quiero tomar y que no se terminen en un solo capítulo, sino que perduren un poco más. Aparte, aún estoy pensando en elf inal y es que no tengo idea de cómo terminarla... jeje... habrá que ver.

~ Comentarios:

\- Skarlataj Demon: Me alegra que te guste la historia tanto en trama como en redacción. Espero que lo que tengo pensado para el futuro también te guste. No estoy segura de si con "el primero" te refieres a la franquisia, al hecho de que sea directamente "canon" (por así decirlo) con la trama de la película o el qué pero me alegra que te haya gustado y te introduzca algo completamente nuevo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	12. Los motivos detrás de las acciones

Yaay, otro capítulo para otro martes.

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_12  
Los motivos detrás de las acciones_

La presencia de Gaia era muy abrumadora, Elsa casi se tambaleo al sentirla en todo el ambiente. La mujer era impresionante, desprendía un aura muy poderosa pero a la vez muy misteriosa. El corazón de Elsa latió fuerte en su pecho, sus latidos llegaron a retumbar en sus oídos.

«Me he estado preguntando cuando vendrás a verme»

Sus oídos no llegaron a oír la suave voz, ya que esta resonó dentro de su cabeza solo para ella, fuera del eco y fuera de la opaca distancia.

Elsa había volteado la mirada, pero al oír la voz se volteó por completo, sosteniendo sus manos a sus costados sin necesidad de usar su magia. No había peligro en el ambiente independiente de si se encontraba frente a Gaia o no.

Inclinó la cabeza con interés al viendo a la mujer frente a ella.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

Su voz resonó con eco en las paredes de dónde fuera que se encontraban. Todo era tan extraño a su alrededor y a la vez había una sensación de paz que la muchacha no lograba entender.

Gaia alzó la mirada hacia su alrededor antes de voltear a mirar nuevamente hacia la chica.

«¿Por qué importa eso? Estamos aquí y eso es lo único que importa.»

Nuevamente su voz sonó en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gaia?

Elsa cerró los ojos presionando el puente de su nariz de forma imaginaria. Gaia estaba en silencio, esperando a que nuevamente hablara la chica, pero cuando Elsa no dijo nada, ella inclinó nuevamente la cabeza hacia la misma dirección que la chica lo hizo: «He estado esperando aquí durante muchos años a que vinieras a verme»

– ¿Yo?

Asintió. «No sé dónde es aquí. He vivido mucho tiempo que ya no puedo recordar» Gaia bajo la mirada desde arriba hacia la chica nuevamente «Pero sé que he te estado esperando»

– Ya lo has dicho tres veces – Elsa dijo con calma – ¿Eres Gaia, cierto?

La criatura no habló.

– No me importa dónde estamos, quiero salir de aquí.

«¿Por qué?»

– Tengo que volver con los demás.

«No hay un lugar al que volver»

Elsa respiró hondo – ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Quizá no tenía rostro, pero la temperatura bajo considerablemente debido a que Gaia estaba enojada. Elsa apenas sintió el frío, pero podía decir que Gaia estaba muy enojada de pronto. «Quiero lo que me has quitado».

– No tengo nada de ti.

«Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero no es verdad» Gaia alzó la mano «En tiempos de antaño, los humanos no eran más destructivos de lo que eran ahora, pero de alguna manera lográbamos convivir juntos. Cuando un corazón está roto, se puede sanar con la ayuda de un apoyo incondicional, pero cuando el corazón es negro no hay nada que podamos hacer. Los sentimientos negativos abruman a los humanos de maneras en las que no comprenderías. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, nosotros decidimos dar la oportunidad a ellos de demostrar su valor y no recibimos más que decepciones»

Elsa entrecerró los ojos. Ella no estaba cooperando para que la joven pudiera comprender qué situación se encontraba.

Dio un paso hacia Gaia, pero se detuvo cuando un sonido muy similar al cristal resquebrajándose le llegó a los oídos. La chica bajó la mirada hacia el suelo viendo su rostro destruido, la punta de su pie derecho había marcado un quiebre en el suelo y el espejo mostró una imagen quebrada de ella misma. Con calma, Elsa movió el pie hacia atrás y descubrió que solo al avanzar el suelo se rompía.

No volvió a la normalidad, pero claramente se veía más fuerte que con su peso encima.

No estaba asustada por aquella advertencia de no moverse, más bien se sentía muy calmada para ser real. Era como una noche en la biblioteca del castillo, sentada en el chaise longue en su pijama leyendo uno de los libros con los que estaba tan atrapada, con la chimenea encendida y a altas horas de la noche tras un largo día de trabajo o tal vez era como una tarde en Ahtohallan tas un largo paseo con el resto de los espíritus. Sentada en Ahtohallan, sintiendo su propio espíritu liberado tras aquel paseo.

«Si yo fuera tú me quedaría donde estás, algunas veces es imposible volver a levantarse tras una gran caída»

– ¿Este lugar es real? – Elsa preguntó con curiosidad.

«Eso depende. Es real si quieres que lo sea, de lo contrario solo es un momento dentro de tu mente, pero no por eso es menos real» Gaia dijo con calma mientras retrocedía. Elsa la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad.

No escucho ningún sonido de pasos o respiración, tampoco estaba segura de sí era posible escuchar algo más allá de su propia respiración y su propia voz. Volvió a mirar el suelo roto y decidió dar otro paso, pero nuevamente el cristal se rompió bajo su peso. Ahora sí comenzó a preocuparse. Gaia se había ido y ella estaba ahí, sin poder moverse… confinada en algún lugar entre la realidad y la imaginación.

Tal vez estaba inconsciente cayendo en el océano. Debió tragar mucha agua de mar de ser así para alucinar de esta forma. Aunque, la sensación que tenía en ese momento no era la de una persona que pudiera estar alucinando (tampoco es que supiera como se sentiría si estuviera alucinando). Elsa estaba segura de que las emociones que sentía, aquella calma inesperada y la imponencia proveniente de Gaia eran completamente real.

Decidió que no quería mortificarse la existencia mientras estuviera en esa situación. No valía la pena distraerse de esa forma, por lo que la decisión de seguir el juego de Gaia era muy viable en ese momento.

Volvió a mirar el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un paso presionando su peso sobre el cristal roto. No cedió. Eso es bueno. Con decisión, Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia el frente mientras con cada paso el suelo se destruía bajo sus pies y tenía esta extraña sensación de confianza absoluta en que sin importar cuanto peso pusiera ella o si de repente comenzaba a saltar, simplemente no caería.

«Algunas personas simplemente hubiera caído al avanzar. No debería felicitarte, y tampoco lo haré, pero es interesante que puedas caminar sobre el cristal que parece estar a punto de ceder»

La voz de Gaia volvió a resonar en su cabeza, pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Elsa levantó la mirada a todos lados, pero nada.

– Cuando hablaste sobre las decepciones, te referías al Rey Runeard, ¿cierto? – Habló con confianza la muchacha viendo sus pasos hacia atrás. Había un camino completamente hecho de cristal trizado, mientras los alrededores mostraban un perfecto reflejo de quien se encontraba de pie.

«¿El Rey? Yo no conozco a ningún rey, conozco a líderes»

– Cierto, supongo que no reconocerías a un rey cuando te faltan el respeto – Elsa murmuró mirando su reflejo – Hace años atrás, el Rey Runeard de Arendelle hizo… algunas cosas malas que desataron un gran malentendido que fue transmitido por generaciones. Mi pueblo creyó fervientemente en una mentira durante años y cuando la verdad salió a la luz, todos decidieron aceptarla y dejar el pasado atrás. ¿No puedes hacer eso tú también?

Hubo un silencio bastante pesado que hizo que la muchacha moviera la cabeza hacia un punto en concreto. La imagen de Gaia apareció nuevamente bajo una tenue luz de color azulada. Miraba profundamente a la cabeza platina, pero no estaba considerando la respuesta a su pregunta, eso la chica lo sabía.

«Conocí a Runeard hace muchos años, aunque ya no puedo decir cuántos realmente. El tiempo… pasa de maneras en que no tiene explicación. La traición hacia las personas que confiaron en él y la espalda hacia quienes esperaban mucho de alguien que tenía dos caras» Gaia sacudió la cabeza «¿Por qué querría dejar atrás el pasado cuando debido a él he estado encerrada por tantos años»

La chica frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué hiciste para que te encerraran?

«¿Qué te hace pensar qué yo he hecho algo?»

Elsa se lamió el labio inferior – Vi lo que sucedió hace años. Los espíritus te encerraron en aquel roble que se encuentra en la isla en medio del mar. Estabas furiosa por lo que el rey hizo en aquel entonces y ellos advirtieron peligro, querían detenerte de atacarle – Inclinó la cabeza confundida – Ellos estaban protegiendo a los humanos

Hubo una risa dentro de su cabeza. Elsa frunció el ceño, aún confundida, mirando hacia la Madre Naturaleza.

«Pude sentir una presencia espiritual hace un tiempo, alguien tenía algo que no le pertenecía. Me despertó de un letargo sin fin, ¿sabes? Fue la primera vez que supe de tu existencia y no hace mucho tiempo atrás volví a sentir esa presencia pero esta vez más cerca de mi propia mano. Esa pequeña isla, como le has llamado, solía ser parte de las grandes tierras pero hace tiempo atrás una catástrofe natural dividió la tierra en dos, convirtiendo aquel trozo de tierra en una isla que quedaría varada en lo profundo del océano. Hace tiempo atrás, el espíritu del viento te mostro lo que sucedió conmigo en aquel entonces, pero esa no fue toda la verdad»

– ¿Hace tiempo? – Elsa miro a su alrededor con interés – Ya entiendo, para ti deben haber pasado semanas e incluso meses cuando para mí no ha pasado ni un día apenas. El tiempo transcurre a una velocidad diferente aquí. Pero eso no significa que este lugar sea real

Gaia se encogió de hombros y volvió a desaparecer en las sombras. Elsa se quedó dónde estaba, completamente inundada por la sensación de encontrarse en un sueño profundo.

«Tu abuelo hizo cosas malas, muy malas y tu hermana las ha corregido» El corazón de Elsa dio un saltó al escuchar a la Madre Naturaleza hablar de Anna. Gaia soltó un suspiró. «Ella debe ser lo mejor de aquel linaje de sangre, pero no puedes olvidar que solo es una humana más y como todos los humanos, la grandeza y la codicia son sus debilidades. Tu familia ha estado condenada por este hecho durante mucho tiempo»

La chica apretó los puños – Así qué sabes quién soy.

«Por supuesto que sé quién eres. Eres la persona que he estado esperando durante tantos años»

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dio varios pasos y el suelo comenzó a quebrarse nuevamente. Elsa comenzó a caminar más rápido, con desesperación en un intento de encontrar a Gaia – ¿Cómo puedes haberme estado esperando si apenas nos conocemos?

«Eso no es verdad. Tú apenas me conoces, pero yo te he visto durante toda tu vida. Cada minuto de felicidad, de miedo, de enojo. Cada momento de tu vida lo he visto. Tu abuelo, tu madre, tu padre y tu hermana. ¿Crees, Elsa, que realmente habría ignorado al linaje de aquel que tanto daño le ha hecho a mis tierras?»

– Entonces los espíritus sí tenían razón en encerrarte – Elsa dijo finalmente deteniéndose. La presencia de Gaia se sintió detrás de ella y enseguida se volteó. Todo el suelo de cristal se encontraba resquebrado, había un camino completamente desigual, parecía como si alguien hubiera estado danzando sobre el. Gaia, de pie frente a ella, se mantenía tan calmada como Elsa lo hacía cada vez que la miraba.

«Eso depende de quien lo mire. Ante mis ojos, los espíritus fueron insubordinados. Estuve presente ese día cuando tu sangre hizo lo que hizo. La guerra apenas se había desatado, muchos gritaban y muchos lloraban, otros estaban desconcertados y yo vi de primera mano lo que la humanidad hace a la naturaleza. Pensé en detenerlo por mi propia mano, quería acabar con tanto dolor. Las plantas, los árboles, los propios espíritus… todo iba a ser arrebatado por la mano del egoísmo y del miedo» La voz de Gaia sonaba tensa. La muchacha creía que los recuerdos de la Madre Naturaleza estaban presentes como si apenas hubieran sucedido

«Estaba lista para castigar a esa persona que comenzó todo, pero algo salió mal. Los espíritus, alterados por el desconcierto de lo que acababa de suceder, se dejaron caer en la desesperación. Atacaron a los humanos y a su vez atacaron a la propia naturaleza… mi propia hija» Se rió «Así que pensé en hacerlos desaparecer. ¿Realmente creíste que estaba protegiendo a los humanos? Solo estaban tratando de asegurar su supervivencia encerrándome en ese árbol»

– Ciertamente parece algo duro de creer – Elsa aceptó con calma – Me cuesta imaginarlos siendo egoístas

«Curiosamente no lo es. Verás, la naturaleza y los humanos se necesitan el uno del otro para existir ya que, no puede florecer un tulipán lejos del agua y no pueden los humanos vivir en medio de la nada, la inexistencia. Estamos todos conectados por el mismo ciclo»

Elsa cerró los ojos brevemente – Entiendo. Cuando la guerra estalló, los espíritus absorbieron esas emociones negativas: odio, rabia, miedo y traición. Por eso cuando decidiste hacer algo para detener a los humanos, ellos te encerraron. ¿Me equivoco?

«Me gusta la gente como tú. Aquellas mentes que son capaces de crear una teoría en base a la nada y a pesar de todo acertar contra todo pronóstico son realmente interesantes. Naturales. Por otro lado, mucha gente cabecea ciento de veces antes de llegar a la respuesta. Eso demuestra que no todos los humanos piensan con el cerebro sino con el corazón»

– Eso no es malo.

«Oh, por supuesto que no es malo, pero comprenderás que con la situación en la que me encuentro, no me agradan los humanos»

Elsa sonrió disimuladamente – ¿Entonces, qué pasó después?

«Conoces el resto de la historia. Los espíritus, infundados por la energía negativa de los humanos, no fueron capaces de ver en qué estaban afectando a nuestro entorno, a mi templo sagrado, por ello cuando decidí dormirlos hasta que la guerra terminara se asustaron y terminaron por dormirme a mí. Durante años he estado aquí: siglos, días, años, minutos, meses. El tiempo ya dejo de correr para mí en el momento en que fui encerrada.»

– Pero levantaron un manto blanco impidiendo a la gente salir o entrar al Bosque Encantado.

Se escuchó un suspiró «Tiene razón. Después de encerrarme a mí, la guerra continúo y cuando terminó, ellos reaccionaron y decidieron que los humanos eran un peligro por tanto levantaron aquella niebla que nadie pudo atravesar. Extrañamente, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba: tú»

– Supongo que soy el error en la formula.

«Yo estaba sorprendida. Estoy aquí, pero lo puedo ver todo y normalmente solo veo lo que me interesa. Tú sinceramente eras algo fuera de lo espiritual y terrenal. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Una cría humana con la fuerza espiritual lo suficientemente grande y estable como para poder empatizar con los espíritus!» Gaia casi parecía burlarse. Pero si se estaba riendo, eso se detuvo. Ella sacudió mano.

«Podía aceptarlo, no es que me agradará, pero siempre supe que esto sin duda podía voltear las cosas a mi favor. Si la cría humana crecía, ganaba fuerza en la magia, algún día vendría a mí y me liberaría… pero las cosas fueron diferente. Los espíritus llegaron a ti primero y aunque la niebla fue levantada, tú nos los veías como una amenaza sino como unos compañeros leales, ese fue el error en la formula. Tenías que haber llegado a mí primero, en tu camino hacia Ahtohallan moví las aguas con la intención de bloquear tu camino, de que encuentres la isla y me encuentres a mí, pero el espíritu del agua decidió intervenir y batirse a duelo contigo en un intento por ponerte a prueba y cuando lograste ganarte su confianza y superar sus expectativas, él decidió llevarte de forma segura hacia donde querías ir. ¿Ves? Ese es el problema actual, por mucho que yo te cuente mi historia, no estarás de mi lado. Simplemente eres inútil para mí en estos momentos y tan fácil sería mover un dedo y acabar con tu vida ahora mismo»

Elsa miró a la figura frente a ella con una expresión dura en su rostro. Había tiempos pasados, cuando ella era aún la reina de Arendelle, en los que la gente solía dirigirse hacia ella como la Reina de las Nieves, no solo por lo inusual de sus dotes mágicos sino por aquella expresión que parecía una extensión de sí misma. Siempre tan calmada y siempre tan regia, pero en el momento en que algo la hacía enfadar, todo podía volcarse en una tormenta de nieve que arrasaría sin pensarlo. Incluso hoy en día, cuando su papel con Arendelle había terminado y solo quedaba el amor que sentía por su hogar natal, pero no su responsabilidad, la gente seguía dirigiéndose a ella con aquel apodo tan acorde que le dieron.

Revelaba poder, revelaba firmeza.

Sin duda, no eran muchas las personas que se habían atrevido a desafiarla cuando ella tomó el control absoluto de Arendelle y entregó sus servicios para proteger al reino por medio de cualquier método que estuviera a su alcance como reina. Y para la suerte de ellos, la magia era un método a su alcance.

Anna, cuando aún era joven y despreocupada, mucho antes de convertirse en la gran reina que era ahora, podía confirmar con sus propias palabras que si el semblante suave y gentil que había caracterizado a la Reina de las Nieves cambiaba duramente a una expresión fría… temblar por el frío era una excusa para temblar de miedo.

Cuando Elsa cambiaba su expresión, aun siendo la reina, Anna nunca podía decir una sola palabra. No era usual que ella se pusiera en pie e hiciera uso de su título de Majestad para hacerle saber a Anna que nada de lo que diría la haría cambiar de opinión. Esas pocas y raras veces en las que Anna sobrepasaba los límites y tenía que enfrentarse a una reina y no a una hermana siempre la hacían encogerse de temor y tristeza temiendo haber decepcionado a la mayor.

Ahora, tiempo después de su total libertad de la corona, la postura de la joven no había cambiado ni por un minuto, seguramente Anna estaría orgullosa de eso ya que por el instante en que Elsa mantenía los pies firmes sobre la tierra, definitivamente había regresado el reinado de Elsa. Pero esta vez, incluso si Anna estuviera ahí de pie observando a ambas figuras desafiarse con la mirada, Anna hubiera sabido mejor que nadie que no estaba luchando solo por un reino o su familia, sino por algo más grande que ha tenido la oportunidad de saborear con su propio paladar: libertad.

– Incluso si el plan hubiera salido como debía ser, ¿realmente piensas que te habría ayudado? Tú estás aquí, pero puedes verlo todo y puedes usar tus poderes también, ¿cómo es eso posible? Estás encerrada en el viejo roble, pero tú…

«Tú me despertaste de mi letargo sin saber que lo estabas haciendo. Tu magia explotó una noche y fue ahí donde yo sentí tu presencia. Lo que sucedió luego, ya lo suponía. Comencé a manifestarme fuera del roble, queriendo llegar a los espíritus y claro, la chica prodigio se dio cuenta y decidió que necesitaba intervenir y encontrar la razón detrás de estos arranques de rabia que ellos estaban teniendo»

– Los estabas lastimando.

«No, no es verdad. Te lo dije antes y tú misma lo entendiste, las emociones no son compactas. Se mezclan e influyen en otros. Eso es lo que sucedió con los espíritus. Fue mi rabia y odio hacia los humanos, hacia la guerra y hacia mis propias creaciones las emociones que comenzaron a corromperlos de a poco. Por desgracia, yo no contaba con que el vinculo entre tú y ellos fuera tan fuerte como para que pudieran resisterse, aunque al final de todo terminaron cayendo bajo mi influencia. Tres espíritus, solo falta uno»

– ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?

«¿Para empezar? No puedo permitir que vayas por la vida teniendo esos poderes»

– Soy tu siguiente blanco – Más que una pregunta, fue una confirmación. Gaia asintió.

«Y después aún tengo mucha justicia que esparcir»

– ¿Es así como llamas al hecho de querer deshacerte de alguien solo porque te han hecho daño?

«No, pero es así como tú gente lo llama»

– No puedes hablar de justicia cuando hablas de venganza.

«Venganza. Esa es la palabra que yo usaría, efectivamente, eso es. Sin embargo, no voy a deshacerme de nadie. Tal vez te arrebate tus poderes, me lleve a los espíritus y deje a los humanos entretenerse entre ellos mismos»

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

«¿Oh, tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerle a tu hermanita? No te preocupes, nuestra querida reina va a tener un encuentro con su mayor pesadilla»

Fue un movimiento involuntario. Un momento estaba calmada y regia como toda una reina que alguna vez fue, y al siguiente el cabello le nublaba la visión, sus manos extendidas y la magia fluyendo de ellas. Gaia, sin duda parecía contenta con aquel acto desesperado de una hermana mayor para proteger a su hermanita, pero Elsa solo podía ver un manto oscuro en su visión. La magia que había salido de sus manos en dirección hacia la Madre Naturaleza jamás había llegado a lastimarla, ya que en el momento en que se acercó, esta fue atrada en una esfera de cristal en la mano de la criatura.

Elsa observó con atención, recuperando la compostura poco a poco, mientras que Gaia, por otro lado, examinaba la preciosa esfera de hielo transparente que tenía en su mano. Sus dedos, largos como las raíces de un árbol, rodearon la esfera y presionar con fuerza hasta resquebrajarla un poco.

«Los humanos son tan frágiles. Se quiebran, se rompen. Cualquier cosa puede hacerlos dudar de sí mismos, incluso el miedo» La madre naturaleza habló mirando sus dedos hechos de las raíces de su propio cuerpo. «Cuando el miedo llega, huyen sin pensarlo dos veces, pero cuando este se acumula incluso los humanos temen de su propia sombra, sin embargo si el miedo se fuerza, se perturba y si se desafía, genera odio. Los humanos, tan frágiles de mente y corazón, son capaces de odiar tan fácilmente…»

– Es parte de las emociones. El miedo siempre es el mayor enemigo y no te puedes fiar de él – Ella habló con un tono suave, pero prepotente que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que la muchacha acababa de recuperar toda la compostura y estaba imponiendo presencia.

Cualquier otra persona se habría encogido de hombros con temor y se disculparía varias veces ante el tono usado por la antigua reina, pero la criatura frente a ella no mostraba signo de temor o arrepentimiento por sus palabras. Ella no se asustaría tan fácilmente de la Reina de las Nieves.

«Hablas como si no te pertenecieran. Puedes mantenerlas bajo control, pero bajo presión no son más que una bomba esperando por estallar» La voz seguía resonando en su cabeza como un eco mientras la criatura se miraba la mano de la misma manera en la que Anna se miraba las uñas cuando las pintaba antes de un baile o una reunión queriendo lucir perfecta para la ocasión. La esfera brillo ante la luz tenue y bajo los pies de Elsa el suelo se resquebrajo aún más. Más aun así, la muchacha no sintió temor de que el suelo pudiera abrirse y dejarla caer.

– Estoy en paz conmigo misma.

«Cierto, puedo sentirlo. Durante muchos siglos la Tierra me pertenecía, este planeta creado por dos seres poderosos que ahora no son más que mitos de las historias terrestres. Lo cuide por tantos años, siglos y milenios, siempre escuchando el llamado de la paz. Los animales… pueden ser brutales cuando quieren, tienen disputas, son malvados y sobreviven con la cadena alimenticia, pero los humanos, los primeros allegados a la Tierra tenían intenciones ocultas. Detrás de una sonrisa pura se esconde un corazón negro» Sacudió la cabeza «Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando tu abuelo se adentró en el bosque por primera vez, no hizo más que perturbar las leyes de la naturaleza. Decidió por su cuenta que la magia debía ser una abominación y que era peligrosa, cuando la realidad era que la magia mantiene este mundo con vida. Nos une a todos de maneras en que la ciencia y la física no lo hace.»

«Pude sentir la maldad en su corazón, pero creí que podía cambiar, después de todo para eso la naturaleza y los humanos convivían juntos en armonía. Fue un pensamiento ingenuo del que siempre me he arrepentido. El miedo genera odio y el odio genera destrucción. Fue tu abuelo el que comenzó esta guerra y aunque tenían intenciones puras, tu hermana y tú no pueden corregir su corazón. Rompió su propio acuerdo de paz y su deseo de unificar dos pueblos se transformó en un secreto manchado de rojo color. Tu gente esparció rumores. Él un héroe; nosotros los villanos» Su voz sonó cargada de sorna. Elsa no se estremeció, se mantuvo firme ante la figura que estaba frente a ella.

«Pero ellos... por más puras que hubieran querido ser las intenciones de los espíritus, se vieron trucadas por la energía que emanaba de ambos bandos. Se arrepintieron, ¿sabes? Después de encerrarme, después de calmarse… Se arrepintieron y querían liberarme, pero estaba tan enojada con ellos y con tu abuelo que nada en este mundo podría haberme detenido si ellos me liberaban, así que decidieron no hacerlo» La criatura sacudió la cabeza bajando la mano

«Y el tiempo transcurrió. Ellos supieron de ti en el momento en que naciste, la magia no se puede esconder así que esperaron pacientemente a que algún día vinieras al Bosque Encantado con la intención de liberar la niebla que prohibía el paso, porque ellos decidieron que la única forma de acabar con esos sentimientos negativos que les rodeaban era con el deseo de un corazón puro que pudiera dejar atrás el pasado y caminar hacia el futuro.»

– Lamento decírtelo pero no soy tan pura como tú piensas, tengo mis errores y muchos realmente – Sacudió la cabeza antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y revelar algo que parecía Gaia no tener conocimiento de esto, eso sí, su tono no fue fuerte o prepotente, parecía más el tono de una joven que con resignación y desinterés– No fui yo quien quito la niebla

«El miedo es un sentimiento puro; el odio también. No puedes fingirlo, ya que para sentirlo… lo tienes que desear. No es codicia ni avaricia, es la realidad. Conozco tu historia, te lo he dicho antes. Sé cómo la chica Northuldra salvó al Arendeliano. La naturaleza decidió otorgarle un regalo a ella, un poder tan grande como estuviera destinado a serlo. Le dije que no lo hiciera, le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero la naturaleza, mi propia hija, me desobedeció y bendijo a la chica. Eso solo me enfureció más, ¿por qué la cría del hombre que comenzó esto y la Northuldra tenían que unirse de esa manera? Pensé "si la chica supiera la verdad…", pero la naturaleza se encargó de que el quinto espíritu naciera de ambos lados de la historia. Sintió el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro y decidió bendecir al bebé que estaba por nacer» La figura miró hacia el techó. Guardo un largo silencio, a lo que Elsa por un momento pensó que su mente se había ido lejos de donde ellas estaban. No sabría decir si llegaron pasar horas cuando regreso para volver a hablar o fue solo su imaginación «Y a pesar de todo "quienes no conocen su historia, están condenados a revivirla". Tu abuelo quería el poder y temía a la magia de los espíritus. Tu padre no fue menos. Él es la razón por la cual yo he permanecido en este encierro por más tiempo del debido. Ocultar tu magia, alejarte de ella, matarte por dentro… Si hubieras continuado aceptando tu magia como cuando eras niña, probablemente hubieras llegado al Bosque Encantado hace mucho más tiempo del que has venido ahora, hubieras liberado la niebla y eventualmente a mí. Él intervino y todo se vino abajo. He ahí el error en mi formula, tú, una niña que no era consciente de la grandeza a la que la propia naturaleza la había destinado»

– Mi padre era un gran hombre – Elsa habló con firmeza en defensa de su difunto padre – Hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme. Se dejó caer en el miedo, pero no por temor a mi magia simplemente, además acabas de contradecirte a ti misma, dijiste que la razón por la cual no te he ayudado es porque los espíritus llegaron…

Se detuvo abruptamente conectando los puntos. Todo había estado planeado desde el inicio, incluso si no fue a consciencia. Si su padre no hubiera caído en temor y no le hubiera infundido temor a ella, Elsa habría crecido con su magia y con todo el mundo en Arendelle conociendo este milagroso detalle, se habría visto atraída por el Bosque Encantado sin importar la circunstancia, ya fuera que una voz le llamara o no y eventualmente se habría encontrado con los espíritus. Nada le aseguraba a Elsa que el camino por el cual había transitado toda su vida hubiera sido erróneo, ya que según las palabras de Gaia, no estaban destinadas a encontrarse hasta tiempo después de que el vínculo entre los cuatro espíritus y el quinto se hubiera fortalecido.

«No puedes defender lo indefendible. Admitir que no tenía temor hacia tu magia, significa admitir que él te temía a ti. Su propia sangre…» Soltó un suspiró «Los humanos cambian de sentimiento tan rápido como cambian su ropa»

Elsa no respondió, pero apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. En un momento, toda la calma que tenía comenzó a disiparse y la criatura frente a ella, la propia Madre Naturaleza, había dejado su acto y había comenzado a meterse más en la historia y en la conversación que tenía con ella.

La mente de Elsa comenzó a revolverse. Tenía un lío de pensamientos, pero Gaia se mantenía tan pacifica que era difícil creer que habían tenido una conversación tan intensa. La esfera de nieve, o magia, aún estaba en las manos de aquel ser espiritual y cada vez parecía ganar otra grieta más.

«Es curioso como ellos están tan apegados a ti. No los creaste, no viviste con ellos toda una vida… Se resisten a mi fuerza, desobedecen mi voluntad y desesperan mi paciencia. Pero puedo sentirlo, dentro de ellos, un trozo de tu magia se encuentra firmemente protegiendo sus corazones. Se niegan a hacerte daño y cada vez que intento tomar el control de ellos hacen lo que sea por crear el menor de los daños. ¿Gale, Nokk, Bruni, Gigantes? Los espíritus jamás habían tenido nombre hasta que los humanos llegaron e incluso veo que con el pasar de los años, todavía siguen adquiriendo una identidad más allá de lo que son. Me sentí traicionada cuando me encerraron, ellos no querían que le hiciera daño a nadie. Tanto tiempo compartido con los humanos que decidieron mostrar piedad, pero cuando tú te revelaste, cuando tú lideraste el camino con tu presencia pude sentir esperanza en ellos. Ponerte a prueba, ganarte su confianza… lo orquestaron todo para tenerte de su lado. No quieren oírme, pero te oirán a ti»

– Quiero que liberes a los espíritus de tu control – Elsa habló con dureza y sus ojos brillaron como el cristal. De pronto, parecía que toda la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza fue desenredada ante el nuevo tema de conversación. Su hermana, sus amigos y su familia…

«¿Por qué debería? Me pertenecen, yo los cree.»

– No son juguetes. Mis amigos, mi familia… No son cosas que puedas poseer – Elsa apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza.

«¿Familias dices? No me hagas reír. Apenas los conoces»

– Eso no me impide quererlos como tal.

Gaia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mirando la esfera. Giro en sus manos, reflejo su rostro de madera completamente inexpresivo y brillo bajo la luz tenue.

«No deberías encariñarte con ellos»

Respirando hondo, Elsa relajo los músculos de su rostro y a si mismo de su cuerpo. Su reflejo quebrado en el suelo mostró un rostro que hasta hace tiempo atrás, la chica no había vuelto a verlo. Estaba molesta y a su vez controlaba su humor para no sentirse enojada. Gaia, como desde el minuto uno en que se vieron, se mantenía calmada y despreocupada, de vez en cuando lanzaba arrebatos pero enseguida volvía a calmarse. Parecía un superpoder que Elsa estaba deseando en ese momento.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió de esta forma? Anna solía decirle siempre que ella era la vivida imagen de la calma y tranquilidad, cosa que Elsa solía responderle que incluso ella tenía malos momentos, pero Anna la ignoraría y volvería a insistir.

En ese momento, Elsa deseaba tener un poco de esa calma. La había perdido muy fácilmente en el momento en que Gaia comenzó a amenazar a los que ella amaba.

– Recuperare a los espíritus – Elsa dijo manteniendo la calma – Y tú jamás saldrás de este encierro

No lo podía ver, pero Elsa tuvo la sensación de que Gaia había sonreído, casi como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras. La chica sintió el aura de Gaia crecer y su presencia sin duda se sintió hasta sus entrañas. Fue una sola y simple declaración de guerra lo que hizo que este poder se desprendiera de aquel viejo roble.

La esfera de cristal se tornó de un color transparente como el hielo a un color amarillo. Ella no lo vio.

«¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Solo queda un espíritu y pronto no podrás protegerlo así como no pudiste proteger a los demás. Te lo dije, tú me despertaste, pero parece que no te has dado cuenta de que en el momento en que entraste aquí yo ya he sido libre»

– Mientes.

«El tiempo corre diferente aquí, pero la pregunta qué te hiciste apenas despertaste es en dónde estamos. Podemos estar en el fondo del mar, en tu mente, en el roble. Te lo dije, mi plan inicial falló porque tu familia y los espíritus intervinieron de forma involuntaria, pero también te hice saber lo fácil que podría acabar con tu vida en estos momentos si no fuera porque te necesito para salir del encierro»

Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se mostró con una expresión seria en su rostro.

– Esta es tu magia, ¿cierto? Donde sea que estemos, estamos conectadas, es decir que si yo salgo de aquí tú también lo harás.

Gaia parecía contenta con la respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

– Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí entonces.

«Puedes intentarlo, pero te lo recuerdo, estamos en la nada misma y muy pronto comenzaras a preocuparte por otros»

– ¿Y con otros te refieres a…?

La esfera de cristal color amarilla volvió a quebrarse bajo las manos de Gaia. Elsa había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sucedido esto.

«El miedo genera odio y el odio destrucción. Esta vez, al igual que hace tres años, será tu magia la que condene a todo el mundo. El quinto espíritu fue creado con la intención de proteger a los espíritus y a los humanos, un sentimiento de esperanza entregado por mi propio templo sagrado hacia la mujer que salvo a su enemigo y un hombre que se enamoró de ella»

La bola de cristal volvió a quebrarse bajo las raíces que parecían dedos de Gaia, cubriendo cada trozo de cristal. El color amarillo cambió a rojo y fue entonces cuando la joven fue capaz de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba y a su vez era consciente de que el hielo en las manos de Gaia estaba reflejando sus emociones.

«Una vez que haya acabado con el veneno del planeta, no dudes que continuaré contigo. Sin tus poderes, polvo serás pues de la tierra haz nacido. Ya tengo a tres de cuatro espíritus. Cuando obtenga al espíritu del agua, iré a por ti…»

El cristal finalmente se rompió en cientos de trozos más de los que Elsa habría imaginado. Tan pequeños que parecían un polvito cristalino que ahora estaba flotando en el aire desafiando la gravedad. Gaia, que tenía su mano extendida bajo el polvito, simplemente hizo un movimiento parecido al de Elsa cuando lanza su magia hacia el cielo creando una explosión preciosa y el polvito salió disparado hacia arriba en diferentes direcciones. Un remolino de hojas comenzó a envolver a Gaia por completo «Los humanos mostraran su verdadera naturaleza y cuando se hayan destruido entre sí. Eso es venganza suficiente para mí»

_Anna_

La muchacha observó el polvo desaparecer en el aire y no tuvo duda alguna de que Gaia había usado su magia y su rabia mezclada con miedo para hacerle daño a otros. Tantas preguntas y tantas dudas en su cabeza, sobre todo en lo referente a su magia en general, pero sabía que aunque pudiera hacérselas a la madre naturaleza, ella no le respondería ninguna.

– No vas a salir de aquí. Anna nunca caería en algo como eso, es más fuerte que el odio.

«Veremos si nuestra amada reina de Arendelle tiene las agallas para defenderse de tu magia o simplemente desplegara sus tropas contra los invasores que creían encontrar refugio en Arendelle»

Fue momentáneo, pero el corazón de Elsa se detuvo. ¿Tropas? ¿Invasores? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo fuera de este entorno tan… calmado. Se sentía como en una burbuja en estos momento, dentro de la burbuja dónde estaba el aire había un intenso ambiente mientras que su exterior, en lo que rodeaba la burbuja, en lugar de agua enjabonada se encontraba una fina capa de un ambiente tranquilo.

El cristal siguió rompiéndose, Elsa bajo la mirada hacia el suelo que comenzaba a romperse desde varios lugares por los que ella ya había transitado. Trozos de cristal, vidrio, cayendo de trozos en trozos hacia lo más profundo de un abismo negro.

Elsa aguanto el jadeo antes de mirar hacia Gaia nuevamente. La mujer se encontraba cada vez más lejos que ella, como si temiera que fuera a caerse cuando todo el suelo se desprendiera también.

«Creo que ya es tiempo de despertarse»

– ¡Espera! – Elsa gritó. El cristal comenzó a desprenderse en mayor cantidad hasta el punto en que la chica vio el peligro frente a sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando Gaia comenzó a alejarse, Elsa corrió detrás de ella con la intención de alcanzarla, pero el suelo comenzó a caerse bajo ella.

Estiro la mano e intento crear alguna escalera o alguna soga, lo fuera que la ayudara en ese momento, pero en su lugar siguió cayendo.

«Me pregunto si los humanos serán capaces de superar la última prueba del valor…» Fue lo último que Elsa escuchó resonar en su cabeza. Un tono suave y curioso más no malicioso.

Todo estaba oscuro para ella.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba de rodillas en la arena tosiendo el agua salada del mar. Su respiración estaba algo agitada y a medida que comenzaba a calmarse, ella sintió toda la fuerza de su cuerpo ser drenada de golpe. Se dejó caer en la arena, rodando encima y sorprendiéndose de la sombra que evitaba que el sol le diera directo a los ojos.

El espíritu del agua se encontraba a orillas del mar que movía sus olas suavemente tocando los pies de la chica. Elsa miró al espíritu agradeciendo su ayuda.

Aparte de la impresionante drenada de energía, Elsa sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, en especial sus codos y sus rodillas. Apenas podía recordar algo después de haber saltado el acantilado: ¿había nadado hasta la superficie para que sus articulaciones comenzaran a doler de sa forma, y qué pasa con toda la energía que le habían arrebatado?

Miró el rostro del espíritu del fuego y luego se sentó en la arena. Sus manos reflejas de pequeños granitos de color amarillo pálido, parte de su rostro también tenía algunos que otros granos de arena pegados a sus mejillas y su precioso traje blanco sorprendentemente no estaba manchado de suciedad, pero si repleto de la misma arena que todo su rostro y manos, era casi como si ese fuese el material del cual estaba hecho y no de hielo como acostumbraba a usar su ropa.

– Estamos vivos – Ella suspiró volviendo a dejarse caer.

El caballo relincho y ella cerró los ojos, apenas sonriendo contenta de estar con vida.

Pero su corazón dio un fuerte latido.

_Anna_.

Elsa volvió a sentarse pasando la mano por su rostro y quitando la arena de éste. Su mente corrió a gran velocidad tratando de pensar en su encuentro con Gaia. Si era real o no, Elsa solo podía comprobarlo de una forma: tenía que encontrar a Anna y ver si estaba bien.

Gaia había prometido que los humanos se destruirían entre sí, pero Elsa no estaba segura de a qué se refería y solo sabía que su mente tenía enfocado el rostro de su pequeña hermana. La chica lucho contra el cansancio en su cuerpo y se puso en pie mirando a Nokk. El caballo debía entender lo que ella pensaba porque relincho nuevamente y movió las patas esperando a que la chica volviera a cambiar su estructura acuática para poder moverse por la tierra.

Se tambaleo un poco, cosa que preocupo al espíritu del agua, pero enseguida recupero la compostura mirando a Nokk – Estoy bien. Tenemos que ir a Arendelle ahora, tengo que ver que Anna esté a salvo y que los Northuldras hayan llegado sin problemas – Declaró ella sin vacilación.

Subió a lomos del caballo y miró hacia el frente intentando ubicarse en el mapa mental para poder guiar su camino hacia Arendelle. Echó una mirad hacia el océano y decidió que el camino más rápido era por el mar hasta el río y saliendo por el fiordo.

– Anna… – Murmuró Elsa cuando se echaron a andar. Se sentía tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse firme sobre el caballo o siquiera sus ojos mantenerlos abiertos, pero tenía que llegar a Arendelle pronto y saber si su hermana estaba bien o no.

Esperaba que lo estuviera.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que estoy subiendo más tarde el episodio, pero estuve ocupada con otras cosas así que... en fin, aquí está el episodio.

Dejen reviews  
Saludos Lira12


	13. Había una vez

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_13  
Había una vez_

Toc…

Se escuchó cinco veces seguidas en una encantadora melodía que avecinaba el comienzo de una aventura y una gran sonrisa plasmada en los rostros de los que estaba listos para afrontar la misión de divertirse bajo la compañía de la imaginación.

La pequeña hija del rey se enfrentó hacia las dos grandes puertas blancas con preciosos diseños de copos de nieve color celeste. En su mente, del otro lado, la princesa del reino se encontraba cautiva por las garras de un ogro y un dragón, por lo que con su capa y su espada –que no eran una simple manta y cartón– la chica volvió a tocar la melodía esperando que la princesa abriera.

Estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier peligro y huir como el héroe que estaba destinado a ser, pero en su lugar, cuando pensó que las puertas se abrirían para así entrar y salvar a la princesa, una voz proveniente del otro lado le pidió que la dejara sola para poder leer.

– ¡Vamos, Elsa! – La muchacha gruñó – Es tiempo de jugar, no de leer

– Estoy ocupada, Anna.

– El… – La chica guardó silencio cuando un hombre mayor se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

Cabello castaño tan claro que a veces se confundía con un color rubio, ojos amables y una sonrisa encantadora. Siempre bien vestido y con una gran postura que entregaba confianza.

– ¿Qué haces ahora? – El hombre se inclinó hacia ella sonriendo.

– Elsa no quiere jugar.

– Oh, quizá está ocupada.

– Pero es jueves, siempre jugamos a la princesa y el castillo los jueves – La pequeña niña dijo con un puchero divertido – ¿Qué tiene de especial un tonto libro?

El hombre rió – Estoy seguro de que para ella lo es. Ya sé, acabo de terminar mis labores reales, ¿por qué no juego yo contigo?

– No te ofendas, papá, pero no es divertido jugar contigo. Además, hablamos de princesas. Los príncipes o reyes suelen ser los héroes, no quiero ser una princesa en el castillo. ¡Quiero ser el héroe!

Con una mano en el pecho, el hombre fingió sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su hija menor.

– Está bien, lo entiendo, pero qué te parece si dejamos los juegos y rescates para otra ocasión. Tengo fuentes muy confiables que dicen que un tesoro bañado en chocolate se encuentra en la cocina siendo custodiado por dos hadas se encuentra a la espera de que una gran aventurera lo encuentre.

– ¿En serio? – La chica parecía emocionada.

– Así es, pero solo aquellos que están dispuestos a aventurarse podrán obtener un trozo de aquel tesoro.

– ¡Pues, ahí voy! – La pequeña niña soltó la espada de cartón y la capa hecha con una manta que había sacado de su habitación y corrió a gran velocidad por el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras.

El hombre mayor rio mientras le advertía que tuviera cuidado al bajar y luego, con un semblante mucho preocupado en su rostro golpeó suavemente la puerta blanca con sus nudillos esperando a ser recibido.

– Estoy ocupada.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y sin esperar un permiso, abrió la puerta para poder acceder a la habitación del otro lado. Tenía una expresión muy suave en su rostro, casi como si no quisiera perturbar a quien estuviera del otro lado.

La habitación estaba muy ordenada, de un color lila suave en las paredes con diseños preciosos, una gran cama a un lado junto a una pequeña chimenea y una enorme alfombra morada rectangular. Justo delante de él había una ventana triangular con un pequeño asiento que permitía a alguien estar ahí sentado, algunas sillas y un armario.

Sentada en la cama, con un gran libro en mano, el hombre vio a su hija mayor enfocada en su lectura hasta tal punto de apenas ser consciente de que él había entrado en su habitación.

La pequeña niña de no más de ocho años sostenía el gran libro en la cama y ocultaba la mirada entre sus páginas.

– Elsa – Habló con un tono bajo y suave. La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia él, pero nuevamente la bajo hacia su libro – Tu madre y Olina han hecho un pastel de chocolate. Tal vez quieras comer un poco. Sé que no deberían comer nada antes de la cena, pero…

– No gracias.

Él suspiró.

– Anna está abajo.

– Estoy leyendo.

El hombre volvió a suspirar y con paso indeciso camino hacia la cama de la muchacha y se sentó en ella sin mirar a la muchacha. La pequeña niña siguió con la mirada en el libro, más su lectura fue interrumpida por una picazón imaginaria en sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes blancos. El hombre lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, lo que infundo tristeza.

– ¿Sabes? Que tu hermana haya olvidado tus poderes, no quiere decir que no puedas divertirte con ella como antes.

La muchacha lo miró, pero no respondió a sus intentos de sacarla de su habitación. Su mirada se dirigió hacia un rincón en la esquina que se encontraba completamente congelado debido a sus poderes descontrolados. Se frotó las manos, sin sentir frío, y miró a su padre nuevamente.

– Estoy leyendo mi libro – Volvió a repetir con un tono tan bajo y suave que por un momento el hombre tuvo problemas para entender lo que había dicho.

– Elsa…

La muchacha no lo miró, a lo que el hombre soltó un suspiro nuevamente mientras se ponía en pie. Camino hacia la puerta, sosteniendo el picaporte con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Se volteó hacia la muchacha nuevamente y se mordió el labio inferior considerando sus palabras. Dijera lo que dijera, la chica no saldría de la habitación y él lo sabía.

– Te estaremos esperando, si deseas bajar…

* * *

Anna se cruzó de brazos frente a las grandes puertas blancas que le bloqueaban el paso. Hace menos de un mes, todo en su mundo era tan brillante y feliz, pero últimamente todo esta tan lúgubre y solitario. Ella no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo.

La chica del otro lado de las grandes puertas blancas no estaba jugando a ser la princesa en el castillo o mucho menos estaba lista para tomarla por sorpresa. No. La chica del otro lado… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Leyendo? Vamos, es cierto que a su hermana mayor le gusta mucho leer, pero desde cuándo leer era más importante que jugar juntas. Anna no estaba segura de cuál era la realidad detrás de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana. Casi parecía una broma de mal gusto.

La pequeña platina la había estado ignorando por casi un mes, haciendo sentir a Anna como alguien sin valor, como alguien que no es capaz de hacer nada bien y es que Anna no estaba segura de porqué se sentía enojada y molesta a veces cuando recordaba que su hermana había decidido pasar de ella.

Ese día viernes en especial, Anna estaba mucho más molesta que de costumbre. ¡No era normal que una niña de cinco años se irritara de esa forma! Sin duda sus padres se pusieron en alerta cuando Anna comenzó a desesperarse en el desayuno.

La pequeña niña suponía que con todo un día de lectura, Elsa finalmente había terminado de leer su libro y ahora podía jugar con ella. Que equivocada estaba cuando la chica la rechazo con un tono tan suave que Anna por un momento pensó que estaba hablando con otra persona.

El timbre de su hermana nunca había sonado tan pequeño antes. Elsa tenía una voz muy risueña, madura para su edad, pero alegre a fin de cuentas. Muchas veces, cuando sus padres tenían algunas reuniones y otras personas muy importantes (de las que Anna no sabía nada) venían al reino, no perdían tiempo en halagar a la hija mayor del rey, siempre destacando lo educada y dulce que era. Cuando hablaban de Anna… la historia era completamente diferente, pero no lo hacían en mal sentido, al menos eso quería creer ella. Muchas veces las personas la miraban con una sonrisa y reían mientras le decían a la Reina Iduna, su madre, que la pequeña princesa era una persona muy jovial y refrescante (lo que sea que eso quisiera decir).

A pesar de lo dulce y educada que era su hermana mayor, eso no le quitaba que su tono de voz siempre había sido alto y fuerte para que todos pudieran oírla. Su personalidad tranquila solo era una tapadera para la realidad de la pequeña princesa: divertida y despreocupada.

Así que, así estaba la cosa. Anna acababa de despertar esa mañana y aunque tuvo un ligero problema al intentar levantarse de la cama, finalmente lo hizo (casi tropezando en el suelo) y corrió escaleras abajo a toda prisa para tomar su desayuno y poder iniciar el día junto a su familia.

El olor era impresionante. Su boca se hizo agua incluso antes de llegar al comedor. Todo estaba envuelto entre delicias que Olina preparaba con sus cocineros todos los días y es que ella realmente era la mejor cocinera que estuviera en el reino. Anna no lo recordaba porque apenas era un bebé, pero su madre le había dicho que en una ocasión Olina había ganado un premio en un concurso de cocina entre Arendelle y otro reino cuyo nombre Anna no podía prenunciar a la fecha, pero estaba segura de que cuando creciera iba a lograr pronunciarlo (En esta historia, el autor le asegura al lector que la pequeña niña jamás logró pronunciar el nombre Leuhtwzon, cuyo reino era vecino de Arendelle).

En el comedor ya estaba todos listos, su padre leyendo minutas de sus deberes del día mientras su madre se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en la mesa para que encajaran bien. Olina, que acababa de dejar una gran jarra de jugo recién exprimido de naranja, se encontraba completamente sonrojada mientras intentaba que la reina no metiera mano en las labores cotidianas de los empleados, pero su madre eran tan terca que lo ignoraba por completo.

Ella se sentó en su silla frente su madre y al lado de Elsa mientras que su padre tomó el asiento de la cabecera.

Decir que el estómago de Anna se gruñó como un lobo dentro de una cueva era un eufemismo. La pequeña niña ya estaba babeando con la comida en aquel entonces. Su madre agradeció a Olina y su padre hizo una ligera inclinación en señal de respeto a la que Olina con una postura bastante firme, acepto y luego se retiró.

Y el desayuno comenzó.

Anna vio la infinidad de delicias sobre la mesa desde lo más simple como tostadas con huevo y tocino hasta cosas más coloridas como un tazón de frutas cortadas con figuras de flor junto a una jarra de yogurt de fresas con algunos potecillos llenos de semillas que enriquecían su crecimiento, también había galletas, muchas galletas, llenas de proteínas y nada de azúcar para poder empezar el día llena de energía, entre otras cosas más había waffles con jarabe de tres tipos de sabores, algunos trozos de pan y láminas de salmón, ensaladas y sin fin de comidas que Anna amaba pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de comerlas todas.

En esencia, era imposible que la familia real compuesta por cuatro integrantes pudiera comer un desayuno para más de cien personas (quizá Anna exagero el número, pero siendo tan pequeña, era imposible que no creyera que era para esa capacidad), por lo que cada vez que terminaban de desayunar, siempre sobraba demasiada comida. Mucha comida.

Anna solía llamarle sobras hasta que su madre un día le dijo: "No tiene por qué ser sobras si alguien más puede degustarlas" y cada día después del desayuno, con mucha calma y delicadeza, su madre ordenaba el desorden y dejaba el comedor como si nunca hubiera sido tocado. La pequeña niña había aprendido que si se llevaba algo al plato, tenía que terminárselo completo, por ende jamás había dejado un solo trozo de carne o waffle a medio comer, pero siempre se aseguraba de comer la cantidad justa para una porción, razón por la cual siempre sobraba tanta comida.

Entonces, como si la comida fuera recién puesta en la mesa, su madre invitaba amablemente a la servidumbre del castillo a comer. Años después, Anna comprendió que esto había sido una especie de trato forzado que su madre y Olina habían tenido.

La mujer cocinera era muy respetuosa y ella jamás comería en el comedor real voluntariamente, por lo que su madre le había dicho a la mujer que no la quería ver desayunando en la cocina por ende le pidió preparar platillos que no tuvieran la necesidad de comerse calientes ya que de esa manera, cuando ellos terminaran de comer, ella y toda la servidumbre podrían degustar sin ningún problema.

Y Olina accedió bastante avergonzada. No le parecía correcto comer en la misma mesa que ellos o incluso comer de las "sobras" (que nuevamente su madre insistió en que las sobras solo era una palabra para llamar a las migajas de comida que quedaban, pero la reina siempre se aseguraba de dejar todo muy bonito y elegante para que el resto del personal pudiera comer. Solo tenían que cambiar los utensilios que ellos usaron. ¡Y el sistema funcionaba! La servidumbre se llevaba tan bien entre ellos gracias a que comenzaban el día todos juntos y jamás faltaba comida de ningún tipo.

Anna creía que su madre era muy amable y un genio.

Pero volviendo a la historia, cuando la pequeña niña se sentó en la silla y tras rendir respetos y gracias a Olina, no espero mucho tiempo antes de colocar una cantidad generosa de waffles con una porción nada generosa de jarabe (a lo que su padre la regaño, pero él no era quien para hablar cuando había hecho exactamente lo mismo). Su madre siempre desayunaba lo mismo: algunas tostadas con jalea, un poco de fruta y huevos cocidos cortados en rodajas con un poco de tocino. Su padre era más desastroso en la cocina, al igual que Anna, tenía un amor por lo dulce que era inexplicable y aunque mostraba mucha elegancia a la hora de comer, Anna podía ver que la misma cantidad de azúcar que ella ingería, él lo ingería.

Nada mal para la genética.

Y en un día normal (antes de ese mes tan lúgubre), Elsa haría exactamente lo contrario. Elsa siempre desayunaba algo diferente, la chica no podía comer lo mismo todos los días. Si ayer había comido huevos con tocino como su madre, hoy estaría comiendo un tazón de frutas con yogurt. Sin embargo, siempre, siempre, acompañaría su desayuno con una taza de té, mientras Anna prefería tomar un gran vaso de leche o jugo, pero desde pequeña Elsa bebía té.

Anna no conocía la historia completa de aquello, pero siempre había supuesto que simplemente se trataba de Elsa demostrando que ya no era una niña. Aunque Anna realmente no estaba segura de qué significaba esto ya que solo era tres años mayor que ella, por ende la pequeña estaba muy segura de que Elsa _aún_ era una niña.

Hoy en día, después de ese cambio de actitud en su propio hogar, Anna descubrió que la dieta del desayuno de Elsa había cambiado por completo. Alimentos que podían comerse con la mano como las tostadas o el tocino (que ella solía comerlo así ignorando los regaños de su madre) o incluso algunos dulce, fueron dejados de lado y todo lo que requiriera tocar directamente la comida lo hacía o más bien, según Anna notó, todo lo que pudiera manchar sus manos ya que desde hacía un tiempo la chica había comenzado a usar guantes.

La primera vez que Anna noto estos guantes de color blanco bien bordados con algunos diseños apenas visibles de unos copos de nieve, había cuestionado su utilidad y aunque Elsa no fue grosera con ella ni tampoco mala, la respuesta que le había dado había sido bastante indiferente e hizo que Anna se sintiera mal pensando que había dicho algo mal. Poco sabía la pequeña, que la joven se sentía igual de mal que ella.

Así que, Elsa había optado por comer un omelette y poca cosa más. Y Anna no lo pensó antes de hablar. Ella era de las que disparaban primero y se disculpaban después. Eso fue lo que la llevó al problema inicial.

– Hey, Elsa, hoy es la carrera de trineos de nieve y nosotroas habíamos planeado entrar así que estoy pensando que tal vez deberíamos prepararnos antes de ir. Quiero ganar el primer premio este año ya que el año pasado Mick nos ganó solo por suerte. Sigo pensando que es injusto que permitan sacar los pies del trineo.

Elsa la miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada con completa incomodidad.

– Lo siento, Anna, tengo algo que hacer hoy.

La chica no vaciló, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y en otra circunstancia, Anna lo habría aceptado, pero tras un mes de ser evadida de esta forma no pudo evitarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

La carrera de trineos de nieve era un evento muy popular en Arendelle, su pueblo natal, donde todos los niños competían por el primer premio que era más que solo un trofeo, era la copa del ganador. Y realmente un tonto trofeo no importaba ya que lo que importaba era pasar semanas construyendo un trineo junto a tu compañero.

Ella podía tener solo cinco años, pero era muy inteligente en sus diseños y aunque jamás quedaban como ella los imaginaba –muy pobremente podríamos decir que terminaban siendo creados–, se divertía un montón junto a su hermana. Jamás se lo perdían y ahora, como si se tratase de jugar ajedrez, Elsa lo estaba tratando como tal: aburrido.

Anna no pudo evitarlo. Su hermana la estaba ignorando desde hacia más de un mes y sus padres no hacían nada para ayudarla a comprender la situación: "Elsa está creciendo"; "Elsa está ocupada"; "Elsa se prepara para ser la reina algún día"; "Elsa está estudiando" ¡Elsa siempre estaba haciendo algo!

Y Anna no comprendía porque ya no era parte de la vida su hermana.

Tenía solo cinco años. Nadie podía culparla por hacer un berrinche y quizá accidentalmente romper un plato y un vaso. No la castigaron, pero su hermana se veía muy sorprendida por el arrebato de la menor y sus padres simplemente le prohibieron competir en esa carrera que tanto quería, así que Anna estuvo malhumorada todo el día culpando a su hermana mayor por lo sucedido.

Antes de dormir, después de encontrar muchas cosas que hacer para pasar el tiempo, Anna se encontró a sí misma sentada junto a las puertas de la nueva habitación de su hermana disculpándose varias veces.

Nunca hubo respuesta por parte de Elsa y la chica creía que otra vez la estaba ignorando. Elsa debía estar mirando por la ventana ya que ella podía sentir viento frío provenir desde debajo de las puertas, claramente el frío de la noche.

* * *

¿Que tú, joven lector, quieres saber lo que es crecer con una hermana fantasma? Pues pregúntaselo a la princesa de Arendelle.

Los años pasan y cuando Anna se da cuenta de que ya no tiene cinco años sino quince, se pregunta a sí misma cómo ha logrado sobrevivir toda su vida al solitario castillo en el que vivía.

No estaba confinada a estar siempre dentro, claro que no, sus padres no serían tan crueles como para hacerle algo como eso, pero si mantenían una estricta regla de mantener las puertas cerradas. Eso significaba, que nadie podía entrar salvo los sirvientes y ellos mismos.

Con quince años y sin amigos reales, Anna tenía dificultades para poder divertirse tanto fuera de las puertas como dentro de estas. En realidad tenía amigos, pero no podía decir que eran tan cercanos como alguna vez lo fue con su hermana. Iba a clases, estudiaba muy duro y aunque de vez en cuando fallaba en sus tareas, podía decir que tenía una adolescencia muy normal.

No la trataban como una princesa, de hecho en clases era el único lugar en todo el reino donde ella era una chica más del montón, aunque sus maestros si se referían a ella como alteza (cosa que siempre la ruborizaba bastante). No era un cerebrito como su hermana así que nunca sobresalía en clases, pero su promedio era bastante decente. Eso bastaba.

El problema de no tener amigos, es que tiempo atrás Anna no los necesitaba. Solía divertirse mucho con su hermana y como ella solo estaba en jardín de niños siempre había anhelado el momento en que pudiera asistir a una escuela con Elsa, poder caminar con ella todos los días de ida y de vuelta, pedir su ayuda cuando necesitaba estudiar y poder comer y jugar juntas en el receso.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Elsa evadiéndola, Anna estuvo emocionada cuando su primer día de clases llegó. Caminaron juntas a clase y aunque Elsa parecía más enfocada en revisar algunas notas de sus materias favoritas, Anna todavía agradecía ese momento junto a ella.

Pero apenas duró una semana antes de que repentinamente sus padres decidieran que Elsa tomaría clases en casa. Anna no tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido para que abandonara la escuela. Se esparcieron rumores, pero nada se salió de control. Y aunque muchas personas, sobre todo compañeros de clases de Elsa, le preguntaron a Anna la razón ella simplemente no supo que decirles.

Los años pasan y Anna se acostumbró a levantarse cada mañana y caminar hacia la escuela sola, volver sola, estudiar sola, comer sola… Elsa ya no estaba más ahí, ni siquiera cuando estaba en casa. Había ocasiones en las que Anna se paseaba por la biblioteca del castillo buscando algún libro que le ayudara con sus tareas y se encontraría con su hermana mayor, ya no de ocho años sino de dieciocho años, sentada en el chaise longue que se encontraba frente a una chimenea, leyendo muy metida en su libro.

Anna podía saltar sobre ella y la chica no la vería. Podía bailar, podía hacer muecas, podía mover su mano frente a su rostro o incluso sacudirla, pero Elsa no le prestaría atención y cuando la joven decidiera que era hora de sacar el armamento pesado, Elsa expresaría que necesita un poco de calma y se iría a su habitación lejos del sonido de la música de Anna.

Así que, básicamente, vivir con una hermana fantasma era lo mismo que vivir como hija única. Dios no lo quiera.

Se había acostumbrado y eso le daba mucho miedo a Anna. ¿Te imaginas cómo se sentía ella, acostumbrada a prácticamente no tener una hermana con quien hablar o discutir por tonterías? A ella le daba miedo esa sensación porque implicaría que esos momentos en los que fueron tan unidas cuando pequeñas jamás existieron.

¿Y si Anna hizo algo realmente malo para que Elsa se molestara con ella durante años?

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus padres también le prestaban más atención a ella que a Elsa. Cuando se trataba de Elsa, siempre la dejaban sola para resolver sus problemas. Ella no recordaba ni un solo momento en que su madre voluntariamente se acercara a Elsa para ayudarla a resolver una ecuación matemática muy complicada que llevara a la joven a pasar día tras días intentando resolverla o a su padre enseñándole algo fuera de las labores reales.

Elsa claramente prefería la soledad ante la compañía y Anna creía corroborar esto cuando una noche, después de un asalto muy exitoso en la cocina, escapo con las manos llenas de chocolates de todos los tipos desde barras hasta huevitos. Sabía que Olina se daría cuenta de este robo en cualquier momento, no por nada era la sargento de la cocina donde nada se le pasaba. Estaba corriendo por el pasillo directo a su habitación, cuando al pasar por la habitación de su hermana escucho una discusión bastante acalorada.

No pudo evitarlo. Anna nunca fue tachada de curiosa, por lo que queriendo saber un poco más, pegó la oreja a la puerta y espero oír de cerca la conversación (o más bien la pelea).

Su madre estaba dentro y no sonaba contenta, pero tampoco enojada. Si Anna tuviera que elegir, diría que prácticamente estaba rogando, ¿pero rogando qué o a qué?

Su voz era intensa y suplicaba una y otra vez algo que Anna no era capaz de entender. Elsa debía haber estado discutiendo con ella porque en un momento se escuchó un golpe y un jadeo. El corazón de Anna latió con tanta fuerza que pensó dos cosas: su madre y su hermana serían capaces de escucharlo y que se le saldría del pecho.

Su madre… no golpeó a Elsa, ¿cierto?

No, ¿verdad? Su madre jamás se atrevería a levantar la mano a ninguna de sus dos hijas. Ella solía regañar a Anna cuando hacía algo indebido y a veces, muy rara vez, la castigaban pero jamás la golpeaban o incluso levantaba la voz con ella. La reina Iduna era una persona muy dulce y amable, que como toda madre tenía un límite, pero jamás cruzaría esa línea. No contra sus hijas o con algún ser vivo.

Anna pegó más la oreja a la puerta queriendo saber qué estaba sucediendo adentró. Pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor y sonaba tan pequeña y tan arrepentida que hizo que la memoria de Anna le mostrara a una pequeña niña que con voz baja se disculpaba con ella por no poder estar a su lado en cada aventura que vivía día tras día.

Sea cual sea la razón por la que Elsa se estaba disculpando con su madre –que Anna no creía que ella hubiera golpeado a su propia madre–, debía verse como la niña de ocho años que comenzó a alejarse de su familia hacia tantos años atrás.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta y Anna corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras para esconderse. Vio disimuladamente a su madre salir de la habitación de su hermana con una expresión tan triste que le costó a la joven olvidarla alguna vez, murmurando algo que Anna no fue capaz de entender, pero sí logró escuchar la disculpa de Elsa. No porque fuese dicha con un tono fuerte y con voz clara, sino porque era tan baja la voz que Anna estaba acostumbrada a que cuando oía ese tono sabía que Elsa se estaba disculpando.

Bueno, si Anna creía que estaba a salvo de que su madre la encontrara espiando en la conversación con su hermana, se equivocó porque donde una persona no la encontró, la otra sí. Olina no estaba contenta cuando Anna se dio la vuelta al escucharla aclararse la garganta y es que cuando te encuentras con la jefa a cargo de la cocina con un corazón ardiente por cada platillo que hacía, vestida con su uniforme blanco precioso que tenía algunos bordados de la flor imperial de Arendelle: Crocus, sosteniendo un cucharon y con una expresión molesta… claramente eres capaz de sentir que tu alma se te escapa del cuerpo.

* * *

Así está la cosa. Años y años de ser ignorada, hicieron que en muchas veces Anna se preguntará qué hizo mal, pero como no tenía respuesta no podía esperar nada de nadie.

La muerte de sus padres, la coronación de su hermana, los secretos que se ocultaban bajo su propio techo hicieron que la chica tuviera un mal momento de reflexión.

Las noches de pesadilla hicieron imposible que la pequeña niña pudiera dormir durante algunos días y es que incluso cuando las puertas estaban permanentemente abiertas y Elsa le había dado tiempo a Anna de comprender toda la situación, ella sentía que aún no podía comprenderla.

Elsa tardó unos días en acercarse voluntariamente, completamente tímida y avergonzada, la misma imagen de la niña de ocho años que alguna vez se disculpó con ella en incontables situaciones solo por no poder jugar con ella. Anna se rió para sus adentros y se asustó al descubrir que no fue una risa jocosa sino rencorosa.

Con Elsa en el trono y con sus poderes aprendiendo a controlarlos, Anna sintió que no podía decirle a su hermana mayor aquellos pensamientos tan oscuros que tenía. Enojo contra sus padres y contra su hermana por ocultar toda la verdad. Por suerte, Anna tenía que admitir que fue suficiente castigo el tener que ver a Elsa interactuar con otras personas fuera del castillo. Era tan torpe y tan dulce que Anna apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Olaf, el muñeco de nieves de la infancia de Anna que había cobrado vida gracias a la magia de Elsa, le había preguntado en una ocasión a Anna de qué se reía y Anna solo respondió.

– Hay cosas que valen más que el dinero.

Los sentimientos negativos de Anna en realidad no habían aparecido hasta que tres noches después de que Elsa asumiera el poder oficialmente con todo el reino al tanto de la reina mágica que tenían, la joven se acercara a ella con la intención de tener una conversación fraternal.

Y Anna descubrió que lo torpe de Elsa, no era solamente con la gente fuera del castillo, ya que dentro de éste y con ella misma, su propia hermana, la chica se sentía igual de torpe y nerviosa a la hora de hablar con ella. La joven se preguntó varias veces esa misma noche después de oír lo que Elsa tenía que decir si era posible incluso que Elsa se hubiera marginado a sí misma hasta el punto en que sus interacciones con otras personas fueran prácticamente nulas.

Dado que Elsa siempre estaba huyendo de ella hasta un punto en que Anna dejó de intentar seguir a su hermana, la chica no tenía ni idea de si era posible esto.

Pero Elsa encontró valor en sus palabras y le contó todo a Anna. Prácticamente todo. Ella no comprendía nada al comienzo, Elsa hablaba de nieve, de hielo, de trolls, de la sala del castillo y aunque cada palabra estaba perfectamente ordenada con una semántica muy refinada, Anna simplemente no comprendió nada.

Días después, Elsa llevó a Anna con los trolls, los cuales se sorprendieron de ver a Elsa por primera vez en años.

– ¿Los conoces? – Anna preguntó suavemente al oído de su hermana, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y pasó a dirigirse hacia Grand Pabbie con una diplomacia que Anna estaba muy acostumbrada a ver en su hermana.

Grand Pabbie accedió a devolver los recuerdos de Anna, pero antes no perdió tiempo en darle una advertencia que a días en el futuro, Anna no podría olvidar.

– Puedo devolver los recuerdos, pero no será tan fácil. Tu mente luchará con dos recuerdos a la vez de un mismo tiempo y lugar, será difícil durante algunos días, y puede que te encuentres frustrada contigo misma, pero lo superarás y cuando así sea no habrá dudas del pasado. Por suerte, son solo cinco años de recuerdos, si fueran más, probablemente tu mente no lo soportaría. ¿Todavía quieres eso?

– Sí. Quiero recordar todo.

Traición no fue la primera palabra en la que Anna pensó cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarla día tras días. A veces despertaba sudada tras tener un sueño muy vivido de una niña de tres años que se encontraba mirando a una joven mayor con un pequeño muñeco de nieve en sus manos o en otras ocasiones se encontraba tomando su desayuno cuando al momento de recoger su vaso de jugo de durazno se quedaba paralizada al ver una imagen de dos niñas compitiendo peleando por el último vaso de jugo solo para finalmente compartirlo entre ellas.

Tantos recuerdos que Anna había olvidado, pero ella no comprendía por qué se los habían borrado hasta que tras pensar en ellos descubrió que en en el momento en que pelearon por el último vaso de jugo, Elsa uso su magia para hacer que estuviera más helado y menos templado o la niña que jugaba con un muñeco de nieves tan pequeño que había en sus manos era en realidad Elsa y que uso su magia para crearlo.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia de Elsa fue modificado y arrebatado de su memoria creando recuerdos falsos.

Anna quiso gritar durante varios días mientras los dolores de cabeza se volvieron más frecuentes, pero nada de esto fue mostrado a su hermana para no preocuparla. Elsa tenía mucho en su plato y no necesitaba más.

Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso e hizo que Elsa descubriera esto, fue cuando Anna descubrió la verdad detrás del mechón blanco en su cabello. Era una niña sin recuerdos de la realidad y estaba orgullosa de aquel mechón en su cabello ya que era del mismo tono de color del cabello de su hermana, quien a diferencia de su padre y su madre no compartía genes de color en el cabello. Anna creía que tenía que ver con una larga explicación que no comprendería, pero con sus recuerdos recuperados, la chica descubrió cruelmente que el mechón provenía de la magia de Elsa que alguna vez la había lastimado y a sí mismo su hermana tenía aquel color de cabello reflejando sus poderes. La única prueba que Anna creía tener cuando era niña de que alguna vez tuvo una hermana con la cual jugar se desvaneció frente a sus ojos. Su conexión con Elsa...

Elsa realmente no había escuchado todo lo que Anna tenía oculto, ya que ella se negó a hablar de esos sentimientos más allá de decirle a su hermana lo extraño que era saber eso.

Las dos chicas se entendieron rápidamente y acordaron que no servía de anda seguir disculpándose por el pasado (Anna sentía que tenía que disculparse por causar todo este problema cuando fue ella quien no escuchó a Elsa y siguió saltando en los montículos de nieve causando el accidente) por lo que lo único que podían hacer es perdonar el ayer y continuar con el hoy.

– ¿Entonces, qué piensas de eso?

– No lo sé, a mí me parece una gran idea, pero el duque aquel tal vez debería aprender a hablar. Siento que toda mi cara está llena de baba, iuh, hey, ¿podemos hacer algo contra eso? No me refiero a crear una ley contra las personas que escupen al hablar, espera, ¿podemos hacer algo como eso?

– Uhm, tienes razón, lo pondré en la lista para revisarlo después.

– ¿La ley para la saliva?

– No, tener negocios con el reino de Crick. Su reino está enriquecido de un material que sin duda podría ayudar mucho en Arendelle y tener comerciantes de Crick no estaría mal de vez en cuando.

– Oh, claro, hablabas de eso, bueno siempre podemos vender Lutefisk en ese reino.

Elsa arrugo la nariz mirando a su hermana, la chica sonreía y divagaba sobre diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo.

Eso se había vuelto una práctica muy interesante entre las dos hermanas. Con Elsa en la corona, a menudo la chica tenía que tratar con otras personas, algo que sin duda ella no acostumbraba a hacer, por lo que Anna con orgullo se había proclamado a sí misma ayudante de la reina. En cada reunión Anna estaba presente y Elsa admitía que era de mucha ayuda a la hora de considerar las cosas. A veces tenían desacuerdo, pero siempre se mantenían respeto entre ellas. Elsa escuchaba a Anna atentamente las cosas que tenía que decir y no siempre las aceptaba, pero cuando lo hacía Anna se sentía muy útil para su hermana y para el reino. Claro, aunque ambas siempre debatían lo mejor para el reino, era Elsa la que tenía la última palabra de todo.

Lo que más le gustaba a Anna de poder ayudar a Elsa, es que la chica era muy buena oyente, podía escuchar a Anna divagar hora tras hora y jamás cuestionar seriamente sus divagaciones, al contrario, de vez en cuando se le unía lo que convertía una divagación aleatoria en un tema serio.

Las cosas iban mejorando para el reino y para las dos hermanas. Cada vez más unidas y cada vez más lejos de los secretos. Después de tener todos sus recuerdos de regreso, Anna jamás volvió a sentir un solo pensamiento negativo dentro de ella. Todo había sido ocultado tan bien que mirar atrás parecía un camino muy largo que había recorrido.

Elsa se había abierto a ella en múltiples ocasiones, aunque muchas veces continuaba guardándose las cosas para ella y haciendo todo sola, cosa que a la menor no le agradaba, pero sabía que los hábitos siempre tardaban en morir.

Sin duda la vida de Anna había mejorado considerablemente desde la coronación: las puertas estaban abiertas de forma permanente, un nuevo sol brillaba todos los días, su hermana estaba a su lado de nuevo, el muñeco de nieves de su infancia había cobrado vida y la diversión nunca terminaba a su lado, su novio no era un príncipe codicioso pese a que su mejor amigo en realidad era un reno… La vida de Anna mejoró en gran calidad.

* * *

Cada año las dos hermanas se levantaban muy temprano en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Era un día muy oscuro para el reino, pero que sin duda Anna no había pasado jamás con un sol tan brillante como lo era en el presente. Desde que Elsa se había unido a ella para rendir respeto y oración, los días dejaron de ser oscuros y lluviosos. Antes, Anna tenía que ir sola hasta la tumba de sus padres donde conversaba con ellos durante horas, la gente del reinos siempre le entregaba sus condolencias y en muchas veces le preguntaban por su hermana. Ella sabía que Elsa prefería hacer todo sola por lo que visitar la tumba de sus padres y evitar a la gente del pueblo siempre estaba en su rutina, pero cuando apareció con ella por primera vez Anna sintió que su corazón iba a desfallecer.

Ella lloró como nunca antes desde hace tantos años, abrazando a la mayor y agradeciéndole haber estado ahí con ella.

Durante muchos años, Anna creyó que los sentimientos negativos que una vez tuvo nunca volvieron a ella porque había decidido perdonar el pasado. Ella jamás hizo nada para molestar a su hermana, Elsa jamás la había odiado y todo fue parte del miedo que había creado la falsa ilusión de seguridad.

Estuvo agradecida de hacer las paces con su pasado, sus temores y poder avanzar hacia adelante, pero bendito sea Kristoff que nuevamente plantó la semilla de miedo en su corazón.

Los temores hacia la boda, más en concreto caminar hacia el altar sola, que su hermana no diera su bendición y que encima ella no le hubiera pedido ser la dama de honor hicieron que durante horas y algunos días la cabeza de Anna fuera un remolino, a eso incluye, joven autor, que en el presente actual las dos chicas se estaban enfrentando a una aventura, una más peligrosa que la anterior.

Los sentimientos tenían que ser empujados nuevamente hacia atrás para poder centrarse en el presente, pero una especie de explosión retumbo en su corazón y esos sentimientos tan oscuros y los miedos que alguna vez creyó enfrentar y comprender, salieron de lo más profundo de su ser donde Anna jamás creyó que estarían.

– ¿Estás bien? – Kristoff le había preguntado mientras se frotaba un ojo con su mano.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces mirando a su prometido y luego a las personas que estaban cerca. Todos parecían hacer lo mismo que ella: frotarse el ojo o parpadear varias veces. Anna creyó que debía ser por la ráfaga helada que acababa de cruzar el reino.

– Sí, solo me entró basura en los ojos – Ella declaró volteando a ver el castillo – Tenemos que apresurarnos

El chico asintió sin vacilar mientras se dirigía hacia el interior del castillo guiando a las personas. Anna miró nuevamente hacia el horizonte frunciendo el ceño levemente.

– Teniente Matias – Anna llamó con calma. El hombre de tez morena y vestido como la guardia imperial del castillo se acercó a ella rápidamente con una postura bastante firme y bastante seria – Prepare a todos los guardias. No sabemos cuándo el enemigo se presentará

– ¿Enemigo? – El Teniente parecía confundido.

Anna lo miró molesta – Se dirige hacia acá y está cerca. Tenemos que proteger a nuestra gente

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Dato curioso: Este capítulo realmente me gusto mucho escribir y tenía muchas ganas de subirlo; por otro lado el capítulo siguiente fue un suplició... Hablando en serio, escribí esté capítulo muy rápido y en menos tiempo del que yo esperaba, de hecho lo termine hace ya casi ¿dos semanas puede ser? Cuando subí el capítulo de la semana pasada, este ya estaba terminado (y estaba comenzando a escribir el capítulo 14 que aún no puedo terminar de escribirlo y quedarme contenta con el).

El proposito de este capítulo repercutira en el capítulo siguiente y a los siguientes a ese, aunque en un comienzo este capítulo iba a tratar de un solo momento en la vida de Anna desde pequeña me di cuenta, sin saberlo, que quería ver más de la pequeña Anna y del tiempo en que pasó sola en el castillo así que en un parpadeó estaba escribiendo diferentes escenas en un mismo episodio, quizá fue por eso por lo que logre terminarlo tan pronto ya que de lo contrario juraria que me habría tardado más.

Me ha gustado escribir este capítulo y me gustaría en un futuro volver a escribir algo parecido, aún no lo sé ya que de momento no veo cómo encajar algo así en la trama, pero ya veré que hacer, aunque no prometo nada.

Por cierto, dato extra, si han leído alguna otra de mis historias, debo decirles que he subido el final de **Melodía del Corazón**, me tarde bastante pero ahí mismo en el capítulo he explicado el por qué. Y si aún no la han leído y les gustaría leer algo más de Disney, pues ahí tienen otra historia mía.

~ Comentarios:

\- eliimg: Realmente no estoy preocupada por las review, evidentemente me gustaría tener más para saber si a la gente le gusta o si he hecho algo que no les gusta, pero lo importa aquí es que te ha estado gustando la historia. Sobre el capítulo pasado, ese si fue un desafio (no realmente, pero si estaba preocupada por ello) ya que Elsa se encuentra con Gaia por primera vez y por muy indeferente que Gaia era con Elsa, hubo varias veces que tuve que reescribir los dialogos porque no quería que Elsa se saliera de su personalidad y fuese muy brusca al hablar o incluso fuese imprudente o algo del estilo, la quería igual de tranquila (y si es posible en algun caso indiferente) que Gaia ya que no me imaginaba a Elsa enfrentando a Gaia en ese momento sino intentando comprender su historia, algo que también se va a ver en Anna en posteriores episodios en donde por mucho que una cosa sea la realidad no quiero dejar de lado su personalidad. Para mí, en estos momentos, es muy importante la personalidad de ambas chicas y el vinculo que tienen, porque las cosas van a tornarse muy diferentes y es de suma importancia poder plasmar las personalidades. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, en serio, y que a futuro siga gustándote.

Dejen reviews  
Se despide Lira12.


	14. Con la postura de una reina

Martes de actualización yaay!

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

~ Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_14  
Con la postura de una reina_

Se frotó las sienes con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados intentando echar fuera aquellos pensamientos molestos que le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Apenas había entrado en el castillo y enseguida se había visto envuelta en un montón de planificaciones que aun no habían terminado.

Anna suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre el brazal de su trono y la otra mano continuaba masajeando sus sienes.

Que molesta estaba en ese momento.

No podía mentir, si lo intentaba iba a crecerle la nariz. Desde que ella era pequeña, Anna siempre había pensado que el rey lo tenía demasiado fácil. Es decir, ¡era el rey! Gobernaba el país y todo el mundo le respetaba y amaba por igual.

¿Quién era capaz de oponerse a su rey cuando el reino se encontraba en un estado tan prospero?

La respuesta era sencilla: nadie.

Pero Anna sabía que incluso si la respuesta es nadie, como tal, eso solo incrementaba el peso en la corona de quien la llevaba. Ella, como la gobernante de Arendelle, tenía que velar por la vida de cada uno de sus súbditos. Cada aldeano del pueblo, cada amigo, cada familia que vivía en el reino, cada ser vivo… todo ellos dependían de su mano en esos momentos. Si Anna tomaba una mala decisión, muchos iban a estar en peligro y eso es algo que no había comprendido hasta que se sentó por primera vez en el trono.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Elsa asumió el poder, Anna había sido una persona muy curiosa (okey, ahora aún lo es) y le había preguntado en infinidad de ocasiones qué se sentía sentarse en el trono y usar la corona –cosa que solo era de forma metafórica ya que Elsa no usaba una corona y Anna en múltiples ocasiones había pensado que era un "capricho de la reina" –. La joven reina, en ese entonces, le dijo que no había de especial en un trono y una corona. Anna no estaba contenta con la respuesta, ella realmente quería saber, pero Elsa era muy de ocultar sus sentimientos por lo que si ella se sentía agobiada o emocionada, no se lo iba a decir. A la pequeña cabeza cobriza le toco respetar la respuesta de su hermana, no es que le gustara.

En muchas ocasiones había visto a Elsa extremadamente cansada, hasta el punto en que si no fuera porque ella tenía mucho más voluntad que Anna, seguramente se habría desmayado. A veces no dormía bien y muchas otras ni siquiera dormía, Anna había sido muy consciente de esto y por mucho que ella quería comentarlo, se le hacía difícil hacerlo sin romper las paredes de su hermana de forma brusca.

Elsa era como un animalito (a veces aún lo es). Había que acercarse despacio y con calma para no ahuyentarlo. Con paciencia y perseverancia, la chica fue abriendo las paredes de su hermana menor poco a poco, pero incluso hasta el último día de su reinado, Elsa jamás le dijo qué se sentía usar la corona.

Así que, si Elsa no le iba a contar, Anna lo iba a descubrir. Ella era curiosa por naturaleza y cuando algo se le planteaba en el camino, ella tenía que descubrir la verdad por más difícil que sea. En especial cuando fuera difícil porque eso solo significaba que algo grande estaba del otro lado.

Elsa había estado durmiendo muy mal a los pocos meses de su coronación y del gran deshielo, Anna se había preocupado mucho y por más que quiso intervenir nunca lo hizo, por eso, cada vez que encontraba a su hermana leyendo un libro de gusto personal o incluso descansando hasta haberse quedado dormida (cosa que solía suceder, aunque nadie lo creyera en el reino), la chica decidía dejarlo pasar y no molestarla. Merecía descanso.

La situación era esta: Elsa se había quedado dormida una tarde frente a la chimenea mientras leía un libro y dado que ella quería ser útil, decidió que si no iba a despertar a Elsa (cosa que realmente no quería hacer) entonces podría ayudar a que la chica se sintiera cómoda por lo que corrió a la habitación de su hermana para recoger algunas de las mantas favoritas de Elsa.

Fue abrumador estar en la habitación de Elsa completamente sola. Esa historia, es algo que había marcado a Anna y claro, también era una historia para otra ocasión por lo que centrándonos en la actual, Elsa tenía un apego especial hacia una manta en concreto por lo que la chica busco la manta en la habitación y no la encontró en ningún lado por lo que termino optando por correr hacia la oficina de Elsa.

Aquella pequeña oficina tenía todo en lo que Elsa trabajaba a diario y en efecto, como Anna imagino, la manta se encontraba colgando de la silla, probablemente el resultado de otra noche en vela. Inocentemente la muchacha corrió a recoger la manta y entonces lo vio: el calendario de Elsa.

Desde que las dos hermanas volvieron a unirse poco a poco, Anna había querido ser de mucha utilidad para Elsa en todo momento, no solo en cosas simples como vigilar que su hermana estuviera descansando cómodamente y abrigadamente (aunque ella no sintiera frío). Había asistido a reuniones con la reina y había sido de gran ayuda al momento de la toma de decisiones, pero Elsa siempre tenía la última palabra en todo.

La mayor era bastante mala para encajar con la gente, tener una conversación era todo un suplicio para Elsa mientras que para la menor era un paseo por el parque. Anna podía hablar y hablar por horas y la gente podía escucharla –aunque muchos perdían el hilo de la conversación–, pero a fin de cuentas tenía lo que Elsa denomino "social". Anna la regaño por ser tan formal con ella cuando se lo dijo.

En aquel calendario había una hora y una fecha señalada, una de la cual Anna no estaba enterada. Ella prácticamente conocía el horario de Elsa al derecho y al revés, todas y cada una de las reuniones programadas y por programar, pero esta reunión en específico no era algo que Anna supiera.

Estaba programada para el día siguiente, a un horario muy alto por la mañana y la joven supo enseguida que ella no se despertaría para esa hora incluso si Olaf y Sven hacer tanto ruido como se les apeteciera.

Aun así, Anna se planteó la posibilidad de asistir. Quizá Elsa estaba demasiado cansada como para contarle sobre la reunión. Anna se lo anotó en el brazo y corrió de regreso hacia la biblioteca donde su hermana aún estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, basta decir que la cobriza no fue capaz de despertarse a tiempo. Para cuando logró salir a zancadas de su habitación corriendo a la sala de juntas, Kai le dijo que la Reina Elsa prohibió la entrada de cualquier persona a la habitación. Solo situaciones que se consideraran de emergencia general, pero por lo demás estaba prohibido y vetado.

Con la cabeza agachada y los ánimos por el suelo, Anna comenzó a dirigirse hacia las puertas del castillo mientras mascullaba sobre haberse quedado dormida.

Y fue ahí cuando sucedió.

Estaba completamente vacío y con una hermosa luz de la mañana que le gritaba a lo lejos probar una locura.

El salón del trono se veía esplendoroso como nunca antes lo había sido, con las cortinas a un lado filtrando la preciosa luz solar, las ventanas abiertas permitiendo que la brisa entre y refresque el aire. La tonalidad de colores cambio considerablemente con este detalle y es que para rematar al entorno, la magia de Elsa había hecho brillar toda la decoración con un poco de escarcha bien disimulada. Para Anna, cuando vio el salón por primera vez en este estado, fue difícil imaginar que hubo una época en donde aquellas cortinas nunca dejaban entrar la luz del sol y todo se veía tan solitario y aburrido, pero ahora lleno de preciosas flores que se regaban todos los días con la luz del sol y la luna entrando a cada hora, con el viento soplando… era una maravilla de espectáculo.

Pero lo importante del salón era aquella única silla en medio de la habitación. Anna recordaba ese día muy bien en su memoria, pues estaba grabada a fuego en ella.

Su hermana estaba en una reunión, Kai estaba con ella y Anna… Anna se despertó tarde y se le prohibio la entrada.

Dio varias zancadas para acercarse al trono, mirando hacia sus lados temiendo que alguien pudiera regañarla, y uno pensaría que no debería preocuparse pues ella es una princesa, es decir, qué daño podía hacer que la princesa se sentara en el trono al menos una vez.

Pues, mucho diría Gerda. Ahora, esto es algo que ella no lo sabía, pero incluso si la gente del pueblo la quería mucho y la respetaban, muchos de ellos podrían no ver el gesto de Anna como algo inocente y es que desde tiempos inmemorables estaba la creencia de que si alguien más se sentaba en el trono durante un reinado que no le pertenecía, en pocas palabras, alguien más aparte del rey, entonces significaba que esta persona estaba planeando usurpar el trono y en el mejor de los casos se le podía considerar un traidor y enviarlo a una celda con una sentencia de varios años. Anna se había reído, pero la expresión de Gerda no le dio confianza par ahacer una broma.

Recordaba cuando era pequeña: por muy amable que fuera su padre, era cierto que jamás había permitido que nadie se sentara en el trono. Las pocas veces que Anna estuvo "sentada" en el trono, era en realidad cuando tenía no más de seis años y estaba sentada en las piernas de su padre un día viernes después de una larga tarde de trabajo.

Elsa le había comentado que más que una creencia, era una especie de ley no pronunciada que había transcendido a lo largo de los años. No habían datos de que alguien hubiera querido usurpar el trono durante el reinado de su abuelo o su padre, por lo que la creencia de este acto tan inocente (en algunos casos), databa de mucho antes reinado de su abuelo.

La cobriza no creía que Elsa fuera a pensar que quería usurpar el trono. Como ya se dijo muchas veces, Anna era curiosa por naturaleza, y Elsa lo sabía de sobra por tanto cada vez que Anna preguntaba sobre lo que se sentía estar sentada en el trono, Elsa lo tomaba como un día más en que se aproximaba el momento en que la curiosidad de Anna pudiera con ella.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, a solo un metro del trono mirándolo con esplendor y si fuera posible con los ojos tan brillantes como dos estrellas del cielo.

Nadie a la izquierda; nadie a la derecha. Todo el perímetro estaba libre y Anna… Anna no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad única en la vida. Todos estaban ocupados con las labores diarias o en la reunión de Elsa, así que ella solo tenía que estirar su mano y dar un paso más para…

¡Woah!

Solía pensar que la mejor vista del salón era desde una de las cuatro esquinas de la sala, donde se podía ver todo y a todos, pero se equivocó, la mejor vista definitivamente era el trono dado que se encontraba elevado por dos pequeños escalones. La altura no era mucho, pero sí marcaba la diferencia.

El trono era algo sagrado para un rey, pero Elsa nunca le dio gran importancia y ahora más que nunca Anna confirmó que Elsa siempre estaba ocultando este hecho.

Sentada en la madera de abeto bien pulida y diseñada, con las almohadillas más cómodas en las que ella se haya sentado, la chica tuvo una sensación era muuuy abrumadora. Se sentía poderosa y a la vez muy vulnerable. Era como si estuviera totalmente expuesta ante cualquier persona que se presentara ante ella, casi como si esa persona pudiera leerla por dentro, ver sus fortalezas y sus errores.

Anna jadeó solo de sentirse así.

Debió haber estado sentada durante mucho tiempo admirando la vista y raspando las yemas de los dedos en la madera del brazal porque cuando levanto la cabeza hacia la entrada al escuchar pasos, la sangre se le fue del rostro.

¿Kai? ¿Gerda? ¿Un guardia listo para llevarla a su ejecución?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue una risa suave y muy bien disimulada que le devolvió el alma a Anna. Con torpeza, la muchacha se puso en pie y tropezó fuera del asiento.

– ¡Elsa! – Anna dijo mirando a su hermana con sorpresa – Yo… bueno... uhm… yo… no es lo que parece, bueno, técnicamente si es lo que parece pero no lo que es, o tal vez sí lo es. Quiero decir, sí estaba sentada en el trono, pero no planeo arrebatártelo, ¿cómo podría? Es una tontería, Elsa…

Elsa rió nuevamente – ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Anna se mordió la lengua. Ella nunca sentiría que le traicionaría, así era Elsa, confiando ciegamente en Anna incluso cuando ella mantiene para sí todos sus sentimientos.

– Fue… woah… quiero decir no woah-woah, sino ¡Whooa-Whooa! – Anna exagero su expresión y su voz se torno más grave.

– Creo que lo puedo entender.

– ¿En serio? – Anna inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y Elsa asintió.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Anna estuvo en el único asiento de todo el reino en el cual solo la persona con la corona en la cabeza podía sentarse, nadie más. Elsa no se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Kristoff, Olaf o Sven y Anna lo quiso así. Se guardó el secreto en su corazón incluso de ellos ya que por un momento, ese pequeño momento en que estuvo sentada, la pequeña cabeza cobriza había sentido de primera mano a lo que su hermana se estaba exponiendo día a día.

Si ella admitía que sentarse en el trono la hacía sentir vulnerable, entonces la gente ya no la vería como su pilar de fuerza sino como alguien débil y eso no podía pasar.

Actualmente, Anna estaba en el poder y el trono le pertenecía. Las emociones que tuvo la primera vez como reina sentada en el trono habían sido tan abrumadoras como la primera vez que se sentó en él siendo solo una jóven más del montón, pero la diferencia es que supo canalizarlas gracias a esa pequeña experiencia. Quién sabía, quizá Elsa lo permitió por esa razón, pero Elsa no podía saber que Anna iba a tomar el puesto a los pocos años de su reinado. A Elsa nunca le faltaban razones para actuar de forma misteriosa, por eso Anna no cuestionó a su hermana por más tiempo del debido.

Por cierto, unos días después la chica se había enterado que la reunión a la cual no fue invitada fue para poder hablar sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños. Entre la emoción del trono y de tener a su hermana de regreso, Anna había olvidado su cumpleaños y la gran sorpresa que Elsa tenía preparada para ella realmente habría sido… genial, si no fuera por ese raro resfriado en la chica.

Anna resopló mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano, mirando directamente hacia la entrada a la espera de aquella persona que acababa de entrar en su reino. Invasores que se acercaban y traidores que la miraban. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

– Su Majestad, tiene una visita – Kai informó con una gran tranquilidad que en cualquier momento habría sido de buen gusto para Anna, pero en esos momentos era casi molesto.

La chica presionó su sien sin moverse de su posición y le asintió al hombre para permitir la entrada de aquella persona: su hermana.

Ahora, este es un tema realmente delicado. Anna amaba mucho a su hermana, demasiado, anormalmente mucho. Si hay que ponerse a pensar, es raro que una hermana sienta tanto apreció hacia otra cuando han pasado más de diez años separadas aún cuando vivian bajo el mismo techo. Pero independiente de la realidad, el amor de Anna rompía todas las barreras. Amaba a su hermana y nunca pensaría en ella como un verdadero peligro… hasta ahora.

Una cosa que siempre ha tenido en mente cuando se trata de Elsa es: Elsa esto, Elsa aquello. Siempre tan refinada, tan hermosa y tan mágica.

Cuando Anna asumió el poder, mucha gente no lo dijo, pero ella casi podía escuchar sus murmullos cuando hablaban entre sí sobre la nueva reina sería capaz de ponerse a la altura de lo que fue la anterior.

Con sus poderes, Elsa podía resolver cada problema en el reino, ella era rápida para encontrar soluciones y delegar tareas. Reaccionaba bien y sin temor (al menos delante de la gente porque ella estaba segura que por dentro se moría de miedo).

¡Se vestía bien!

Okey, eso no era lo importante, pero Anna no podía evitar comparar su vestimenta infantil con la elegancia de su hermana mayor y es que incluso con la vestimenta oficial de la reina, Anna se sentía tonta pero Elsa le había dicho en más de una ocasión que daba la talla. Ese fue un chiste malo, pero Olaf se río y Anna creía que Elsa no buscaba hacer un chiste con esa frase. Como fuera… Elsa tenía estilo, incluso viéndola ahora vistiendo sus hermosos ropajes blancos creados –evidentemente– con magia y su cabello suelto, sus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas levemente. Ya no daba la apariencia de ser la hija del rey o la sombra de ser lo que alguna vez fue, o incluso la anterior reina de Arendelle. Simplemente la mirabas y… y te quedabas sin palabras.

Anna sufrió un cortocircuito cuando la vio. No era una hermana, no era una reina. ¿Quién era esa joven que le sonreía y la trataba tan amablemente y con tanta sabiduría a la hora de hablar?

Pero vamos, el cambio fue tan notorio que incluso Kristoff parecía darse cuenta de que había algo diferente. ¡Kristoff! Cuando el chico ni siquiera había pestañeado aquella vez en que Anna se cortó el flequillo porque comenzaba a taparle los ojos. La reina podía desmayarse por eso o simplemente quedar aturdida durante buen tiempo.

La gente no la comparaba con Elsa, pero Anna lo sabía… ellos pensaban en Elsa.

Y eso es lo que era delicado en esos momentos.

Su gente estaba en peligro y su mayor problema en esos momentos era su hermana que acababa de llegar de quién sabe donde, ya que los Northuldras aún no habían llegado al reino.

Tuvo que respirar hondo, pero su expresión de desinterés no cambio en nada, ni siquiera cuando finalmente la cabeza platina hizo su presencia camino al trono.

El corazón de Anna se estremeció al verla. Elsa se veía tan agotada que era sorprendente que aún estuviera en pie, de hecho, casi podía decirse que si la chica se detenía un momento seguramente caía al suelo de lo mal que estaba. Mejillas rojas y tono de piel más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos parecían ser forzados para abrirse y su cuerpo se veía ligeramente inclinado, casi como si le pesara. ¡Y a pesar de todo esto! Elsa aún se mantenía en pie y con firmeza, con una postura que Anna habría llamado: La Postura de la Reina. La gente seguramente vería a su hermana cansada, pero sin duda pasaría por alto al ver lo cansada que se encontraba, y eso que era muy notorio.

Postura de una Reina.

Anna había peleado consigo misma queriendo encontrar la definición de aquello. Quería ser una buena reina para su pueblo, quería ser alguien confiable y alguien de quien se pudiera depender. Anna lo quería ser todo y a su vez quería que todo fuera suyo. Quería que la gente del pueblo borrara el pasado y derribara los muros para que los niños del hoy pudieran aprender por si mismos lo que era la libertad, la vida y la confianza para así forjar un futuro unido.

El fracaso no era una opción, por lo que Anna tenía que luchar muchas veces con el hecho de que la gente descubriera que quizá no estaba tan capacitada como lo estuvo Elsa o incluso su padre. Tenía miedo muchas veces porque si bien Anna amaba su pueblo y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlo, pero las labores del escritorio no eran su punto fuerte y es ahí donde debía estar la reina; no fuera en las calles y peleando contra enemigos.

El trono era el único lugar en donde la gente la vería con respeto, llena de confianza y a su vez tan vulnerable que si se descuidaba más de la cuenta sería débil.

– Gracias a dios que estás bien – Elsa suspiró con alivio mientras se acercaba – Me preocupaba que pudiera haber sucedido algo en el camino al Valle de las Rocas

No respondió.

– Espero que Grand Pabbie tenga una solución a este problema. Acabo de tener una especie de encuentro con Gaia – Anna levantó una ceja y movió la cabeza, ahora su hermana tenía toda su atención – o eso creo, la verdad no me ha quedado claro que ha sucedido, pero lo único que me importa es ver que estás bien

La muchacha saboreo sus labios mientras pensaba en qué decirle a la mayor, pero no llego a decir nada.

– Los Northuldras se encuentran en camino, es probable que lleguen en un par de horas. La situación ha cambiado, necesitamos dormir a Gaia lo más pronto posible. ¿Anna?

La chica resopló mirando a su hermana – Me he estado preguntando cuándo llegarías.

– ¿Eh?

– Ya sabes… – Anna rodó los ojos.

Elsa no respondió de inmediato, se tomó un momento mirando a su hermana de pies a cabeza, acción que molesto bastante a Anna. Elsa la estaba analizando, casi como si quisiera descubrir qué pensaba ella.

Era molesto.

– Está bien… – Elsa arrastró sus palabras, cosa que nunca hacía – ¿Qué dijo Grand Pabbie?

– Nada importante. Él no sabe cómo dormir a Gaia – Anna dijo sacudiendo sus manos – ¿Dónde están ellos?

– ¿Ellos? Ah, te refieres a los Northuldras. Te lo he dicho, vienen en camino. Hubo un ataque en la aldea así que tuvimos que salir rápidamente. Acorte el camino creando una especie de tobogán para que bajen la montaña más rápido pero… – Elsa dudó un momento mientras acercaba sus dedos hacia su boca como cada vez que pensaba – ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde eso?

Anna alzó una ceja – Así que no sabes en qué momento te separaste de ellos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras pensaba. Mantenía un ojo cerrado y Anna podía ver y sentir que estaba muy confundida en ese momento. Si alguien más pudiera ver a su hermana, seguramente tendrían dudas de que fuera su hermana real.

– No lo sé. Estuve con Gaia, pero no recuerdo cuánto tiempo… ¿Realmente habrá pasado el tiempo? – Elsa apretó la mandíbula, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Anna – De todos modos, si Grand Pabbie no tiene una solución tendremos que buscarla nosotras. Estoy pensando que entre los libros de mamá debe haber algo. Tenemos que buscar

– ¿Por qué tanto apuro por dormir a Gaia?

– Anna, Gaia es peligrosa y… – Elsa se mordió el labio inferior antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro – y probablemente ahora está libre

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Anna inquirió inclinándose hacia delante.

Elsa suspiró mirando a su hermana – Es una larga historia, te lo contaré mientras buscamos información, vamos.

– Uhm… – Parecía cantar – No

– ¿Eh?

– Dije que no. ¿No escuchaste?

– Sí, es solo que… – Sacudió la cabeza – Bien, supongo que estarás ocupada con los Northuldras, guiándolos por el castillo y con el reino

Una luz brilló en los ojos de Anna. La muchacha se levantó del trono mirando a su hermana. Fue la primera vez que Elsa sintió un escalofrío. Su hermana, de pie junto al trono, la veía con un brillo diferente a la cálida mirada.

– ¿Anna?

– No tengo tiempo para buscar soluciones por tus errores.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron con sorpresa –y quizá con cierto dolor–, pero la muchacha no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Anna esperando a que la chica continuara con sus palabras.

– Siempre tenemos que pagar por tus errores. Siempre tenemos que arreglarlos mientras tú huyes de todo, ¿por qué intentarlo a este punto? Despertaste a Gaia y ahora traes a los Northuldras aquí para protegerlos, pero dime, qué pasa con mi gente…

– ¿Tu gente?

– A la cual pones en peligro. ¿Simplemente tengo que aceptarlo y encontrar la manera de salvar a todos como cada vez que cometes un error?

La muchacha apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza mientras Anna alzaba las manos con resignación y se dirigía hacia ella, o más en concreto hacia la salida del gran salón, pasando por al lado de su hermana.

– Si tan solo dejaras de causar problemas todos respiraríamos finalmente.

– Lo…

– ¡No! – Anna se presionó el puente de la nariz – No te atrevas a disculparte. Tus disculpas no ayudan en nada a la situación.

La muchacha miró a su hermana con una ceja alzada – Anna, ¿te sientes bien?

– ¿Sentirme bien? – Se detuvo frente a su hermana – Pues claro que me siento bien, me siento mejor que nunca, pero podría estar mejor si mi hermana mayor no se metiera en más problemas

Anna vio a Elsa estremecerse. Por un momento, una pequeña pizca de felicidad brillo dentro de la reina. Realmente quería decirle a su hermana cómo se sentía, cómo le molestaba las decisiones que tomaba, cómo odiaba el hecho de que la perfecta Elsa siempre causara problemas y jamás se arruinara a sí misma.

Era grotesco, pero satisfactorio. Esos sentimientos que ella no sabía que tenía hasta que el rostro de su hermana estuvo en su camino.

Elsa debía sentir que algo estaba sucediendo porque la miraba con cautela. Claro, seguramente la mayor no pensaba que su pequeña hermanita, alma pura y positiva, pudiera sentirse tan desdichada con ella.

– Creo que deberías irte ahora mismo.

– Anna, ¿qué sucede contigo?

– Lo que sucede conmigo es que tengo una hermana que no es capaz de mirar atrás y darse cuenta de los errores que comete. Elsa, ¿te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo? Despertaste a un ser con el cual no podemos ganar, no forma de dormirlo y los espíritus están de su lado. Quiere hacerle daño a todos en nuestro reino y fuera de éste. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar con esta amenaza si ni siquiera podemos luchar contra el causante de esto?

El cerebro de Elsa debió haber estallado porque Anna vio que su rostro se volvió más blanco y sus ojos parecían perdidos. Paso un momento antes de que la muchacha volviera a hablar y la paciencia de Anna se agotaba.

– ¿Por causante… te refieres a mí?

– Magia – Respondió la reina – Tu magia no es más que una maldición.

– Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes.

La joven miró a su hermana un momento antes de resoplar. Quería salir de esa habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde, pero actualmente no sentía ningún remordimiento mientras hablaba con Elsa. Ni siquiera quería estar con ella en esos momentos, realmente.

– ¿Cómo puede no serlo? – Habló con calma – Mira a tu alrededor, estamos en peligro, los espíritus están sufriendo, los Northuldras tuvieron que abandonar su hogar, mamá y papá_ están muertos_

Hubo un silencio bastante pesado.

Anna no se sintió mal por las palabras duras que había dicho –y tenía que admitir que daba algo de miedo–, pero haberlo dicho en voz alta se sintió tan bien que las saboreo bastante. Elsa se había quedado en shock, porque ahora la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada en blanco.

– El reino está en peligro y tengo que protegerlo – Anna habló con suavidad, aunque molesta por la presencia de su hermana – No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Los Northuldras llegarán y necesito hacer los preparativos

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando por al lado de la mayor e ignorando su presencia. Anna resopló pasando una mano por su cabello mientras pensaba en los posibles riesgos de seguridad a los que iba a enfrentar.

– ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas, de mí… de Olaf? – Elsa volvió a hablar, pero su voz… oh su voz.

La pequeña niña de ocho años que se disculpaba con un susurro se encontraba nuevamente en el presente, esta vez con casi veinticuatro años y de espaldas a ella.

Anna apretó los puños y la mandíbula enojada. Los recuerdos amargos llenaron su mente solo de pensar en esa pequeña niña que siempre la estaba ignorando y haciéndole pensar que hizo algo mal.

– ¿Qué se supone que te quieres que te responda?

– ¡Anna!

– ¡Solo basta! – Anna se volteó hacia la mayor y finalmente vio las paredes derribadas. Le tomó tantos años ver algo así, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente para apreciar, su estómago se revolvió.

Elsa se veía más cansada y la postura de la reina que Anna vio se había perdido por completo. La muchacha luchaba consigo misma para hablar con Anna o para evitar derramar lágrimas. Débil, vulnerable.

Anna la miró de pies a cabeza.

– No te atrevas a hablarme de Olaf – Murmuró la menor – Estuve sola, Elsa, durante mucho tiempo estuve sola y siempre fue Olaf quien estuvo a mi lado en todo momento. ¿Sabes cuántas veces golpee a tu puerta para poder estar contigo? ¿Sabes lo que se siente tener estos recuerdos en tu mente y no saber cómo reaccionar a ellos? Cada año, cada día…

– ¿Crees que no me sentí igual?

– ¡Tenías una opción! Yo no tuve ninguna. Dibuje a Olaf ciento de veces para no sentirme sola y cada invierno lo hacía junto a mi ventana para que por las noches él estuviera cerca de mí. Estuve sola por mucho tiempo debido a que mi propia familia decidió marginarme. ¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte? Realmente creí que no importaba el pasado, creía que podíamos empezar de nuevo, pero nuevamente estás haciendo todo por tu cuenta marginándome.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Anna?

– Sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando – La muchacha apretó los dientes ante la mirada de Elsa. La muchacha entrecerró los ojos un momento, pensando en la situación. La reina soltó un suspiró mientras se frotaba las sienes nuevamente – No tengo tiempo para hablar de esto ahora, estoy ocupada así que dejo en tus manos buscar en los archivos de mamá sobre cómo dormir a Gaia

Abandonó la habitación rápidamente porque sabía que Elsa no la dejaría con la palabra en la boca y francamente no tenía ganas de quedarse a pelear con su hermana por algo como esto, tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Pero Elsa realmente no se había volteado para detener a Anna, ni siquiera parecía estar pensando en nada más que el hecho de que lo que Anna acababa de decirle. Su corazón se apretó con dolor mientras en su mente cientos de recuerdos llenos de lágrimas y sonrisas pasaron como una cinta de vídeo. El hielo bajo sus pies comenzó a cristalizar el suelo con un tono rojo fuerte, sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo se sacudió. Se abrazó a sí misma mirando su reflejo pitando de rojo cristalizado.

Anna…

* * *

Escuchó pasos provenir a toda velocidad directamente hacia donde ella venía. Anna vio a su prometido acercarse con dos guardias de Arendelle, los tres agitados y preocupados por algo.

Anna respiró hondo deseando que no trajeran malas noticias, pero algo le decía que eso no iba a ser posible. Kristoff se acercó a ella, dudo por un momento y luego respiró hondo mientras se acercaba con paso firme.

– ¿Kristoff?

– Unos transeúntes que venían de camino a Arendelle vieron algo a unos pocos kilómetros del reino – Kristoff la miró con seriedad – Son los Northuldras, vienen hacia acá

– Llegaran antes de lo que esperaba.

– No estoy seguro, según lo que nos dijeron, es probable que lleguen en varias horas más, por lo visto los vieron desde lejos – Kristoff torció el gesto – Eso no es lo que vine a decirte. Los transeúntes dijeron que toda la aldea estaba de camino, pero no era solo una gran multitud, sino que todos estaban cargando armas

– ¿Armas? – Anna alzó las cejas – Elsa no dijo nada de eso

– ¿Elsa, ella ha llegado? Los transeúntes no dijeron si se encontraba entre ellos o no, tampoco vieron a Olaf.

Anna presionó el puente de su nariz – No hablemos de ella ahora. No sé qué está pasando, pero no creo que los Northuldras nos ataquen.

Kristoff entrecerró los ojos preocupado – ¿Vas a apostar la seguridad del reino en una corazonada?

Anna miró al chico durante un brevemente antes de mirar a los guardias – Vigilen las puertas. Si los Northuldras se muestran hostiles no levanten las armas contra ellos. Quiero entender por qué nos atacarían en primer lugar.

– Anna…

– Esa es mi decisión, Kristoff. No vamos a batirnos en guerra contra ellos. Gia es nuestro enemigo y es contra ella con quien debemos pelear, si hacemos lo contrario y peleamos entre nosotros, ella ganará. De momento, les daremos el beneficio de la duda. Elsa no traería a alguien que pudiera hacerle daño al reino, de lo contrario implicaría…

– ...que Elsa está atacando el reino – Kristoff dijo con un tono sombrío. Los guardias ya se habían marchado y no se habían quedado a escuchar la conversación de la pareja.

El chico vio a su reina con una expresión preocupada.

Anna respiró hondo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el salón del trono, de donde Elsa no había salido aún. Su hermana jamás pensaría en atacar el reino, ¿verdad? No había necesidad de que Elsa quisiera arrebatarle el trono, ¡ella se lo entrego! O tal vez… ¡No! Anna no podía pensar que Elsa simplemente quería destruir Arendelle.

– ¿Qué estoy pensando? – Murmuró la muchacha para sí misma encontrándose con el horror de que estos pensamientos estuvieran en su cabeza. Era claro para Anna que Elsa jamás querría hacer daño a Arendelle y más aún, ella jamás usaría a los Northuldras para lograrla.

Tenía que haber otra explicación sobre el por qué esos transeúntes vieron a los Northuldras cargando sus armas mientras se dirigían hacia el reino. Seguramente estaban cargando con protección en caso de que Gaia intentara atacarlos, que podía ser perfectamente. Anna tenía que cerrar los ojos y tener fe en que no se trataba de un plan de Elsa.

Y aun así no se sentía segura con ese pensamiento.

– Si piensas que es una locura que Elsa esté intentando robar el trono o destruir Arendelle, no eres la única – Kristoff dijo suavemente – pero así como no eres la única que lo piensa, hay muchos otros que piensan lo contrario

– ¿Esos guardias te lo contaron? – Anna alzó una ceja sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse.

– No lo dijeron, pero pude sentirlo – Kristoff torció el gesto pensativo – No me gusta esto. Si ellos tienen razón…

– No sabemos nada – Anna dijo con dureza – De momento, daremos el beneficio de la duda. Si Elsa planea traicionarme, entonces tendremos que estar preparados, pero de momento no parece que fuera a ser así

Kristoff asintió.

Arendelle y Northuldra tenía historia. Mucha historia. Es por esto que Anna sentía que tenía que preocuparse por cualquier cosa que fuera de lugar. En su corazón, Anna sabía que Yelana no levantaría su espada contra ella, pero al mismo tiempo había una pequeña semilla sembrada dentro de ella que le decía que el mundo no era de color de rosa, que ella quiera verlo color rosa era otra cosa, pero este mundo no lo era.

Respiró hondo mientras miraba a su prometido – Mantente alerta por si acaso.

Kristoff asintió.

Anna respiró volteó la mirada hacia donde Elsa debía encontrarse y luego volteó a mirar nuevamente a su prometido. Su corazón comenzó a arder y ella se sintió sofocada por un momento.

La presión sobre su corona la hizo sentirse más tensa.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Está bien, es posible que en este punto haya personas que ya se hayan dado cuenta de qué he hecho yo aquí en la historia y para aquellos que no se han dado cuenta tendrán que esperar a que llegue el momento de la revelación. Evidentemente quiero poder hablar de lo que está sucediendo en la historia, de lo qué hice y lo que significa para mí todo esto, pero será en su debido momento... que en teoría es más pronto de lo que ustedes creen.

Me ha costado no tres, sino cinco vidas escribir este capítulo. El capítulo pasado me encanto escribirlo, me sentí muy contenta con el resultado y francamente yo pensaba que este capítulo también me iba a ser muy fácil escribirlo porque en sí yo ya tenía en mente en qué quería enfocar el capítulo, tenía todo planeado, pero... por alguna razón cada vez que escribía las oraciones, los parrafos, los dialogos, no me gustaban. Ese orden de palabras que he usado no me hizo sentirme atraída por el capítulo o el momento por el cual los personas están pasando y por eso me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Fácilmente me tarde tres semanas en escribirlo, y esto ya no es broma, porque cuando subí el capítulo 12, el número 13 ya estaba escrito y yo estaba escribiendo o intentando escribir el número 14.

Termine el capítulo hace como tres días y normalmente yo suelo comenzar con el siguiente enseguida o a veces espero un poco más antes de escribir... después de tres semanas peleando con el número 14 aún no comienzo el 15, osea comence, pero tiene apenas dos parrafos así que podemos decir que es como no haber escrito nada y algo me dice que me va a costar escribirlo y eso me molesta porque yo tenía muchas ganas de llegar a este punto de la historia... unas ganas que no se imaginarían y con lo que me está costando... uff.

A pesar de lo que me tarde en escribri, admito que me quede más que encantada y satisfecha. Fue un suplicio, pero valió la pena cada letra tecleada...

Bueno, ya los dejó así que... como dije, si aún no se han dado cuenta de qué he hecho con la historia les dejaré una pista... la historia en la que está basada Frozen. No digo más porque realmente quiero hablar de esto cuando se revele en la historia que en teoría debería ser en uno o dos capítulos más como mucho.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	15. Corona sobre la cabeza

¡Yaay! Otro martes de... wait a minute, hoy no es martes, es miercoles...

Okey, les explicó cortido, por un momento pensé que no iba a tener el capítulo listo apra el martes porque pasaron cosas, pero logre terminarlo el domingo a altas horas por la noche, el caso es que normalmente los lunes yo le hago la revisión al capítulo para que el martes solo llegue y presione actualizar, pero el lunes no le hice la revisión ya que como acababa de terminar el capítulo los detalles estaban muy frescos en mi memoria y probablemente no iba a lograr editar los errores bien así que lo dejé para el martes antes de la actualización... pero pasaron x cosas y se me olvido actualizarlo. El día de hoy también planeaba actualizar la historia, pero también lo olvide así que acabo de hacer la revisión rápida y lo he publicado para que puedan leerlo. Al final del capítulo vamos a hablar de este episodio como siempre.

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

~ Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_15  
Corona sobre la cabeza_

Sus padres eran un completo enigma. Tantos años de secreto le habían enseñado a Elsa que nada era lo que parece ser. Por ejemplo, el libro que sostenía en sus manos podía tener algunas páginas ocultas o podría tener tinta invisible sobre las escrituras y espacios en blanco para que así nadie pudiera descubrir lo que decía.

– Ahora estoy siendo paranoica – Murmuró la Reina de las Nieves cerrando el libro.

La habitación escondida detrás de los libros en la biblioteca del castillo era verdaderamente pequeña, pero llena de conocimiento sobre magia que Elsa jamás creyó que existiera. Tal vez el único conocimiento comparable a la habitación secreta era el que poseía Grand Pabbie, pero incluso así, Elsa creía que su madre había investigado cosas que Grand Pabbie probablemente desconocía.

Tantos libro, pergaminos, notas escritas… Tanto conocimiento, pero nada sobre Gaia. Su madre había estado obsesionada con descubrir la fuente de su magia que en ningún momento se sintió atraída por Gaia o por los espíritus –irónico dado que su madre había convivido con ellos cuando era niña.

Resopló cerrando los ojos. Estaba sentada en una antigua silla que no había sido usada en años con una pila de libros acumulada a su alrededor. No había pasado muchas horas leyendo, o al menos eso pensó, pero el reloj de la pared marco el alzar de la luna.

Necesitaba un descanso, pero se negó a tenerlo ya que en el momento en que Elsa tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en algo más, probablemente terminaría pensando en lo sucedido con Anna.

– Gaia es un gran problema – Elsa presionó su sien con una mano – También tengo la culpa de lo que ha sucedido de todos modos

Se preguntó si era posible dormir a Gaia nuevamente sin la ayuda de los espíritus. En tiempo pasado, los cuatros espíritus habían enviado a dormir a Gaia e independiente de la razón por la cual ellos la durmieron no se podía negar que era un gran logro. La madre naturaleza había creado a los espíritus y ellos resultaron ser más fuertes que ellas, vaya ironía.

Espera…

¿Más fuertes? ¿Por qué la madre naturaleza fue vencida por sus propias creaciones? No tiene sentido, ella debería ser más poderosa que ellos, ¿cómo es que ella perdió?

A no ser que Gaia no hubiera querido pelear...

Elsa cerró los ojos bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Ella no sabía qué ha sucedido en tiempos pasados y de nada le servía carcomerse la cabeza pensando en ello. Gaia tenía a tres de los cuatro espíritus y la impotencia que corría por sus venas estaba haciendo que cada minuto que pasa se sintiera más ansiosa, lo peor de todo, es que ella no estaba en condiciones de pensar más allá de lo necesario.

Salió de la pequeña habitación sintiendo que se encontraba en una especie de torbellino ya que todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas. Las preguntas sobre cuándo fue la última vez que había comido algo se le vinieron a la mente, pero al mismo tiempo se dijo a sí misma que solo era cansancio. Desde hace unos días no había podido dormir bien y su leve confrontación con Anna, Gaia libre y la perdida de los espíritus no estaba ayudando en nada a que la chica pudiera sentirse mejor.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina con la esperanza de poder recoger alguna manzana. No planeaba unirse a la cena con el resto de gente que seguramente Anna había invitado ya que necesitaba encontrar respuestas pronto.

Dormir a Gaia era la prioridad más alta que tenía en ese momento. Si no lo hacía…

No podía explicarlo correctamente, pero algo le decía a Elsa que la mujer (o espíritu o ser, o lo como quiera llamarse) podía ser más peligrosa de lo que ha visto. Su presencia era tan abrumadora que Elsa tuvo que contenerse para no temblar frente a su atenta mirada y ella actuaba muy calmada e inocente de modo en que daba una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero lo cierto es que en un parpadeo la madre naturaleza podría destruir todo cuanto quisiera, después de todo, muchas construcciones y muchas vidas se encontraban en la naturaleza.

Olina la miro de reojo cuando ingreso en la cocina, por un momento parecía que la mujer estaba buscando algunas palabras para decirle, pero no encontraba nada. Elsa solo sonrió mientras recogía una manzana del canasto de frutas más cercano y mirando su brillo y color sonrió a Olina agradeciendo los cuidados que ella daba en todo ese metro cuadrado.

Le dio un par de mordiscos sintiendo un intenso sabor dulce con una textura bastante arenosa. La muchacha no era del todo fan de algunas frutas, pero no podía negar que aquella manzana tenía un sabor muy superior a cualquier manzana que hubiera comido en sus vientres (casi veinticuatro) años. Podía ser su estómago rugiente, que hasta no haber probado aquel fruto no se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía realmente; podía ser el hecho de que toda la energía que había sido drenada de pronto corriera nuevamente por sus venas, una gran fuente de energía; podían ser miles de razones que hicieron aquella fruta fuera sin lugar a dudas la mejor que había comido en su vida.

Estaba saboreando su dulce manzana –Olina había insistido en que si no iba a cenar entonces debía comer algo más por lo que comenzó a prepararle un sandwich– cuando el sonido de un fuerte cuerno detuvo a todos en la cocina.

Olina tenía en sus manos un cuchillo y se encontraba rebanando algunas rodajas de tomate cuando su mirada se detuvo y se dirigió hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver a través de él. El resto de los ayudantes de la cocina dejaron sus labores de lado e hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

Elsa tardó un momento en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo –quizá la manzana le entrego energía pero su cerebro aún estaba medio adormecido–, levantó la mirada en la misma dirección que el resto de personas y dejó lentamente de hacer presión en la manzana causando que esta se deslizara de su mano hacia el suelo.

Un cuerno, no, una señal.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras salía de la cocina sin mirar a nadie y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la sala del trono. Su paso firme y su rostro inexpresivo, pero su interior temblando de terror.

–…mi decisión.

Elsa se detuvo en la entrada del salón del trono. La voz de Anna había resonado muy fuerte como para que cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de las puertas pudiera oírlo. La muchacha no sintió culpa por espiar la conversación de Anna con su invitado.

– No soy yo quien está faltando el respeto en estos momentos.

– ¿Yelana? – Elsa frunció el ceño con más fuerza.

– ¿Con eso te refieres a que yo sí? No busco iniciar una guerra.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. La historia entre nuestros pueblos es bastante peligrosa como para permitir que un pequeño descuerdo pueda encender la llama de un fuego

Anna guardó silencio. El corazón de Elsa estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que en el silencio se podía oír. A su alrededor no había gente, por lo que el eco era una posibilidad alta de ser oído. Sin embargo, el tiempo la alcanzó y en un parpadeo llegaron varios guardias moviéndose de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.

– Ciertamente. Sería una desgracia si Arendelle y El Pueblo de Sol iniciaran una guerra y más aún en estas circunstancias, así que dime, Yelana, qué sugieres hacer.

Elsa alzó una ceja preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Entró en la sala sin aviso previo y sus pasos hicieron eco en todo el salón –gracias a dios no fue su corazón– causando que tanto Anna como Yelana la miraran en ese momento. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Elsa estaba segura de que Anna le habría regañado por irrumpir en una conversación ajena y esto lo podía asegurar por la mirada que le estaba dando.

Pese a todo, Elsa se mantuvo firme y con una expresión calmada en su rostro mientras miraba tanto a Yelana como a su hermana menor. Quizá en otras circunstancias, Anna habría visto a Elsa y habría sentido que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo debido al alivio de tenerla junto a ella, pero en ese momento solo lanzaba dagas a su rostro.

Había un ambiente muy raro en la sala del trono. Técnicamente, Elsa no podía sentir frío, pero de forma abstracta ella lo podía sentir ese momento. Algo muy pesado y muy peligroso perfumaba el aire rodeando a ambas mujeres que parecían discutir una situación delicada.

– Estaba en la cocina cuando escuche el cuerno de guerra – Elsa dijo con un tono suave – ¿Todo bien?

Anna se encontraba sentada en el trono, levemente inclinada hacia adelante mirándola a ella. La joven muchacha resopló y se dejó caer hacia atrás con una actitud bastante fuera de lugar para una reina. Un picor hizo que Elsa quisiera regañarla por no mostrarse como una verdadera reina, pero ella no lo haría incluso si Anna no estuviera actuando como lo está haciendo. Elsa jamás regañaría a Anna aun cuando ella fuera la culpable de algo.

– Los Northuldras han llegado – Dejó escapar un suspiro muy pesado – Normalmente no significaría nada malo, pero…

– Podemos decir que ha habido un pequeño inconveniente en las afueras del reino. Dos soldados arendelianos y dos Northuldras tuvieron una pelea y ambos lados resultaron lastimados – Yelana explicó con calma.

Elsa frunció el ceño – ¿Y eso por qué?

Anna levantó la mirada hacia el techo – Tú sabes… la niebla, nuestro abuelo, la guerra… No quiero iniciar una guerra porque no sabemos qué lado comenzó la disputa, pero aparentemente ha causado mucho ruido en ambos lados. Los Northuldras no quieren quedarse en Arendelle después de lo sucedido y los Arendelianos no quieren que ellos se queden. Normalmente la opción más fácil sería tomar en cuenta a ambos lados y enviar a los Northuldras a una zona lejos de Arendelle pero que aún así estén al alcance y puedan protegerse…

– Eso no suena a una mala idea – Elsa dijo con calma.

– Yo también lo pensé, pero no hay ninguna zona segura. ¿Qué piensas que deberíamos hacer, Elsa?

La muchacha miro a su hermana con intriga – No creo que sea mi lugar decidir.

– ¿Qué no? – Anna hizo un puchero – Cuando tú eras reina yo solía ayudarte mucho dando mi opinión, ahora quiero la tuya

– Que se queden en el castillo – La chica dijo con calma – Es una tontería estar peleando en estos momentos. Gaia está allá afuera esperando para lastimar a alguien y no hay tiempo para esta clase de problemas. Si queremos que ambos pueblos puedan unirse, eventualmente tendrán que trabajar juntos y esta es la mejor oportunidad que podría presentarse para nosotros

Anna sonrió torcido – Siempre tan diplomática… – La muchacha miró a Yelana – Ya la oíste. Se quedarán aquí, a menos que tengas alguna objeción…

Yelana entrecerró los ojos. Elsa sintió que el ambiente baja varios grados en la temperatura. Miro a su alrededor confundida, pero su magia no estaba congelando nada por ende no se podía tratar de ella, pero tenía una sensación familiar en ese momento. No estaba segura por qué.

– Parece una sabia decisión, pero la situación que se nos presenta no es la más óptima.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Elsa miró a Yelana con interés.

– No es tan fácil como lo parece. Mi gente no se siente cómoda quedándose en las puertas del castillo. Sé que la reina tiene buenas intenciones, pero eso no cambia los hechos pasados.

Elsa intentó mantenerse calmada, pero no podía evitar morderse los labios mentalmente mientras pensaba en las palabras directa de Yelana. El ambiente frío bajo nuevamente la temperatura y por lo que Elsa notó ni Anna, ni Yelana eran conscientes de esto, pero ella por otro lado podía sentir la temperatura bajar. Si Elsa pudiera sentir el frío, seguramente se habría alejado para abrigarse, pero ese no era el caso.

Yelana volteó la mirada nuevamente hacia la reina. Anna la miraba a ella también y la tensión aumento. Anna miraba a Yelana del mismo modo en que ella la miraba: desafiando.

La rubia dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Presionó fuertemente en su cabeza, sintiendo que sus manos tenían una temperatura mucho más baja que la del aire.

– Estoy segura de que encontrarán una solución – Ella dijo con calma mientras se volteaba nuevamente.

No era su trabajo encontrar soluciones y tomar decisiones; era ahora de Anna. Ella podía ayudarla, pero al final era su hermana la reina por tanto era quien debía decidir qué hacer.

– Tal vez debemos pensar más sobre lo que debemos hacer – Anna torció el gesto mientras se levantaba del trono. Elsa la vio por el rabillo del ojo al salir de la sala del trono – Mantendré en mente la de mi hermana

– Estoy segura de que sería la solución ideal, pero es muy difícil llevarla a cabo.

Elsa frunció el ceño con preocupación. No es que ella haya dado la solución definitiva o la mejor del mundo, pero normalmente Anna era muy amable y dulce, se lo habría agradecido en otras circunstancias.

Escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico que la hizo voltear la mirada rápidamente hacia las escaleras arriba donde las armaduras se encontraban muy bien alineadas. Tres grandes armaduras de hierro se encontraban en un stand de madera, las tres sosteniendo espadas oficiales de Arendelle, pero una de ellas se encontraba tirada en el suelo hecha un completo desastre. La muchacha alzó una ceja mientras subía las escaleras.

La voz de Anna ya no podía llegarle a los oídos y el cambio de temperatura era abrumador. En la sala del trono hacía mucho frío mientras que en el corredor no hacía nada, al contrario, era de noche y hacía calor.

De entre la gran pila de armadura hecha pedazos se movió el casco saliendo desde lo más hondo. Elsa retrocedió un escalón mirando el casco moverse para todos lados, como si estuviera intentando ver algo, pero parecía estar ciego.

– Hey, ¿quién apago la luz? – La voz de Olaf provino desde dentro con un pequeño eco. El corazón de la muchacha se calmó mientras con una suave risa levantaba el casco de la cabeza del muñeco de nieves – Oh, ya están encendidas las luces. ¡Oh, Elsa, hola!

– ¿Qué haces, Olaf? – Elsa se rió suavemente mientras se inclinaba en el suelo.

Olaf miro a la chica con una gran sonrisa optimismo mientras intentaba salir desde debajo del desastre que era la armadura. Todas las piezas estaban desparramadas en una gran pila. Los brazos y los guantes se habían separados y las rodillas apenas eran reconocibles, la espada se encontraba fuera del alcance por lo que no podía hacer daño y no había un escudo por lo menos, pero aún el muñeco de nieves tenía todo el cuerpo enterrado bajo el hierro.

– Estaba caminando, pensando en cosas, cuando choque – Él dijo con calma mientras la muchacha removía las pesadas piezas de hierro.

– Eso debió doler.

– Oh, no, no. No me di cuenta – Sacudió la cabeza estirando los brazos – Hey… ¡Estás aquí!

Elsa alzó una ceja contiendo la risa – Claro que estoy aquí, con quien más pensabas que estabas hablando.

– Me refiero a que estás aquí, a salvo.

– Oh…

– Pensaba que no íbamos a verte tan pronto. ¡Estás bien! – El muñeco de nieves camino entre los escombros y abrazo a la muchacha alegremente. Elsa sonrió.

– A mí también me alegra saber que tú estás bien.

Olaf sonrió ampliamente – Fue un viaje más fácil de lo que esperaba, aunque cosas extrañas pasaron. Lo misterioso no deja de sorprenderme.

Elsa recogió las piezas de la armadura para poder acomodarla en el stand y dejarla como nueva. Olaf ayudo a poner todo en orden, por lo que terminaron más rápido.

– Entonces, ¿me parece a mí o harán una fiesta por nuestra llegada? – Había algo extraño en el tono de Olaf que hizo que Elsa se mordiera la mejilla interior. La situación ni siquiera parecía real. Anna y Yelana parecían estar a punto de matarse la una a la otra –lo que Elsa realmente considero una sorpresa– y los cuernos de los Northuldras se escuchaban por todos lados.

¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

Una fiesta. Ojala fuera una fiesta porque eso implicaría que la situación es más de lo que se ve, pero ella podía sentirlo en el aire. El frío descendía cada vez que Anna y Yelana hablaban, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable y Elsa podía sentir que las dos personas presentes en la misma habitación podían oír sus latidos de corazones ya que el silencio era bastante abrumador. Si ellas no hablaban todo lo que se podía oír era el silencio mismo rodeando la sala. Y pese a todo esto, Elsa no era capaz de entender la situación en su máximo esplendor.

El cuerno volvió a sonar por quinta vez en el último momento. Elsa tensó los hombros mirando hacia las puertas del castillo que permanentemente se mantenían abiertas en su época actual –a diferencia del pasado en donde ocasionalmente se abrían (por no decir nunca)–, la muchacha casi esperaba que alguien entrase por la puerta para advertir de algo.

Oh… El terror que la inundo cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se sacudió. Olaf se aferro fuertemente a sus piernas mientras las armaduras caían de sus stand al suelo. La gente en el castillo entró en pánico, en especial los niños, y muchos otros lograron mantenerse tranquilos.

La mirada de Elsa se dirigía hacia la puerta aún, esperando y esperando. No se trataba solo del Gigante de la Tierra, podía sentirlo en su interior, se trataba de algo que ella no era capaz de comprender. Si el Gigante quería destruir Arendelle entonces a esto debía llamarse cosquillas, porque de querer hacerlo entonces el castillo ya hubiera caído. Era fuerte el temblor, pero no tanto como para ser llamado terremoto.

Y entonces se detuvo. Mucha gente salió de diferentes habitaciones, padres preocupados, niños asustados, las madres intentaban que sus hijos se quedaran bajo los marcos de las puertas preocupados mientras Elsa vislumbró a algunos niños escondido bajo muebles que se encontraban en el pasillo. Claro, era la hora de cenar por ende muchos de ellos fueron atrapados a medio camino al comedor por el temblor. Seguramente en el comedor, aquellos que habían llegado se encontraban escondidos bajo la mesa.

Olaf la soltó con cautela, casi temiendo que nuevamente fuera a comenzar de nuevo. La muchacha, que aún estaba de pie en lo alto de las escaleras, observó desde el corredor la entrada principal, retando con la mirada a entrar a cualquiera.

El cuerno de guerra de los Northuldras sonó por sexta vez en el día y sono con tanta fuerza que fue imposible no comprender su significado. Por su parte, las campanadas de Arendelle también armonizaron el llamado a la guardia real. No se trataba de dos bandos cuidándose entre sí y ayudando a los que podían haberse lastimado durante el temblor sino que se trataba de dos bandos que estaban a punto de lanzarse uno contra otro empuñando espadas y escudo.

Yelana salió del castillo con mucha calma, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a ella, mientras que Anna tardó en salir y cuando lo hizo se dirigió hacia el Teniente Matias que acababa de entrar apresuradamente al castillo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Olaf la miró preocupado – ¿Viene el espíritu de la tierra?

Elsa sintió una punzada ante la pregunta de Olaf. Gaia tenía el control de la mayoría de los espíritus y ella estaba ahí de pie sin hacer nada. Su deber era encontrar la manera de dormir a Gaia y en su lugar se encontraba luchando contra un pensamiento abstracto sobre sentir frío en el aire. ¡Que iba a comenzar el invierno! No debería ser extraño que la temperatura bajara tanto, sobre todo a esta hora del día.

Las campanas volvieron a sonar con más insistencia y esta vez la joven sintió la sangre desaparecer de sus venas. Todo fue drenado al momento en que escucho las campanas sonar de tal manera. Echó un vistazo hacia la gente que estaba aún en el corredor mirándola a ella preocupados, como si esperaran que Elsa fuera a decirles que todo iba a estar bien y que no había anda de que preocuparse, pero Elsa no podía prometer esas palabras.

La muchacha extendió la mano hacia ellos y los hombres que se encontraban delante la vieron sacudir la mano en un intento silencioso de informarles que no se movieran de dónde estaban. Seguramente intuyeron que algo estaba sucediendo.

Olaf la siguió escalera abajo temiendo quedarse solo con alguna réplica del temblor.

– Ese sonido me indica que no hubo un buen acuerdo.

Anna se volteó a mirarla y la muchacha tuvo que mantener todo el control en su aura para no retroceder ante la helada mirada de la menor. Si Olaf lo notó, no dijo nada –lo que probablemente significa que en realidad no lo hizo.

– No se trata de una negociación. Intento mantener el orden.

– ¿Orden? – Elsa alzó la ceja. La gente aún no había salido del corredor y dado el fuerte sonido de las insistentes campanas, la chica no tuvo ningún miedo en elevar su voz de ser necesario. Nadie iba a escucharlas, sin embargo una cosa no cambia la otra: Elsa podía elevar su voz, pero siempre iba a sonar tranquila y sin acusación – ¿Cómo, iniciando una guerra?

Anna la miró molesta – No la he iniciado – Ella resopló mientras se daba la vuelta. Olaf jadeó cuando Elsa gruñó (siendo algo raro en ella) y siguió a las dos chicas hacia lo que parecía la dirección de la oficina de la reina – Estoy protegiéndonos

– Seguro – Elsa dijo con un tono tenso – Tienes que bajar las armas. Esta no es la forma de llegar a un acuerdo

Anna presionó el puente de su nariz entrando en la habitación. Elsa cerró la puerta de ella con la intención de que nadie pudiera molestarlas y ahora sí, su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto. Tan helada como la de Anna, tan peligrosa con un tono bajo de voz y tan suave y amable como sus sentimientos.

– Me equivoque al pensar que El Pueblo del Sol ha dejado atrás la historia que tenemos. Decidí seguir adelante y velar por nuestra gente, crear un nuevo vínculo y forjar un futuro en que ambos podamos convivir en paz, pero ellos no han dejado todo atrás, Els, y esta vez ha sido Yelana quien me lo ha confirmado.

– ¿Está vez? – Alzó una ceja.

– No te lo había dicho porque no he querido preocuparte ya que de haberlo sabido seguramente pensarías que es mentira o intentarías descubrir la verdad que no se oculta detrás de las sombras porque no existe – Anna suspiró mientras recogía un cuchillo hecho de huesos que había guardado en su escritorio. La muchacha lo coloco delicadamente sobre la mesa y espero a que su hermana entrara en pánico.

Elsa solo miro el cuchillo un momento antes de mirar a su hermana. Lo conocía, podía reconocerlo porque lo había visto varias veces, no solo por el diseño inusual de la curvatura del hueso o del peligroso filo, o el mango hecho con pieles y lianas, lo reconocía por las iniciales R.N talladas en la hoja del hueso.

Algo se sacudió dentro de la muchacha, pero no entró en pánico ni miro a la reina con temor. Anna simplemente espero a que la chica dijera algo.

– No puedes estar hablando en serio.

– Uno de los soldados fue herido con esto, Elsa.

– ¿Te estás escuchando, Anna? Prácticamente estás diciendo que los Northuldras quieren invadir Arendelle.

– La verdad no me parece tan descabellado – Anna murmuró suavemente mientras Elsa alzaba ambas cejas. La reina pasó una mano por su rostro y luego se apoyó en el escritorio, aun de pie y mirando fijamente a su hermana – Quería que esta unión marcase un antes y un después en nuestra historia. Quería que los Northuldras encontraran un hogar en Arendelle y que Arendelle encontrara un hogar en el Pueblo del Sol. _Quiero_ que eso suceda, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que ellos no quieren estar con nosotros. ¡Tal vez! Tal vez tengas razón y nada es lo que parece, pero Yelana acaba de dejarme claro que no confía en mí y acaba de dejarme en claro que no necesita la ayuda de Arendelle. ¡Nos tienen rencor por nuestro abuelo! Y no los culpo, nuestro abuelo hizo malas elecciones en el pasado y es claro que no puedes confiar en su linaje. ¡Mira nuestro padre! Él también se dejó caer en el miedo e hizo malas decisiones.

– No me hables de lo que nuestro padre hizo, soy perfectamente consciente de eso – Elsa dijo con un tono duro que hizo a Anna estremecer – Cuando dejamos el Pueblo del Sol, Yelana estaba de acuerdo con venir aquí. Ella me dijo que creía en ti

– Ella no cree en mí; cree en ti. Confía en mí porque tú estás aquí, pero si no lo estuvieras, Elsa, si no lo estuvieras este es el resultado.

– No seas tan dramática – Elsa dijo con una mueca.

– ¡Yo no soy dramática! – Anna la miró ofendida – Solo digo…

Elsa sacudió la cabeza – Deje el reino en tus manos porque creo que eres perfectamente capaz de manejarlo, pero esto me demuestra exactamente lo contrario. Ser reina es más que solo proteger a tu gente y liderar guerras. Ser reina implica que también debes evitar las guerras, ser diplomática y mantener el control.

– No soy tú. No puedo ser diplomática y no entiendo cómo serlo.

– Lo sé.

– Entonces no me digas que hacer – Anna resopló – ¿Crees que quiero esta guerra? ¡Estoy asustada! No quiero pelear contra Yelana, pero no puedo evitarlo porque si me quedo cruzada de brazos ella atacara el reino y muchas personas pueden salir lastimadas

Conforme hablaba su voz se volvía más acelerada. La mirada en su rostro comenzaba a mostrarse cada vez más preocupada. Tenía miedo, se notaba, pero también estaba molesta por algo.

– Elsa puede ayudar – Olaf habló por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación. El pequeño muñeco de nieves se notaba muy contento como para saber qué estaba sucediendo realmente, pero Olaf no era tonto –quizá despistado– por tanto ambas chicas sabían que el pequeño muñeco de nieve estaba intentando ignorar los hechos y encontrar la solución a los problemas – Yelana confía en Elsa, por eso si Elsa usa sus poderes para proteger a Arendelle y para proteger a los Northuldras detendrán la guerra.

Elsa se mordió el labio. Anna miró a Elsa de pronto con una expresión iluminada, contenta con la idea que Olaf había propuesto. La muchacha, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza mirando a su hermana menor.

– No voy a usar mis poderes para ponerme en medio de una guerra, no porque tenga miedo sino porque no debería hacerlo porque no deberías estar iniciando una guerra.

Anna parpadeó desconcertada, se sintió cómo si estuviera viendo la magia de Elsa por primera vez. Se sintió preocupada por su hermana y sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿Vas a darnos la espalda? – Realmente estaba sorprendida.

– No te estoy dando la espalda. Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo para lo que necesites, pero lo siento mucho Anna, no puedo intervenir de esta forma.

Olaf la miró – Cierto… – Su voz sonaba comprensiva – Mostraría favoritismo

– ¿Qué? ¡No! No se trata de eso, Olaf, se trata de que no deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros cuando Gaia es el problema aquí. Deberíamos trabajar todos juntos para detenerla, no para destruirnos entre nosotros mismos. Anna, lo siento mucho, me encantaría ayudarte, en serio, pero no puedo hacerlo.

– Oh, ya entiendo – Olaf dijo con una expresión pensativa – El trabajo de un espíritu es mantener el orden entre humanos y espíritus así que tiene sentido que no quieras ayuda

– Tampoco es eso – Elsa dijo calmadamente – Hay muchas cosas que necesitan más atención, pero delante de eso, Anna es la reina y ella es quien debe tomar las decisiones. Ella debe detener la guerra, no yo…

– No quieres ayudar y quieres que detenga la guerra cuando no depende de mí – Anna habló con una mueca en su rostro – Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, Els

– Lo sé, Anna – Elsa asintió.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

– Te ves cansada.

– Estoy bien – Anna suspiró. Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

– No intentes engañarme, he estado ahí antes – Elsa le sonrió – Sé que tienes buenas intenciones y sé que eres la última persona en este mundo que levantaría un arma para lastimar a otros intencionalmente, lo sé, pero no puedo ser yo quien detenga esta guerra, Anna. Ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero no me pidas usar mis poderes contra ellos

Anna guardo silencio mirando a su hermana con una expresión ilegible. Por un momento, la mente de Elsa la llevó atrás en el tiempo de ese mismo día para recordar la discusión que ambas estaban teniendo. La expresión de Anna no se parecía a la que tenía en aquel momento en sus palabras se convirtieron en una llama capaz de derretir el hielo de Elsa y lastimarla en el proceso –cosa rara, si tenía que admitirlo–, sin embargo le recordó mucho a la expresión que la chica tuvo en aquel momento. Puede que no se parecieran en nada ya que en ese momento Elsa no era capaz de leer a Anna –lo que era muy raro– y en aquel momento ella vio una expresión irritada ante la presencia de la mayor, pero sin duda Elsa tenía que admitir que para que su memoria fuera sacudida por algo doloroso como lo sucedido esa misma tarde debía ocurrir algo similar.

Torció la cabeza mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz respirando hondo. Olaf se intentó acercarse, pero fue detenido por la mayor que sacudía su cabeza para evitar que el muñeco de nieves avanzara. Confundido, asintió y espero a su lado.

– Esto es parte de ser reina. Tienes que lidiar con tus propios problemas, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que lo tengas que hacer sola. Me tienes a mí, tienes a Olaf, a Kristoff y a Sven – Elsa avanzó hacia la muchacha mientras hablaba con un tono suave y dulce en su voz que haría reconfortar a cualquiera – Puedo hablar con Yelana y confío en que puedo detener el ataque de los Northuldras, pero no creo que deba ser yo quien lo tiene que hacer. Si Yelana no te ve como una reina, entonces ponte en pie y demuéstraselo. Demuéstrale a todo el mundo no eres mi sombra jugando a ser reina. Eres Anna de Arendelle, la reina de este país y eres tú quien decide lo que hay que hacer.

Anna resopló sentándose en la silla. No estaba mirando a su hermana, pero aun así Elsa no necesito ver su rostro para saber que la chica se encontraba luchando en su interior con las acciones que deseaba tomar, con las que debía tomar y con las que Elsa le sugirió que tomara, aparte, seguramente sus propios sentimientos involucrados estaban luchando dentro.

– Eres mi hermana mayor, Elsa – Finalmente habló causando que la muchacha alzara una ceja confundida – Durante mucho tiempo he querido que actúes así conmigo, aunque no sé cómo deberían actuar los hermanos mayores así que no sé si estás haciendo un buen trabajo o no. Solo sé, que independiente de lo que yo decida hacer, siempre vas a estar a mi lado, eso está bien, pero ahora mismo he tomado una decisión con la cual te he pedido tu ayuda y tú te has negado

– No creo que me hayas pedido nada directamente – Elsa respondió con calma, a lo que Anna la miró con un brillo helado en sus ojos.

– ¿Y si te pidiera que usaras tu magia para detener a los Northuldras?

– Sabes bien, que por lo que acabo de explicar, me negaría.

Anna se mordió el labio. Toda la seguridad y la mala expresión de pronto desaparecieron de su rostro siendo reemplazado por una mueca nerviosa.

– Elsa, ¿qué significa eso, negarte a una orden de la reina?

– ¿Uhm?

– Hay quienes creen que te estas negando a ayudar porque estás del lado de los Northuldras. Eso no es verdad, no nos abandonarías, ¿cierto?

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

– Quiero decir, hay que ser muy tonto –y sé de qué hablo cuando lo digo– para creer que tú nos traicionarías, pero mucha gente dentro de la guardia real cree que planeas traicionarnos.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos – Eso no es verdad.

– ¿Por qué mentiría? – Anna la miro preocupada y nerviosa, pero el brillo helado volvió a alumbrar en sus ojos una luz completamente diferente – Quiero creer que es mentira y que no nos traicionarías, pero cada acción tiene sentido ahora

– ¿Anna?

– Gaia está despierta y libre de donde estaba encerrada, los Northuldras vinieron buscando refugio y terminaron metidos en una guerra contra nosotros, los espíritus nos han atacado en todo el viaje para descubrir sobre Gaia y la única conexión que veo entre todo lo que ha estado sucediendo estos últimos días… eres tú.

– No puedes estar hablando en serio – Elsa la miro con sorpresa, pero Anna se veía nerviosa.

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué traicionarías Arendelle – Anna sacudió la cabeza apretando los puños – ¿Es por el trono? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por papá y mamá, por el abuelo, por tu magia? Le he dado vueltas al asunto toda la tarde y aún no logró descubrir nada. ¡Eres mi hermana, Elsa! ¿Por qué nos traicionas?

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Anna?

– Yo solo digo…

Elsa alzó una ceja, de pronto estaba molesta con su hermana menor por aquella broma de mal gusto. Anna no podía estar hablando en serio sobre pensar que ella podría traicionarlos.

– Voy a fingir que no me estás acusando de traición y que en realidad solo estás repitiendo falsas acusaciones por quién sabe qué razón.

Anna la miró con una mueca antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro – Yo no sé que creer.

– Oh, ¿era en serio?

– ¡Claro que era en serio! – La muchacha se puso en pie mirando a la mayor – Dame una sola razón para no creer que planeas traicionarnos

– ¡Es absurdo! – Elsa la miró indignada – ¿Para qué querría traicionar Arendelle o a ti?

– ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! Trajiste a los Northuldras y nos declararon la guerra, Elsa, ¿cómo puedo no pensar en una traición? ¡Es decir… ni siquiera te conozco!

– Creo que esto está mal – Olaf murmuró para sí mismo antes de mirar a sus amigos – Tal vez deberíamos calmarnos todos…

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

– ¿Cómo puedes tú creer que te conozco? ¡No sé nada sobre mi hermana mayor! Eres… Eres tú, Elsa. Todo lo que no comprendo en este mundo siempre eres tú. Nunca sé que estás pensando y nunca sé por qué tomas las elecciones que tomas, no sé nada. Toda mi vida he estado sola porque tú tienes estos maravillosos poderes y decidiste alejarte. Me dejaste… Se suponía que debíamos crecer juntas, apoyarnos la una a otra. Se supone que mi hermana mayor debía estar ahí siempre conmigo y en su lugar sucedió todo lo contrario. Te he aprendido a conocer estos últimos años, pero siento que apenas sé nada de ti

Elsa presionó sus sienes mientras sacudía la cabeza – No esta conversación de nuevo. Anna, creo que estás exagerando las cosas.

– Por supuesto que dirías algo como eso, siempre intentando escapar – Anna sacudió la cabeza ferozmente – ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, siempre eres así y no me necesitas para eso. Siento el peso del mundo en estos momentos, los Northuldras nos declararon la guerra y mi pueblo sospecha que mi hermana tiene la culpa de esto, ¿pero sabes que es lo peor? ¡Ni siquiera me importa! Todo lo que he querido durante días es poder estar contigo y hablarte sobre mis problemas, pero no estás ahí para mí. Solo te interesan los espíritus y nada más. Desde que Gaia apareció, toda tu atención se desvió.

– No puedo creer que realmente tengamos esta conversación ahora – Elsa murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza – Es absurdo hablar de esto en estos momentos. Deberías detener la guerra mientras yo busco como dormir a Gaia

Anna entrecerró los ojos – Lo que te importa es eso, ¿cierto? Gaia es lo único que tienes en mente y ya no te preocupas por Arendelle. ¡Podría estar llevando a Arendelle a la ruina con esta guerra y aún así decidiste no ayudarnos!

– Creo que eres perfectamente capaz de solucionar el problema.

– Claramente no quieres ayudar.

– ¿Quieres dejar de torcer mis palabras y atacarme?

– Solo estoy haciendo que un hecho sea evidente, nada más que eso.

– ¿Para qué diablos querría hacerle daño a Arendelle en primer lugar?

– ¿Yo que voy a saber? ¡Nunca sé lo que piensas! – Anna resopló con irritación – ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo, de todos modos habría sido inútil si nos ayudas

Elsa sacudió la cabeza – No, ¿quieres hablar? Hablemos. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Todo lo que has hecho en todo el día es atacarme e intentar lastimarme con tus palabras solo para que al segundo siguiente te preocupes por lo que dices o haces. ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermana menor?

– Ahora sí soy tu hermana menor.

– Whoa, el suelo se siente raro – Olaf volvió a hablar desviando la mirada.

– He estado sola durante años, Elsa, _años_ y siempre he esperado pacientemente a que salieras de tu caparazón y te acercaras a mí. Realmente llegue a sentirme como una hija única. Tú y tus poderes, mamá y sus secretos, papá y su miedo… y yo con la ignorancia – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Cuando finalmente creí que todo había terminado, que no habrían más secretos, solo fui otra vez ingenua. Cada vez que cierro los ojos algo diferente sucede. No… No quiero que dejes de ser quien eres, independiente de si eso significa que sigas siendo una persona cerrada o alguien a quien no le interesa (o gusta) compartir con su hermana, simplemente quiero saber que cada vez que te necesite estarás ahí porque yo he crecido sola… Tengo una hermana mayor que apenas conozco y eso no está bien. No está bien que haya crecido entre tanta soledad y pasar de un día divertido a un día negro porque mi hermana mayor me dio la espalda. Me encanta tu magia, es impresionante, pero ahora mismo la veo solo como una maldición

– Mis pies tiene cosquillas – Olaf dijo riendo suavemente – Hey, ¿está temblando de nuevo?

– Entonces yo soy la culpable de todo…

Anna guardó silencio un momento mirando a su hermana – Mi novio me pidió matrimonio y tú apenas me dijiste algo. He estado planeando la boda, pero no estás ahí y cada vez que consulto tú opinión solo me das una respuesta baja.

– Estoy feliz por ti.

– Sí, lo sé, pero no es lo que quiero, Elsa. Quiero que estés ahí y me digas que los colores que estoy eligiendo son preciosos, que me digas que la fecha que he elegido es perfecta. Quiero que me mires y me digas que tengo tu bendición porque aparentemente Kristoff no te pidió la bendición – Anna resopló irritada – y sobre todo, quiero saber si estás molesta conmigo por no pedirte que seas mi dama de honor o por el hecho aparente de que Kristoff no te ha pedido su bendición. Quiero saber que no voy a casarme con alguien como Hans ya que mi hermana ha visto lo bueno en mi novio y quiere que seamos felices juntos. Tengo la corona sobre la cabeza y pesa más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. Kristoff no va a ser rey, no quiere serlo y no voy a obligarlo, pero tú ya has estado aquí y sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿tan difícil es ayudar o aconsejarme?

Elsa no respondió. Miró a su hermana menor con una mueca mientras intenta procesar sus palabras y sus sentimientos. Olaf seguía mencionando el suelo, pero su voz ya había sido aturdida por la irritación y desesperación de Anna, quien a mitad de su discurso ya había perdido las fuerzas para gritar o pelear.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste? – La muchacha parpadeó aturdida – Todo este tiempo te has estado guardado estas cosas y…

– Y no eres la mejor para hablar de ello – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Aún tengo pesadillas contigo cuando no quieres hablar de las cosas que te preocupan. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que en realidad lo intente; intenté hablar contigo, pero siempre me ignorabas por los espíritus, aún lo haces.

– Eso no es…

– Simplemente no te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…

– Anna…

– No. No me digas nada, no quiero oírte ahora mismo porque temo decir algo que pueda destruir por completo la poca relación que nos queda.

Elsa miró a la muchacha sorprendida, ignorante de la baja temperatura en el ambiente. Anna realmente estaba enojada, molesta, estaba desquitándose con ella mientras en su mente recordaba cada uno de los momentos dolorosos en los que pasó el tiempo sola y es que Elsa tenía que admitir que Anna tenía razón: Ellas no se conocían de nada.

Su hermana menor era una persona muy fácil de leer ya que no había lugar para que sus pensamientos fueran diferente a los de su personalidad o su expresión, por eso Elsa no necesitaba conocer a Anna para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero si tenía que admitir que Anna tenía razón entonces tenía que admitir que nunca conoció a Anna. Ella era buena leyendo a las personas, estudiándolas, sus expresiones, su movimiento corporal, su mente dada su personalidad pero saber cuándo algo impacta más que otra cosa, saber el pasado de Anna… nada de eso sabía.

Había aprendido a conocer a su hermana en los últimos años, pero ella dudaba que fuera suficiente como para decir que no había nadie mejor en mundo que conociera a Anna como ella lo hacía. Elsa siempre tenía en la cabeza un montón de números, probabilidades y estudios, es solo por ese lado tan lógico al que se había aferrado durante mucho tiempo que podía entender el pensamiento alocado de Anna y conocer lo que ella dirá o hará incluso antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Pero lo peor de todo, no es que realmente no conociera a su hermana. Tiempo al tiempo por lo que la relación que se rompió hace tantos años atrás puede reconstruirse. Eso estaba bien, sin embargo el verdadero problema era que por mucho que Elsa pudiera encontrar probabilidades y saber leer bien a su hermana, ella jamás hubiera imaginado que habían tantas cosas en su cabeza que estaban molestándole.

Nunca hubiera esperado que Anna se sintiera de esa forma.

Ella abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Quería poder decirle unas palabras que pudieran reconfortarle y darle apoyo, pero no sabía que decirle. Anna la había dejado sin palabras. Tanto dolor y tanto odio envuelto en un ser tan dulce e inocente.

La chica pasó la mano por su rostro sacudiendo la cabeza ferozmente – No voy a detener la guerra porque no me equivocado. Nuestro abuelo cometió un error, pero yo no soy él y Yelana me está juzgando por cosas que no he hecho. Quiero detenerla porque no quiero que nadie salga herido, pero si la detengo entonces ellos no me verán como una reina. Puede que tengas razón y este no sea el camino, pero no tengo otra elección. Tampoco declararé que has cometido traición

Elsa se mordió la lengua para no tener que recordarle a la chica que en realidad no la estaba traicionando.

– Lo que necesito ahora es saber de qué lado estás.

La tierra se sacudió con fuerza bajo los pies de todos los presentes. Anna apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir que alguien la empujaba contra el suelo debajo de su escritorio. Olaf, que se encontraba ya en pánico, corrió a tropezones hacia ella acurrucándose bajo el escritorio. El suelo se sacudió muy fuerte hasta el punto en que el pequeño temblor que había pasado tiempo antes no eran más que cosquillas. Vio borrones, escucho ruidos, cuadros caerse, libros derrumbarse, la lámpara del techo se vino abajo. Anna cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a Olaf y este la abrazaba a él. No vio a Elsa, y si tenía que ser sincera, tampoco se preocupó por ella. En ese momento estaba asustada como para pensar en algo más que no fuese en la seguridad de todos los que podrían estar desprotegidos.

Debió haber durado mínimo una hora, pero Anna no creía que haya durado más de unos minutos, sin embargo se sintió de tal manera en que ella aseguraría que mínimo una hora de duración.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando comenzó a calmarse todo, pero lentamente se seguía sacudiendo el piso de una forma tan calmada y delicada que ella realmente tuvo miedo de salir de debajo del escritorio.

Pasó un momento cuando todo se calmó y ella respiró hondo.

– ¿Gigantes de Tierra? – Olaf, que aún la abrazaba, murmuró suavemente.

– Sí – La voz de Elsa hizo que Anna sacara la cabeza del escritorio y se diera de que su hermana se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio mantenido un pequeño escudo de hielo sobre ellos. A su alrededor, la chica pudo ver el desastre en la habitación: todo se vino abajo, y de no ser por el escudo, la estantería que estaba junto al escritorio probablemente los habría aplastado sin problemas.

El corazón de Anna latió muy acelerado, hasta el punto en que la chica se dio cuenta de que toda la pelea anterior no tenía sentido. Elsa la había salvado por encima de ella y ¡Anna la había acusado de traición!

Abrazó a su hermana con fuerza haciéndola tambalear, el escudo flaqueo un poco y Elsa le pidió que la soltará. Su tono de voz fue duro y helado, Anna retrocedió asustada, ignorando el hecho de que si el escudo bajaba entonces la estantería se caería sobre ellos.

No fue fácil salir del escudo y tener cuidado con la estantería, pero lograron salir. La chica miró a su hermana con preocupación. Elsa se veía muy cansada y parecía que no iba a descansar por voluntad propia. Anna quiso gruñir; su hermana era de las personas que necesitaban a alguien que la obligará a hacer algo o sino no lo haría.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su hermana cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Kristoff estaba ahí mirándola asustado y muchas otras personas que pertenecían al personal del castillo: Kai, que la miraba preocupado; Matias, que parecía nervioso; Gerda, que estaba asustada. Kristoff corrió a ella para abrazarla, pero Anna apenas reaccionó.

Una fuerte brisa voló los papeles tirados en el suelo y cuando Anna volteó no vio a su hermana o a Olaf en la habitación. El ventanal completamente abierto y un tobogán saliendo desde la ventana.

Ambos se habían ido y la habían dejado sola, otra vez.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Este capítulo es, con diferencia, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y es que cuando estaba escribiendolo no podía encontrar la forma de cerrarlo porque en mi cabeza tenía una forma de cerrarlo pero los eventos me llevaron a desarrollar más el capítulo por lo que me vi obligada a dividirlo en dos. Me gusta cuando sucede eso, por cierto, pero el caso es que como dije me ha costado mucho cerrar el capítulo. En la versión original, Anna acusa a Elsa de traición y ella tiene que huir de los soldados de Arendelle, pero decide no ir con los Northuldras porque eso la haría ver como que de verdad ha traicionado a Anna. El caso es que esto lo modifique completo dado que la personalidad de Anna es completamente diferente (vamos a hablar de ello en el capítulo en que Elsa sepa lo qué está pasando en Arendelle y con los Northuldras, que esto, les recuerdo, tiene conexión con el capítulo en que Elsa y Gaia se ven por segunda vez) no podía encajar bien que Anna traicionará a Elsa, así que decidí meterle duda para que encajará bien.

Probablemente para el siguiente capítulo Elsa ya va a descubrir qué está pasando (si ustedes ya tienen una idea, la van a ver confirmada en el siguiente, pero ya les digo que tampoco es un misterio lo que ha pasado) y si no, bueno, para el subsiguiente, pero mi plan no era pasarme de dos capítulos que sería este y el próximo.

De todos modos, fuera de eso, espero que les esté gustado la historia, lamento haberla subido un día después y a una hora bastante tardía (al menos en mi país es por la noche) pero aquí esta. Aún no comienzo a escribir el otro, pero realmente quiero escribirlo para no tener el problema de esta semana. El caso con esto, un dato divertido, es que sé de lo quiero hablar, tengo la imagen en mi cabeza, pero no encuentro las palabras correctas para poder expresar los capítulos y eso es lo que me esta retrasando. En fin, yo lo dejó aquí y nos veremos la próxima semana.

Dejen comentarios.  
Se despide Lira12.


	16. Emociones de la magia

Hoy sí es martes de actualización, yaay.

**Advertencia:** La nota al final del capítulo es bastante larga, ya que finalmente puedo hablar de aquello que había estado esperando hablar desde hace capítulos atrás.

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

~ Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_16  
Emociones de la magia_

Esta debía ser la primera vez que Olaf había patinado en el aire y la verdad, le gustaba. Jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo patinando en el aire mientras debajo, las pocas personas que vieron el camino que Elsa estaba creando para salir desde la ventana del castillo, lo miraban sorprendidas y confundidas. Aterrizaron en el suelo con un sordo sonido y con un elegante movimiento de mano el camino comenzó a desvanecerse hasta no haber rastro de él.

El muñeco de nieves aplaudió a la diversión, pero la mirada de la Reina de las Nieves se encontraba fija en el horizonte con su ceño levemente fruncido como si estuviera pensando en varias cosas a la vez. Se escucharon unos pasos provenir desde un lado y en un movimiento repentino, Olaf vio todo volverse manchas de colores opacos.

– ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – El muñeco de nieves saco la cabeza de un arbusto minutos después de que los pasos se hubieran alejado. Elsa hizo lo mismo mientras miraba en dirección de aquellos pasos – ¿Elsa?

La muchacha no le había respondido y se encontraba mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte con aquella mirada antes de mirar sus manos y la tierra bajo sus pies.

– Los Gigantes de la Tierra se acercan – Ella dijo con un tono suave – Puedo sentirlo, tenemos que salir de aquí

– Hay que avisar a los demás. ¡A Anna!

– No – Elsa lo miró con dureza – Me buscan a mí. Lo mejor es que me vaya

– No puedes irte sola.

Elsa torció el gesto y luego miro hacia arriba en lo alto del castillo – Algo se siente diferente. La temperatura está bajando demasiado – Murmuró para sí misma mientras se frotaba las manos – Pero no puedo entender por qué puedo sentirlo

– ¿En serio? Debes ser una experta, no podría decirlo yo mismo.

Elsa miró al muñeco con interés un momento mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas – Si los Gigantes llegan aquí, pondrán en peligro a todo Arendelle y a los Northuldras también

– Planeas alejarlos…

– No – Elsa sacudió la cabeza – De alguna manera, creo que no quieren hacerle daño a Arendelle, pero si se acercan será inevitable. Tengo la sensación de que Gaia los envió para forzar a Nokk a salir del agua – La muchacha hizo una mueca – No estoy segura de por qué, pero lo puedo sentir. Gaia quiere tener a los cuatro espíritus y solo le falta tener a Nokk. Necesito alejarlo y mantenerlo a salvo

– Pero… – Olaf hizo una mueca. Su sonrisa se había borrado enseguida y su expresión se veía muy confusa en esos momentos mientras luchaba consigo mismo para comprender lo que la chica estaba intentando hacer o decirle – Entonces no lo entiendo

– Olaf, ¿no lo ves? Anna está por empezar una guerra y los Gigantes se acercan. No puedo y no debo intervenir, pero será catastrófico si ellos se acercan.

– Pero dijiste que no ibas a alejarlos.

– Exacto, pero no puedo permitir que ellos hagan daño a las personas – La chica torció los labios – No puedo alejarlos porque me alcanzarían, sin la ayuda de Nokk no podría ir muy rápido, quizá patinando, pero si ellos rompen el hielo nos hundiremos

– Entonces realmente no tienes un plan – Olaf dijo mientras pensaba – ¡Lo tengo! Tienes que crear un muro de hielo lo suficientemente grueso como para que no puedan romperlo, además solo es para la protección de Arendelle

La muchacha miró al muñeco de nieves nerviosa – No lo sé… – Tragó saliva. Necesitaba lo único que no tenía: tiempo. Tenía que pensar rápido en el poco tiempo que tenía, no porque los Gigantes fueran rápidos para caminar, al contrario eran muy lentos, sino porque mientras más tiempo esperaba significaba que menos tiempo había para que la guerra se iniciase.

– Tal vez… deberíamos dejar que los Gigantes lleguen aquí para evitar la guerra – Olaf se rasco la cabeza nervioso – No quiero que nadie salga lastimado. No quiero que Anna levante armas

La muchacha lo miro sorprendida un momento.

– Tengo la sensación de que algo malo sucede con Anna, ella no levantaría una guerra, pero protegería a cualquiera que lo necesite así que si los Gigantes llegan es posible que ambos lados se unan y pelen contra ellos – Olaf la miró preocupado – No sé qué sucede con Anna, pero creo que es lo mismo que sucede con Sven y con Kristoff

Elsa frunció el ceño inclinándose hacia Olaf nuevamente – ¿Qué quieres decir con Sven y Kristoff?

El pequeño muñeco de nieves hizo una mueva mientras parecía relamerse los labios intentando buscar las palabras correctas. La tierra se sacudió nuevamente causando que instintivamente Elsa apoyara ambas manos en el suelo mientras el muñeco se aferraba a sus hombros para no caerse. Los Gigantes debían estar más cerca de lo que ella esperaba.

– ¿Recuerdas que dije que el viaje había sido extraño? No estoy seguro de cómo decirlo, pero algo raro sucedió con Sven durante el viaje. No lo sé, parecía… diferente… y cuando llegamos al castillo, Kristoff actuó de la misma forma.

– ¿Olaf…?

– Actuaba… tosco y parecía de mal genio – Sacudió al cabeza – Creía que se debía a que había visitado a su familia, (ya sabes que la idea de que tu prometido haya criado por rocas no es muy atractiva para una chica), pero había mucha gente dentro del castillo también actuaba muy mal conmigo

Elsa tensó los músculos mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amigo. Solo la idea de que pudieran intentar herirlo o intimidarlo le hacía sentir nauseas. Algo estaba sucediendo en el castillo y ella no era capaz de comprender el qué.

El tiempo se le acortaba y necesitaba una solución rápida. Olaf no estaba equivocado. Conociendo a Anna, seguramente la chica dejaría de lado las diferencias y lucharía codo a codo con los Northuldras para detener a los Gigantes, pero qué pasa si los Gigantes eran demasiado fuertes para ellos y terminaban lastimándolos. Elsa no podía darse el lujo de tomar la decisión equivocada.

De cualquier manera, ella no podía permanecer en Arendelle ya que los Gigantes la buscaban a ella (casi segura de eso) con la intención de que ella pidiera ayuda al único espíritu que aún no estaba en el control de Gaia.

Cuando había llegado a Arendelle, Elsa le había agradecido a Nokk por el viaje rápido y le había pedido que pasara lo que pasara no saltara a ayudarla, ni siquiera si ella le pedía ayuda. Lo que Elsa necesitaba era proteger a Nokk y encontrar una forma de salvar a los demás, pero de momento, su esperanza era Nokk. Si el espíritu del agua era capturado por su enemigo, sabía que todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas se desvanecerían porque no quedaría nadie a quien proteger. Tenía que tener fe en que podía recuperar a sus amigos, pero para eso no podía evitar apoyarse en él, de lo contrario caería y Gaia se aprovecharía de eso.

Un rápido pensar necesitaba.

Incluso si empezaba a correr de regreso hacia el bosque ellos iban a alcanzarla. No eran rápidos, pero al ser enormes, acortaban la distancia con cada paso de una forma considerable. Lo que Elsa recorría en horas caminando, los Gigantes tardaban apenas minutos.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – La muchacha llevó la mano hacia su rostro para mostrarse con una expresión pensativa. Sus engranajes girando a gran velocidad imaginando diferentes escenarios en los que tomar una decisión. Olaf también parecía estar considerando diferentes ideas.

– Anna no va a detener la guerra – Olaf torció el gesto – ¿Por qué hay guerra, por cierto?

– Anna cree que Yelana se está levantando contra ella por lo sucedido con nuestro abuelo.

– Pero eso no puede ser… ¿o sí puede?

Elsa torció el gesto mirando al muñeco de nieves – No lo sé – Admitió con preocupación – No sé qué pensar.

Olaf miró a la muchacha con una expresión preocupado por la situación.

– Por ahora necesitamos encargarnos de los Gigantes – Elsa acarició con un dedo justo en la hendidura entre su labio inferior y el mentón mientras pensaba en cómo detener al Espíritu de la Tierra – No podemos permitir que lleguen a Arendelle incluso si eso evitaría la guerra porque alguien podría salir lastimado, pero tal vez crear un muro de hielo no sea una locura, quizá un globo de nieve

Olaf sonrió ampliamente mientras extendía los brazos – ¡Un globo de nieves! Hey, tú ya lo has hecho, ¿cierto? – Él parpadeó un par de veces mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Eso no suena bien, pero tengo la sensación de que es cierto

La muchacha miró al muñeco de nieves con una expresión indescifrable. Había ciertos recuerdos en su mente que no permanecían en la mente de nadie más, porque por alguna razón, parecía que todo el mundo había olvidado aquellas pesadillas que tuvieron lugar en Arendelle hace más de tres años. Se negó a decir algo para no confundir más a su amigo y luego miro hacia el frente.

Un globo de nieves.

Se preguntó si su magia sería suficiente como para hacer una gran creación como aquella. Tenía que ser una esfera lo suficientemente grande como para no chocar con las edificaciones, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que no de lugar a una guerra en Arendelle, también tenía que mantener la temperatura controlada para no congelar a nadie y sobre todo tenía que ser gruesa para que los Gigantes no pudieran romperla.

La idea de la cúpula era bastante interesante ya que obligaría a Anna y a los Northuldras a no tener escapatoria. Trabajar juntos para salir y a su vez hacer las paces.

La chica se levantó del suelo y corrió junto a Olaf hacía los límites del reino. Necesitaba poder escapar pronto.

El vínculo con los Gigantes de la Tierra se sentía más fuerte y las voces perdidas de pronto volvían a sonar. Elsa sintió que ellos intentaban advertirle, como si quisieran que saliera del reino para no lastimar a nadie. Era muy confuso porque eso implicaba que una parte del Espíritu de la Tierra aún mantenía voluntad y estaba intentando protegerla. Por el contrario, con el resto de los espíritus ya no podía oír sus voces.

Ese sonido era lo último que le quedaba del vínculo que los había unido. Ya no más…

Corriendo nunca saldría del reino rápidamente por lo que congelo el suelo y se deslizó por el hielo a gran velocidad, sabiendo que el camino alertaría a los demás de su dirección. Tenía que mantener la fe en que Anna no la buscaría para seguir peleando con ella, tenía que creer que Anna iba a recapacitar e iba a encontrar una manera de evitar una pelea con los Northuldras. Elsa tenía que creerlo.

Una vez en los límites de Arendelle, Elsa subió hacia una pequeña colina de donde podía ver todo el reino en su máximo esplendor. Tan hermoso y tan acogedor. Con las lámparas encendidas por la noche, tan tranquilo que era inquietante sabiendo que el reino completo se preparaba para una guerra.

Las manos de Elsa desprendieron la magia, la temperatura bajando varios grados. Desde la tierra comenzaron a levantarse las paredes curvas que cubrieron todo Arendelle con la forma de un globo de cristal. Diferentes copos de nieves se formaron en las paredes para entregar un diseño a la creación y una gruesa de escarcha ayudo en la decoración.

Elsa sintió el sudor corriendo por su frente mientras su magia estaba sobrepasando sus límites. Toda la poca energía que pudo haber ganado en el pequeño descanso –si se le podía llamar así– se estaba drenando con aquella estructura.

– ¿Realmente piensas atacar nuestro hogar?

La chica jadeo sorprendida al oír la voz tan familiar que sonaba detrás de ella. La estructura estaba casi terminada, solo necesitaba usar un poco más de magia para agregar más firmeza a la estructura. Olaf, que estaba a su lado, sonrió ampliamente extendiendo los brazos y corriendo hacia el frente.

– ¡Anna! Lo sabía, vendrías a nosotros.

– ¿Qué pensabas hacer Elsa?

La muchacha ignoró al muñeco de nieves mirando a su hermana fijamente.

– Los Gigantes se acercan y planeo proteger el reino.

– ¿Encerrándolo con tu magia? – Anna gruñó – ¿En serio?

– Quiero proteger a Arendelle y a ti, ¿por qué estás aquí afuera?

– Porque imagine que huirías una vez más – Anna dio un paso enfrente. Detrás de ella, Elsa pudo ver a Kristoff y a Sven. La chica sacudió la cabeza – No puedo creer que realmente estás haciendo esto

– Los Gigantes se acercan Anna, podrían intentar destruir Arendelle. No voy a arriesgarme a perder nuestro hogar.

– Es nuestro hogar cuando tú crees conveniente, ¿cierto? – La muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza. Su rostro enojado, su mirada irritada y la temperatura ambiente bajando drásticamente. Por un momento, la calma y compostura que siempre habían caracterizado a Elsa, se rompieron por completo dejando únicamente a una joven que cansada de los ataques de su hermana decidió romper las barreras de su taimada personalidad y rebelarse contra lo inesperado.

– Basta Anna – Elsa dijo con un tono duro – No voy a pelear más contigo

– Nunca lo haces – La muchacha dio un paso enfrente – Yelana está sola allá adentro, justo donde está el castillo y el trono

La Reina de las Nieves apretó los dientes – ¿Realmente piensas que Yelana intentaría robarte el trono? Dime la verdad, ¿en serio crees por un momento que está intentando algo tan vil como eso?

Anna retrocedió nerviosa. Elsa apretó la mandíbula mientras daba un paso enfrente recuperando toda la calma y la compostura que había perdido. Su mirada helada se fijó en los ojos brillantes de su hermana menor y donde brillo el dolor de una traición, brillo claridad. La temperatura seguía bajando cada vez más hasta el punto que la chica sintió su cuerpo entumecerse, pero debía ser solo una sensación que ella podía sentir porque Olaf y el resto que le rodeaba no parecía ser consciente de este cambio.

– Los Gigantes probablemente me están buscando a mí y si me voy ahora quizá no lleguen a Arendelle, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que para mantener el reino a salvo hay que mantenerlo aislado. No intervendré en tu guerra porque sé que tú misma la vas a detener, pero sí haré lo que esté al alcance de mi mano para proteger a Arendelle de un peligro externo a los humanos.

Anna sacudió la cabeza con fuerza mirando a su hermana – Por favor, Elsa, no hagas esto.

– No estoy haciendo nada malo – La muchacha entrecerró los ojos. La temperatura siguió bajando.

– ¿Qué esperas que haga entonces? – Anna la miró con desesperación – ¿Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que mi hermana mayor encerró nuestro reino y se negó a formar parte de nuestro bando?

– Cuando lo dices así suena tan mal – Olaf murmuró desviando la mirada – Te hace ver como la villana de la historia

Elsa no lo miró. Mantuvo la mirada directa en su hermana, viendo por encima del hombro de ella a su prometido mover lentamente la mano hacia el hacha que se encontraba enganchada en su cinturón. El corazón le latió con eco dentro de su cuerpo, pero se negó quedarse paralizada por una acción como aquella.

Algo estaba sucediendo con sus amigos, algo grave. Anna no la acusaría de traición y tampoco se quejaría con ella porque quería proteger el reino, al contrario, la apoyaría en cada decisión incluso si no se lo consultaba.

Su pequeña hermanita…

Elsa quiso dejarse caer sobre las rodillas y enterrar el rostro en sus manos mientras los recuerdos la inundaban preguntándose qué hizo mal para que Anna de pronto decidiera atacarla de esta forma. Sabía que no era santa. Hubo un tiempo muy oscuro por el cual la sonrisa de Anna tuvo que luchar para no desaparecer por completo de su rostro, lo cual era impresionante y una gran muestra de valor ante los ojos de Elsa, pero lo que la chica no era capaz de entender era por qué ahora la menor estaba dejándose caer en la oscuridad que alguna vez la envolvió.

Fue un movimiento rápido que vino sin previo aviso. Apenas Kristoff tocó el mango del hacha, la magia de Elsa actuó creando un pilar irregular que parecía una estalagmita salida del suelo. Cubrió a los dos jóvenes y al reno para que no pudieran acercarse a ella.

Elsa no quería pensar en lo que acababa de suceder: ¿Anna planeaba dejar que Kristoff la atacara y Elsa le había contra-arrestado antes de que sucederá? Dios bendiga el corazón de Elsa que se estaba llevando tantos sustos en los últimos días y sobre todo en las últimas horas. No entendía como aún no había sufrido un infarto.

Anna vio lo que la chica estaba por hacer incluso antes de que lo hiciera porque intento correr hacia ella, probablemente con la idea de derribarla para evitar que usara su magia, pero siempre Elsa había sido de pensamiento rápido cuando se trataba de su magia y Anna nunca podía evitarla si Elsa así lo quería. La chica quedo atrapada dentro del pilar irregular de hielo echando vapor por la boca y mirando a su hermana con completo desconcierto.

– Lo siento – Elsa murmuró suavemente con arrepentimiento. Olaf miro a Anna y a Elsa con horror e intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decir. Retrocedió un paso – En serio lo siento

– ¡Elsa! – Anna golpeó el cristal – ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

La chica miró a Olaf con calma – ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedarás aquí?

El muñeco de nieves miro a ambas hermanas con tristeza. Un puente rompiéndose a la mitad mientras ambos lados se encontraban clausurados para su paso. Su pecho dio una punzada de dolor y por mucho que quería poder volver a unir a ambas chicas no supo cómo hacerlo.

– ¡Elsa! – Anna siguió golpeando el cristal, pero el hielo era muy grueso y muy duro. No iba a ceder fácilmente.

Olaf miró a Anna con temor antes de retroceder y seguir a Elsa hacia el interior del bosque. No estaba seguro de a dónde iba a la chica (y francamente creía que ella tampoco lo sabía), pero seguramente era mejor que quedarse con Anna y con esa actitud tan extraña que tenía, ¿pero era realmente necesario ir con Elsa y dejar a Anna, por qué no podía quedarse con Anna y dejar a Elsa?

Caminaron sin rumbo durante un buen tramo. El muñeco de nieves realmente tenía miedo de preguntar a la chica si tenía algún plan o simplemente estaban caminando sin esperar nada. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás casi esperando a que Anna los siguiera (si es que salió del hielo), pero lo único que los seguía a ellos eran las huellas que dejaban a caminar.

– ¿Deberíamos ir a ver los Trolls? – Olaf habló finalmente tras no poder soportar más el silencio.

Elsa, que iba delante de él, se detuvo mirando al muñeco de nieves con una mueca – No.

– ¿No?

– ¿Viste cómo estaba Anna? Kristoff y Sven se veían igual, Yelana también. Algo me dice que todos están igual y es posible que los Troll también estén afectados.

Olaf la miró nervioso – ¿Afectados por qué?

– ¡No lo sé! – Sabía que la Reina de las Nieves estaba cansada y que en cualquier momento iba a tocar fondo, pero Olaf no pudo evitar retroceder asustado por la reacción. Siempre se mantenía calmada y tranquila, pero mientras más problemas y más baches se encontraban en el camino más le costaba a la chica mantener tranquila. Lo que Olaf no supo decir era si tenía miedo por ella o de ella.

Elsa respiró hondo presionando sus sienes – No lo sé, Olaf – Murmuró suavemente – No sé qué está pasando y no sé cómo resolverlo

– Tal vez no es nada…

– Si no fuera nada…

El muñeco se movió distraídamente – Tal vez Anna solo se siente presionada siendo la reina. Tú te sentiste igual

– Yo no sentía presión – Mintió sin problemas. Lo que técnicamente no es del todo mentira ante los ojos de Olaf porque jamás escucho a Elsa irritada cuando estaba en la corona y mucho menos vio que estuviera presionándose para ser una gran reina, pero algo le decía al muñeco de nieves que la chica realmente se había sentido presionada en el trono aunque sea una vez, simplemente nunca lo dejo saber al mundo.

– ¡Pero es Anna! – Olaf dijo preocupado – Ella quizá siente presión y está dejando salir todo

– Por eso mismo creo que se trata de un hechizo.

– A veces… las personas pueden desquitarse con otros por motivos diferentes – Olaf murmuró suavemente – No todo tiene que ver con magia

Ella sacudió la cabeza – Olaf, te entiendo, pero te pido que me entiendas a mí también. Lo puedo sentir, incluso si Anna sintiera rencor hacia todo lo malo que hecho tanto ahora como antes, ella jamás haría esto. ¿Viste a Kristoff? Iba a tacarnos. Ella nunca lo permitiría. Realmente creo que hay algo mal.

– ¿Cómo lo sabremos? – Él la miro preocupado.

– No lo sé… – Suspiró ella – Desearía saber qué sucede

Olaf torció el gesto mientras pensaba – No es como si alguien la hubiera hechizado para que actuara malvada.

Elsa frunció el ceño pensando en las palabras de Olaf. Un momento se encontraba pensando en la habitación secreta donde estaba toda la información de diferentes tipos de magia y hechizos, leyendas y mitos, pensando y recordando todo lo que había leído con la intención de saber si accidentalmente había leído algo que guardara relación con lo sucedido o que le diera una pista y al momento siguiente su mente volvió horas atrás hacia su encuentro con Gaia.

"_Mi magia..."_, Elsa pensó.

Había estado tan concentrada en dormir a Gaia y en encontrar una forma de hacerlo que no se había detenido a pensar en la propia Gaia y en su encuentro horas antes de ver a Anna y descubrir que algo estaba sucediéndole.

Su pequeña hermanita siempre había sido una chica muy dulce y soñadora, inocente pero valiente, intrépida pero imprudente. Anna era todo lo que Elsa no y tenía que admitir que le daba envidia, pero al mismo tiempo el sentimiento que Elsa tenía en su pecho siempre había sido cálido y no oscuro.

Anna jamás le recriminaría nada, incluso si ella lo sintiera y Elsa lo sabía, después de todo, según la propia chica… ¿cuánto tiempo se había guardado los temores y la punzada que sentía en su pecho? ¿Veinte años?

(Dios, Elsa se sentía como un verdadero monstruo por no darse cuenta antes)

No, Anna no actuaría de tal manera solo porque estaba por llegar a su tope, al contrario, si había algo que ambas chicas compartían es que por la felicidad de otra persona, Anna se guardaría cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera existir en su corazón –lo que en realidad era sorprendente que existiera una mancha negra en su corazón.

Algo tenía que suceder ahí para que Anna dejara salir todo por la fuerza… Magia.

Y los recuerdos de Elsa la llevaron a ese momento tan breve en que perdió la compostura y llena de enojo ataco a Gaia, pero la madre naturaleza ni siquiera se vio afectada por la magia de Elsa, sino que al contrario, la sostuvo en sus manos.

¿Qué le había dicho Gaia en ese momento en que la esfera de hielo se destruyó por completo?

– _El miedo genera odio y el odio genera destrucción. Esta vez, al igual que hace tres años, será tu magia la que condene a todo el mundo _– Elsa repitió lentamente y con temor. Olaf la miró confundido.

– ¿Hey, eso es un poema? – Sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Sé lo que sucede con Anna! – La chica abrió los ojos ampliamente mirando a su amigo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no mostraba una emoción de felicidad sino que de alivió al saber que estaba pasando –o al menos tener una idea–, pero el problema era que en realidad no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

* * *

– No intentes escalar, te vas a hacer daño – Kristoff dijo con un tono desinteresado. Estaba apoyado contra el cristal de hielo, sentado en el suelo y mirando a su prometida que intentaba subir por el cristal hacia la punta donde ambos suponían que era más delgado y fácil de romper. La chica mantenía tanto las piernas como los brazos extendidos hacia los lados mientras intentaba subir.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí – Ella dijo jadeante. Sus manos se deslizaron del cristal y todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo – ¿Por qué Elsa siempre hace esto?

– Vamos, no es como si tuviéramos oportunidad contra ella.

– Podrías haber sido más rápido – Anna recrimino volviendo a intentarlo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la cantidad de veces que se había caído al suelo y sus manos entumecidas por el hielo, pero aun así su espíritu de lucha no decayó.

– ¡Intente ser más rápido! – El chico se defendió – ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a encerrarnos!

– ¡Había que prevenirlo! Yo lo vi venir, ¿por qué tú no?

– Y aun así te encerró.

Anna gruñó al volver a caer.

– ¿Quieres dejar eso? Vas a lastimarte.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí y detener a Elsa.

– ¿Detenerla? – Kristoff resopló sacudiendo la cabeza – Ni siquiera sabemos que está planeando. Tal vez ni siquiera está del lado de Yelana, quizá está con Gaia

Anna no respondió.

– Oh, ya entiendo, es por eso que estás tan preocupada.

– No he dicho nada.

Kristoff la miró caerse nuevamente – No era necesario. ¿Crees que ella y Gaia tienen una alianza para destruir todo?

– No – Anna dijo con dureza mientras volvía a subir – Creo que es conveniente que Gaia hubiera salido justo después del encuentro que tuvieron

– ¿Espera, qué?

La chica resopló mirando el techo de la estalagmita después de caerse, otra vez – Elsa y Gaia tuvieron un encuentro, aunque Elsa actuaba extraña, como si no pudiera recordar cuanto tiempo estuvo con Gaia. El caso es que nada llegar Yelana al reino las cosas se tornaron extrañas. Tuvimos una discusión y Olaf sugirió que la magia de Elsa podría venirnos bien, pero ella se negó a prestar servicio a Arendelle.

– No creo que esa razón suficiente como para declararla traidora – Kristoff alzó una ceja.

La chica lo miró con una expresión molesta – ¡Fuiste tú quién dijo eso!

– Ya lo sé, pero…

– No importa quién sugirió que Elsa estaba planeando atacar nuestro reino, lo que importa es que sucedió – La chica señaló la gran cúpula de huelo que cubría todo Arendelle – Nuestro reino está encerrado y nosotros aquí. Elsa nos traicionó…

Su voz sonó tan pequeña que Kristoff sintió deseos de querer empujar su hombro contra el cristal hasta derribarlo por completo y poder abrazarla, pero si su hacha se había roto al intentar romper el cristal, no quería pensar en lo que le sucedería a su hombro.

La chica ya no lo miraba, ni tampoco intentaba escapar, simplemente estaba de pie mirando el suelo y probablemente preguntándose por qué Elsa le había dado la espalda, seguramente preguntándose también qué hizo mal para que su hermana mayor la traicionara de esta forma.

El coraje corrió en las venas de Kristoff. Si hubiera sido más rápido, podría haberse lanzado a Elsa para poder ponerle unos grilletes y llevarla de regreso a Arendelle hasta decidir qué hacer con ella, pero fue lento y no previo el ataque la chica había hecho.

Se levantó del suelo mirando el techo y las paredes. El mango de su hacha se había partido en dos, pero aún podía usarla si tenía cuidado. Levantó la hoja con una mano, sosteniéndola por detrás y luego dio un salto para empezar a subir del mismo modo en que Anna intento subir.

El sonido de su cuerpo escalando contra el cristal llamó la atención de Anna, que había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos el tiempo suficiente para darle un descanso a su cuerpo lastimado.

– ¿Kristoff?

– No sé qué planea Elsa – Él gruñó mientras continuaba subiendo con el hacha clavándola en las paredes para impulsarse – pero sí sé que es importante atraparla y detenerla. El reino está encerrado en una burbuja y la guerra no se detendrá solo por eso… – Llegó a la cima y aunque resbaló un poco, logró mantenerse arriba sosteniéndose del hacha insertada en el duro cristal. Como supuso él, el cristal de arriba era menos denso que el cristal de abajo, por lo que Anna estaba en lo correcto en querer subir y golpearlo hasta destruirlo y poder salir – Vamos a salir de aquí, encontrarla y detenerla

– Kristoff – Anna murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Y quizá sepamos por qué está haciendo esto.

La chica chilló con una gran sonrisa mientras el muchacho comenzaba a golpear el cristal. La magia de Elsa era muy poderosa, pero no indestructible y Kristoff descubrió que incluso cuando la parte más densa del hielo estaba por debajo de él ahora mismo, era difícil destruir la parte de arriba. Se suponía que era más delgada, pero aun así le estaba tomando mucho más golpes el lograr trisarla para poder romperla.

– Saldremos de aquí enseguida – Él dijo dando otro golpe con fuerza – Solo aguanta un poco más

* * *

Olaf miró a Elsa con una expresión sorprendido mientras intentaba comprender lo que la hija mayor del difunto rey estaba diciendo. Su cabeza ya había explotado en el momento en que la chica comenzó a hablar de su magia y sus emociones, por lo que le fue difícil entender el resto de sus palabras.

– …pero, ¿cómo? – Elsa detuvo sus pensamientos mientras torcía el gesto.

– ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que Gaia uso tu magia para hechizar a Anna? – Él la miró confundido.

Elsa lo miró con una ceja alzada – ¿No has entendido nada de lo que dije?

– Eh… nop.

Elsa sonrió levemente mientras se inclinaba en el suelo para acercarse a Olaf – Vi a Gaia hace horas atrás, tuvimos un roce y sin pensarlo use mi magia para intentar atacarla. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero ahora entiendo lo que ha pasado. Mis emociones se reflejan en mi magia y Gaia uso eso para dañar a Anna y posiblemente a muchos otros. Ella debió haber fortalecido las emociones negativas en mi magia y la lanzó hacia el reino, es por eso que no solamente Anna actúa diferente sino Kristoff y los demás en el reino.

Olaf hizo una mueca – ¿Pero cómo llegó tu magia a Arendelle?

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – Ella convirtió mi magia en trozos pequeños de cristal y los lanzó al aire, es probable que el viento la arrastrara – Elsa frunció el ceño – Olaf, ¿por qué no estás afectado tú también?

El muñeco de nieves parpadeó varias veces pensando en su pregunta, se rasco la cabeza un par de veces mientras sacudía la cabeza sin saber que responder.

– ¿Soy parte de tu magia? – Él preguntó al azar, a lo que Elsa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con interés.

– Mi magia… – Elsa miró sus manos – Ya entiendo, es por eso que la temperatura baja cuando las emociones de Anna aumentan, ya que efectivamente es mi magia y tú no estás afectado porque fuiste creado por mí, por eso tampoco sientes el cambio de temperatura. Las señales estaban ahí y no las pude entender. Cada vez que Anna se enfurece sacando todas las emociones negativas, la temperatura baja porque es lo que sucedería si fuera yo quien ha descontrolado sus emociones. Al estar afectada por el lado negativo de mi magia esta intenta advertirme lo que está pasando y solo yo puedo sentirlo. Eso explica los cambios de temperaturas que he estado sintiendo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que era mi propia magia

– Entonces solo tienes que dispararle nuevamente con tu magia pero pensando en cosas felices como perritos, algodones de azúcar, la primavera, helados…

Elsa hizo una mueca mirando al muñeco de nieve quien tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras. Miro a la muchacha con la misma expresión que ella y un momento de silencio los envolvió a ambos.

– Quise decir…

– Sé lo que quisiste decir – Elsa dijo rápidamente queriendo desaparecer la idea que Olaf tuvo.

Otro silencio incomodo los envolvió a ambos antes de que la chica se pusiera en pie y mirara el camino que habían recorrido.

– Debemos volver a Arendelle. Quizá podamos encontrar la respuesta de cómo ayudar a Anna en uno de los libros de la habitación secreta.

– ¿No sería mejor ir con Gaia?

Elsa hizo una mueca mientras torcía los labios – Sería más fácil pero no sé dónde está y dudo que quiera levantar el hechizo.

– Oh.

– Mi madre estuvo estudiando magia durante años. Estoy segura de que encontraremos la respuesta en su diario.

– Entonces de regreso a Arendelle.

– De regreso a Arendelle – Ella asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino ya transitado.

– ¿Qué pasa con los Gigantes de la Tierra?

Elsa entrecerró los ojos pensando un momento. Bajo su pie un copo de nieve se dibujó con hielo sobre la tierra y luego un camino que salió dirigido en una dirección completamente diferente de la cual venían y a la cual iban se dibujo en el suelo hasta desaparecer. La chica y Olaf esperaron un momento a que algo sucediera.

– Realmente no me refería a que tienes que golpearla en la cabeza o en su corazón – Dijo Olaf de pronto apenas mirando a Elsa, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Lo sé – La chica respondió incomoda.

Se escuchó un rugido de entre los árboles que causo que el muñeco de nieves retrocediera sorprendido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Elsa cuando de entre los árboles una criatura que caminaba en cuatro patas salió manteniendo las garras por delante y la expresión de un depredador en su rostro.

Un oso gigante color blanco los miraba a ambos como si fuesen la presa que estaba a punto de devorar, pero tras unos segundos en silencio en los que Olaf realmente temió por su vida, el animal soltó un fuerte gruñido y todo rastro de amenaza desapareció de su rostro.

El oso de color blanco troto hacia ellos mientras sus rugidos sonaban con alegría. Elsa extendió la mano acariciando la cabeza del animal y luego miro a Olaf.

– Olaf, te presentó Bjorn.

Y el muñeco de nieves lo supo en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, Bjorn no era un oso cualquiera, era un oso creado con la magia de Elsa, justo como él.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Fun fact: Las Estalagmitas salen del suelo y las estalactitas salen del techo. Ahora sé la diferencia, siempre pensaba que ambas palabras querían decir lo mismo, pero ahora sé que en teoría son lo mismo, pero a la vez son completamente diferentes.

Okey, primero debo decirles que si no han leido Bosque de las Sombras probablemente no entiendan las referencias que he hecho en el capítulo, pero si lo han leído quizá se dieron cuenta.

Lo segundo es lo importante: La Reina de las Nieves. Les dije que no era difícil saber qué estaba pasando con Anna, de hecho estaba implicito en la historia, solo había que saber entender. Dentro del cuento original en el cual está basado Frozen, nos encontramos con un espejo que contenía una especie de hechizo o albergaba un aura negativa (no recuerdo bien qué tenía especificamente porque leí el cuento hace muchos años) pero que al romperse, un trocito de esta aura netativa (la vamos a llamar así) queda impregnada en cada pieza rota del espejo el cual termina entrando en el ojo de algunos personajes, en el caso del cuento origianl es en el Persona principal. Lo que sucede después es que el personaje comienza actuar de una forma muy diferente, por así decirlo, malo. Esto es la esencia de lo que importa de la historia origianl con la mía.

El caso es que yo ya he leído muchas historias en las que Anna se ve afectada por una magia similar (o a veces el mismo espejo) y termina actuando de forma malvada hacia Elsa principalmente, de hecho esto incluso se vio en Once upon a time, pero realmente nunca me gusto ver a Anna actuar de esta forma porque sentía que por muy negativa que fuera la magia, no debería afectarla así. Por tanto, lo que yo he hecho en esta historia es que efectivamente, Anna se vio afectada por la magia de Elsa, que había sido utilizada con el proposito de herir a Gaia por ende era una magia con aura negativa, pero el caso es que como dije para mí la personaldiad de Anna es muy importante por eso aun cuando Anna tiene todas estas emociones negativas que las hemos estado viendo a lo largo de la historia, ella no puede evitar preocuparse por Elsa.

Entonces momentos, Anna odia a Elsa y cree que la traicionó de alguna forma, porque desde su punto de vista, todos esos años que ha pasado sola son un presagio para este momento. Desde el punto de vista de Anna, ella no conoce a Elsa porque realmente nunca estuvieron la una para la otra durante su crecimiento por tanto tres años de haberse unido no son suficiente como para que Anna conozca a Elsa dada su personalidad tan cerrada. De hecho esto se explica en el anterior capítulo. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo el rencor que siente, toda esa aura intensificada por la magia de Elsa... Anna no puede evitar preocuparse por su hermana porque a fin de cuentas, Elsa es su familia.

Lo que quise hacer fue que incluso con estos sentimientos negativos, la duda está ahí y ella no puede luchar con esos sentimientos de no saber cómo sentirse hacia Elsa. Por un lado llena de valor para encararla por todo lo que ha pasado entre ambas desde niñas y por el otro seguir preocupandose por ella. Quería que Anna fuera "malvada" pero sin dejar de lado aquello que la caracterizaba, por eso Elsa le dice a Gaia que Anna no iba a caer en sus juegos, porque Elsa cree que incluso si Anna fuera malvada, ella seguiría siendo la chica que siempre ha sido aunque Elsa lo dijo sin saber qué iba a suceder realmente.

Yo quería que explicitamente en mi historia, Anna tuviera una lucha interna con los esas emociones negativas que la hacían odiar y a la vez preocuparse por su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, Anna no es la única que estaba al colapso, ya que, entre tanto correr de un lado para otro y usar su magia sin dencanso, Elsa también está llegando al límite (aunque no lo admitiría) y es por eso que llega un momento en que Elsa decide enfrentarse a Anna e incluso usar su magia en ella.

Bueno, eso era lo que yo quería contar sobre la personalidad de Anna y sobre lo sucedido con la magia de Elsa. Yo les había dicho con anterioridad que tenía ganas de hablar sobre el por qué Anna estaba actuando como lo hacía y aquí lo he hecho... sí ha sido bastante.

~ Comentarios:

\- Ravenna51: Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que a futuro te siga gustando, porque al menos yo me estoy divirtiendo escribiéndola, en cuanto la trama yo la encuentro muy básica, pero bien desarrollada, por otro lado los dialogos si para mí son una maravilla. Hay muchas veces que escribo los dialogos al menos dos o tres veces cuando la primera vez no me gustaron o a veces cuando ya tengo toda la historia terminada, en la revisión final terminó cambiando algunos dialogos.

\- Skarlataj Demon: Cuando me di cuenta de que no actualice el martes, estuve a punto de no hacerlo hasta esta semana pero decidí actualizar igual al día siguiente (por la noche) porque si dejaba esa semana libre, entonces tarde o temprano iba a agarrar esa manía de no actualizar cuando se debe y no quiero hacerlo salvo que la situación lo amerite (porque no alcance a terminar el capítulo, que algunos recordaran voy mal escribiendo los capítulos ya que no voy adelantada por uno o dos suno que voy al día, literal, o porque sucedió x cosa importante) así que, incluso si tengo que actualizar un día tarde, lo haré. Me alegra que te guste la historia, eso significa mucho.

Dejen reviews  
Se despide Lira12.


	17. Frente al espejo de la verdad

¡Martes de actualización!

No saben lo larga que se me hizo la semana, cosa rara porque siempre en un parpadeo se me pasa volando. Antes de leer el capítulo, quiero recordarles que esta historia se actualiza todos los martes y en caso x de no poder actualizarse los martes (como ya me paso hace como dos semanas) la actualizaré los miercoles, pero si por otro x motivo no se actualiza el miercoles es porque he tenido un problema personal o porque no he logrado terminar el capítulo apra la fecha (que algunos sabrán, porque lo he dicho, han habido capítulos que han estado rosando la fecha de publiación). Pero mientras no se presenten ninguna de las dos ocasiones... el capítulo lo publicaré sin problemas.

**_Resumen:_**_ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

~ Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_17  
Frente al espejo de la verdad_

Cuando Anna abrió sus ojos tiempo más tarde, todo su cuerpo se quejó de dolor, desde el chichón en su cabeza hasta sus posibles huesos quebrados. Su cuerpo ya no solo exigía, sino que demandaba, un descanso obligatorio amenazando con la idea de que si continuaba actuando sin pensar, entonces llegaría el momento en que no iba a responder por ella.

Lo primero en moverse fueron sus manos que se dirigieron a su cabeza en un intento de calmar la fuerte punzada proveniente desde el bulto que se había creado en su cabeza, lo siguiente fueron sus piernas que le permitieron arrodillarse en el suelo.

La chica observó a su alrededor completamente confundida, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo o por qué de pronto todo su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido, casi como si la usaran de saco de boxeo, pero los recuerdos aún no inundaban su mente como para hacerle saber qué había sucedido.

Un segundo quejido que no le pertenecía a ella la hizo voltear su mirada y al ver el cuerpo a su lado, la chica jadeo.

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente como una cinta de video, la diferencia es que estos estaban a color y no en blanco y negro.

– ¿Elsa? – Ella llamó.

Su mirada pasó de la mata de cabello rubio que estaba aún en el suelo hacia su alrededor viendo la cúpula que envolvía al castillo en su propio globo de nieves tan cerca que era imposible no sentir el frío que emanaba de este. Elsa debía estar despertando apenas porque se veía tan desorientada como Anna lo estaba.

– Tal vez no debí saltar del lomo de Sven y empujarte por la colina – Anna murmuró con una mueca. Su hermana la miró con una expresión molesta por un segundo antes de soltar un suspiró.

– Tal vez deberías dejar de hacer actos imprudentes – Elsa dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

La chica resopló rodando los ojos.

En los recuerdos de Anna, Kristoff había logrado sacarla del hielo como prometió y en el momento en que los tres salieron de sus prisiones cristalinas, se pusieron en marcha para perseguir a Elsa de acuerdo al plan. La chica estaba sorprendida de que cuando se adentraron al bosque se encontrara con Elsa y Olaf corriendo a toda velocidad –o más bien deslizándose sobre hielo– en dirección contraria a ellos.

Habían pasado por al lado suyo y Anna juraba que sus miradas se habían encontrado un momento, pero Elsa no se detuvo y Kristoff hizo que Sven diera vuelta atrás y la siguiera. Fue una carrera sorprendente ya que Elsa patinaba muy rápido, pero Sven era igual de rápido que ella. Se había posicionado cabeza a cabeza, sin embargo, su hermana debió prever que intentaban detenerla porque había girado a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, se movió en zigzag y hubo un momento en que Sven casi tropieza con el hielo, pero el reno demostró gran maestría al mantenerse firme ante la persecución a la Reina de las Nieves.

Quizá en otra circunstancia, Anna habría alentado a Sven como lo hizo Olaf para poder ganar la carrera, pero esto no era por diversión sino que se trataba de vida o muerte. En la mente de Anna, Elsa debía ser detenida mientras que posiblemente en la mente de Elsa probablemente Anna quería encerrarla –cosa que realmente no era diferente de la realidad. Como fuera, ambos pensamientos apuntaban a una misma dirección y Anna creía que ambos eran correctos tal cual.

Pero ella no iba a permitir que su hermana se escapara de nuevo, tenía que llegar a ella, atraparla y tal vez encerrarla hasta descubrir qué hacer con esta situación. Si Elsa estaba trabajando con Gaia para destruir todo el reino –porque, siendo sincera, había una pizca de razón en querer hacer eso– entonces debía ser detenida y nada le dolía más a Anna que declarar traidora a su hermana.

Y realmente le dolía porque no podía concebir la idea de que Elsa estuviera tratando de hacerle daño cuando la había salvado hace una hora atrás de un terremoto.

Algo no concordaba…

Entonces, cuando se encontraban casi bordeando la colina que tenía la mejor vista de todo el reino, Anna vio que Sven estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Elsa como para que pudiera tomarla de los hombros y evitar que siguiera escapando. El caso es que Anna no es una persona normal, por lo que en lugar de sostener a su hermana, la chica se lanzó contra ella envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha y empujándola colina abajo donde ambas rodaron hasta caer a los bordes del cristal que cubría a Arendelle.

Todo el sonido quedo ahogado por el sonido de su cuerpo golpeando en la tierra, por lo que no supo decir si Kristoff le había gritado o no. Y ella tampoco sabía que había sucedido con Olaf.

Ahora, de pie frente al cristal de hielo, Anna vio con total sorpresa y horror lo que había sucedido dentro de su reino. La imagen no era clara dada la densidad del hielo, pero podía ver sombras moverse de un lado a otro y luces encendidas. El sonido estaba completamente amortiguado.

Su respiración se enganchó en sus pulmones al ver la vista que se cernía frente a ella.

– ¡Elsa! – Anna alzó las cejas. La muchacha se volteó rápidamente con la intención de hacer (u obligar, lo que suceda primero) que su hermana quite la barrera que le impedía ingresar a su reino, pero Elsa ya no estaba ahí.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, pero aun así Anna pudo ver la silueta de su hermana alejarse para rodear el globo de nieve. Volvió a mirar hacia donde debía estar Kristoff, pero no pudo ver nada más que la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que la chica corrió detrás de su hermana mayor.

– ¡Elsa, espera!

– Ahora no, Anna.

El corazón de Anna dio un fuerte latido. La chica sacudió los recuerdos en su cabeza mientras corría detrás de ella. Agarró la mano de la mayor y la obligo a detenerse. Tan oscuro estaba que apenas podía ver su rostro.

– Tienes que liberar a Arendelle. No somos tus prisioneros.

– No quise encerrarte, pero no me dejaste otra opción.

– _Siempre_ hay otra opción, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Elsa? – Anna hizo un movimiento irritada.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – Lo siento, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer.

– Bueno, no es que me sorprenda – Anna soltó la mano de la mayor – ¿Ibas a dejarme ahí encerrada para siempre?

– Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo puedes creer que haría algo como eso? Soy tu hermana.

Anna hizo una mueca con un susurro suave que expreso algunas duras palabras – No es que estés actuando como una buena hermana.

La muchacha espero a que Elsa la regañara o la mirase herida por su comentario, pero la mayor no dijo nada e incluso si se encontraba herida no lo dejaba ver (tampoco es que Anna pudiera ver mucho en la penumbra). Sin embargo, Anna juraría que la escuchó resoplar.

– Escucha, han sido unos días muy agotadores y ambas estamos en nuestro límite, pero ahora mismo necesito que confíes en mí, Anna. Gaia ha usado un hechizo sobre ti por lo que necesito revertirlo por eso tengo que volver al castillo y encontrar las investigaciones de nuestra madre.

Anna sacudió la cabeza apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Su mano, que a pesar de haber soltado a Elsa aún se mantenía sujetando su brazo, finalmente dejó a la chica mientras retrocedía lentamente.

– No. ¿Te estás escuchando? Gaia no tiene nada que ver con lo que está sucediendo. Eres tú quien necesita ayuda Elsa.

– Sé cómo suena – La chica dio un paso enfrente – pero confía en mí

– No. Lo único que ha hecho Gaia desde que ha aparecido es quitarme a mi hermana mayor, nada más que eso. Mira lo que le has hecho a nuestro hogar, nos atacaste a Kristoff y a mí y estás huyendo.

– Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Anna dio un paso enfrente sacudiendo la cabeza con furia – No, no lo sabes. ¡Todo lo que has estado haciendo y todo lo que harás…! No puedo ni siquiera mirarte y pensar: "Ella es mi hermana" Todo lo que veo cuando te miró es a alguien que intenta hacerle daño a otros. Por favor… por favor solo ven conmigo y encontraremos la manera de evitar todo. La gente estará enojada, lo sé, pero fuiste una gran Reina y todos te quieren, quizá podemos hacer algo para que no tengan que tacharte de traidora y expulsarte del reino o peor, matarte. Estoy – Apretó la mandíbula – muy enojada contigo ahora mismo, pero no puedo perderte… No puedo Elsa…

La chica retrocedió un paso mirándola. El corazón de Anna comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Sintió que su pequeño Arendelle no era el que se encontraba en el globo de nieve sino que ella se encontraba dentro y todo el sonido estaba amortiguado por el exterior. Quería gritar y nadie la oiría, quería romper el cristal y nadie la ayudaría, quería poder hacer algo para poder ser libre de la opresión que estaba sintiendo últimamente.

Era Elsa nuevamente, no Anna. Elsa la estaba dejando fuera, estaba tratando de "solucionar" todo sola como siempre lo hacía y estaba culpando a alguien más por cosas que Anna no comprendía.

Elsa no solía culpar a nadie, incluso cuando la culpa no era de ella, la chica siempre la iba a asumir. Anna lo sabía muy bien, por eso no podía comprender por qué Elsa estaba tratando de culpar a Gaia en estos momentos. ¿Era su plan, aliarse a Gaia, destruir el reino y luego traicionarla a ella también? ¿Era Elsa la mente maestra detrás de todos los desastre o era Gaia quien estaba usando a Elsa?

Gritar.

Anna quería gritar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieran e incluso si eso no era suficiente iría más allá hasta que su pecho ardiera y su garganta se volviera áspera advirtiéndole que perdería la voz si continuaba gritando.

Anna deseaba gritar porque no sabía cuál era la verdad detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, quién era el culpable y quién estaba siendo usado. Quería gritar porque quería creer que Elsa no era culpable de nada y que todo el mundo se equivocaba con ella, que incluso la misma Anna se equivocaba con ella, pero Elsa seguía haciendo esas cosas que la menor consideraba sospechosa y que alejaban todo rastro de esperanza que ella lograba atrapar entre sus manos con cada acción y cada sonrisa que Elsa le daba. Sus palabras dulces y su confianza incondicional sometidas a prueba frente a sus acciones dudosas.

Elsa la había traicionado.

Elsa la había traicionado.

Elsa la había traicionado.

¿Y si…?

Un sabor amargo se formó en su boca mientras Anna pensaba en esas cuatro palabras que hacían que todo su cuerpo temblara. Elsa estaba diciendo que Gaia era culpable de hechizarla a ella, pero Anna no se sentía hechizada ni se sentía diferente. Anna se sentía bien, sentía que su pecho latía con valentía y que su visión de la situación actual era la correcta.

Yelana y ella tuvieron un desacuerdo que había llevado a muchas personas a pensar que Elsa había estado de parte de Yelana en todo momento y que la razón por la que había llevado a los Northuldras al reino fue para tomar el trono. Anna también lo creía, pero ella también olvidaba que había sido _su_ idea llevar a los Northuldras al reino. Fue Anna quien lo planeó, pero la joven no estaba planeando traicionar a Arendelle, ella no podía robarse el trono a sí misma, ¿cierto? No, que tonterías estaba pensando, claro que no podía.

El caso es que si en algún momento Elsa hubiera incitado a Yelana a confrontar a Anna por lo sucedido años atrás con el Rey Runeard, entonces claramente Elsa era una traidora, pero Anna seguía sin comprender el por qué Elsa querría el trono si ella fue quien se lo dio.

Su magia era un detonante de la verdad.

Quizá Elsa veía a su abuelo en los ojos de la reina y el dolor de haber tenido que reprimir toda una vida llena de alegría y libertad es lo que la estaba llevando a esto. Quizá la pieza final de este puzzle era Gaia quien se había metido en la cabeza de Elsa para obligarla a liberarla y para robar el trono donde fue su abuelo quien había comenzado la guerra y había hecho que los espíritus la encerraran. Quizá esa era la forma que tenía Anna para salvar a Elsa: aferrarse a la posibilidad de que era su hermana quien estaba hechizada y no ella.

No podía perder a Elsa. Habían pasado tantos años separadas, tantos años lastimándose la una a la otra al no estar cerca y tantos años en los cuales mucha oscuridad se agrupo en un rincón del corazón de Anna sin que ella lo supiera, pero incluso si Anna realmente tenía esos sentimientos oscuros, incluso si quisiera realmente gritarle a su hermana por todo haberle dado la espalda cuando más la necesitaba no significaba que quisiera perderla.

Ya había perdido a sus padres y acababa de recuperar el vínculo de hermanas que alguna vez las había unido…

Ya había perdido tanto en su vida y había sufrido tantos miedos y tantos sustos que no era justo que Gaia le quitara a su hermana. ¡No era justo!

Pero Elsa la miraba fijamente, seguramente preocupada. Ella no debía ser consciente de que Gaia debía estar usándola. Si volvían al reino sin haber aclarado la situación, es posible que los guardias la atraparan y la encerraran porque debido a la orden de la propia Anna ellos lo harían.

¿Cómo fue tan tonta para no darse cuenta de que Elsa nunca la abandonaría otra vez? Gaia tenía la culpa y Anna cayó en su juego al dejarse abrumar por esos sentimientos tan oscuros que se encontraban en su corazón. Ahora todo el mundo creía que Elsa estaba traicionando a Arendelle y aún si la guerra contra los Northuldras seguía en pie, sus guardias iban a dejar de lado todo solo para poder detener a su hermana.

Elsa retrocedió nuevamente y Anna juraría bajo palabra que su hermana se veía más pequeña de lo que nunca ha sido. La pequeña niña de ocho años que se disculpaba todos los días por no estar a su lado volvió a tomar el lugar de la joven brillante que era hoy en día. Ya no veía a su hermana mayor como el modelo que siempre fue o el aura de elegancia que tenía a su alrededor. La niña pequeña la miraba con temor y con desinterés mientras le susurraba a través de la puerta que la dejará sola una vez más.

– Lady Elsa de Arendelle – Anna dio un fuerte zapateo contra el suelo mientras miraba a su hermana con los hombros firmes y el mentón en alto. Su postura debía dar risa, ya que nunca se sintió como una verdadera reina, pero en ese momento dejó de lado la vergüenza y miró a su hermana molesta.

Elsa había odiado que Anna la llamara _Lady_ ahora que no era reina casi tanto como Kristoff odiaba ser llamado _Lord_ solo por ser su novio, ahora prometido. Se avergonzaba fácilmente cuando la gente la llamaba así, pero desde el punto de vista de Anna era mejor que ser llamada _Princesa_ ya que Elsa podía seguir siendo una princesa, pero una vez fue una reina y eso no debía ser olvidado por nadie. Tampoco era la idea que la gente la llamara _Espíritu o Señorita Espíritu,_ eso no sonaba bien ni siquiera en la boca de Olaf quien dio el visto negativo ante aquella forma de referirse a su amiga, por ello Anna decidió que _Lady_ era mucho mejor y dado que Elsa ya no se encargaba de deberes relacionados a la corona o al reinado de Anna en general (salvo cuando se ofrecía)_ Duquesa_ tampoco sonaba bien.

Hasta ahora, Anna solía llamar _Lady_ a Elsa solo cuando quería verla avergonzada y en su mayoría de veces lo hacía bromeando, pero en estos momentos ella quería demostrar su propia fuerza para aquella persona que siempre la había impulsado a ponerse de pie.

– No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente – Ella dijo con firmeza y sin vacilación – Nuestro reino está en peligro por Gaia y es posible que ella nos haya estado usando a todos, eso te incluye a ti. Si vas allá sola te van a encerrar porque esa es la orden que di

La chica titubeo. Anna sacudió la cabeza alzando una mano para que ella no dijera nada.

– Ponte en mi lugar, Elsa, todo lo que veo en ti es que nos estás intentando traicionar y es difícil negarlo cuando he visto lo que todo lo que has hecho últimamente. Haz pasado mucho tiempo ocultando quién eres, ocultando estos poderes y sé que tengo razón cuando digo que son la causa de todo lo que está sucediendo con Gaia, pero eso no importa ahora. Te lo pido, te lo ruego, quiero a mi hermana de regreso, déjame entrar por favor…

– Sé qué piensas que esto es mi culpa, sé que crees que planeo hacerte daño a ti y al reino, pero eso no es verdad, simplemente es la magia de Gaia la que habla… o bueno, mi magia – Elsa sacudió la cabeza – Te lo explicaré todo cuando logre revertir el hechizo, pero ahora realmente necesito que confíes en mí

– No. Tú tienes que confiar en mí.

– Anna, en serio – La chica parecía cansada – Debo irme.

Anna apretó los dientes – ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que éramos niñas? Yo tenía nueve y tú doce años. Tenía que hacer un trabajo para la escuela y te pedí ayuda, ¿recuerdas que hiciste?

Elsa la miró un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza – No tiempo para esto. Tengo que volver al castillo.

– Exacto, dijiste lo mismo: «No tengo tiempo» pero a pesar de eso aun así me ayudaste y nos reímos juntas. Yo pensé en ese momento: «estoy recuperando a mi hermana»… y lo que sucedió al día siguiente fue que continuaste ignorándome – Anna la miró con tristeza – Siempre me ignoras y luego finges que no sucedió nada. Estoy cansada de que siempre hagas eso, pero por mucho que yo estoy aquí gritándote y haciéndote ver que no necesito que me ignores sino que te acerques a mí no me escuchas. Siento que nuevamente estoy golpeando la puerta de mi hermana sin conseguir que la abra para mí. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?

Anna dio un paso enfrente mirando a la muchacha con firmeza. Sus manos se apretaron en fuertes puños que convirtieron sus nudillos en un color pálido mientras que su aliento estaba completamente helado hasta el punto de que debido al poco calor que quedaba dentro de ella se formaban nubes de vapor al hablar.

La temperatura de la noche estaba bajando, lo que causaba que la vestimenta poco cálida de Anna permitiera que todo el frío se filtrara por su cuerpo y comenzara a calar hasta sus huesos.

Anna ya no podía aguantar más. Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado. Quería que su hermana la viera como su igual y no como una niña: no lo logro; quería creer que su hermana no la traicionaría y en su lugar estaba siendo usada por alguien más: lo logró; quería encontrar una excusa para salvar a Elsa: no lo logró; quería que Elsa finalmente tomara en cuenta su presencia: ¡Por su corona que lo iba a lograr!

Y es que ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más. Su pie se plantó con fuerza en el suelo y todo rastro de suavidad se borró definitivamente de su rostro. Ahora solo miraba a su hermana, no con preocupación o traición, sino con enojo y amargura.

– He estado aquí siempre. Cuando éramos niñas e incluso ahora. Sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero aun así hemos logrado recuperar mucho tiempo juntas. Todo lo que he querido lo he tenido en estos últimos años: a ti. Poder reírnos juntas, divertirnos, contarnos secretos… Todo ha sido una fantasía desde que abriste las puertas del castillo es verdad que hemos tenido un par de roces, pero eso no significa que todo por lo que hemos trabajado se destruya por completo. ¡Pero Gaia…! Elsa, hay tanto que quiero reclamar, tanto que quiero gritar y solo verte, solo mirarte frente a mí, hace que algo se arremoline en mi pecho y no pueda evitar recriminarte todo por lo que he pasado. Esta no es la magia de Gaia, son mis propios sentimientos atrapados en una esfera de nieve que espera ser destruida. No lo ves porque quieres creer que Gaia es el problema, pero no lo es. Tú lo eres.

– Anna, yo… – La chica hizo una mueca – Lo siento… – Elsa cerró los ojos mientras agachaba la mirada y Anna pudo ver su rostro completamente claro cuando la luna ilumino justo debajo de ellas. La muchacha debía detenerse, lo sabía, tenía que cerrar la boca pero ya no podía hacerlo porque había agarrado vuelo. Su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que estaba por salirse de su pecho con tanta facilidad como fuera inexplicable de suceder. Iba a terminar hiriendo a alguien, tal vez a ella al traer los recuerdos más oscuros que ha tenido o tal vez a su hermana al recriminarle todo el dolor que ella ha sentido.

Elsa no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, pero aun así Anna seguía pensando en que tal vez ella debió darle la oportunidad de elegir si querer estar cerca de su hermana mayor o alejarse. Sus padres y su hermana eligieron por ella, no era justo que la persona involucrada en el accidente no tuviera el derecho de elegir.

– No pensé… – Elsa tragó saliva – No sabía… Yo solo… Creía que… – Sacudió la cabeza sin saber que decir.

Pudo haber sido una oportunidad única en la vida en que Anna estaba de pie junto a Elsa quien se había quedado sin palabras, podía ser la única oportunidad en su vida en que Anna vería a su hermana luchando con su cerebro para formar una oración, pero no pudo disfrutarlo o sentirse satisfecha (y Dios sabe que muchas veces durante algunas discusiones Anna quería conseguir que su hermana se quedara sin palabras para poder ganar la discusión, pero nunca sucedía. Elsa siempre tenía respuesta para todo) ya que su mente solo procesaba lo que ella estaba diciendo y no lo que su hermana quería decir.

– ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo me pude haber sentido estando sola? ¿En los cumpleaños que pase sola, las festividades, navidad? Un saludo, una sonrisa y una mirada, eso es todo lo que obtuve de ti en los momentos que quería estar contigo. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que me culpe por pensar que algo hice mal. Quizá mamá y papá dejaron de prestarte atención y me prestaban más a ti o quizá algo en mí te hacía sentir mal con mi presencia. ¡No lo sé porque nadie me dijo que la razón por la cual mi hermana se distancio fue porque tenía poderes! ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podría perdonarte por el accidente? ¡No estoy enojada por el accidente, Elsa! Estoy enojada porque te alejaste de mí y porque mamá y papá lo permitieron.

– Solo intentábamos cuidar de ti.

– Claro, porque tu deber es cuidar de mí – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Puedo decidir por mí misma.

– Lo sé.

– ¿En serio? Porque mira a tu alrededor, el reino está encerrado ya que tú lo decidiste sin consultarlo. Fue mi decisión irnos a guerra, pero tú interviniste incluso cuando dijiste que no lo harías.

– No lo hice para evitar la guerra con los Northuldras, lo hice porque los Gigantes se acercan.

– Y aun así yo no los veo – Anna alzó las manos – ¿Dónde están, Elsa? Porque lo único que yo veo es a ti y a mí junto a nuestro reino completamente encerrado en una prisión de hielo.

Elsa apretó la mandíbula.

– Te pedí un favor, uno solo, y fue tener tu apoyo en mis decisiones. Dijiste que ibas a estar ahí para mí, que siempre me ibas a respaldar y cuando más te necesito, cuando más quiero que me apoyes, me das la espalda. ¿Cómo sé que no fuiste tú quien incitó a Yelana a declararnos la guerra? Te negaste a detenerla, pero cuando creíste que los Gigantes se acercaban usaste tu magia enseguida.

– ¿Cómo puedes creer que haría algo como eso? ¿Crees que quiero que ambos lados se lancen de cabeza en una guerra? ¡No voy a interrumpir en esta guerra porque no es mi lugar hacerlo! – La calma de Elsa había estallado y todo rastro de duda fue desvanecido frente a los ojos de Anna. Una capa de hielo comenzó a cristalizar el suelo debajo de Elsa tiñéndolo todo de un color naranja, la mezcla perfecta entre miedo y rabia, pero la muchacha más bien se notaba frustrada e irritada. Elsa ya había llegado a su tope y Anna lo había forzado con cada una de sus palabras.

Alguien iba a salir lastimada al finalizar esa discusión y por una vez en su vida, por una vez egoísta en su vida, Anna deseo no ser ella.

– Deje de ser la reina hace tres meses cuando te entregue la corona a ti. Lo hice porque lo mejor para Arendelle no soy yo, eres tú, y cuando lo hice nunca creí que permitirías una guerra. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando Yelana y tú se declararon la guerra mutua? Incluso si esto es obra de Gaia me cuesta creer que mi pequeña hermana cayó en los juegos de ella.

– ¡Gaia no tiene nada que ver con esto!

– ¿Entonces dime, qué fue lo último que te dijo Yelana antes de que decidieras que la única forma de arreglar sus problemas era peleando entre ustedes? – El hielo siguió cristalizando todo hasta que finalmente se había acercado a Anna congelando sus pies en el suelo.

El miedo corrió por las venas de la muchacha, pero la oscuridad en su corazón era más poderosa y la había obligado a ignorar la magia de su hermana solo para centrarse en ella.

– Dime, Anna, ¿en qué pensabas cuando hiciste lo único que va en contra de todo lo que representa Arendelle? – Elsa dio otro paso enfrente y el cristal se rompió bajo su peso, algo completamente raro para la muchacha. El color naranja paso a teñirse de rojo y luego a amarillo solo para volver a tornarse naranja. Las emociones de Elsa estaban peleando en su interior y se estaban reflejando en el color del hielo. Anna vio una flama moverse en el cristal, luchando por mostrarse como una sola emoción y no un estallido, pero cada vez que cambiaba la menor no podía ignorar que algo estaba sucediendo en el interior de Elsa.

Ella, por su parte, fue consciente de la baja temperatura que había comenzado a calar sus huesos hasta el punto en que sus dedos se entumecieron. Inconsciente de si se trataba de Elsa o no, Anna continuó escuchando el latido de su corazón tan cerca de su oído como si este fuese un tambor retumbar a su lado. La chica apretó los puños para darse calor a sí misma y para mostrarse firme.

– Tal vez si me hubieras apoyado…

– Eso no es lo que he preguntado – Elsa habló con un tono firme y bajo. La menor se estremeció y finalmente el color del hielo se apagó. Las emociones de Elsa fueron controladas y el hielo ya no mostraba el reflejo de sus sentimientos, ahora esta opaco con su color cristalino. Anna temió lo siguiente que sucedería – Dime, Anna, ¿crees que no puedo escucharlo o no puedo entenderlo? Entonces oblígame a entender tu punto de vista. Dime en qué pensabas cuando declaraste la guerra en Arendelle. ¿Qué había en tu corazón en ese momento?

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La voz de Elsa se volvió eco y cada vez se alejaba más. Imágenes iban y venían, sentimientos encontrados.

– ¡No lo sé!

– Si lo sabes, dímelo.

– ¿Quieres saber en qué pensaba? – Anna apretó los dientes – ¡Estaba pensando en que si hacía algo mal, quizá finalmente te des cuenta de que te necesito!

Una tormenta de nieve arremolino alrededor de ambas levantando varios copos que amenazaron con llevarse todo el oxígeno dentro de la tormenta. Elsa estaba tranquila y el hielo no mostraba sus emociones, pero Anna había perdido la calma hacia mucho rato atrás.

Esta tormenta no la estaba provocando Elsa, la estaba provocando ella.

¿Cómo…?

– Quería que estuvieras ahí y me dijeras si estaba cometiendo un error o no, quería que me vieras escucharas cada uno de mis temores, quería que actuaras como una hermana mayor hacia mí y vi a Yelana y todo lo que podía pensar era en que si no estabas con los espíritus estabas con su tribu. Fui yo quien te dijo que no debías preocuparte por nada, lo sé, pero no pude evitar sentir envidia. ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirme cuando Yelana llegó a Arendelle y me dijo de la disputa que había habido entre nuestra gente momentos antes de llegar? Se habían esparcidos rumores de que planeaban una invasión, no podía pensar con claridad en lo que estaba pasando.

La tormenta la envolvió y se volvió más densa hasta el punto en que Anna no podía ver nada más allá de la blanca niebla que la estaba envolviendo. El rugido del viento retumbo en sus oídos y la tormenta finalmente se detuvo por completo. Los copos de nieves quedaron suspendidos en el aire mientras frente a ella, Elsa la miraba con una expresión triste en su rostro.

¿Había sido capaz, finalmente, de llegar a Elsa después de tanto tiempo?

¿Elsa había escuchado la desesperación y el miedo en su voz?

La temperatura bajo de golpe hasta un punto en que todo el cuerpo de Anna se sintió entumecido y el miedo la invadió. Iba a congelarse, iba a quedar como paleta de hielo si Elsa no evitaba que su magia la matara. Su corazón se sintió helado, había hielo en su interior. Esta fue la primera vez que Anna tuvo una sensación tan extraña como esa. Tiempo atrás, cuando su corazón fue congelado por la magia de Elsa de forma accidental, el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse por completo no se sintió como entonces. En aquel momento Anna sintió mucho frío y poco a poco iba congelándose de tal manera en que le dio tiempo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora la temperatura simplemente bajo hasta menos cero y todo en ella estaba congelado.

Cerró los ojos con temor. Lágrimas en sus ojos y su cuerpo temblando, ya no por miedo o por las palabras que finalmente logró admitir… estaba temblando sin tener una razón en concreto.

Entonces, cuando menos se lo espero, la temperatura comenzó a elevarse lentamente hasta darle abrigo a su helado cuerpo. La muchacha abrió los ojos sintiendo algo removerse en su interior. La nieve que se encontraba suspendida a su alrededor volvió a rodearla en un espiral cristalino que atravesó su pecho y luego salió de sus ojos hasta quedar frente a ella con la forma de un trozo de hielo irregular que la reflejó a ella misma.

El hielo cambio de color a rojo y su reflejo se notaba tan claro que Anna retrocedió, finalmente dándose cuenta de que el hielo que la mantenía atrapada en el suelo había desaparecido. Elsa ya no la miraba con completa tristeza, sino con una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza y eso hizo arder el pecho de Anna. La mayor dio un paso enfrente hacia el cristal y con la yema de su dedo toco el trozo de hielo que se desintegro enseguida ante el contacto cayendo directamente al suelo.

Anna parpadeó varias veces sintiendo su mente atrapada en un sueño del que no lograba despertar. Sus mejillas estaban pegajosas, producto de unas lágrimas que se habían colado sigilosamente desde sus ojos, y todo su cuerpo agotado emocionalmente.

– Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba… – Elsa habló de pronto mirando el suelo donde los trozos de cristal apenas podían verse reflejados por la luz de la luna siendo tan diminutos. Anna no supo si hablaba con ella misma o se lo decía a ella y aún si Elsa estuviera hablando consigo o se lo hubiera dicho a la menor, Anna no sabía de qué estaba hablando – Creía que necesitaba un contra hechizo, supongo que al igual que como entró, debe salir…

La abrazó.

Anna la abrazó con fuerza ignorando cualquier cosa que Elsa pudiera decir. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y aún no era capaz de saber por qué, pero en ese momento no importaba.

Sus sentimientos más oscuros habían sido iluminados por un rayo de luz. Alguien había salido lastimada en esa discusión y bajo toda la sinceridad del mundo, Anna no sabía si se trataba de ella o de Elsa. Solo sabía que Elsa la había presionado para que lo hiciera.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Siendo sincera, no pensé que terminaría tan rápido este capítulo, de hecho lo tengo desde el martes o miercoles pasado terminado. Eso sí el siguiente uff que me ha costado porque no estoy segura de cómo continuarla. Osea encontre una forma, pero los dialogos no salían en mi cabeza o más bien no lograba expresar las emociones de mis personajes como me gustaría y que hasta el momento no me ha sido tan complicado... que cosas más raras de la vida.

Por cierto, es un poco tarde para mencionarlo, pero lo voy a hacer por si alguien se lo ha estado preguntando. Cuando yo me refiero a la líder de los Northuldras, la llamó Yelana porque ese es su nombre original. Cuando vi la película por primera vez lo hice en su idioma original por tanto cuando después la vi doblada en latino, por curiosidad más que nada, escuche que la llamaban Yelena me quede confundida. En ese momento yo tenía actualizado hasta el capítulo enseguida busque en mis escrituras cómo la había llamado en los capítulos y cuando vi Yelana me entró la duda de: "¿le cambiaron el nombre o es que yo escuche mal?" Así que para salir de la duda me toco revisar el film original y aparte comprobar con el libro (el cual lo tengo en inglés) por lo que con esos dos me di cuenta de que efectivamente le cambiaron el nombre en el doblaje. Personalmente si hay algo que no me gustan de las traducciones, es que cambien los nombres, lo puedo entender porque soy traductora y sé que hay nombres que se traducen y nombres que no se pueden traducir pero en lo personal, como dije, no me gusta. En este caso me parece que no es una traducción como por ejemplo pasar de Peter a Pedro, pero sigue siendo un cambio que yo no habría hecho porque siento yo que no afecta en nada a la cultura (si me equivoco lo siento) porque el nombre sigue siendo el mismo, solo que con una vocal diferente.

Pero bueno, no entro en ese tema más porque es debatible, hay gente que le gusta y gente que no.

Y ya que he hablado del libro, mi única recomendación es que si pueden leerlo, haganlo. No se confundan, _**no les estoy diciendo que lo compren**_, solo digo que si lo consiguen prestado de un amigo o en la biblioteca, prueben leerlo porque hay algunas escenas que noe stán en el film y tampoco son parte de las escenas eliminadas, además dentro del libro está una de las escenas que yo considero más emotivas e impactantes que en la película y me parece un error que no sea así porque de verdad que le da más peso a ese momento. Es cortito el libro y te describe la película tla cual ya que es el guion de la película, es decir que no entra en detalles de las descripciones, por ejemplo si ves en la película Kristoff arrodillarse, en el libro dice literal lo que hizo. Es poca la descripción que tiene de las acciones, así que si buscas eso... de antemano te digo que no lo tiene, pero como dije, yo lo compre por curiosidad y aunque no es ni de cerca la mejor compra que haya hecho, aún así me gusto ver esos detalles que no están en la película.

Creo que ya había mencionado en capítulos pasados que tenía el libro, pero no sé si llegue a comentarlo... ahora lo hago porque se dio el tema.

**~ Comentarios:**

\- kirtash96: Si estás viendo esto, te he respondido con un PM. Todo lo que puedo agregar a mi mensaje es que tengas paciencia porque lo que mencione en ese PM va a tardar mucho, ya puede ser en un mes o en un año o más, por eso te pido paciencia que ya va a llegar la respuesta.

\- Ravenna51: Espero que la sorpresa ante lo de Bjorn sea porque haz leído el libro y sabías quien era eh, eh... not bad. Debo decir que la conclusión de Elsa con sus poderes, era algo que yo tenía planeado desde inicios de la historia. Cuando comence a plantearme el encuentro con Gaia (este es el segundo dado que ellas la vieron en la isla por primera vez) esa escena en que Elsa ataca a Gaia ya estaba escrita, sin embargo, esto lo dije en el episodio creo, cambie muchas cosas dentro de ese segundo encuentro pero mantuve la escena, algunos dialogos y la intención, por lo demás, el capítulo entero lo reescribí (o bueno, la mitad, porque yo tenía escrito más o menos la mitad o al menos la parte más intensa porque en un inicio las intenciones de Gaia eran diferentes a las que termine publicando). Pese a este cambio, la idea de que fuese la magia de Elsa la que provocara el hechizo estaba ahí presente (es decir, que es lo único que no modifique) porque quería que fuera un guiño al libro y al personaje, pero un guiño como tal no se sentía bien, de hecho era muy flojo por tanto necesitaba profundizar más la razón por la que esto sucedía así que decidí tomar las emociones de Elsa y el hecho de que el hielo de su magia cambie de color debido a que estas se ven reflejadas en él. Me pareció la idea perfecta. En cuanto a Tefiti, tengo que admitir que solo he visto Moana una vez, si cierto que a veces cuando la dan por la tele pongo el canal pero no le presto atención así que no cuenta como haberla visto más de una vez, y como solo la he visto una sola vez realmente sé quien es el personaje, pero no recuerdo su finalidad y como no quiero por accidente copiar un personaje paso de ver Moana actualmente para ver la finalidad de Tefiti. Si hay parecido es coincidencia, pero en mi cabeza tanto la finalidad de Gaia como su final ya están planteados y listos, aún no hago un borrador porque aún estoy recopilando un par de ideas más para solidificar el desenlace de la trama, pero... ya está en mi cabeza la idea principal. Okey, una respuesta larga que probablemente no te guste dado que es una gran respuesta, pero si te ha gustado mejor para mí, así no tengo cargo de conciencia por explayarme tanto.

Bueno, eso sería todo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad es que lo que me interesaba era hacerlo lo más emocional posible, que se sientan las emociones palpables. No sé si lo habré conseguido, tampoco sé si le habré estado dando vueltas al mismo tema varias veces (que es posible, pero vamos en una conversación real esto suele pasar, por eso no quise cambiarlo tanto), pero espero que haya estado bien. No voy a comentar lo que ha pasado con Anna o con Elsa en este capítulo porque tengo miedo de revelar lo que he escrito para el próximo capítulo así que hasta aquí llega mi N/A... que todos sabían iba a escribir algo largo, jeje.

Dejen review.  
Se despide Lira12.


	18. Dentro del globo de nieves

Casi no hago la edición de este capítulo!

Menos mal que me acorde para poder hacerla o si no me toca hacerla el mismo martes de la actualización y quién sabe si habría logrado actualizar o no. Es curioso como estar en cuarentena significa que uno tiene menos tiempo que antes, bueno a ver, en mi caso a veces no es tan cierto pero en este momento estoy tantos proyectos para fanfiction a la vez que de pronto no encuentro tiempo para escribir, leer, ver series o hacer otras cosas como ordenar en la casa, ayudar en lo que haga falta y entre otras cosas y lo curioso de no tener tiempo es que siento que me paso la mitad del día mirando el techo como idiota. A ver no, mentira, si les dijera en qué estoy malgastanto mi tiempo de escritura o lectura seguramente no les sorprendería para nada porque no soy la única persona en este planeta con eso... y seguro que algunos de ustedes está en la misma situación que yo y hasta en la misma razón.

Uff, por poco y no subo el capítulo, si les dijera la hora que es actualmente... bueno, no sería nada sorprendente porque usualmente me duermo en la madrugada ¡pero! estoy en una campaña por arreglar mi horario y estar dormida en este momento que debido a ciertas circunstancias... no lo estoy. En fin, basta de mi ocio, ustedes quieren leer el episodio y yo lo traje.

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

~ Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_18  
__Dentro del globo de nieves_

Hasta ese momento, habían muchas ocasiones en las que Anna se sentía aturdida mentalmente, como por ejemplo cuando tenía tres años y su padre le enseño que podía separar su pulgar de su mano como un truco de magia que la pequeña niña amaba ver. Le avergonzaba decir que hasta no cumplir quince, no sabía que en realidad se trataba de un truco de ilusión y no de magia real, pero cuando era pequeña recordaba carcomerse la cabeza ante tal maravilla. Ella quería intentarlo, pero nunca lo lograba y por ende su padre era un ser mágico todo poderoso capaz de separar su pulgar de su mano.

También estaba aquella ocasión en que para sus diecisiete años tenía que realizar un trabajo en clases que le había tomado casi tres vidas realizarlo. En la teoría el trabajo era muy sencillo de hacer pero en la práctica era imposible. No ayudaba tampoco que Elsa prácticamente la ignorara y que sus padres hubieran muerto tiempo atrás, por lo que estaba sola y no sabía cómo realizar dicho trabajo. Recordaba pasar horas en la biblioteca investigando y leyendo solo para que al final de la semana su profesora decidiera darle el visto bueno solo por sus esfuerzos y no por su trabajo, el cual a día de hoy Anna aún creía que dejaba mucho que desear.

La semana pasada también era uno de esos momentos en que su mente se quedaba aturdida durante horas por algo que no podía comprender. Tenía una reunión con algunos dignatarios de otros reinos que estaban encantados de formar parte del Festival de la Cosecha, Anna los había invitado personalmente dado que aquellas personas también mantenían una buena relación amistosa con Elsa (lo que serviría para el plan "Sorpresa de Cumpleaños"), pero en un momento estaban hablando de manzanas y al siguiente de peras. La mente de Anna explotó y antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo realmente la reunión había finalizado. Aún no sabía que había sucedido, pero Kai había prometido explicarle todo lo que ella no entendió, lástima que la situación actual no permite que Anna y Kai puedan conversar sobre ese tema.

Así que, actualmente, Anna no debía sorprenderse por sentirse aturdida de forma mental mientras Elsa se encontraba cargando su peso sobre su rodilla mientras miraba el suelo donde los trozos de cristal habían caído tras romperse en millones de piezas pequeñas apenas visibles.

Su hermana parecía muy interesada en esto, mientras que Anna, sentada en una roca cercana, simplemente no sabía que pensar sobre la situación actual.

Tenía la mano en su corazón para poder sentir los latidos vibrantes a través de su cuerpo, queriendo confirmar que todo rastro de desesperación y alteración habían desaparecido por completo. Elsa movió la mano con elegancia creando un pequeño remolino que levanto los trocitos de cristal, pero estos parecían magnetizados al suelo porque volvieron a caer nuevamente.

– ¿Sabes? Sé que debería sentirme como si acabara de despertar de un sueño o como si de pronto me sintiera libre de todas las emociones negativas que alguna vez he tenido, pero no me siento nada diferente – Ella dijo con una mueca y con un tono suave – Me siento como yo misma siempre he sido

Elsa la miro un momento antes de hablar – ¿Pero?

– Uhm, los sentimientos oscuros… desaparecieron. Ya no están – Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Su tono era muy calmado, incluso para ella misma tenía que admitir – Es como si nunca hubieran estado ahí y me hace pensar que realmente nunca he estado enojada contigo

– Entonces sí te sientes diferente.

– No, simplemente… no los siento. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Elsa suspiró mirando el hielo en el suelo y luego a Anna. La muchacha camino hasta ella creando un banquillo de hielo en donde se sentó al lado de su hermana. Ambas tenían la vista puesta en el horizonte.

– Aún no puedo creer que te acuse de traición – Su voz sonó bajita y tan pequeña que Anna dudo por un momento de que Elsa pudiera escucharla. La muchacha sonrió con calma mientras miraba – Estaba tan enojada contigo que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Oh, dios! Elsa, eres una fugitiva ahora y es culpa mía. ¡Si nos atrapan te encerrarán!

Elsa rió suavemente mientras sacudía la cabeza – Ahora mismo tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos como para pensar en lo que sucederá si me atrapan

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

– Eso no fue tu culpa

– No, pero era algo que estaba dentro de mí – Anna la miro con horror – Esas emociones… Ni siquiera puedo creer que realmente fueran parte de mí. Estaban ocultas en un rincón tan profundo que pasaron desapercibidas.

– Bueno, algo de verdad tenían, ¿cierto? Está bien.

– No, no lo está. Hice algo mal y no cualquier cosa – La muchacha miró sus manos y enterró su rostro en ellas – Siempre has estado ahí para mí y yo te acuso de traición cuando sé que jamás harías algo como esto

La mayor guardo silencio un momento. Anna realmente se sentía culpable y eso era palpable en el aire, Elsa no lo podía negar, pero tampoco podía permitirlo. En sus manos la magia comenzó a emerger como una nube de vapor helada creo una pequeña figura en sus manos. Un mini Olaf le sonreía a Anna desde las manos de Elsa.

– No creo que tengas nada por lo que sentirte culpable – Ella habló con suavidad – Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. Me necesitaste y no estuve ahí para ti, no una vez sino varias. Desde que comencé a pasar más tiempo con los espíritus te he dejado de lado y lo siento. Esto es mi culpa, no la tuya

– Elsa… – Anna levantó la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con la pequeña figura inanimada de nieve con la apariencia amigable de Olaf. La mayor sonrió depositando la figurita en sus manos antes de ponerse en pie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– He cometido errores y muchos los he lamentado hasta el día de hoy, también te he decepcionado en más de una ocasión y te he dejado sola. Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo si es lo que quieres o incluso si no lo puedes evitar.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta a veces? – Anna murmuró con una mueca – Se supone que debo sentirme culpable, no que me hagas sentir mejor

La mayor parpadeó varias veces completamente confundida – Lo siento…

– No lo sientas. Yo debería sentirlo.

Elsa hizo una mueca – Ahora estoy confundida – Soltó un suspiro – Escucha Anna, podemos pasar todo el día (o más bien toda la noche) discutiendo de quien es la culpa o podemos olvidarlo y continuar con el presente.

– Pero…

– No ha sido tu culpa. Las emociones, el odio… – Elsa hizo una mueca con amargura sin poder creer que iba a pronunciar las mismas palabras que alguien le había dicho alguna vez – el odio es un sentimiento puro que no puede ser fingido. Tenemos que aceptarlo. Una parte de ti se sintió de aquella manera hacía mí y no puedo decir que es injustificado. Te he hecho tanto daño tanto cuando éramos niñas como ahora…

La menor no respondió, simplemente miró a su hermana mayor con una punzada en su pecho ante la perspectiva de escuchar a Elsa hablarle de tal manera. No es que fuera malo, ya que la chica tenía la intención de alejar todo rastro de culpa de ella y echarlo sobre sus hombros. Anna sabía, que mientras Elsa cargara con todo ella sola, la menor podría viajar con equipaje ligero, pero no es que a ella le gustara que Elsa lo hiciera.

Elsa no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y estuvieron de pie durante unos minutos esperando a que Anna pudiera calmarse, pero la muchacha no sentía que pudiera hacerlo. Cada vez que lograba dejar de sollozar, nuevamente volvía a caer por un río de lágrimas. Asustada por esos sentimientos tan negros como la noche, pero tan viles como lo fue Hans al conocer su verdadero rostro hicieron que Anna casi sintiera asco de sí misma. Su estómago se revolvía.

– ¿Estás mejor? – Elsa murmuró suavemente.

– Eso creo – Ella sorbió su nariz mientras intentaba limpiarse el rostro. Elsa sonrió ampliamente mirando a su hermana, la sostuvo de los hombros y acercó su rostro.

– Realmente lo lamento, Anna.

La menor sacudió la cabeza con fuerza – ¿Qué haremos ahora con esto?

Elsa torció el gesto mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en las siguientes palabras. Anna sabía que cualquier cosa podría ser un detonante en esos momentos, pero también sabía que incluso si se daba la casualidad de que Elsa tuviera resentimiento hacia ella, lo aceptaría porque sentía que lo merecía. La mayor suspiró finalmente con una respuesta dulce y calmada que por muy mal que podía escucharse, produjo el efecto contrario en ella: paz.

– Ahora seguimos adelante. Encontraremos la manera de vivir con esto y descubrimos como superarlo. Hay mucho que perdonar y mucho que superar, pero no importa que tan oscuro sea el camino… sé que lograremos avanzar – Sonrió Elsa con calma – No te culpo por lo que has hecho así como tampoco espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho. Debí actuar como una mayor para ti a lo largo de toda nuestra vida, incluso si estaba tratando de ocultar mis poderes, pero no lo hice. Así que voy a hacerte una sola promesa: Voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites, no importa en dónde, no importa cuando y no importa el momento.

Elsa sonrió mientras abrazaba a la menor con fuerza. Un toque helado de pronto se convirtió en cálido, Anna parpadeó sorprendida antes de devolver el abrazo con fuerza.

– Supongo que eso podemos agradecerle a Gaia – Anna dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Espera, ¡Oh dios! – Anna se golpeó la mejilla con ambas manos mientras alzaba las cejas con sorpresa ante la realización de una nueva idea – ¡Gaia hechizo a todos! ¿Qué haremos?

– Debemos entrar en el castillo y buscar entre las notas de mamá, estoy segura de que encontraremos un contra hechizo para liberar a todos.

Anna parpadeó y movió las manos para enfatizar más su siguiente idea – ¿Por qué no solo, ya sabes, usas tu magia contra ellos para liberarlos como hiciste conmigo?

Elsa alzó una ceja mirando a la menor. En su mente, el destello de un deja vu brillo con intensidad.

– ¿Es en serio?

– No es como si le vas a disparar al corazón, ¿cierto?

– No puedo creer que esté teniendo está conversación de nuevo – Elsa murmuró para sí misma – ¿Por qué Olaf y tú siempre tienen las mismas ideas?

– Está bien, entiendo, es tema sensible.

La muchacha asintió mientras daba la vuelta para caminar mientras rodeaba la esfera de nieve en la cual se encontraba su pueblo dentro de ella.

– No sé qué ha sucedido, pero no he sido yo quien te ha liberado del hechizo.

– ¿Quieres decir… que me he liberado sola? ¿Cómo? – Anna corrió detrás de ella – Gaia no pudo haberme liberado, ella no lo haría pero yo no tengo magia así que definitivamente no fui quien creo esa tormenta.

– No, esa fue mi magia – Elsa dijo con calma.

– Eso quiere decir que tú me has liberado. Estoy confundida, ¿por qué dices que no fuiste tú?

– No he sido yo – Elsa torció los labios mientras pensaba – Gaia hechizo a todos utilizando mi magia. Cuando nos encontramos por segunda vez, la ataque y en un momento mis emociones se reflejaron en ella por lo que al destruir la magia con la que yo la ataque libero todas las emociones de miedo y odio que sentí en ese momento. Ella dijo que las emociones no son compactas y que los espíritus se ven afectados por las emociones de los humanos, ¿qué tal si también sucede al revés? Los espíritus pueden afectar a los humanos, pero no de forma directa…

– A través de la magia – Anna chasqueó los dedos mientras entendía la idea de su hermana. Caminaron un buen tramo mientras intentaban descubrir qué había sucedido realmente, teorizando e intentando encontrar una idea de cuál debería ser la solución a este problema.

– Exacto, eso es lo que pensé y es la única explicación a lo que ha pasado.

– Entonces es por eso que me sentí de esa forma – Anna llevó su mano a su pecho – Pero no tiene sentido que solo porque tú estabas enojada yo estuviera igual. ¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeaste con tu magia en el corazón? Tenías miedo, pero no me sentí de esa forma.

Elsa se detuvo a mirar a la joven – Pero yo te golpee en tu corazón, en cambio esta magia estaba en tus ojos…

– Claro, porque me entró basura en el ojo – Anna parpadeó antes de torcer los labios con su siguiente idea – Elsa, ¿qué tal si lo que sucedió fue que Gaia en realidad amplifico tus emociones para que al momento de golpear a alguien, en este caso a mí, simplemente funcionaran como un conducto para amplificar las suyas? Yo tenía todas estas emociones dentro de mí, pero no lo sabía porque estaban tan ocultas que podía vivir sin saber de su existencia, pero en el momento en que tu magia entro mí fue como si todo se intensificara en un segundo. Gaia debió intensificar las emociones reflejadas en tu magia para que a su vez intensificaran las de otras personas. Eso explicaría por qué cuando me golpeaste la primera vez no sucedió exactamente lo mismo

– Pero eso no explica cómo te has deshecho de ella.

– Algo tuve que haber hecho para que la magia termine, a no ser qué tenga un límite de tiempo. Oh dios, ¡Kristoff! – Anna se volteó rápidamente buscando con la mirada al chico pero solo halló la oscuridad de la noche – Él también está bajo ese hechizo

– Olaf no fue afectado por la magia de Gaia, pero es muy probable que Yelana sí. Eso explicaría por qué saco a relucir viejos sentimientos contra Arendelle.

Anna miró a Elsa con firmeza – Si la magia tiene un límite de tiempo, entonces todos están a salvo. La guerra no continuara.

– Tal vez sea cierto, pero no sabemos si eso fue lo que terminó el hechizo – Elsa volteó a mirar el cristal a su lado – Tenemos que entrar con cuidado

– Espera un momento, ¿qué pasa con los Gigantes? Recuerdo que dijiste que los Gigantes se acercaban a Arendelle.

– Me he hecho cargo de ellos – La muchacha dijo con calma mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el cristal desapareciendo su magia con cuidado de que nadie pudiera verla. Creo un agujero pequeño que no llamara la atención, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran cruzar por él.

– Espera, ¿cómo que te has hecho cargo de ellos y qué estás haciendo? Deberíamos volver a buscar a Kristoff. Si el hechizo nos ha liberado, no tiene sentido volver a casa

Elsa se detuvo mirando nuevamente a la chica nuevamente – No creo que el hechizo se haya detenido, puedo sentirlo aún en el aire, pero como fuera aún tenemos que volver porque incluso si el hechizo finalmente se disolvió, aún necesitamos dormir a Gaia.

– Pensé que estabas buscando la solución – Anna dijo sorprendida.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza con calma – No he podido encontrar nada que nos ayude.

Anna hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en lo que su hermana le estaba contando. Por un lado, una parte de ella quería dar la vuelta y correr en busca de Kristoff para confirmar si la maldición desapareció del todo y si es que este se encontraba bien, pero por el otro quería ir detrás de Elsa y encontrar la forma de dormir a Gaia para poder volver todo a la normalidad.

Elsa debió comprender el nuevo debate interno de la joven porque se le acercó con una pequeña sonrisa y un apretó suave en el brazo. La muchacha vio a la mayor buscar las palabras correctas a pesar de que Anna ya sabía que iba a proponer Elsa, no es que fuera adivina, pero dada la situación actual lo raro sería que no lo hiciera.

– Sé que estás preocupada por él, pero tienes que creer que va a estar bien. Si el hechizo no se ha desvanecido, no creo que sea buena idea estar cerca, ambos podrían hacerse daño.

Claro que Elsa diría algo como eso, Anna lo sabía, pero aún así fue un golpe duro tener que escucharlo – Espera, ¿qué? ¿Crees que Kristof podría tener resentimiento… hacia mí? – Tuvo que luchar contra la punzada que estaba en su pecho. Elsa había usado un tono muy calmado que transmitía la misma sensación, pero Anna seguía pensando en querer dar vuelta atrás y buscar a su prometido. La mayor debía estar protegiéndola (otra vez), al menos es lo que se dijo Anna a sí misma, ¿pero realmente Kristoff podía sentirse de aquella manera hacia ella? Le era difícil pensar en eso.

Kristoff la amaba y ella lo amaba a él, ¿cómo podía ser que hubieran sentimientos negativos en esta relación? ¡Kristoff no era Hans! Él la amaba por lo que era: torpe, imprudente, divertida… –Tal vez Anna debería replantearse la lista de cosas hace la realeza en lugar de actuar salvaje, como Kristoff le dijo cuándo se conocieron– y ella amaba que fuese una persona desinteresada por sobre todas las cosas, amable y dulce. En su posición, Anna sabía que era muy ingenua al pensar que podría tener amigos que se le acercaran con un corazón noble y puro, sin intenciones ocultas. Esto lo había aprendido después de haber conocido a Hans, pero conocer a Kristoff y tenerlo en su vida había sido una bendición. El chico podía ser tan extraño como quisiera y ella podía hablar y hablar durante horas sobre deberes reales, pero a él nunca le interesarían. Siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarla, pero en no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la corona o el poder. Eso estaba bien.

Claro, Olaf y Sven también fueron una bendición para ella porque ninguno estaba interesado en su corona, pero ella no podía salir con ninguno de los dos porque uno era un muñeco de nieves y el otro un reno. Sería… raro… a niveles que harían volar la cabeza de alguien.

Tenía que recordarse a sí misma que los sentimientos oscuros que tuvo hacia Elsa no debían estar plantados en su corazón en primer lugar, pero lo estaban y ella no era consciente hasta que fue muy tarde. Kristoff podría estar en la misma situación que ella, ¿qué tal si él también tenía ciertos sentimientos rencorosos hacia ella?

El estómago de Anna se revolvió.

Elsa la estaba cuidando (como siempre) y ella lo entendía, pero no podía negar que el no tener que dar la vuelta para buscar a su novio era una muy poco tentador. No es que quisiera encontrarse con él en un estado en dónde pudiera odiarla, pero realmente deseaba confirmar que estaba a salvo.

La decisión estaba tomada, Anna siguió a Elsa de camino hacia el castillo dirigiéndose hacia uno de los pasadizos subterráneos que habían encontrado en una ocasión jugando a las escondidas. El castillo tenía tantos secretos que se habían descubierto a lo largo de los años y tantos que aún no estaban ni cerca de ser descubiertos. Ese pensamiento hacía que Anna se entusiasmara con la idea de dedicar un día completo a la búsqueda de esos pasadizos.

Estuvieron escondidas en todo momento para que las personas no la vieran; aunque Anna aún tenía esa esperanza de que el hechizo se hubiera desvanecido de todos como sucedió con ella. Caminaron un buen tramo hasta el castillo y para cuando finalmente habían llegado al túnel, la joven oyó voces cerca.

Elsa fue más rápida que ella y la jaló del brazo para esconderse. Mentalmente Anna se regañó a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes que Elsa, era ella quien tenía los instintos más desarrollados que su hermana, no al revés. Su defensa era una sola: estaba demasiado preocupada por su novio, por su gente, por los Northuldras, por todos en general, que ni siquiera había oído la voz del Teniente Matias. Su orgullo magullado le impedía en ese momento reconocer que de tanto tiempo viviendo en el Bosque Encantado los reflejos de su hermana se habían agudizado. Por otro lado...

Ella… ¡La reina! ¡Escondida detrás de un arbusto!

Anna quería reírse aunque no sabía si sería una risa de gracia o de burla. Es decir, en cualquier otra situación ella pensaría que sería divertido esconderse detrás de un arbusto para poder divertirse con otros: jugando a las escondidas o queriendo sorprender a alguien, pero en ese momento estaba escondida por culpa de un posible hechizo.

La chica resopló con una mueca.

– ¡Teniente!

Matias se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente al soldado de Arendelle que acababa de llegar corriendo hacia él. Sostenía su escudo con una mano y con la otra la espada de doble filo con el mango característico de la guardia de su reino. Se veía cansado, pero a la vez exaltado y Anna se estaba preguntando qué había sucedido para que se viera así.

– El ejército Northuldra ha logrado derribar la primera línea de defensa, nos preparamos para evitar que se acerquen al castillo.

El alma de Anna se salió de su cuerpo, estaba segura de eso. Mientras ella estaba fuera del globo de nieve intentando enfrentar a Elsa por su cuenta, su gente estaba dentro peleando. La magia no se había disuelto como sucedió con ella y Anna comenzó a temblar solo de pensar en que estaban luchando.

– Tenemos que hacer algo.

– Encontrar la solución es lo único que podemos hacer.

– No – Anna miró a Elsa molesta – Van a lastimarse

– Lo sé – Elsa habló con suavidad – y tampoco deseo esto, pero no podemos hacer nada más que encontrar un contra hechizo

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Elsa tenía razón, pero ella no podía simplemente aceptarlo. ¡No podía darle la espalda a su pueblo cuando más la necesitaban! El hechizo no se había roto, lo que tampoco explicaba por qué el de Anna sí y el de ellos no. ¿Por qué su gente estaba dispuesta a matarse entre sí solo por odio?

– Tal vez pueda detenerlos. Si me acerco y declaro que no habrá guerra entonces se acabaría todo.

– Y luego pensarían que yo te he lanzado algún hechizo – Elsa sacudió la cabeza – Anna, ¿no lo entiendes? Declaraste la guerra cuando estabas bajo ese hechizo y no ibas a dar ningún paso atrás, por tanto si vas allá para detenerla pensaran que algo está sucediéndote.

– Te culparán.

– No es lo que me preocupa – Elsa torció el gesto pensando – Podrían encerrarte o podrían impedir que nos acerquemos a la biblioteca. Es demasiado riesgoso que salgas ahora

– Pero…

– Envía a más soldados a la primera línea. Quiero que todos estén preparados para que pase lo peor. Los heridos y los que se encuentren graves que salgan enseguida del campo. Debemos defender el castillo hasta que la Reina Anna regrese. No pasarán más allá de esa zona. – Matias declaró con dureza. Anna lo miró con impotencia.

Elsa no dijo nada más, simplemente siguió adelante con el camino para poder cruzar el pasadizo y salir en el segundo piso del castillo a tres puertas de la biblioteca.

Tardo un momento, pero Anna decidió echar a correr detrás de Elsa para alcanzarla. Se sentía muy frustrada por no poder hacer nada, pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Sería incongruente que en un momento dijera que quería esta guerra y al siguiente segundo quisiera cancelarla. Ellos la verían y sabrían que algo habría cambiado, pero el caso es que incluso cuando algo cambio ellos no lo sabían. Nadie salvo Anna y Elsa sabían sobre el hechizo de Gaia, por tanto el Teniente Matias y todos los soldados simplemente creían que estaban haciendo lo correcto porque no eran capaces de descubrir de dónde venían esos sentimientos oscuros, algo que Anna podía comprender perfectamente porque estuvo en esa situación.

Llegar a la biblioteca fue más fácil de decirlo que hacerlo pues el pasillo por el cual salieron se encontraba lleno de gente. Anna jadeó al ver a tanta gente y tuvo que parpadear y tallarse los ojos con los puños para confirmar que la imagen no era engañosa.

Está bien, no podía ser tan difícil cruzar la multitud y llegar a la biblioteca, ¿cierto? Claro, si fueran personas normales quizá pasarían desapercibidas pero estamos hablando de la Reina de Arendelle y de la Reina de las Nieves, era imposible que cruzaran sin ser descondidas y no es que la apariencia inusual de Elsa, con su cabello rubio platino y su vestuario creado con su propia magia helada pudieran no resaltar en la multitud. Anna, en cambio podía fingir ya que desde su punto de vista tenía una apariencia muy simplona. Sus ojos eran azules como los de su hermana, pero su cabello era castaño y no destacaba para nada, quizá cuando tenía el mechón blanco pero actualmente no era el caso. Su ropa tampoco es que gritara: ¡Es la Reina! Ya que al momento de haber salido de Arendelle se había asegurado de quitarse la ropa real para ponerse algo cómodo que no le estorbara para atrapar a su hermana.

Con una túnica cada una que cubriera hasta la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo, las dos chicas lograron mezclarse entre la multitud.

Debieron haber pasado unos pocos minutos, pero Anna juraba al cielo, a la luna o al dios del planeta que fueron horas. Su corazón latiendo nervioso en todo momento, su boca completamente seca y sus manos temblando.

Podía escuchar a las personas en la multitud discutir sobre diversos temas: el terremoto que se sintió unos momentos atrás, la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo fuera del castillo, su presunta desaparición a manos de la Reina de las Nieves, la traición de su hermana para con su gente. Diversas cosas a las que Anna no daba nada de crédito el haber oído cada una de ellas.

Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse ahí de pie escuchando todo, queriendo saber qué pensaba realmente su gente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el reino, sin embargo no podía hacerlo ya que Elsa se encontraba varios metros lejos de ella –ambas habían decidido que lo mejor era guardar una gran distancia para que no pudieran destacar en la multitud– y no parecía tener planes de detenerse, lo que significaba que no era buena idea detenerse.

Con el corazón en la mano, logró llegar a la biblioteca y al descubrir que nadie más que su hermana se encontraba dentro, la chica dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó hacia la habitación oculta que estaba detrás del libro, la cual se encontraba abriéndose poco a poco para ambas.

Anna miro a Elsa con las cejas alzadas poco después de haber lanzado su túnica al suelo y espero a que su hermana dijera algo.

Pasaron minutos antes de que Elsa dijera alguna palabra. Las puertas se encontraban abiertas para ambas y un centenar de libros dispersos por todos lados tanto en pilares como regados por el suelo adornaban la imagen del caos. La vieja silla que nunca se había movido de aquella habitación también tenía un libro en su asiento, pero este estaba abierto en una página en concreto: la última página que Elsa leyó antes de decidir que necesitaba un descanso.

– Grand Pabbie podría estar bajo el hechizo de Gaia – Finalmente, Elsa respiró hondo y habló con calma. Si su hermana se había sentido tensa al cruzar por alrededor de la gente, preocupada de que la fueran a descubrir o no, Anna no podría decirlo al ver su expresión ya que como siempre, Elsa era una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, sin embargo sí podía decir que aquel pensamiento era correcto, porque Anna conocía a su hermana mayor. Quizá no tanto como quisiera, quizá aún había cosas que desconocía de la chica como cuando Elsa ocultaba cosas, pero la joven había aprendido a ver detrás del miedo de Elsa. Lo único de lo que podía estar orgullosa: saber cuándo Elsa tenía miedo y cuando no – O tal vez no. No podemos arriesgarnos a ir así que tendremos que encontrar la respuesta aquí. Mamá era Northuldra y tenía investigaciones sobre la magia, algo tiene que haber sobre Gaia que nos pueda ayudar al hechizo que se ha lanzado y no es así… al menos algo debe de haber sobre mi magia que pueda ayudarnos.

– Bueno, la puerta está cerrada, la gente fuera y nosotras frente a un montón de libros – Anna resopló ante la calma en su voz – Son mucho más libros de los que esperaba – Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa – ¿Dónde comenzamos?

Elsa sacudió la cabeza – Revisando todos y cada uno de ellos.

La joven asintió sabiendo que les tomaría horas encontrar algo que rompiera el hechizo, pero ellas no contaban con horas, al contrario, ni siquiera contaban con algunos minutos. La guerra se estaba llevando a cabo y aunque Anna ya no podía escuchar las voces y los gritos de guerra eso no significaba que fuera de las puertas de la biblioteca, fuera del castillo y dentro del globo de nieves en el que estaba encerrados… mucha gente se estuviera enfrentando entre ellos.

Así que… a leer se había dicho.

* * *

**N/A:** Tengo planeado el siguiente capítulo, pero aún no lo escribo ya que me vi envuelta en otra cosa y de pronto me quede sin tiempo. Quiero poder actualizarlo la próxima semana como debe ser así que haré lo mejor posible para poder terminar el capítulo (o más bien comenzarlo) y poder subirlo. Si no logro hacerlo, ya hablamos de esto y saben que de no ser el martes es el miercoles y de no ser el miercoles es porque no logre tenerlo a tiempo así que no hay actualización hasta la semana siguiente.

Debo decir que este capítulo no era lo que esperaba escribir cuando comence, de hecho tenía otro titulo pero cuando termine el capítulo decidí cambiarlo por uno más acorde al ambiente, pero independiente de eso creo, al menos siento yo, que hay escenas que aunque no fueron planeadas de antemano me han gustado mucho como la escena en que ambas recorren el pasillo hasta la biblioteca o al escena del Teniente Matias. En mi idea original, la escena dentro de la biblioteca (que aun no la han leído), la escena posterior a romper el hechizo, la escena de duda o la escena en donde Elsa crea al pequeño Olaf y otras pocas si estaban planeadas, pero como dije esos pequeños detalles que no lo estaban me han gustado. En cuanto a los dialogos, debo decir que aquí tengo la sorpresa mayor porque yo tenía los dailogos pensados, pero no se veían bien, ninguno de ellos, no me gustaban porque se sentía tosco o forzad. Lo curioso es que yo por lo general pienso en la conversación, me creo un dialogo en que todas las palabras se vean bien, en que las oraciones tengan un brillo, pero cuando llegó la hora de escribirlo palabra por palabra... se me olvido los dialogos y tuve un desastre, pero a la hora de escribir el capítulo las palabras fluyeron. No son las mismas porque todos los dialogos que tenía de antemano los borre, pero me han gustado las que he escrito.

En fin, eso ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo que... yo sé de que va a tratar, lo pensé hace unos días y tenía ganas de incluirlo... pero aun no lo escribo así que ojalá mi yo del futuro ya comience a hacerlo.

Dejen reviews  
Se despide Lira12.


	19. A través del tiempo

No estaba segura de si subir el capítulo hoy, de hecho aún no me siento del todo segura de haberlo subido, pero decidí hacerlo igual. Me ha tocado volver a trabajar, no es que suponga un problema muy grave ya que yo trabajo los fines de semana, pero aún así me ha costado tener el capítulo listo porque por lo general son los fines de semana cuando yo dejo ya terminado los capítulos. Debo decir que este capítulo no estaba terminado antes del fin de semana, es la verdad y el día lunes que se supone que es el día en que yo reviso y edito el capítulo yo estaba terminando de escribirlo y aún así no lo termine hasta literalmente unos minutos antes de subir esto. Esta es la razón por la cual no me siento muy segura del capítulo.

La trama está bien. Esta es la trama original que yo tenía pensado, pero siguen habiendo cosas aquí que no me suenan bien... En fin, tampoco quería dejarlos sin capítulo así que decidí subirlo de todas la maneras.

**Resumen:**_ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

~ Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_19  
A través del tiempo_

Uno pensaría que con tantos libros, centenares de ellos, la respuesta que ambas estaban buscando la habrían encontrado sin problemas y más cuando eran dos personas buscando, pero por lo visto Anna creía que estaban buscando en los libros equivocados ya que a pesar de llevar casi media hora buscando ninguna de las dos había encontrado nada.

A ver, era cierto que media hora era prácticamente la nada misma, pero aun así no podía evitar la decepción.

– Tal vez considerar ir a ver a Grand Pabbie no es mala idea – Anna murmuró. Conocía los riesgos de ir al Valle de las Rocas, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrada mientras revisaba los libros. Ella leía una línea al menos ocho veces por lo que tardaban aún más en encontrar la respuesta, por otro lado Elsa miraba las páginas con cuidado y en menos de un segundo pasaba a la siguiente. La chica debía estar leyendo ultra-mega-hiper-rápido o simplemente haciendo "scanning".

Ella no estaba segura de la veracidad de esta palabra, pero Kristoff se la había contado tiempo atrás cuando tras un viaje para intentar expandir su negocio de hielo llegó a un reino mucho más avanzado que Arendelle. A ver, no era algo con lo que Anna soñaría que solo sucedería en el futuro, pero si su vocabulario y su forma de actuar eran diferente, por lo visto aquella palabra significaba simplemente buscar lo que necesita sin leer todo el contenido.

A Anna le parecía una tontería, ¿scanning? Quién usa esa palabra en estos tiempos, es demasiado para su época y quizá lo sea demasiado para un futuro, en su caso "lectura de exploración" o simplemente "buscar" eran más acertadas y mucho más correctas, pero bueno, las culturas y sus diferencias siempre han sido un arte que apreciar.

De todos modos, Elsa estaba buscando mientras ella luchaba por leer la primera línea de una página. ¡La primera! Oh, ha fracasado en su única tarea del día: leer.

Había muchos libros, demasiados como para contarlos, y Anna no estaba ayudando para nada. Cerró el libro que estaba en sus manos y recogió otro del suelo, tal vez necesitaba un nuevo enfoque.

– ¿Crees que ellos estén bien? – Preguntó la cobriza mientras abría el libro en una página al azar. Nuevamente estaba distrayéndose ya que no miro el texto sino a su hermana que terminaba con un libro y lo acomodaba junto a una pila muy bien organizada de libros que ya había repasado.

– Eso espero – Elsa murmuró suavemente sin quitar la vista del libro al cambiar a la siguiente página.

– Oh, bien – Anna respiró hondo – Quiero decir, sería malo que algo les hubiera sucedido, espera, ¿estamos seguras de que dejar a Olaf y a Kristoff juntos es la mejor idea? Quiero decir, sabemos que Olaf puede ser un poquito… ya sabes… de ese modo con Kristoff.

– Olaf está bien – Elsa dijo sin mirarla, pero Anna pudo ver que la chica apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza – Es inmune al hechizo

– Sí, eso… yo te oí mencionarlo antes, ¿hay alguna razón? – Anna dejó su libro tirado mientras miraba a su hermana – ¿Cómo es posible que Olaf sea inmune y los demás no? Oh Dios, ¿qué hay de Sven?

– Tengo la teoría de que es debido a mi magia – Elsa respondió cambiando la página del libro – Él fue creado por mí, del mismo modo en que el hechizo de Gaia comenzó con mi magia. Es posible que ambas magias se repelan entre sí y por eso no fue afectado.

– Tal vez porque es Olaf – Anna dijo con una gran sonrisa – Olaf es dulce e inocente. No suele enojarse nunca y mucho menos es del tipo de persona (?) que guarde rencor hacia alguien. Créeme, eso lo sé.

– Es posible que tengas razón, pero Olaf no es el único que no fue afectado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Bjorn tampoco fue afectado y estoy segura de que Marshmellow y los Snogwies tampoco.

Anna torció el gesto mientras pensaba un poco – Mi opinión no cambia para nada, aún creo que ellos son demasiado puros como para ser afectados, después de todo, así es tu magia. Elsa, cuando creaste a Olaf o a los demás, no sentías rencor hacia nadie o estabas enojada, simplemente intentabas proteger a otros como sucedió en el caso de Marshmellow que lo creaste para sacarme del Palacio de Hielo y evitar que siguiera metiéndome en más problemas (admito que lo que sucedió luego no fue tu culpa sino mía, pero en mi defensa, él lanzó a fuera del palacio) y con Bjorn fue exactamente igual. Creaste a Bjorn porque estabas preocupada por el reino y necesitábamos llegar pronto. No puedes negar que las razones por las que los creaste fueron puras. En este caso, si tu teoría es cierta, entonces las razones por las que atacaste a Gaia no se comparan a las otras.

Elsa se removió incomoda antes de cerrar el libro y recoger otro. Anna tenía una gran sonrisa, pero la mayor se notaba nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? – Anna alzó una ceja.

La muchacha recogió otro libro, acción que Anna imitó inconscientemente para que la muchacha no pensara que no estaba haciendo nada. Abrió el libro en una página cualquiera y miró a su hermana esperando su respuesta.

– No es que la hubiera atacado por estar enojada con ella – Elsa desvió la mirada hacia el libro nuevamente – Estábamos hablando…

– Whoa… Tendré que tener cuidado cuando hable contigo.

La muchacha se rió por la broma – No lo sé. Estábamos hablamos y de pronto ella dijo algo. Mi mente se nublo en ese momento y solo podía pensar en que ella podría hacerte daño así que sin pensar lance el ataque. Estaba enojada y había perdido el control por completo – Suspiró con una mueca – Supongo que entre en pánico y al mismo tiempo también estaba muy enojada. Solo pensaba en que Gaia podría atacarte a ti o cualquier otra persona. Pero… aún si hubiera sido en un intento de protegerte o a alguien más, realmente no siento que haya tenido buenas intenciones. Por un momento realmente creo que no quería que Gaia se acercará y no importaba si salía lastimada o no – La muchacha miró sus manos – Ni siquiera sabía si era real, tal vez por eso no sentí arrepentimiento hacia intentar atacarla

La cabeza cobriza guardo silencio un momento, sin saber qué decir. Desde su punto de vista, Elsa aún había intentado cuidar de ella y protegerla, por ende no entendía a qué se refería ella con malas intenciones. Puede que sea cierto y que Elsa realmente hubiera querido lastimar a Gaia, puede ser realmente, pero aún así Anna no lo creía en su corazón. Pero, la pregunta era: ¿podía ella decírselo a su hermana? Elsa era demasiado terca como para aceptar lo que Anna intentaba decirle porque podía ser que Elsa no quisiera creer en sus palabras.

Opto por no decir nada. Tampoco era como si Elsa le estuviera dando muchas vueltas al tema, lo que en realidad estaba muy bien porque a veces la chica podía darle cien vueltas a un mismo tema carcomiéndose la cabeza una y otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no parecía ser el caso.

Y Anna lo vio.

Había estado concentrada en su conversación con Elsa y cuando finalmente miró el libro que había recogido, en un intento de fingir que no estaba vagueando, se dio cuenta de que era imposible no distinguir la preciosa letra de su madre.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza, que ella realmente no estaba creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Su pecho de pronto parecía encogerse ante los latidos, como si su corazón quisiera hacerse más grande en un espacio tan pequeño.

Miro el contenido del libro. Esta no era la primera vez que Elsa y ella encontraban libros o notas escritas por su madre y cada vez que las veía su corazón no latía tan fuerte como ahora, quizá la primera vez sí lo hizo, pero tiempo después solo latía con cariño y amor hacia ella. Anna deseaba saber más sobre su madre, deseaba saberlo todo y es que hasta ahora ella no había sido consciente de que había toda una historia que no conocía. Su madre había sido joven cuando llego a Arendelle, pero eso no significaba que no fuera capaz de recordar su vida antes de Arendelle y claro, había tantas historias que podían ser interesantes que ella realmente le gustaría oírlas.

Su boca se secó y por mucho que quiso decir algo, por mucho que quería hablar con su hermana, por mucho que quería mostrarle el libro… simplemente estaba paralizada.

Tardo un buen tiempo antes de que finalmente el nombre de su hermana mayor saliera de forma atropellada desde su boca hacia sus oídos. Sus manos golpearon a la muchacha en un intento de atraer su atención. Elsa la miró con una ceja alzada sin comprender el por qué la chica no estaba hablando correctamente, pero Anna se veía muy alterada.

– ¡Es el diario de mamá! – Finalmente dijo la chica mientras miraba a su hermana mayor enseñándole el libro.

En ese momento, cuando el contenido del libro estaba literalmente a medio centímetro del rostro de Elsa, Anna vio el encuadernado precioso que tenía frente a ella. El libro estaba abierto de par en par y siendo sostenido por sus modos manos. Los colores eran muy simples, dado que parecía que la intención de su madre era que nadie pudiera ver el libro y asociarlo con la idea de que era suyo. El encuadernado era azul marino, muy oscuro y poco llamativo, tenía la flor de crocus en el centro con sus colores correspondientes y su nombre en una esquina. Nada más. De hecho, si Anna tenía que ser sincera, el libro llamaba tan poco la atención que estaba segura de que si ella lo hubiera visto (incluso habiendo leído el nombre de su madre) no lo habría mirado tampoco.

Parecía ser el típico libro en donde había datos y datos de cosas que a Anna realmente no le interesaban.

Sin embargo, este era el diario de su madre. ¡El diario! No un diario donde ella pondría sus teorías sobre la magia de Elsa o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a su hermana. No. Ese tipo de libros Anna ya los había visto y nunca le habían ayudado porque su madre realmente llegó a una sola conclusión en cada uno de esos libros: Ahtohallan. Pero no, ese era un diario del día a día. ¡El diario personal de su madre!

Elsa debió haber comprendido finalmente lo que Anna estaba intentando mostrarle, y Anna se dio cuenta de que en realidad Elsa estaba leyendo la página que le estaba mostrando. Sintió envidia por lo que arrebato el libro de la mirada de ella y fijo su propia vista en la página.

La fecha…

La primera navidad de Anna.

– Todas estas páginas… – Anna deslizo su dedo entre las hojas permitiendo que todas comenzaran a pasar rápidamente. El libro no estaba completamente terminado, de hecho aún le quedaban varias páginas antes de haberse completado, pero era una clara señal de que efectivamente había sido el diario personal de su madre.

– Nunca hubiera imaginado que mamá tendría un diario – Elsa dijo mientras se acercaba a Anna.

– Lo sé, quiero decir, tiene tantos diarios pero ninguno es como este– Anna examino las hojas con interés. Cambiando cada página y mirando en su interior con las mismas ansias que un niño tiene cuando se enfrenta a la tarea más difícil de todas: no abrir los regalos de navidad. Uff, si la joven reina tenía que ser justa, ella misma tenía que admitir que ese tipo de paciencia no la tenía.

– Tantos diarios y tanta información – Elsa dijo volviendo a su propio libro – No tendremos tiempo para encontrar la respuesta antes de que algo verdaderamente grave suceda – La chica hizo una mueca mientras se encogía de hombros – Algo aparte de la guerra, claro. ¿Anna?

La chica no la miro ni le respondió, seguía viendo el diario con sumo interés y aunque Elsa quería decirle que ese diario probablemente no sería la respuesta que buscaban, no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. Ella también quería sentarse ahí toda una tarde leyendo el diario personal de su madre para que de tal manera pudiera tener algo más de ella.

Pero no podían. Tenían que hallar una respuesta rápida.

– Escucha, Anna, deberíamos continuar con…

– Elsa – La chica interrumpió con un tono pesado en su voz que hizo que automáticamente la mayor la mirara preocupada – Este diario no solo habla de mamá y de sus día a día; habla de ti también.

– Creo que es normal que una madre escriba de sobre su hija, ¿no? Seguro también encontraras historias sobre ti.

– No, me refiero a ti-ti – Anna dijo sin levantar la mirada.

– No comprendo.

– ¡Tus poderes!

La muchacha alzó una ceja con interés.

– Creo que aquí está la respuesta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Anna levantó la mirada hacia su hermana y luego al diario – Escucha: «No había visto tanto temor en los ojos de Elsa nunca. Temblaba demasiado y no era por el frío del invierno. No permitió que la abrazara o que Agnarr se le acercara. Siento que hemos hecho mal todo este tiempo. Su magia es hermosa, pero también muy peligrosa y cada día que pasa crece con más fuerza. Sus emociones se están manifestando a través de ella, puedo ver como el hielo que sus poderes crean cambia de color debido a sus emociones y me preocupa lo intensas que son. Se ha distanciado de todos, incluida Anna. ¿Qué debo hacer como madre para ayudar a mi hija?» Anna leyó lentamente – «Hoy fui a ver a Grand Pabbie para encontrar respuestas. Él siente que la magia de Elsa está creciendo y está descontrolada debido al temor que siente, lo que hace que me pregunte si Agnarr y yo nos hemos equivocado al cuidar de nuestras hijas. Se supone que mi deber como madre es proteger a Elsa y a Anna, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme todos los días si fue la elección correcta el separarlas. ¿Las niñas habrían estado mejor si no las hubiéramos separado?»

Elsa se acercó hacia la joven mientras miraba el interior del libro. Anna había dejado de leer debido a que su propia voz estaba temblando con cada palabra, por lo que al notar esto la mayor continuo leyendo la página del diario sin antes evitar ver la fecha en la que fue escrita.

_Grand Pabbie cree que la magia de Elsa es peligrosa. Por lo visto ha llegado a un punto en que cualquier persona que pueda ser alcanzada por su magia puede resultar gravemente herida. Elsa debe haberlo notado también, ya que ha evitado la cercanía con cualquier persona. Agnarr y yo no estábamos de acuerdo con la decisión de que tuviera clases en casa en lugar de tenerlas en un colegio normal, pero lo terminamos aceptando debido a su insistencia. Comienzo a creer que ella es más consciente del peligro que puede llegar a ser su magia si se descontrola. Tengo miedo por ella… un niño no debería sentirse de esta forma._

La muchacha torció el gesto mientras pensaba – Recuerdo esto, tuve un accidente en el salón de clases. Estábamos en un examen y estaba preocupada porque no había dormido bien. Mi magia comenzó a descontrolarse y salí huyendo hacia el baño. Casi congelo todo y debido a eso les pedí a ellos que me dieran clases particulares en lugar de asistir y poner a todos en riesgo.

– Sí, los rumores eran que no querías estar con la clase baja – Anna hizo una mueca mientras fingía una sonrisa – Aunque nadie se lo tomaba en serio

La muchacha movió las páginas y se detuvo en unos días más adelante – ¿Leo yo?

Elsa solo se encogió de hombros.

_**Junio 08.**_

_Vi a Elsa fuera de su habitación por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se veía muy contenta y no pude evitar sentir que mi pecho se encogía ante su felicidad. Quería acercarme, pero no pude hacerlo porque tuve la sensación de que en el momento en que lo hiciera se alejaría como siempre lo hace. Había un pajarito cerca, silbaba muy feliz, pero cuando acercarse a ella algo le sucedió. Fue un completo accidente, pero había algo muy extraño en su mirada. Elsa no es la clase de persona que alza la voz o usa su magia para lastimar a otros por lo que no tengo idea de que significa lo que he visto. El repentino cambio de humor felicidad-miedo afecto directamente al animalito de una manera en que yo no había visto antes, era como si de pronto la pequeña criatura sintiera temor y odio hacia mi propia hija, como si la viera como… Ni siquiera quiero escribir aquella palabra._

Anna miró a su hermana que sacudía la cabeza – ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?

– No lo sé – Elsa sacudió la cabeza – Intento no pensar mucho en el pasado

– Oh, eso está bien. No queremos recordar los malos momentos. Tal vez leer este libro sea una mala idea – Anna dijo mientras cerraba el diario, pero Elsa lo tomó en sus manos y abrió nuevamente la página – He dicho que no es buena idea

Pero Elsa la ignoró.

_No puedo fingir que todo está bien cuando mi familia se está derrumbando por las elecciones que hemos hecho. Quiero ayudar a Elsa y necesito hacerlo centrándome en su magia. Hay tanto que desconozco como la razón en cómo obtuvo sus poderes o cuál es su fuente y cómo funcionan y afectan a otros. Le he contado a Grand Pabbie y a Agnarr lo que he visto y he confirmado uno de los mayores temores que he tenido por mucho tiempo: la magia de Elsa se ha fortalecido a través de sus emociones y no de su propio corazón como debería haber sido. Me doy cuenta de nuestro error al separar a ambas chicas. Anna sigue sonriendo a diario, pero su sonrisa no es ni la sombra de lo que solía ser antes y Elsa se ha vuelto tan reservada que parece una persona completamente diferente. Necesitamos corregir nuestros errores, arreglar la situación y es por eso que hemos planeado un viaje: Ahtohallan, el río de las memorias. Temo que si no hacemos algo, Elsa podría hacerle daño a alguien sin quererlo y no puedo permitirlo para mi hija. Serán dos semanas de viaje y espero descubrir qué hacer con la magia de Elsa. Me preocupa no saber qué sucedería si sus emociones pudieran hacerle daño a alguien, qué consecuencias tendría aquello. Tal vez la respuesta más lógica para todo este desastre sea la más dolorosa: quitarle sus poderes… No voy a descartar la opción_.

Anna jadeó mientras miraba la página abierta. Las manos de Elsa temblaban ante la idea de que su madre lo hubiera siquiera pensado y por mucho que Anna amara a sus padres… la idea de quitarle a su hermana sus poderes, su esencia, le daba vueltas el estómago.

¿Cómo siquiera podían preguntarse eso?

– Hay más – Elsa dijo mirando la hoja.

_**Junio 12.**_

_Estamos a una noche de irnos de viaje y todo ya está planeado. Cruzaremos el fiordo hacia el Mar Oscuro para llegar a Ahtohallan. Si bien el camino es sencillo, es muy peligroso y tanto Agnarr como yo hemos acordado ir con completa precaución. Por otro lado las niñas piensan que iremos al Mar del Sur para unos negocios en otro reino, Elsa se quedará a cargo, ya es mayor y puede manejar el reino. Confío en ella. Por alguna razón la presencia de sus poderes ha disminuido considerablemente. Siempre está usando guantes como Agnarr se lo contó, él ha intentado que deje atrás esa idea, pero ella es demasiado terca como para escucharnos. A veces me preguntó si siempre ha sido así, ya casi ni siquiera puedo recordar como era antes del accidente de Anna. Ella está bien, Anna, ha crecido muy bien y aunque no recuerda nada del accidente tampoco parece que su personalidad haya cambiado mucho. Sigue siendo igual de energética que cuando era niña. Elsa y Anna… las dos juntas pueden con todo. Lo sé. Necesito descubrir todo sobre la magia de Elsa para que al volver a casa podamos contarle a Anna toda la verdad. Debemos hacerlo, es la única manera en la que ambas pueden volver a unirse._

Anna no dijo nada.

**_Junio 13._**

_Solo unas horas más para el viaje. He estado recopilando mucha información durante mucho tiempo y he decido que necesito confirmar algo. Durante años he observado a Elsa y he descubierto que cuando su magia se descontrola debido a sus emociones puede afectar a alguien, lo que no sé es cómo sucede, pero después de mucho tiempo tengo una teoría. Si mi teoría es correcta y Ahtohallan me lo confirma, entonces estoy segura (ahora con más fuerza) de que Elsa no debe estar sola. Sus emociones son demasiado fuertes y se amplifican con su magia debido a que se han ligado la una a la otra. Ella siempre ha sido capaz de usar su magia sin importar las emociones que sienta, pero ahora ambas situaciones se han mezclado y forman parte de uno solo. Sin sus emociones, la magia no funciona. He observado la situación y he llegado a la conclusión de que si una persona se ve afectada por las emociones de Elsa, estas amplificarían sus propias emociones: ya sea felicidad, miedo, sufrimiento… Mi marido y mi hija tuvieron una pelea. Su magia se descontrolo y Agnarr casi se vio afectado. Según mis investigaciones y mis teorías, él debería haberse visto afectado por su magia y haber amplificado las emociones, pero no sucedió. Le di muchas vueltas y decidí creer que la razón por la cual no se vio afectado fue porque su magia no le hizo daño físico ni le toco, pero creo que en caso de haber sido así, Agnarr podría haberse liberado de aquella magia de una sola forma… Aceptándolo._

Anna miró a Elsa con una mueca sorprendida sin comprender lo que la mayor estaba leyendo. La chica se acercó rápidamente a la mayor y arrebato el diario de sus manos.

_He pensado mucho en esto y estoy segura de que estoy en lo correcto, pero quiero oír una respuesta de Ahtohallan para confirmar que tengo razón. Si la magia de Elsa afecta a otra persona, una de las posibles maneras de liberarse de aquella magia es aceptándola como una realidad. No es que yo haya visto esta teoría en acción ya que la magia de Elsa de momento no ha afectado a nadie de esa forma, salvo a animales ocasionales pero solo cuando pierde el control de sus poderes, pero he pensado que si la magia amplifica el sentimiento elegido entonces es probable que esa persona se llene de él y que la única forma de poder librarse de la magia es aceptar que esos sentimientos han estado dentro de él o ella todo este tiempo. Eso debilitaría la magia y sin duda la haría desaparecer. Grand Pabbie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que era una teoría muy firme, pero sin duda no era una realidad porque no podemos probar que es cierta. De momento, Ahtohallan tiene todo lo que necesito: descubrir por qué Elsa tiene poderes, qué tan peligrosos son, cómo debe utilizarlos, cómo las personas deben librarse de algo negativo ligado a su magia… cómo quitárselos de ser necesario._

Anna guardó silencio un momento mientras miraba a su hermana con interés por lo que acababan de leer. Las emociones de Elsa… Su madre estaba insinuando que no deberían estar ligadas a sus emociones, pero Anna amaba las emociones de Elsa. Por muy mal que pudiera sonar, a ella le gustaba mucho como el color del hielo de Elsa cambiaba debido a sus emociones desde un celeste brillante por la alegría hasta un rojo profundo por el miedo. Era una forma que Anna había aprovechado para poder leer bien a su hermana mayor. Amaba esa característica de la magia de Elsa, pero su madre en serio había pensado que sus emociones y su magia no deberían estar juntas.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Aceptarlo?

Elsa debía haber pensado lo mismo que ella porque se encontraba mirando el libro con la expresión característica en su rostro que indicaba estar pensando profundamente en la situación.

– ¿A qué se refiere con aceptarlo? No lo entiendo.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron cuando Anna preguntó y la menor casi podía ver la electricidad correr por las venas de Elsa desde sus manos que se encontraban cerca de su rostro pensando hacia su cerebro directamente. La chica la miró con una gran sonrisa y la menor lo supo enseguida: Elsa ya sabía cómo detener el hechizo de Gaia.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Lo primero que quiero decir es que quiero disculparme por si hay errores. La verdad es que solo he corregido los que se me marcaban con rojo ya que no me dio tiempo de revisar completamente bien el capítulo o de lo contrario lo habría actualizado más tarde todavía. Normalmente esto no habría supuesto un problema, pero el caso es que yo tengo cosas que hacer hoy y probablemente se me iba a olvidar o no iba a alcanzar. Tampoco quería subirlo mañana, así que lo siento si tiene errores.

Pese a que no me siento segura del capítulo, sinceramente, es lo que quería mostrar. La verdad es que quería hacer un capítulo más melancólico, más de añoranza hacia la madre de ambas, pero debido al contratiempo (como les explique) no pude hacerlo, más que nada porque mi cabeza no estaba clara al momento de pensar en cómo hacerlo. Simplemente sabía que quería que encontraran el diario, sabía lo que contenía el diario (porque lo tenía escrito de antes) pero no lograba escribir los sentimientos de las chicas y es por eso que me siento insegura con el capítulo. De todos modos, aún así me parecía... pasable... para poder subirlo y por eso lo he actualizado en lugar de esperar una semana más.

Ahora mismo he vuelto a trabajar por tanto necesito reacomodar mi horario y encontrar la forma de escribir el capítulo en cuatro días (de martes a viernes) en lugar de seis (de martes a domingo). La verdad es que a veces esto no supone problema porque he conseguido escribir capítulos en un día, pero ustedes saben que también depende mucho de si logro encontrar las palabras que quiero usar y no escribir la trama solo porque sí, ya que si este fuera el caso... la historia no tendría sentido para mí porque una de las cosas que más me gusta es la descripción que estoy haciendo.

Quisiera poder lograr acomodarme al nuevo horario lo más pronto posible porque si no logro quiere decir que no podré actualizar la próxima semana y realmente no quiero tener ese espacio en blanco porque después me acostumbro a eso y ya no actualizo semanalmente sino cuando se me da la gana (me ha pasado con otras historias, por eso sé de qué estoy hablando). El problema es que como acabo de terminar este episodio, aún no he comenzado el otro (como generalmente lo habría hecho) y tampoco tengo mucha idea de qué escribir. Sé la trama principal para ese episodio, pero poca cosa jajaja.

**~ Comentarios:**

\- Ravenna51: Levantaron la cuarentena en mi país y tengo la sensación de que la volver a poner (de todos modos con cuarentena o sin cuarentena me toca trabajar) Aunque con cuarentena tenía menos tiempo, yo no sé como es eso posible y evidentemente como tú creo que no somos las únicas. Últimamente estoy muy obsesionada con ese tipo de dialogo, el de perdonar, seguir adelante y superar, y claro no pude evitar ponerlo en la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Bueno eso sería todo hoy, nuevamente lamento los posibles errores que hayan y espero que les gustara el capítulo. Sé que no es el ideal y lo lamento por ello pero hasta no lograr acomodarme con el nuevo horario va a estar difícil lo de escribir.


	20. Hazte oír

¡Martes de continuación!

Vale, ya sé que llevo sin actualizar dos semanas pero como les había contado, volví a trabajar porque levantaron la cuarentena y mi suspensión de trabajo termino. Normalmente yo estaba acostumbrada a tener toda la semana hasta el martes siguiente para poder escribir el capítulo, revisarlo, considerar los diálogos o la trama (que ya saben porque lo he dicho muchas veces que en múltiples ocasiones tuve que dividir la trama en dos capítulos o más porque no me alcanzaba para ponerlo en uno solo o me quedaría demasiado largo, que evidentemente hay capítulos que ya son largos de por si y que no deberían ser largos porque los capítulos yo los tengo considerado entre 3000 (siendo el minimo) y 5000 palabras como mucho, sin embargo en varias ocasiones me he pasado de las 5000.

El caso es que el tiempo se me acorto considerablemente a cuatro o cinco días para escribir y he de admitir que muchas veces, antes de que esto sucediera, no escribía sino hasta el final de la semana porque en el transcurso del comienzo de la semana los dos primeros días: lunes y martes lo uso para revisar ultimos detalles y actualizar el capítulo y luego descanso un poco y cuando llega el viernes o el sábado empiezo a escribir, a veces escribo el mismo día en que actualizo pero no suelo terminar los capítulos en un día (hubo un tiempo en que si lo hacía pero eso fue hace años atrás) ya que ahora me tomo mi tiepo para respirar y considerar mis ideas.

Esta es la razón principal por la cual no he actualizado en las dos semanas pasadas. Lo admito, en la primera semana que noa ctualice no escribí el capítulo, ni siquiera pensé en que hacer en la trma y ya la semana pasada que tampoco actualice si me puse a pensar en la trama y a escribir.

El caso es este, yo ya estoy desordenada y ahora voy a estar más porque nuevamente pusieron cuarentena en mi ciudad (ni siquiera al país completo) pero aún así me toca ir a trabajar solo que no va a ser el fin de semana (o quizá sí, quién sabe) sino que me llamaron y me pidieron que fuera en la semana dos días. Aún no sé si será el día martes, el día miércoles o qué...

Si me toca trabajar el día martes, haré lo posible por subir el capítulo el día domingo pero ya le digo que tengo un desorden completo, de hecho el capítulo de la próxima semana aún no lo comienzo a escribir ni he pensado en qué quiero escribir. Ya sé la trama principal y ya he pensado en el final de la historia (de hecho ya estoy contando los capítulos para el final) pero aún no he pensado en cómo quiero escribirlo y es ahí donde tengo los problemas.

En resumen... es una locura completa.

Sin más que decirles, les dejó el capítulo que ya sé que lo quieren leer.

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

~ Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_20  
Hazte oír_

El silencio se había formado en la habitación con ambas chicas metidas en sus propios pensamientos. Anna aún se aferraba fuertemente al diario de su madre mientras que Elsa se encontraba revisando varios libros a la vez junto a la mesa más cercana. La chica no había vuelto a hablarle a la menor, lo que dejó a Anna completamente desconcertada.

Se mordió el labio inferior presionando más fuerte el diario contra su pecho y miró a su hermana decidida a saber qué había descubierto ella. Solo tenía que levantarse del suelo, abrir la boca y dejar que la confianza fluya en sus venas para poder encontrar las palabras correctas para decir.

¿Si era tan fácil por qué Anna no decía nada?

La respuesta era sencilla: tenía miedo.

Elsa debía haber descubierto algo importante porque su semblante había cambiado de una sonrisa iluminada por el saber a una fina línea opacada por la oscuridad. Podía ser cualquier cosa lo que la chica descubrió y ese cualquier cosa estaba aterrando a Anna del mismo modo en que muy pocas cosas la aterraban.

Necesitaba un empujón para poder hablarle a su hermana o más bien para encontrar su propia valentía para escuchar lo que ella podría decirle.

Elsa seguía sin mirarla y la paciencia de Anna no era mucha, por lo que en un intento por mantenerse ocupada volvió a abrir el diario de su madre embriagándose por el aroma antiguo que desprendían las hojas color hueso y la tinta azulada ya gastada. Su madre podía no estar aquí con ella como lo estaba su hermana, pero sus pensamientos, sus historias… todo esto estaba aquí con ella. Solo tenía que abrir el diario en una página al azar o en una fecha especial y encontraría diferentes historias de su día a día.

Su primera navidad.

Las manos de Anna temblaron mientras miraba la página del libro. Había tantas entradas creadas por su madre, días continuos y semanas tras semanas, incluso ella vio que algunos días tenían más de dos entradas. Su corazón estaba gritando fuertemente por rememorar las historias olvidadas y no contadas a través de estas páginas para ella.

**Diciembre 24**

_Ha sido un día muy largo. Han habido tantos preparativos que apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en algo fuera del tema que se nos avecina: navidad. Hay tanto que hacer y tanto por preocuparse que a veces me preguntó en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza casarme con un rey. El amor puede ser incomprensible a veces, pero vale la pena totalmente._

_Han sido largas horas de trabajo y cuando finalmente terminemos y podamos ver las sonrisas en los habitantes de Arendelle sabré que todo el esfuerzo y el cansancio habrán valido todo el desgaste que hemos estado teniendo. ¡Además! Esta navidad será especial, otra razón más para querer que todo salga perfecto. La primera navidad de Anna._

_He de admitir que una parte de mí está muy emocionada por tocar la campana esta tarde, ver al reino reunido en la entrada del castillo, comer la gran cena que Kirk y su ayudante Olina están preparando… Realmente tengo muchas ganas de ver como todo va a valer la pena._

_Es gracioso ver cómo Anna juega con la nieve apenas siendo tan pequeña. Elsa ha sido una gran hermana mayor y eso que apenas es una niña, es agradable ver cómo puede mantener a Anna distraída usando su magia._

_Solo unas horas más y tocaremos la campana. Los regalos están preparados y yo espero que a nuestras chicas les encante lo que hemos preparado. Ya quiero ver la mirada brillante de Anna cuando vea lo que tenemos de regalo para ella._

Anna resopló mirando el libro donde había tanta información en tantas hojas, tanto conocimiento que podía adquirir solo con ver el interior de estas páginas. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por dentro debido a las ganas que tenía de quedarse una tarde completa leyendo tranquilamente. Embriagándose de los pensamientos de su madre.

Oh, si tan solo el tiempo no estuviera en su contra.

Elsa cerró los libros. Se encontraba de pie en el centro de la biblioteca sosteniendo las manos sobre la mesa y la cabeza agachada mirando el libro cerrado. Su expresión le decía a Anna que la chica tenía muchos pensamientos corriendo en ese mismo instante en su cabeza.

La joven volvió a mirar el libro apretándolo fuertemente en sus manos mientras miraba a la chica.

– Elsa… – Se detuvo. No estaba segura de qué preguntar o siquiera qué pensar. Elsa no le había dicho nada de lo que estaba pensando y eso la ponía de los nervios. Su hermana mayor no estaba ocultándole cosas, simplemente estaba intentando encajar todo correctamente en el puzzle para lograr entender la situación.

– Anna, préstame el diario de mamá – La muchacha se volteó a mirarla. Anna asintió lentamente entregándole el libro y espero a que la mayor le dijera algo, pero Elsa solo reviso las hojas leyendo rápidamente (o más bien buscando lo que le fuera de utilidad) – Olaf no fue afectado por la magia

– ¿Elsa?

– Creo que sé por qué pudiste liberarte del hechizo.

– Oh – Anna parpadeó varias veces – ¿En serio?

– Mamá tenía una teoría.

– Sí, "aceptarlo" – Anna hizo comillas – Lo que sea que signifique.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza mirándola a los ojos con una expresión seria – ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos cuando te liberaste del hechizo?

La muchacha hizo una mueca mientras intentaba recordar. No estaba segura de a qué se refería Elsa. No podía negar que rememorar la conversación no era algo que ella quisiera hacer. Tenía todo el derecho de olvidarlo si quería, es más, deseaba poder olvidarlo, pero al mismo tiempo que sentía esa culpa por todo lo que había dicho, no podía comprender por qué esas emociones se sentían como un recuerdo lejano. Era como si las emociones que estuvieron dentro de ella recientemente en realidad hubieran estado hacia años atrás. ¿Cómo era posible?

– Estábamos hablando de Yelana, ¿verdad? – Ella alzó una ceja con interés.

– No, después de eso.

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos – Lo sabía…

– Elsa, ¿quieres decirme qué está pasando porque yo no estoy entiendo nada?

La muchacha le enseñó el libro – Mamá tenía la teoría de que mi magia podía afectar a quienes estaban a mi alrededor debido a mis emociones, eso quiere decir que mi magia y mis emociones se han mezclado para formar una sola. Es por eso que el hielo cambia de color debido a mis sentimientos, pero originalmente esto no sucedía hasta…

– ¿El accidente? – Anna alzó una ceja recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mayor.

– El miedo hacia mi propia magia genero que mis emociones y mis poderes se mezclaran como uno solo. Esta mezcla hizo crecer mis poderes a niveles descomunales, por eso es peligroso cuando pierdo el control. Según mamá, debido a esto mi magia puede afectar a cualquiera que reciba el daño, lo que comprobamos cuando todo Arendelle cayó bajo el hechizo.

– Sí, pero no de la misma forma. Hace años me congelaste el corazón cuando me golpeaste con tu magia, fue un accidente, lo sé, pero en ese entonces no sentí las emociones de tu magia.

– ¡Exacto! – Elsa chasqueó los dedos mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa nuevamente. La chica abrió el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y recogió una pluma que acababa de hundir dentro del tintero para poder hacer algunos dibujos en la primera hoja en blanco del libro.

Su voz había sonado tan tranquila y tan susurrante que si no fuera por la expresión en su rostro, contenta por entender finalmente el puzzle frente a ella, Anna no habría imaginado que en realidad estaba emocionada. Tenían que mantener su tono de voz bastante bajo, de preferencia susurrante para que nadie fuera en el pasillo pudiera escucharlas.

Se acercó a la mesa con interés viendo los dibujos que Elsa estaba haciendo –Anna estaba agradecida de que las charadas contaran con gestos y mímica porque si se tratase de dibujo… Kristoff y Olaf iban a ganar siempre. ¿Qué rayos estaba dibujando Elsa que no tenía sentido para ella?– con tanto ahínco mientras trazaba la pluma sobre el papel.

Técnicamente, en defensa de la mayor, no eran dibujos de personas o animales, en realidad eran un montón de líneas que y ondulaciones.

– Pensé en esa contradicción y he llegado a la conclusión de que la razón por la cual congele tu corazón fue porque te golpee directamente – La muchacha señaló los dibujos que según Anna, probablemente eran la representación de la magia de Elsa – sin embargo, con este hechizo, no te he golpeado… Ni siquiera te había visto hasta hace horas atrás

Anna sacudió la cabeza – Pero tú dijiste que Gaia debió haber incrementado los sentimientos en tu magia.

– ¡Eso es! – Elsa señaló otras líneas que había dibujado en el papel – Cuando ataque a Gaia horas atrás, ella detuvo el ataque. Si yo la hubiera golpeado, la probabilidad de haberle hecho daño se reduce a dos opciones: un daño físico o un daño interno, como lo es un corazón congelado, pero nada sucedió porque no llegue a tocarla. Mis emociones comenzaron a fluir con más intensidad en el momento en que ella declaró intentar hacerte daño y ella sostenía mi magia en su mano, sin embargo cuando el hechizo se realizo, por así decirlo, ella rompió el cristal y dejo que el viento esparciera los trozos. Es por eso que todo Arendelle está hechizado

– Bien, entiendo los hechos pero no logro comprender a dónde quieres llegar con esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver Olaf o yo?

– Es simple. Escucha, si mi magia hubiera golpeado directamente a Gaia nadie hubiera terminado hechizado, pero incluso si Gaia hubiera usado mi magia para atacar a nuestro reino… no lo hizo directamente. La magia no entró por el corazón o por la cabeza como en ocasiones pasadas…

– Los ojos – Anna se estremeció al recordar aquel momento en que un fragmento de cristal había salido desde sus ojos y se habría quebrado frente a ella antes de caer al suelo como si fuese un pesado metal que no se podría levantar tiempo después – Nubla la vista

– Sí, estamos claro con los hechos, pero escucha, cuando la magia entro en ustedes se fue directamente al corazón. Nubla la vista para ver todo rojo porque se aferra a las emociones ocultas en el corazón. Tú te sentiste de esta manera y no sabías que tenías estas emociones dentro, pero y si…

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron ampliamente comprendiendo la idea de su hermana.

– Tu magia puede afectar a otros porque está ligada a tus sentimientos, pero se necesita un vinculo que lo permita. Sin la interferencia de Gaia, no habría sucedido.

Elsa sonrió ampliamente mientras señalaba los rayones en el libro – En el diario de mamá, ella dice que los animales se vieron afectados por mis emociones al estar cerca de mí, pero mi magia nunca los toco por tanto queda implícito que mis emociones se amplificaron para que esto sucediera y además queda explicito que no es necesario recibir un golpe con la magia para que esto suceda.

– Pero en aquel entonces eras una niña, ¿cómo podrías haber amplificado las emociones para que suceda…? ¡oh ya entiendo! Los cristales de hielo.

Si la sonrisa de Elsa crecía más, Anna estaba segura de que su rostro se iba a ensanchar solo para que ésta cupiera por completo. La muchacha movió la mano creando una pequeña esfera de nieve.

– Debió ser inconsciente, estoy segura de eso, pero mamá no me veía a mí. ¿Qué tal si lo que sucedió en ese entonces fue que desde donde ella estaba mirando, no vio si utilice magia o no? Si el hielo se rompe en una determinada emoción es posible que sea suficiente como para afectar a cualquiera, pero se necesita algo más para que este hechizo pueda llevarse a cabo… una brisa.

– Gale.

Ella asintió – Gaia debió usar a Gale para esparcir el hielo y cuando yo era más pequeña…

– El viento pudo haber soplado y haber lanzado los trozos de cristal en el pájaro. ¡Fue un accidente total!

– Sí, pero esto es solo una suposición. No sabemos que fue lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, pero podría jurar que esto es lo que debió suceder o al menos algo similar.

– Sin embargo dijiste que Olaf no estaba afectado y que sabías por qué yo me libere.

– Aceptarlo – La muchacha repitió – La teoría de mamá es que si se aceptan las emociones, entonces la magia se rompe. Anna, no estabas enojada conmigo por lo que ha sucedido en estos días, estabas enojada conmigo desde antes… estabas enojada conmigo porque nunca estuve ahí para ti. Cuando te pregunte por qué continuaste con la guerra admitiste que querías que te prestara atención…

– Sí, no lo digas en voz alta – Murmuró la chica con las mejillas rojas – Soy la reina, ¿recuerdas?

Elsa inclinó la cabeza – En el momento en que admitiste lo que querías, las emociones se anularon. Nunca negaste esas emociones y siempre estuviste diciendo que no estabas bajo un hechizo porque esas emociones negativas estaban dentro de ti y no lo sabías, pero en el momento que aceptaste la razón por la cual existen la magia se terminó y quedaste libre. ¡Olaf es inmune por la misma razón!

La muchacha frunció el ceño – Olaf estuvo enojado contigo y me lo dijo una vez. Él lo aceptó en aquel entonces… – La chica parpadeó comprendiendo lo que su hermana estaba diciendo – Si Olaf no hubiera aceptado que esa emoción estaba dentro suyo, entonces se habría visto afectado ahora por el hechizo, pero él ya lo había aceptado y esa es la única emoción negativa que él ha tenido en toda su vida.

– Sí… Bjorn no ha sentido nada negativo, lo he comprobado cuando le llame y se veía bien. No se notaba resentido ni actuaba extraño, pero Marshmellow… No sabemos si fue afectado o no.

– Oh, vale, probablemente no sea buena idea ir a ver a Marshmellow – Anna hizo una mueca nerviosa – Si está bajo el hechizo entonces…

– Es peligroso, sí.

– Oh bien, ahora entiendo la situación. Aceptar que existen esos sentimientos. La única forma de ser afectado por el hechizo es si hay emociones que desconoces y la forma de librarte de ellas es aceptándolas…

– No. No las emociones. No puedes aceptar las emociones porque si estas bajo el hechizo no las ves, sin embargo lo puedes aceptar es la razón de su existencia. En tu caso fue querer que yo te viera y dejara de ignorarte... – Elsa se estremeció mirando a la menor – Oh dios, Anna… Lo siento tanto por todo. He estado tan enfrascada en querer salvar a los espíritus que te he dejado de lado en todo momento, incluso cuando hablamos de esto continúe haciéndolo y por eso caíste bajo el hechizo. Soy la peor hermana de todas…

Anna hizo una mueca. Quería decirle que no era cierto, quería decirle que ella también tenía parte de la culpa por permitir que esas emociones se quedaran en lo más profundo del olvido en su corazón, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y por primera vez, ella sabía por qué. Si Anna le decía a su hermana todo eso que quería decirle entonces volvería a ocultar la realidad en su corazón. Sus emociones nuevamente volverían a caer en el hechizo de Gaia: explotándolo todo frente a la razón de su pesar.

– Bueno… tú lo dijiste, es algo con lo que tenemos que aprender a vivir juntas – Anna sonrió con tristeza – Quiero decir, no podemos quedarnos estancadas en esto todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? Tú me has perdonado, así que no veo por qué yo no debo hacerlo

Elsa no respondió, simplemente la miró con calma. La muchacha cobriza desvió la mirada sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la mirada de Elsa. No comprendía lo que podía estar rodando en la cabeza de la mayor, podría ser cualquier cosa desde culparse a sí misma como intentar dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos. Elsa podía ser un verdadero enigma cuando quería.

Finalmente, la mayor asintió volviendo a mirar los trazos que había hecho en la página anteriormente en blanco.

– Esto va a ser un problema muy grande – Murmuró ella – No sabemos qué es lo que está provocando esas emociones en cada uno de los aldeanos. No podemos romper el hechizo si no lo sabemos

– Incluso si lo supiéramos, ¿cuál sería el plan, enfrentarlos hasta obligarlos a admitir que esas emociones están ahí como lo hiciste conmigo? ¡Tardaríamos días!

– Tienes razón, no podemos hacerlo – Elsa torció los labios pensando mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Anna miró a su hermana y luego el libro en sus manos. Sus pensamientos de pronto agarraron un acelerón impresionante cuando diferentes direcciones tomaron un solo camino. Su mente estaba trazando diferentes planes que llevaban al mismo camino. Ella miró a su hermana, apretando fuertemente el diario contra su pecho, y supo lo que tenían que hacer. Respiró hondo y cambio su expresión de una pequeña niña ingenua que acababa de encontrar le tesoro más codiciado de la historia a la de una reina impasible que estaba dispuesta a todo para proteger a su gente.

No podían enfrentar a cada uno de los habitantes del reino, pero podían enfrentar a la causa del hechizo.

– Tenemos que derrotar a Gaia.

Elsa la miro con una ceja – No creo que podamos vencerla si no sabemos cómo.

– Dormirla. Ese era el plan inicial.

– Sí, cierto, pero no sabemos cómo y ninguno de estos libros nos da una idea de cómo hacerlo – Elsa señaló la montaña de libros que ellas habían estado mirando y leyendo varias veces.

– Grand Pabbie tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo – Anna torció el gesto – Pero creo, Elsa, que ambas sabemos cómo dormir a Gaia y no nos hemos dado cuenta porque estamos enfocadas en hacerlo nosotras mismas. La primera vez que Gaia fue dormida… fue debido a los espíritus. Ellos son quienes deben dormirla, no un hechizo y no nosotras.

– Los espíritus tienen el poder de dormir a Gaia – Elsa torció el gesto pensando – Sin embargo no podemos pedírselos. Ahora están bajo el control de Gaia

– Entonces tenemos que detener a Gaia y liberarlos.

– ¿Cómo podemos liberarlos?

– Tú.

– ¿Yo?

Anna asintió con firmeza – Tienes hacer que te oigan nuevamente, que sean capaces de escuchar tu voz otra vez. Esa es la única forma en cómo podremos liberarlos del hechizo. Sé que te oirán de nuevo si lo intentas. Se resistieron ante el hechizo y lo volverán a hacer.

– Solo queda Nokk. Si él cae en las manos de Gaia estamos perdidas. No puedo liberar a los espíritus sin su ayuda, de eso estoy segura, pero si le pido ayuda Gaia lo atrapará también – Apretó los dientes pensando.

– Nokk se ha estado resistiendo por mucho más tiempo que el resto de los espíritus, puede continuar.

– ¿Y si no es así? – La miró firmemente – Va a terminar perdiendo las fuerzas en algún momento y Gaia se lo llevará. No puedo exponerlo a tal peligro

Anna sonrió ligeramente – Tampoco me pondrías a mí a cualquier peligro que pueda existir, pero… si hubiera una sola oportunidad de salvar a todos poniéndome en peligro sabes que la aceptaría, ¿no crees que Nokk haría lo mismo?

– Anna…

– Ya hemos descubierto el pasado de Gaia, ¿cierto? También hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debemos dormirla para poder detenerla _y _hemos caído en un hechizo que ella lanzo. Perdimos a los espíritus, a Kristoff, a Sven y a todo nuestro reino, ¿realmente crees que es el momento de tener miedo? ¡Estoy asustada! Entiendo que da miedo arriesgarlo todo de esa manera, pero si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados ella ganará y quién sabe qué planee cuando toda la humanidad se destruya a si misma a causa de esta guerra. Quizá ese era el plan desde el comienzo, castigar a los Arendelianos y a los Northuldras por los errores del pasado, pero estamos en el presenta y nosotras debemos proteger a nuestra gente. No solo porque esté en nuestras manos sino porque si queremos conseguir que tanto los Northuldras como los Arendelinos puedan forjar un futuro juntos tenemos que protegerlos. El futuro de nuestras tierras es el presente que vivimos…

El corazón de Anna estaba latiendo lento y potente contra su pecho de tal forma en que retumbaba en sus oídos permitiendo ahogar cualquier otro sonido que pudiera escucharse en aquella biblioteca o fuera de ella. La llama de la vela que se encontraba iluminando la menor cantidad de espacio posible para que nadie pudiera saber que había alguien del otro lado de la puerta era el poco sonido que había dentro de la habitación. El crispar de la llama, la cera líquida derritiéndose y cada vez que una de las dos jóvenes la recogía con sumo cuidado y la depositaba en otro lugar para iluminar nuevamente.

Anna tenía que admitir que ni siquiera sabía qué estaba diciendo. Una parte de ella quería alentar a su hermana a no tener miedo y a arriesgarse del mismo modo en que ella misma lo había hecho muchas veces, pero la otra parte de ella simplemente había comenzado a hablar de lo que ella misma sentía.

Si sus palabras pudieron romper la coraza protectora de Elsa que la mantenía encerrada en el miedo, entonces la joven reina podía sentirse contenta consigo misma por haber logrado algo tan complicado, pero si Elsa aún se resistía a escuchar a Anna… ¿qué podía hacer? No era como si Anna pudiera simplemente golpear el agua del fiordo con una roca obligando al espíritu del agua a salir de su escondite para que ambos (evidentemente, porque ella no lo dejaría solo) pudieran detener a Gaia.

¿…O podía?

No, claramente no podía. Los espíritus de la naturaleza eran fuerzas difíciles de controlar. Ellos no obedecían a nadie y tampoco simpatizaban con nadie fuera de lo que se consideraba "natural". Gale era muy amable con ella, a diferencia de los otros tres espíritus, pero a pesar de la amistad que ella tenía con el espíritu del viento eso no significaba que Gale olvidará por completo el papel que ambas jugaban dentro de este mundo. Anna era una reina mientras que Gale era un ser libre de los humanos. Esa línea no se podía trazar.

El espíritu del agua no era el mejor de los cuatros. Por alguna razón que Anna no comprendía, él solo veía a Elsa. Ni siquiera a Sven que en una ocasión se le había acercado en un intento de demostrar que él también era tan veloz como él a la hora de correr en una carrera –Anna había sugerido que podían competir para ver quién era más veloz, lo que llevó a que el caballo la mirase con una intensa expresión en su rostro–, lo que había terminado mal para el reino cuando el caballo le dio la espalda y de un salto volvió al océano salpicándolo completamente de agua.

Al menos tuvo el baño del cual se estaba escaqueando tanto.

Sin embargo, ambos se preocupaban por Elsa y por el resto de los espíritus, eso no podía ser ignorado por ninguno de los dos. Si Anna se acercaba a él y se lo decía estaba segura de que Nokk accedería a dejarla montar en su lomo con tal de salvar al resto de los espíritus.

– ¿Elsa? – Anna temió haber dicho algo que pudiera molestar a su hermana. La cabeza platina sacudió la cabeza mirando a su hermana, completamente preocupada y temerosa, luego suspiró y volvió a bajar la vista al libro en la mesa.

– Y creíste que no estabas preparada para ser una reina – Murmuró la muchacha para sí misma – Necesitamos llegar al fiordo para encontrarnos con Nokk e idear un plan para atraer a Gaia

– No debe ser difícil. Ella quiere al cuarto espíritu así que irá tras nosotros.

– Exacto – Elsa dio vuelta la hoja del libro y volvió a hundir la pluma en el tintero para trazar nuevas líneas en una hoja completamente en blanco – Bjorn se está haciendo cargo de los Gigantes. Aún siento su fuerza fluir por ende significa que no ha perdido la batalla o fue destruido por ellos

– ¿Gale y Bruni? – Anna alzó una ceja.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé… Por lo que sé, Gale podría estar con Gaia pero no tengo idea de dónde está Bruni – Se mordió el labio inferior mientras volvía a trazar otras líneas en libro – Si salimos por esta zona de la cúpula sin que nadie nos vea entonces llegaremos al fiordo sin ningún problema

– Está decidido – Anna miró a la muchacha directamente a los ojos con firmeza en sus palabras – Salimos de aquí, vamos a por Nokk y luego atraemos a los espíritus uno por uno. Los Gigantes de la Tierra primero…

Elsa asintió apretando un puño contra su pecho – Podemos hacerlo, ¿cierto?

– Podemos hacerlo juntas – Afirmo Anna con una gran sonrisa confiada.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Deje una nota muy grande al comienzo del capítulo, soy consciente de ello, pero en realidad quería que supieran lo que estaba pasando y el por qué no he podido actualizar los capítulos.

En mi mente ya tengo pensada la cantidad de capítulos para dar fin a esta historia, pero no diré nada por si acaso algo se sale del guión, lo que puedo decir es que no faltan muchos para el final. No sé si lograré actualizar el martes porque como dije ahora mismo estoy desordenada a niveles inexplicables y me esta costando mucho encontrar un orden para poder actualizar o más bien para escribir.

Espero que de todos modos les haya gustado el capítulo de ahora, me costado escribirlo porque por alguna razón me estaba centrando en los diálogos y no en el ambiente que rodea a ambas chicas y eso no me estaba gustado (que fue el problema con el capítulo pasado) pero creo que poco a poco podría agarrar el vuelo nuevamente.

Entonces eso sería todo por esta semana y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12


	21. Enfrentando el miedo

Han pasado muchas cosas, no tienen ni idea de todo los problemas y todas las cosas que he tenido y han evitado que pueda escribir o actualizar los capítulos. Primero, trabajo los martes así que me cuesta más subirlos, aunque salgo temprano así que voy a empezar a subir tarde los capítulos (no trabajaba antes el martes pero ahora por pandemia sí) y he tenido cosas del trabajo, falta de inspiración y algunos libros que me han alejado mucho de Frozen, pero ya estoy de regreso.

Originalmente iba a subir este capítulo hace 2 semanas y aún no he podido hacerlo! Que falta de respeto el universo conmigo para no permitirlo y es por eso que lo voy a subir hoy sábado porque dudo que este martes lo haga. Por cierto, en cuanto a los capítulos, ya me he hecho un listado de todos los capítulos hasta el final (con sus respectivos titulos) así que podemos decir que ya casi se acerca el final. De momento he contado 26 capítulos, aunque si les he de ser sincera siento que 26 son muchos, así que estoy viendo si acortarlos a 24 o 25, de momento como no los tengo escrito no sé si 26 es el idioneo o no.

Así que, me dejo de tonterías y les muestro el capítulo de hoy...

_**Resumen:**__ La naturaleza tiene un balance: cuatro elementos naturales guiados por un quinto elemento nacido de una bendición por amor. Cuando la boda de la Reina Anna se encuentra a las puertas de la esquina, algo extraño sucede. Los espíritus se rebelan contra la gente. La tierra reclama lo suyo mientras los humanos se ven sometidos a su merced. Un nuevo viaje empieza y aún sin saber qué le depara el futuro, Anna decide acompañar a Elsa a una peligrosa aventura por destapar la verdad detrás de los espíritus._

Disclaimer: Frozen es una película de Disney basada en los libros de La Reina de las Nieves de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

* * *

**~ Confía en tu viaje ~**

_21  
Enfrentando el miedo_

Tenían un plan que llevar a cabo y no iba a ser fácil conseguir salir del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la presencia de ambas. Con las capuchas encima cubriendo hasta sus rostros y con los nervios prácticamente destrozando todos sus huesos, Anna y Elsa y Elsa decidieron que ya era hora de terminar con toda la locura de Gaia de una vez por todas.

Con la mano en el corazón, latiendo a cada segundo, ambas chicas lograron salir del castillo sin que nadie notara su presencia y hablando en estricto rigor, Anna creía que podría haber sido más fácil si no se hubieran topado con un soldado de Arendelle.

Dio un paso atrás sosteniendo la mano de Elsa con fuerza, el soldado la miró con sorpresa pero no llegó a tener tiempo de decir algo ya que en un arrebato de desesperación Anna recogió un trozo de madera del suelo y lo golpeó en la cabeza del soldado dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Se fijó que la magia de Elsa habría actuado en cualquier momento si ella no hubiera decidido actuar ya que esta comenzaba a fluir en sus manos. Rápidamente desapareció y la chica miró a su hermana y luego al soldado dejando caer el trozo de madera.

– Lo siento… – Susurro con arrepentimiento mientras sacudía el hombro del soldado – Lo compensaré, lo prometo, pero ahora tenemos que salvar a Arendelle. Ya sabes, lo de todos los años, deberes de reina.

Y dicho esto, salió huyendo del lugar con su hermana detrás de ella. Sostenían las capuchas en sus rostros para que no las vieran nuevamente. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no las vieran.

– Creo que lo golpeaste muy fuerte – Elsa murmuró echando un vistazo hacia atrás.

– Oh, estará bien… espero. Pagaré sus vacaciones; recuerda su rostro.

Elsa no le dijo nada.

Corrieron cuanto pudieron sin que las visualizaran, pero llegó un momento en que Anna se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el sonido de las espadas chocando con fuerza en una zona no muy lejana a donde se encontraban. Su mirada se desvió rápidamente al ver a unos soldados Arendelianos pelear con valentía en un malentendido contra los Northuldras que se defendían mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

Los Northuldras eran personas que estaban fuertemente vinculadas a la naturaleza, pero no eran soldados entrenados como sucedía con los guardias de Arendelle por ende cuando Anna los vio sin armadura y apenas sin escudo se sorprendió de la facilidad que tenían para mantenerse al día con su gente –Se regañó a sí misma al recordar que los Northuldras también eran su gente ahora– lo que en realidad era impresionante como podían alzar sus espadas y lanzas sin problemas.

La naturaleza no estaba de parte de ninguno de los dos bandos. Los había abandonado de una manera en que le dolió el corazón y ella sabía que no podía rogar para que la madre naturaleza –realmente nos refería a Gaia cuando lo pensó– se supusiera del lado de algún bando para poder mantener una ventaja sobre su oponente. La razón por la cual le dolió el corazón, no fue por la ventaja o por la posibilidad evitar un desastre, sino porque al vivir día a día en el Bosque Encantado, los Northuldras debían haber estrechado un vínculo con la naturaleza que claramente les estaba haciendo en falta ahora mismo.

Tiempo atrás, los humanos convivían con los espíritus, pero cuando su abuelo decidió que el temor podía más que la confianza y la valentía, los espíritus le dieron la espalda a los humanos y la naturaleza perdió su voz por completo. Aún así, los Northuldras aún continúan dependiendo de ella. Tal vez los espíritus ya no estaban ahí, pero ella sí lo estaba.

Podían vivir todos en armonía si no fuera porque al igual que su abuelo, Gaia estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que tanto odiaba. Tal vez no se había enterado de toda la historia que rodeaba a Gaia, tal vez Elsa se estaba guardando información que podía ser relevante o no, tal vez Anna quería ser inocente por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Repetir el pasado solo iba a crear un loop que en un futuro volvería a suceder. De las hijas de la corona dependía crear un puente que alcance a los espíritus y detenga a Gaia. Estaba lista para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de proteger a todos… A todos.

Elsa debió comprender lo que Anna sentía al ver la guerra estallando a sus espaldas porque una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro por un breve momento, pero la chica fue más dura que Anna –quien aún debía repetirse todo el tiempo en su cabeza "esto es por el bien de todos" para no sentir culpa de abandonarlos– y continuó adelante hacia donde la enorme pared de hielo que conformaba el globo de nieve se encontraba bloqueándoles el paso.

La mayor se acercó al globo de nieve y coloco una mano en la pared provocando que poco a poco el cristal comenzara a evaporarse y amostrarse como pequeños copos de nieves que flotaban hacia lo más alto. Anna esperó, se le hizo una eternidad, apretó los dientes, clavo las uñas en los puños… y cuando la desesperación comenzó a moverse por sus venas tomó a su hermana de los hombros y la sacudió en un intento de apresurarla.

Debió haberse desconcentrado, porque en lugar de continuar derritiendo el hielo, una estaca hecha de magia salió disparada en una dirección cualquiera. Anna pasó los brazos por su cabeza evitando que algo pudiera caer en su cabeza al igual que Elsa y se rió con nerviosismo cuando su hermana la miró molesta.

– Perdón… – Murmuró ella suavemente. Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

Hubo un grito y ambas chicas vieron enfrente a un Northuldra echarles una mirada sorprendido.

– ¿Crees que sepa quiénes somos?

– Eres la única persona en este mundo que puede lanzar hielo de las manos, ¿tú qué piensas?

– ¡Es la reina! – Gritó el Northuldra apuntándoles con la lanza. Algunos de los Northuldras que estaban cerca la miraron directamente a los ojos. Anna retrocedió alzando las manos cuando comenzaron a acercarse. Había algunos Arendelianos que la miraron, pero posaron la mirada directamente en su hermana que estaba a su lado.

– Esto es malo… – Anna dijo nerviosa – Elsa, apresúrate…

– Si hubieras mantenido la calma no estaríamos en este problema – Elsa presionó la punta de su pie en el suelo congelándolo por completo. Los enemigos que las miraban como si fuesen animales para cazar resbalaron gracias a la magia y aunque los mantuvo lejos ya que les costaba levantarse, el movimiento había llamado la atención de muchos otros soldados que se encontraban alrededor.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras Elsa usaba las dos manos para descongelar la pared. Las lanzas salieron en su dirección y balletas apuntadas a Elsa se mezclaron en una lluvia de disparos que únicamente fue detenida por un muro de huelo que se creó a pocos segundos de que las armas de flecha perforaran sus cuerpos. Anna jadeó con sorpresa, pero Elsa aún estaba usando su magia como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar a su gente pelear entre ellos y al mismo verlas a ellas como si fuesen el verdadero enemigo. Anna quería cruzar el resbaladizo suelo y acercarse a ellos con la intención de calmar la rabia que surgía desde lo más profundo de sus pechos. El odio y el rencor, los sentimientos más oscuros que con tanta pureza se comían todo lo bueno de las personas que tanto apreciaba.

Finalmente Elsa logró crear una abertura en el hielo y la arrastró al tiempo en que más flechas se dispararon hacia ellas. Tropezó con sus pies al trastrabillar hacia atrás cayendo sobre su trasera, Elsa, a su lado en el suelo, alzó la mano creando un muro de hielo que las protegió de los nuevos ataque y enseguida cerró el globo de hielo evitando más ataques.

Ambas chicas dejaron escapar un fuerte suspiro de alivio al ver que estaban completamente a salvo de los soldados y aldeanos que intentaban atacarlas por razones diferentes.

Con horror vio las sombras del otro lado del cristal de hielo, moverse con torpes pasos por el hielo mientras que a su vez se peleaban con quien consideraban a su adversario. Su corazón volvió a doler mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Elsa también tenía la vista fija en lo que estaba sucediendo, ambas en el suelo bajo el manto de la noche esperando que aquella pesadilla terminara pronto.

– Se supone que están hechizados pero… – Anna se mordió el labio con temor – Pareciera que nos odian.

La mayor echó un vistazo hacia el cristal y luego le extendió la mano a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No lo hacen (al menos espero que no), simplemente están confundidos.

Anna asintió con temor.

Fijaron la vista en el fiordo y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia la gran fuente de agua que rodeaba a Arendelle. Necesitaban hacerlo rápidamente para poder poner en marcha el plan y detener a Gaia. El plan… ¡El plan! Sonaba tan fácil hacerlo, pero ahora que no debían dar marcha atrás Anna sentía que era una tontería de plan.

Ella confiaba en que Elsa y Nokk podían traer de regreso al resto de los espíritus, realmente lo hacía, pero qué sucedería si en el caso x no pudieran lograrlo. El estómago se le revolvía ante la posibilidad de que Nokk cayera bajo el control de Gaia, que ese era uno de los miedos de Elsa, ya que de ser este el caso entonces la única posibilidad que les quedaba era que Elsa pudiera llegar a los espíritus.

Anna creía que podía hacerlo, pero también creía que Elsa no pensaba como ella. El miedo hablaba y la joven podía verlo en los ojos de su hermana.

– Será mejor apresurarnos – Elsa dijo mientras se dirigía al fiordo caminando unos pasos por delante de Anna. Las capuchas ya se habían quedado atrás y las dos chicas caminaban a la vista de la luna y las estrellas.

La chica asintió sin saber qué responder a su hermana. Los pensamientos revoltosos de Anna provocaban algunos escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal. Ella no debería estar enfocándose en el «y si…» de la situación. Debía mirar enfrente con fe y con esperanzas creyendo que podrían hacerlo. Ellas podían contra Gaia.

Se frotó los brazos sintiendo la helada de la noche abrazar su cuerpo como si de un trozo de hielo se tratase. Resopló mientras intentaba no pensar en el frío de la noche.

– Hipotéticamente, ¿crees que logremos detener a Gaia esta noche? Porque realmente me vendría bien una taza de chocolate caliente y una buena siesta frente a la chimenea. Creo nos lo hemos ganado.

Elsa se detuvo en seco alzando la mirada hacia el bosque con una expresión indescriptible. La menor alzó la mirada con interés, esperando a que su hermana le dijera qué estaba pasando, pero Elsa no dijo nada durante un buen rato. El silencio era prolongado y por desgracia para la mayor, Anna no había sido dotada de una paciencia infinita sin importar lo que otros dijeran.

– ¿Elsa…?

– Se nos acaba el tiempo – Elsa dijo con un susurro potente mientras volvía a caminar, pero con más rapidez que antes. Anna parpadeó confundida mientras corría detrás de la muchacha con preocupación.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– Los Gigantes detuvieron a Bjorn.

– Espera, ¿qué? Oh dios, ¿está bien?

– Lo estará si logramos detener a Gaia – Elsa dijo con calma mientras bajaban una pequeña colina – Puedo volver a crearlo de la misma nieve, sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo si Gaia nos mata.

– Buen punto. Espera, si Bjorn ha perdido quiere decir que los Gigantes vendrás a por nosotras en cualquier momento, ¿cierto?

– Exacto, Anna.

– Entonces qué estamos esperando, debemos apresurarnos – La muchacha dijo en un deje de desesperación empujándose a sí misma y a Elsa a bajar más rápido por la colina. Los pies de ambas chicas derraparon por el suelo sin control provocando un grito por parte de ambas, y fue la magia de Elsa la que evito que pudieran hacerse daño al congelar el suelo y deslizarse con mayor facilidad. Una montaña de nieve las esperaba al final del recorrido en donde al caer suavizaba la caída.

Anna terminó con la cara enterrada en la nieve mientras Elsa a duras penas comenzaba a sacudir la cabeza empujando la nieve a todos lados. La menor, después de sacar la cabeza del agujero que había creado, le mostró una amplía sonrisa a la muchacha que solo la miro con una ceja alzada.

El fiordo estaba a sus pies. Las dos chicas se levantaron del suelo y caminaron hasta la orilla esperando a que el espíritu del agua se mostrara ante ellas, pero este no se mostró.

– Tal vez deberíamos golpear la puerta – Anna murmuró inclinándose sobre el agua.

– No, él debería estar aquí – Elsa frunció el ceño.

– ¡Anna!

Y la pesadilla continua.

Con una mueca y mordiéndose la mejilla interior, Anna volteó la mirada hacia Kristoff que se lanzó sin pensar hacia colina abajo junto a Sven que estaba tratando de no lastimarse al bajar. Los dos la miraron a ella sorprendidos y como si fuese un movimiento instintivo, Elsa retrocedió rápidamente. Anna no podía haberlo captado en el momento porque la mezcla de emoción y horror la invadió por completo. Por un lado, estaba contenta de saber que Kristoff estaba bien, pese a que Olaf no se encontraba a la vista de nadie, y por el otro no tenía ganas de verlo a él dado que el hechizo estaba aún calándole los huesos por tanto el mayor temor de Anna en ese momento era los pensamientos ocultos que el chico no le había dicho. Debido a estas emociones, la chica no fue capaz de ver que su prometido había desenvainado una espada de Arendelle que debió haber conseguido en algún momento antes de salir del castillo para atrapar a su hermana.

Cuando el brillo de la la luna dio en la hoja metálica, Anna finalmente capto el resplandor en sus ojos y el miedo la invadió. Elsa ya había retrocedido y mantenía las manos en alto con la intención de defenderse de ser necesario, pero esperaba la menor que no fuese a hacerle daño al chico.

– Kristoff, espera… – Decidió intervenir.

El muchacho, que había estado aliviado de verla a ella, ahora tenía la vista fija en su hermana como si se tratase de un verdadero peligro. La expresión en su rostro le recordó a la misma mirada que tenían los soldados Arendelianos al ver a su hermana o bien la misma expresión de los Northuldras al mirarla a ella: como si fuesen el enemigo.

– No es lo que piensas.

– Apártate, Anna – Kristoff alzó la espada sobre su cabeza – Puede ser peligroso.

– Lo sé, sé lo que parece, pero te prometo que no es lo que piensas – La chica no se movió – ¡Es Elsa!

– Claro que lo es.

– No, Kristoff, no lo entiendes. Gaia puso un hechizo sobre ti, sobre todos nosotros, y por culpa de eso Elsa fue inculpada de un crimen que no cometió. Fue mi culpa, me deje llevar por unos oscuros sentimientos que no sabía que tenía dentro de mí – La chica apretó el puño en su pecho – pero te ya estoy mejor y Gaia no puede dañarme otra vez. Elsa es inocente, Kristoff.

Kristoff la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza – ¿Cómo puede ser inocente alguien que solo te lastima siempre?

¿Eh?

Anna parpadeó sorprendida sin comprender lo que el chico estaba diciendo. Echó un vistazo hacia el hombro para mirar a su hermana en un intento de descubrir si ella entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero la expresión de Elsa, más blanca que la nieve, no le daba indicio de si estaba sorprendida por lo que Kristoff le acababa de decir o si en realidad comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Anna frunció el ceño.

– Vamos, Anna, lo sabes. Todo este tiempo, dando vueltas detrás de ella, recibiendo rechazos tras u otro. Siempre te preocupas por ella, pero ella solo te ignora – Kristoff dijo dando un paso enfrente – Y ella lo sabe.

Pero Anna seguía sin comprender qué es lo que él quería decirle. Elsa volvió a retroceder otro paso y ella siguió mirando a su prometido completamente confundida.

– ¿Kristoff…?

– Simplemente no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué día tras días tienes que ir con ella esperando a que te preste atención cuando está claro que no quiere – El chico sacudió la cabeza con una mueca molesto – He hecho todo, Anna, todo lo que me has pedido. Me he mudado al castillo, baño a Sven más seguido, asisto contigo a algunas reuniones y te ayudo cuando tienes demasiado trabajo. Pero a pesar de todo sigues corriendo detrás de ella. ¡También estoy ahí!

Celos.

Anna se sorprendió de saber que esa era la clase de sentimientos que Kristoff ocultaba dentro de sí. Esta era la primera vez que el muchacho reclamaba algo queriendo atención por delante de otros. Él nunca hacía algo como eso, de hecho Anna sabía que de todas las personas que ella había conocido él era de las pocas personas que podía contar con los dedos para poder decir que eran completamente desinteresadas.

Kristoff le dijo que su amor no era frágil. Claro que la amaba y ella lo amaba a él con locura, pero esta nueva cara la había tomado completamente desprevenida. Si en el momento en que ella no podía comprender que los sentimientos negros abundaran su corazón, producto de los años en soledad que había pasado, era muy posible que Kristoff estuviera en la misma situación que ella.

Él la amaba y siempre la apoyaba en la mayor cantidad de locuras que ella hacía, a veces era incluso el primero en sugerirlo, pero por lo mismo Anna no hubiera imaginado jamás que una pequeña parte de su prometido se sintiera de esta forma.

Y dentro del gran circulo de conocidos de Anna, Elsa siempre iba a estar en la cabeza incluso por encima de su novio, por tanto… ¿hacia dónde más iba a dirigirse el odio de Kristoff? Ahora tenía sentido el por qué no la cuestionó cuando Anna decidido declarar a Elsa como traidora.

Su hermana debió comprender lo mismo que ella porque había bajado las manos, casi como si esperara que el muchacho no la viera como una potencial amenaza.

El pánico de Anna comenzó a correr por sus venas. La chica tomó al muchacho de los hombros, esquivando a duras penas la espada que se sacudió con el movimiento, y lo miró a los ojos con abundante preocupación.

– Kristoff, nadie podría reemplazarte. ¿En serio piensas que no te necesito? Eres mi novio, mi compañero, mi prometido. Te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginar. Siempre estás ahí para mí y eso vale más que cualquier cosa… – Ella murmuró mirándolo con firmeza – Te amo…

El muchacho la miró simplemente, pero no dijo nada. El corazón de Anna comenzó a latir con más fuerza que antes y el pánico la inundo. No servía de nada decirle eso a él, porque él ya lo sabía… pero entonces…

_Aceptarlo._

Kristoff veía a Elsa como una amenazada, pero él probablemente no tenía ni idea de que estaba celoso ya que esos sentimientos estaban aferrados a su corazón como si fuesen una mala hierba consumiendo sus entrañas desde las raíces hasta exprimir su amable corazón.

Cuando era ella quien estaba bajo el hechizo, Elsa no levantó los brazos, simplemente se quedo ahí siendo su saco de boxeo y recibiendo todos los golpes hasta que finalmente Anna terminó por admitir que esos sentimientos estaban dentro de ella y finalmente el hechizo se rompió. Pero… no podía…

Elsa debió resultar realmente lastimada por cada una de las palabras de Anna. La cobriza sabía que el tema era delicado para su hermana y aún así no tuvo ningún sentimiento de culpa en decir todo lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, que Elsa la haya perdonado no significa que no haya un camino rocoso que ahora estaba bajo sus pies. Anna podía perdonar a Kristoff si él llegara a decir algo malo, ella podía aceptar cada palabra que él le fuera a decir pero ella no sabía si podía permitirse caminar por el mismo camino rocoso.

Kristoff y Elsa estaban en dos pilares diferentes en su habitación. Por un lado, el vinculo con su hermana siempre había sido delicado y muy frágil. Pasaron mucho tiempo separadas y muchas veces se habían dicho cosas hirientes que podrían haber destruido aquel vinculo, pero cuando la tormenta de nieve finalmente se calmaba, ambas eran capaces de perdonarse la una a la otra y fortalecer de poco en poco aquel vinculo. Para Anna, Elsa era lo más importante debido a toda la historia que se acarreaban a las espaldas, además era su única familia de lazos de sangres ocn vida. No podía simplemente darle la espalda. NO era ahora que conocía la verdad detrás de las puertas cerradas y no a futuro.

Sin embargo, Kristoff estaba al otro lado del pilar y él era su roca, no Elsa. Se conocieron por azares del destino, que curiosamente Elsa había sido la razón por la cual se conocieron, y se enamoraron en un viaje repentino llegándose a conocer más de lo que esperaban. Pero… ese amor no era lo suficiente como para proclamarse completamente puro y sin barreras. A ella le gustaba él y a él le gustaba ella, ese pequeño capricho de su corazón fue evolucionando con el tiempo hasta que finalmente era un amor puro con el cual ella orgullosa podía decir "estar enamorada". Cuando nadie más estaba ahí para ayudarla, Kristoff había salido de la nada cubierto de nieves desde los pies a la cabeza y aunque sus motivos podían haber sido de interés personal, él estuvo ahí en todo momento.

Siempre lo estaba.

Realmente Anna no se imaginaba con nadie más que con él. Su relación era fuerte y había superado todo tipo de obstáculos –y vaya que habían tenido obstáculos–, pero los celos nunca fueron uno de ellos.

Kristoff miró a Elsa nuevamente, su espada en mano y su hermana sin defenderse. Él podía simplemente empujarla y atacar a su hermana sin preocuparse de que ella pudiera hacerle daño –porque a Anna le quedo claro que Elsa no lo haría–, pero tampoco se había movido.

Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza, odiándose por lo que estaba por hacer. Sabía que iban a superarlo, sabía que era otro obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y podía aceptarlo, podía perdonarlo… pero la idea de que las dos personas más importantes para ella pelearan por su corazón, por su amor, le daba miedo. El amor era infinito y había de todos los tipos. Kristoff tenía su corazón, Elsa sus lazos. Ella no podía elegir a uno por delante del otro, pese a que anteriormente estuvo de acuerdo en poner a Elsa por encima de la lista solo por ser su hermana. ¡Eso no significaba que ella quisiera menos a Kristoff!

Olaf fue complemente inesperado. El muñeco de nieves saltó desde lo alto de la colina deslizándose por el camino de hielo que Elsa había creado cuando ellas cayeron hacia el fiordo. Su sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro y eso causo que los cuatro (Sven incluido) lo miraran completamente confundidos.

Momento perfecto. Anna le agradeció al muñeco de nieves mentalmente por haber sacado a Kristoff completamente del juego.

– Simplemente no toleras la idea de que cada vez que haya algún problema corra detrás de Elsa – Auch, eso dolió como cien espinas de rosas clavándose en su corazón.

Kristoff parpadeó aturdido al escucharla decir esas palabras. Él muchacho ya había quitado la vista del muñeco de nieves que se estaba reacomodando el cuerpo completo mientras miraba a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – Dijo al colocarse los botones en el cuerpo – Los he estado buscando por todos lados.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Kristoff dijo con seriedad.

Anna retrocedió un paso, no con temor, y apretó los puños a los costados – Cada vez que sucede algo voy detrás de Elsa, ¿por qué piensas qué lo hago? ¡Ella tiene poderes, puede protegernos a todos!

– Anna ten cuidado con lo que dices – Elsa murmuró suavemente.

Los ojos de Kristoff se abrieron ampliamente hasta el punto en parecía que ya no podían abrirse más. Anna lo comprendió, había dado en el clavo. El pensamiento más oscuro de Kristoff, la fuente de sus celos… el miedo a no poder proteger a quienes ama.

– Puedo hacerlo…

– ¿Con qué? ¿Con una pequeña hacha?

Dolía decir cada palabra, pero ella tenía que hacerlo. Kristoff era fuerte, era amable y dulce, valiente y poderoso, pero a veces su sola fuerza no bastaba para proteger a otros. Él debía saberlo y por eso mismo tenía miedo, pero Anna creía que el miedo de Kristoff no era válido. Era evidente que había cosas de las cuales él no podía proteger a los que amaba, pero eso estaba bien porque significaba que había situaciones en las que necesitaba la ayuda de otros. Kristoff no era todo poderoso, era un simple humano… uno que ella amaba.

– Pero confías en ella…

– Los poderes de Elsa son cada vez más poderosos.

– Y peligrosos – Dijo entre dientes.

– Entonces lo que te preocupa es que prefiera correr tras la magia de Elsa que tras de ti.

– No puedes hablar en serio.

– Eres tú quien lo dice.

– Basta Anna.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que esta es la realidad? – Anna se mordió la lengua. ¿Cómo era posible que Elsa lo hiciera ver tan fácil? Cada palabra dolía y quemaba. Kristoff aún no estaba ni cerca de la desesperación que ella sintió cuando la verdad comenzó a salir a la luz.

– Creo que no entiendo lo que está sucediendo – Olaf dijo mirando a la pareja y luego a su creadora. Elsa sacudió la cabeza pidiéndole mantener silencio.

Apretó los dientes. El muchacho la miró con una expresión feroz, enojado claramente, pero Anna deseaba con todo su corazón que la desesperación comenzará a calar en su interior para que finalmente pudiera aceptar lo que tanto miedo tenía.

– ¿Sabes la peor parte de todo? Es que no eres un príncipe. Tengo esta responsabilidad sobre mi cabeza y tú no quieres formar parte del paquete completo. Tengo que dirigir un reino por completo y protegerlo yo misma ya que no puedes hacerlo tú. Elsa está a mi lado siempre porque tiene magia.

– Eso ha sido un poco insensible – Olaf dijo con un susurro. Anna no vio a Elsa alzar una ceja mirando hacia el muñeco de nieves con curiosidad, quien solo sacudía la cabeza y se encogía despreocupado.

– Y a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de la realidad que tenemos, creo que es algo realmente lindo el que seas de este modo. Me gustas, Kristoff, pero ambos sabemos que esto no puede funcionar de la misma forma en la que estamos.

Anna se mordió la lengua con fuerza al escuchar a Sven quejarse con fuerza. La expresión de Kristoff se endureció y la tensión aumento en el aire mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por mantener la compostura.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Esto no va a terminar bien – Escuchó a Olaf murmurar preocupado. Ella también lo creía si tenía que ser sincera. No podía simplemente dar vuelta atrás, ya había dejado caer la verdad frente a su novio y todo lo que tenía que hacer era que él lo aceptara también.

Kristoff tenía que hacerlo para poder romper el hechizo, solo así iban a ser libres de Gaia.

– Tenemos que detener a Gaia para salvar a todos y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlos. No con un hacha.

– Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Anna no dijo nada. Dio un paso atrás. Casi podía sentir la mirada de Elsa, completamente preocupada, clavada en su nuca esperando a que la joven se retractara de sus palabras pero ella no lo haría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Romper el hechizo, esa era la meta.

– Lo sé, pero no siempre es lo que necesito.

El chico estaba apretando los dientes, enojado, así como también sus puños. Anna esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad, para cuando finalmente Kristoff volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, ella pudo ver temor en sus ojos y tristeza mezclada con cada una de sus palabras.

Fue sencillo que Kristoff admitiera la verdad, pero a su vez también fue difícil y también ve muy duro aceptarlo. Una tormenta de nieves rodeo al muchacho del mismo modo en que Anna había sido envuelta en su momento por ella, mientras Kristoff hablaba y hablaba, admitía de todo corazón haberse encontrado celoso y preocupado, asustado de que su presencia no fuera más que un estorbo. Él no era un príncipe que pudiera darle todo, no era un el chico más pulcro o el más educado, tampoco era alguien que supiera mucho sobre las leyes de Arendelle, pero sin duda era confiable y Anna lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Su corazón se rompió al pensar que Kristoff podría sentirse de esta forma, pero literalmente se quebró al escuchar admitirlo.

La tormenta lo rodeo y el cristal de hielo salió de sus ojos finalmente aclarando su visión en lugar de nublarla con sus sentimientos más oscuros.

Él muchacho estaba confundido y ella tardó un momento en entender qué estaba sucediendo. Él debía tener miles de pensamientos encima.

– Tú eres Kristoff. Mi Kristoff. No necesito un príncipe y tampoco necesito un guardaespaldas. Haces lo que puedes y no deberías castigarte a ti mismo por no tener poderes o por no ser capaz de protegernos cuando más lo necesitamos. Haces lo que puedes y eso es lo que importa, eso es lo que cuenta para mí – La muchacha se acercó lentamente tomando su mano – Te amo tal cual eres

– Anna…

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno los labios de Elsa y de Olaf al echar un vistazo hacia la pareja que acababa de pasar por un mal momento. Gaia se hacía más fuerte, pero Anna tenía una cosa que ella no: amor. La esperanza y el amor de Anna habían roto el hechizo no una vez sino dos veces y esa era la roca con la que Elsa contaba para poder mantenerse en pie.

– Ah, un final feliz… Esperen, ¿eso significa que entonces… todos estamos bien?

– Estoy confundido – El muchacho presionó una mano en su cabeza mirando a Anna un momento – pero estoy bien. Eso creo.

– Seguramente te sientes… aturdido, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño – Anna dijo suavemente.

– Sí, pero realmente se siente extraño – Él sacudió la cabeza y miró a Elsa por un momento – Lo siento…

– No necesitas disculparte.

– Sí lo necesito.

– Kristoff…

– Todo este tiempo he pensado que debo intentar ser mejor que tú para cuidar a Anna, pero claramente no tenemos punto de comparación. Eres tú y yo soy yo. Durante tanto tiempo estos sentimientos de celos han estado dentro de mí y no tenía ni idea. Si no fuera por Gaia… probablemente seguiría fingiendo ignorante sobre la existencia de estos.

Elsa soltó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios asintiendo y aceptando las disculpas. Ella también tenía muchas cosas que decir, Anna lo vio en sus ojos. Quería decirle a Kristoff que no había nada que perdonar porque él tenía todo el derecho de querer ser el número de Anna. Era su novio, su prometido y algún día su marido. Su compañero, su roca y su mano derecha. Elsa confiaba en Kristoff para cuidar de Anna y esperaba de todo corazón que algún día el chico también confiara en sí mismo para ello.

Podía ser grande y fuerte, pero tenía un corazón puro y noble que no se compara al de nadie en ese reino.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Olaf preguntó mientras Sven lo tomaba desde sus astas hasta subirlo a su lomo. Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y luego al lago.

– Gaia puso un hechizo sobre todos en el reino, nosotros estuvimos atrapados en él. El hechizo está vinculado a la magia de Elsa, pero también a la de Gaia. Por lo que hemos visto, lo que hace es fortalecer sentimientos negativos que desconozcas – Anna dijo mientras miraba a su hermana nuevamente – Lo siento, Elsa, tuviste que recibir todos los golpes hoy.

– No es gran cosa – La chica se encogió de hombros – Lo que importa ahora es detener a Gaia.

– Te veo confiada, ¿ya hay un plan? – Kristoff miró a Anna con interés.

– Tenemos uno. No sabemos si va a funcionar, pero quiero creer que sí – La cobriza asintió con firmeza – Usaremos a los espíritus para dormir a Gaia, solo tenemos que liberarlos del control de Gaia.

– Oh, volvemos a lo mismo del inicio – Olaf dijo con una mueca – ¿Cómo haremos eso?

– Con Elsa – Anna sonrió ampliamente – Cuando los espíritus comenzaron a caer en las manos de Gaia, ellos aún se resistieron para intentar proteger a Elsa o a nosotros –probablemente porque ella nos ama, lo que es bueno– por tanto el plan es simple: Elsa tiene que ir con los espíritus y hacer que oigan su voz. Nada más que eso.

– Suena simple – Olaf sonrió ampliamente.

Kristoff hizo una mueca – Tengo mis dudas, pero confío en ti.

– Gracias – Anna sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a mirar a su hermana – No sabemos si el hechizo se volverá permanente o no, por tanto quiero creer que tenemos un tiempo limitado para conseguir liberar a todos y detener a Gaia. Entre más rápido mejor.

– No lograremos liberar a los espíritus en una noche.

– Habrá que hacerlo por la fuerza.

– No quiero forzar nada sobre ellos – Elsa dijo con una mueca – Intentaremos lo que podamos.

– Hagamos esto – Olaf dijo emocionado.

Elsa sonrió mirando hacia el fiordo esperando a que su compañero viniera con ella. Paso un tiempo y le tomó un llamado para que las aguas que se encontraban calmadas y serenas se agitaran con una onda que se directamente hacia ellos. Anna abrió los ojos con emoción sabiendo que con gran evidencia Nokk habría acudido al llamado de su hermana.

Las aguas parecían que iban a abrirse cuando nada más acercarse las ondas a la orilla, un chapoteo salpico a todos los presentes obligándolos a cerrar los ojos ante la cantidad de agua que había saltado sobre ellos. Ella tenía que admitir que quería tomárselo como un problema personal, pero sabía que a Nokk no le agradaban mucho.

El majestuoso caballo de agua se encontraba sobre el fiordo mirándolos a ellos intensamente. Anna chorreaba de pies a cabeza mientras que Sven se sacudía para quitarse el agua de su pelaje. Elsa no había sido salpicada, pero claramente se había mojado debido a Sven y sonreía divertida un momento.

El agua goteaba desde la crin de Nokk y pasaba la mirada de un lado a otro, como si estuviera inspeccionándolos a ellos. Tardo un momento y un relinchido, pero el caballo se paro sobre sus patas traseras con un gran quejido mientras parecía alterado.

Kristoff lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Si el chico temía que fuera hacerles daño, no hizo ningún movimiento para volver a sacar la espada y prepararse para protegerlos de ser necesario. Elsa también parecía cautelosa ante el repentino movimiento del espíritu del agua y con cuidado se acercó lentamente hacia el caballo calmándolo.

– Creo que puede sentir la magia de Gaia sobre ustedes – Elsa dijo con suavidad mirando a su hermana con sorpresa. El caballo se había calmado al sentir las caricias sobre su rostro que la chica le estaba dando, pero claramente se notaba aún preocupado por la presencia de los dos.

– ¿En serio? – Anna intentó acercarse, pero el agua volvió a salpicarle por completo. Nokk retrocedió mirándola molesto – Tomaré eso como un sí.

La muchacha abrió la boca para poder decir algo más, pero el suelo se sacudió con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre su trasero al igual que los demás. Pasó un minuto antes de que volviera a calmarse la tierra y una ráfaga de viento soplara con gran fuerza.

Kristoff intentó ponerse en pie – ¿Qué fue eso?

– Creo que malas noticias – Anna respondió preocupada.

Elsa frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia el horizonte del fiordo con una mueca. Volteó a mriar a su hermana nuevamente y luego de un saltó subió al lomo del caballo.

– Gaia se acerca, puedo sentirlo – Ella dijo con seriedad – Debemos ir a por los espíritus pronto.

– Espera, ¿está libre de su prisión? – Kristoff alzó una ceja mientras corría hacia Sven ayudando a Anna a subir.

– Sí, es una larga –muy larga– historia – La chica asintió después de que el muchacho subiera también – Tú lideras…

– Gale está más cerca. Los Gigantes se encuentran bastante lejos debido a Bjorn y no puedo sentir la presencia de Bruni. Debe estar escondido en algún lugar – La muchacha dijo mientras de una suave caricia el espíritu del agua comenzaba a tomar una forma más solida y escarchada que le permitía moverse en tierra firme sin necesidad de tener un charco o una gota de agua bajo sus pies. El caballo relinchó y aunque mantuvo su distancia con Anna y Kristoff aún se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no separarse de ellos – Vamos a recuperar a nuestros amigos…

La voz de Elsa sonaba con tanta confianza y Anna no supo si fue por su propia confianza infundada en su hermana o por el hecho de que Kristoff había roto el hechizo de Gaia. Fuera lo que fuera que había arrebatado el temor de Elsa, estaba funcionando para que darle la confianza necesaria y poder salvar a todos los espíritus.

Ya no había rastro de temor en los ojos de Elsa. Había llegado la hora de recuperar a los espíritus y dormir a Gaia.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Dado que he actualizado hoy, es probable que cambie la fecha de actualización ya que el martes sin duda me es imposible actualizar, lo he intentado varias semanas y no me da tiempo. Y en otras noticias nada importantes... me he creado un twitter yaay! No sé por qué lo hice, realmente, ya que no me gustan las redes sociales pero no sé, se me dio la gana de intentarlo.

Por cierto, esto que diré aún no está decidido pero decidí hacerle mención y es que es muy probable que Confía en tu viaje sea la última historia que escriba en fanfiction ya que desde ahora me gustaría usar más Wattpad ya que no solo quiero subir fanfiction sino que quiero subir también originales, de hecho ya he subido un capítulo de una nueva historia original en wattpad así que si les interesa pueden encontrarla bajo el usuario Liraa12, la historia se llamaba Anne Bonny y la Búsqueda de Meridmar. Es una aventura de piratas. Aún no tengo claro toda la trama, pero si tengo ganas de escribir algo como esto. Y por si se lo preguntaron, el twitter que he creado es Liraa_12. Lo he creado recientemente así que no tiene prácticamente nada, pero si todo sale bien... a ver si podemos ser más activos en dicha plataforma.

De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado la historia. El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, pero el subsiguiente no así que veré que hacer si subo el próximo sábado o no, pero de momento espero que disfruten esto.

_**Se despide Lira12.**_


End file.
